Cat's Out
by tmntyyh
Summary: Sequel to Their Little Secret, MUST read that first. Warnings are inside. Cid, after fixing 'the Highwind' has been planning something behind Vincent's back. What could it be? And what is going on between Shera and Cid. ...What is wrong with Cloud? SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"I agree," Vincent said as he sat up. Cid also sat up and they got off of the bed. Vincent leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Cid's lips. Cid wrapped his arms tightly around Vincent's waist, feeling the gunman press back against him. Vincent moaned when Cid began to grind against him, feeling the blood rush from his head to his cock.

"Cid," Vincent said, looking at the pilot with lust-hazed eyes. "Hurry up." Cid grinned as he lead Vincent to the bathroom. Cid left the door open, again, and he proceeded to strip Vincent. Vincent also began to remove to clothing from the blonde. The cloth fluttered softly to the floor as Cid pressed Vincent into the wall next to the handles for the shower.

Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth as he felt the pilot's tongue slide across the roof of his mouth. Cid reached over and grabbed the knob for the hot water. Cid turned the knob, sliding his tongue over so he could massage Vincent's tongue. Cid stepped away from the wall, pulling Vincent with him; lips still attatched. The hot water streamed onto their sides. Vincent pulled Cid closer to him as he leaned against the tiled wall. The cold tiles made Vincent shiver, and Cid pressed closer to him.

Cid's hands wrapped around Vincent's waist. One hand held onto Vincent's waist, clutching his hip, while the other slip between his ass and the wall. Cid's wet fingers slid in between Vincent's ass and lightly rubbed against his entrance. Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth again as his hips jerked. Cid pulled away from Vincent, grinning.

"Ready?" Cid asked, huskily. Vincent groaned and quickly smashed his lips against Cid's, elicting a moan from the gruff pilot. While Cid was caught off guard, Vincent wrapped one leg around Cid's waist. His claw clutched the back of his head while his hand caressed the side of Cid's face. Cid groaned and quickly pushed Vincent back into the wall with a dull thump.

Cid slid his fingers into Vincent, muffling another moan from the gunman. Not wasting any time, Cid began to thrust his fingers in and out of Vincent. In response, Vincent began to thrust his hips up and down in time with Cid's fingers. Cid removed his mouth from Vincent's and began to nip at Vincent's neck.

"Fuck, Cid," Vincent groaned, moving his hips faster. Cid began to roughly suck on Vincent's jugular. He then removed his fingers, hearing Vincent whimper slightly. Vincent clutched at Cid's shouders, making sure not to draw blood with the arched tips of the golden claw.

Cid gently grabbed Vincent's other, pale leg by the thigh and had Vincent place it around his waist also. Cid held Vincent up as Vincent reached down. Vincent grabbed Cid's pulsating cock with his human hand. He jerked Cid a few times, to make sure that he was as hard as he could possibly be, before lining Cid up with his entrance. Lust-filled eyes met and Cid quickly buried himself into Vincent.

Vincent's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loudly, eye lids fluttering shut as he threw his head back in pleasure. Cid grunted and let out a shaky breath in Vincent's ear. "Yer so damn tight, Vin," Cid moaned as he began to thrust into Vincent. The dark gunner just moaned in reply, clutching Cid's shoulders with more desperation.

Cid immediatly found Vincent's sweet spot, causing Vincent to cry out in pleasure. "Faster, Cid," Vincent pleaded loudly, momentarily not caring if the others were listening. "For _fuck's sake_, go faster!" Cid smirked as he pounded Vincent into the wall faster, the hot water still being ignored by the shower's occupants.

Cid's hands, still on Vincent's ass, began to massage the muscles, making Vincent groan. Cid moved his right hand from Vincent's cheek to the throbbing cock that was neglected in their pursuit of bliss. Vincent cried out when he felt pressure close around his shaft. Cid tightly fisted the throbbing flesh, jerking Vincent in time with his thrusts. Vincent jerked forward, his fangs lightly bit down on the flesh of his ear, making Cid shudder.

"Fuck," Cid moaned, quickening his pace. Vincent felt a heat growing in his abdomen, feeling his balls tighten.

"Cid!" Vincent shouted, his cry slightly muffled by the appendage in his mouth. Cid was also close, but when the friction increased around him, he could not hold on any longer.

"Vin!" Cid shouted as he came deep inside Vincent. Cid stood for a while, letting the hot water run over his body as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear Vincent breathing hard as the heat around his hips and back shifted. Vincent contently placed his feet on the slick porcelain, feeling like his side has heated enough from the hot water. Cid slowly removed himself from Vincent's tight heat, feeling the water rinse him off.

"Feels like we haven't done that in a while," Cid said with a grin.

Vincent smiled, "Cid," he said, shaking his head. "We had sex only a few hours ago."

"Still is too fucking long," Cid said, smiling with Vincent. "Now let's take a shower, before I gotta fix 'the Highwind', thanks to the fuck-ups out there." Vincent smiled as he reaced over and picked up the bottle of shampoo he placed by the edge of the tub. Cid looked at the bottle and raised and eyebrow with a smirk. "'Strawberry Kiss'?"

Vincent smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I like the smell." At this Cid did laugh as he hugged Vincent.

"Always wordered what the hell it was that I smell when I was near you," Cid said as he let Vincent go. "Smelt so damn good. Couldn't tell if it was you, or my mind fucking with me again." Vincent smiled as he flipped open the top to the pink bottle. Cid breathed in deeply, taking in the aroma. Vincent turned the bottle upside-down and poured a small amount of the pink liquid into his palm. He placed the still open bottle on the basin's edge and began to lather the shampoo into Cid's hair.

Cid moaned and leaned into the touch. Once Vincent finished lathering the suds into the golden hair, he reached over to the shower head and moved it so the hot water poured onto Cid's head. Vincent's finger were back into Cid's hair, running through the tresses to help get the suds out. Cid grabbed the bottle and gave Vincent the same treatment that he had recieved. Then, they took turns lathering each other up with the conditioner and the stawberry scented bar of soap and rinsing off.

"We need to get out, Cid," Vincent said as he reached over and turned off the water.

Cid grinned, "Yeah, I'm all pruney, now." Vincent chuckled as they both stepped out of the shower. Cid grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and wrapped it around himself and Vincent. "Hey, what're you doing today?" Cid asked as they began to towel themselves off with the shared towel.

"Nothing, actually," Vincent said as he looked at Cid. "Why?"

Cid flushed bright pink, "Well," he said, trying not to stutter. "I could use some help fixing 'the Highwind'. 'Cause I'm sure they damaged more than the controls, knowing them punks." Vincent smiled.

"I would be happy to help you, Cid," Vincent said, making Cid lose the pink in his face and smile.

"Great," Cid basically shouted as he threw the towel into the bathroom, deciding that they were dry enough. "Now let's go. I need to get the fuck out of this forest and away from the brat." Vincent smiled and noticed that his clothes were folded and back in the same area that he had put them in when they were soaked.

"Cid?" Vincent asked, his eyes not leaving the pile. Cid noticed this and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "When you were out, Tifa finished the laundry, so we put them back in here after we put you in bed. I hid mine in here also, wouldn't want to leave you when I don't have to." Vincent grinned and walked over to the pile. he unfolded the clothes as Cid reached under the bed and pulled out his folded pile. "Ya know, it's a good thing you clean under the bed, too. Otherwise I'd be all dusty." Vincent chuckled at this as they both got dressed, yet Vincent still put on his cloack, much to Cid's protesting.

They walked out of the room, heading towards the controls. Once there, Cid looked at the controls, growling. When they said that Yuffie broke them, they really meant it. It looked like the controls were torn out, the edges of the metal were twisted and warped. "My poor baby," Cid muttered as his fingers ghosted over the ruined controls. "That fucking brat's gonna pay fer this, you can count on it."

Vincent placed his hand on Cid's shoulder, comforting the angry blonde. Cid turned towards Vincent, a fire burning in his eyes. "She'll pay, dammit!" Vincent nodded, knowing that Cid was probably creating some kind of torture for the ninja as they stood there. **He is probably going to tie her upside-down outside of 'the Highwind' until we reach Wutai,** Vincent thought. He heard his inner demons chuckled in agreement at this.

"Come on, Vin," Cid said as he turned around. "Let's go check out the engine, I wanna make sure that my babe can still fly, otherwise heads _will _roll, dammit." Vincent grinned as he followed Cid. After a few minutes of walking slowly, they were in no rush after all, Vincent began to wonder where the others were. **Usually they are everywhere,** Vincent thought, trying to figure out what could be happening.

"Okay," Cid said, snapping Vincent out of his reverie. "What're you thinking of?" Vincent quickly wondered how long Cid had been staring at him. It was then that he noticed that they were standing still, in front of Cid's room, no less.

"I was wondering where everyone else went," Vincent said, listening for any sound of life besides themselves.

Cid shrugged, "No idea, Vin. Maybe they all jumped off?" Vincent shook his head, the both of them knowing that it would never happen. "Well," Cid said, gaining a lustful glint in his eyes. "I say we take a break for a while." Vincent looked at Cid with questioning eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Vincent asked, his smirk, although unseen, was not unheard.

"What don't we go in my room and you'll find out?" Cid said, quirking an eyebrow as he jerked his head towards his door. Vincent smiled as Cid opened the door, waiting for Vincent to enter the room first.

"Ever the gentleman," Vincent said, loud enough for Cid to hear as he strode past the pilot, boots not making a sound. Cid closed the door and pulled down the collar of Vincent's cloak, revealing Vincent's full, pale lips. Not giving it a second though, Cid reached up and pressed his lips against Vincent's.

Vincent moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cid's neck. Cid ran his tongue over Vincent's lips. Vincent smiled slightly as he parted his lips, allowing Cid's tongue to enter his mouth. Cid's hot, slick tongue ran over the front of Vincent's fangs, gaining a shudder from the stoic gunman.

Cid took a step forward, making Vincent take a step back. Unfortunately, Vincent stepped on a stray boot, causing him to stumble and lose his footing. When this happened, Vincent fell to the hard floor, taking Cid down with him. Cid landed on top of him in a provocative way. Vincent grunted as he hit the floor, Cid was now resting in between his legs.

"Now this," Cid said after their lips had parted. "Is more like it." Vincent could not help but smile at Cid's optimism. He felt Cid's straining member pressing into his own pulsating cock as they remained on the floor. Cid began to grind into Vincent, muffling his moans with his own, kiss-bruised lips.

Instead of rushing to get each other naked, Cid was taking his time, lethargically unclasping each of the silver, cross designed buckles on the crimson mantle. After a few minutes, the cloak was pulled open, revealing Vincent's pleasantly angular face. Cid began to place soft, feather-light kisses along Vincent's jaw line, feeling himself throb every time Vincent let out a shaky sigh or when his breath would catch in his throat.

Vincent, unable to handle the slow torture for much longer, grabbed Cid's face and pulled him up for a gentle kiss. As they kissed, Cid pressed his hips into Vincent's feeling a spark run up his spine when their erections rubbed against one another.

As they lied there, grinding and kissing each other, they failed to notice to sound of someone opening the door to Cid's room. The figure in the door froze, seeing the two on the floor. The person stood there perfectly still, unable to look away. **Holy fuck?! **the person thought.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter, and to see who the person is. ...Sorry it was so short, but this way I can post faster, and leave more cliffhangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

A blush spread across the person's cheeks as he heard a low moan come from Vincent. Cid had slipped his hand underneath Vincent's shirt, playing with the pale nipples that were hidden from sight. The person began to feel dissapointed at the fact that the clothes were still on the gunman.

Come on, the person thought, hoping to see the taciturn stoic in all his pale glory. The figure felt slightly embarassed at the fact that they wanted to see him sans clothing. He then realized that his pants had tightened considerably in the few seconds that he was standing there.

Cloud's blush darkened, but his attention snapped back to the writhing pair on the floor when he heard Vincent's voice cry out. "Fuck," Vincent groaned, feeling Cid's knee nudge against his clothed erection. Vincent continued to moan as Cid slowly rubbed his knee against Vincent.

"God, Vin," Cid groaned into his ear. He reached up and caressed Vincent's face, feeling him nuzzle his hand. "Your so fucking beautiful." Cloud felt himself nod at this statement. **Very beautiful, **Cloud thought, throbbing when Vincent cried out in pleasure again. **Oh, god... **He noticed that somehow, Cid and Vincent had both thrown off their shirts while he was distracted. Cloud felt that he must get away from the room, but did not move when he saw where Cid's hands were headed.

Cid slowly trailed his hands down to Vincent's waist, slowly unbuckling the belts. Cloud felt his eyes glued to the waist of the gunner. Cid threw the belts behind him and unbuttoned the black, leather pants. Cloud swallowed as he watched Cid pull down the silver zipper. Cid reached down into Vincent's pants, causing the taller man to throw his head back, arch, and groan.

Cloud stood there, rooted to the spot, waiting in anticipation for the leather to be removed. Cloud's wish was granted, albeit slowly, as Cid pulled off the leather and boxers when Vincent raised his hips. Cloud bit his lip when he saw the cock spring forward, arching towards the trail of black curls that created a line towards his navel. Cloud's cock throbbed painfully in it's confines, making him decide to get as far away from the cries of pleasure as quickly as possible. If only to remove the problem in his pants.

Another cry came from Vincent and Cloud found his eyes lying upon the pale man once again. Vincent's back was arched, his head thown back, panting, his fingers grasped at the hard floor as Cid stroked his rigid cock. Cloud felt his mouth water and he began to slowly step out of the door, still facing his two comrades. **Very beautiful,** Cloud thought again, slowly stepping out of the doorway so he was now able to close it. He swallowed harshly, taking once last glance at Vincent before quietly closing the door.

Not giving it a second thought, Cloud ran to his bedroom, locked his door, and began to jerk of to the images of Vincent that he would, and could, never forget. This went unknown to Vincent and Cid, for their attention was soley focused on the journey towards their euphoria. Cid continued to slowly stroke Vincent, occasionaly applying a great amount of pressure, then abrupty switching to lightly caressing the hardened flesh.

Vincent could not handle the one-sided pleasure any longer. Vincent growled and reached forward, swiftly undoing Cid's pants before pulling them down. "Cid," Vincent growled, huskily. "Fucking put it in me, already." Cid grinned, leaning forward. One hand was removed from Vincent's shaft, while he placed his fingers softly upon Vincent's lips.

Immediately, Vincent engulfed the digits to the knuckle. Vincent nipped at them with his fangs while teasingly lapping at them. His tongue would slowly curl around one finger, coating it with the heated saliva, then move to the next one. Cid, throbbing at the sensual teasing, slowly attempted to remove the fingers. As Cid pulled back his hand, Vincent reached forward and pulled the fingers deeper into his mouth, biting down on the pilot's knuckles.

Cid raised an eyebrow at this, smirking. Vincent looked at Cid, grinning around the fingers, his crimson eyes telling Cid that he was not finished yet. Vincent released the grip that his teeth had on the joints and he began to suck roughly on the thoroughly slicked digits. Cid groaned and pushed his fingers deeper into Vincent's mouth. Vincent smirked, sucking harder on the fingers.

Vincent, feeling Cid's enthralment, leaned back, removing the fingers from his mouth. A trail of saliva connected Cid's fingers to Vincent's mouth. **God, he looks fucking hot like that, **Cid thought. Cid pulled the fingers back, severing the string of saliva as he placed the digits at Vincent's tight ring. Vincent swung one leg over Cid's shoulder, the back of his kneecap resting against the pilot's shoulder, while his other leg wrapped around his waist. He swiftly pushed one slick, ot finger inside of Vincent; eyes never leaving the ex-Turk.

Vincent moaned quietly, feeling Cid thrust the finger in and out of him before adding the others. Soon, Cid was striking against Vincent's prostate with his fingers. Vincent was writhing underneath Cid, hips jerking towards the heat. Cid removed his fingers, but quickly thrust into Vincent with his cock.

Cid moaned along with Vincent before rocking into the tight warmth. Vincent was moaning Cid's name, begging him to hurry up. Cid grunted and quickened the pace to Vincent's liking. Vincent bit down on his lip, muffling his moans as he was hit by wave after wave of pleasure.

"Fuck, Vin," Cid moaned, continuously hiting Vincent's sweet spot. "Yer so fucking tight. ...An' stop biting...on yer lip. It's bleeding...and I wanna hear you scream." Vincent released his bleeding, mangled lip from his teeth, letting a moan fall from his lips also. "Much better." Cid struck Vincent's sweet spot harder for emphasis.

"Fucking hell, Cid," Vincent moaned, feeling Cid's rough hand encircling his cock again. Cid jacked Vincent off as he thrust deeply into Vincent. After a few more minutes of the intense sex, Vincent came into Cid's hand, screaming out, "CID!!!"

Cid screamed out, "VIN!!!", coming into Vincent. Milky white bursts of cum shot from Vincent's tip and dripped on to Cid's hand while coating their stomachs. Cid shot his cum deep inside of Vincent, feeling the thick liquid leak from his lover's orifice as he pulled out of him. Vincent and Cid untangled themselves from one another, but still lied together on the floor.

"Now, I need a fucking nap," Cid muttered. He felt Vincent nod, for Vincent's had was resting on Cid's shoulder.

"But first," Vincent said, reaching towards Cid's googles. "Let's light up." Vincent elegantly removed a cigarette and the lighter with his right hand. He quickly lit the cigarette, putting it in between Cid's slightly parted lips. After Cid took a puff, he placed the burning stick into Vincent's mouth while Vincent replaced the lighter.

"I think I'm gonna have to buy a _lot _more of these fuckers," Cid said with a smile. "'Specially if we're gonna smoke one every time after we have an amazing round of sex." Vincent smiled back and handed the cigarette to Cid, blowing out the smoke. "After this, let's go check out the engine."

Vincent nodded. Once they had finished, they each took they time getting dressed, mainly because they were both watching the other get dressed. After they had finished this, and were presentable, Cid and Vincent left the pilot's room, Cid opened the door and let Vincent out first. Vincent chuckled as he passed Cid, knowing that the gruff pilot would not have done this for any of the other members of 'Avalanche'.

Cid grinned once he heard Vincent's chuckle. Cid and Vincent walked side-by-side on their trip to the engine. they walked slowly, enjoying the silence between them, unspoken words speaking volumes. As soon as they entered the engine room, they both knew that something was off. Cid realized what was wrong quicker.

"Fuck!" Cid yelled, his eyes flickered over every part of the airships engine, though he did not touch it with anything rougher than a feather-light touch. "My fucking baby's damaged, thanks to them fuckers and their "flying" abilities!" Cid removed his hands from the engine and clenched his fists and teeth, trying not to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Cid," Vincent said calmly as he lightly placed his hand on Cid's shoulder. Cid turned to face Vincent with a fire in his eyes. He hugged Vincent, which suprised the taller man. Vincent wrapped his arms around the pilot, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "It will be all right."

"Yeah," Cid said into Vincent's shirt. He released the gunman from his grip, turning to face the engine with angry eyes. "And thise _fuckers _will pay!" Vincent nodded, knowing that Cid could somehow tell that he was agreeing. "We'll fix this, and then, those _fucking punks _are gonna WISH they _never _messed with Cid Highwind!"

Vincent could tell that whatever that captain was planning it would not be good for the others, but would probably be hilarious for him and Cid. Cid turned to face Vincent again, smiling this time. Vincent raise an eyebrow, wondering what was oing on in the blonde's mind.

"Come on, Vin," Cid said as he began to leave the room. "Let's go gather the fuck-ups and get them all in one room. I've got an announcment for 'em." Now Vincent was really confused. He followed Cid anyways, not wanting to miss out on the free source of entertainment. "Don't worry, it ain't 'bout us coming out."

Vincent smiled at Cid and followed him to the main controls of 'the Highwind'. After a few minutes of walking through the large airship, Cid and Vincent entered the main room, by the pilot's seat. Cid swiped up the intercom, and turned it on.

"Listen up, you fuckers!" Cid screamed into the microphone. Even though they both knew that the PA system would amplify his voice, Cid felt the need to yell at them. "Get yer asses to the main room! I got somethin' I wanna say!" Cid clicked off the microphone, grinning. "Well," he said, tuning to face Vincent. "Let's go meet 'em." Vincent nodded and Cid leaned up, pulled down Vincent's collar, and quickly kissed him on the lips. Vincent and Cid were both smiling as they separated.

They then turned and walked towards the main room, waiting for the others to arrive. Cloud arrived first, then Tifa, followed by Barret, then Yuffie. They noticed Cid's angry expression and shifted uncomfortably. "Okay," Cid said in a calm voice that did not match with the fire burning in his blue eyes. "Does anyone have _anything _that they wanna say?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, unnoticed to the others. He looked at everyone shift with unease. Cloud and Tifa seemed the least nervous, while Yuffie looked like she was going to have a heart attack at any minute, Barret was fidgeting. "No one?" Cid asked with an evil smirk. "Speak now,or forever hold yer peace."

"Well," Cloud said, looking sheepishly at Cid. "I think we should start from the beginning."

"Ya think?!?!" Cid growled.

"Cid," Tifa said, sincerely. "It truely was an accident." Now Vincent was confused, and judging by the look on Cid's face, so was he.

"You should start from after we stopped talking to Cloud on the phone," Vincent said, quietly. He noticed that the others seem to grow less nervous once they knew where to start.

"It started like this," Cloud said, drawing the attention towards himself again. "Once we decided to come and get you-" Cloud was cut off as a yell came from the other end of 'the Highwind'.

"The fuck's that?" Cid asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

"Nothing!" Tifa and Yuffie said at the same time. Everyone else looked at with questioning glances.

"Did that sound like-" Vincent started, but the women cut him off.

"NO!" they shouted, earning more accusitory looks.

"Sound like who, Vin?" Cid asked, everyone there knew that the gunner had exceptional hearing.

"It sounded like-" Vincent was once again cut off.

"ME!" Everyone turned to face the voice.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. ...God I love cliffhangers-_grins_-.

Thanks for reviewing: **Citakar **and **Dream-Girl 101**.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Reno?!" Cloud, Cid, and Barret shouted at the redhead. Tifa and Yuffie grinned uneasily as they shrugged, while Vincent just looked at them calmly.

"You have to fuckin' yell, yo?" Reno said as he cleaned out his ear with his fingers. "Think my brain's bleedin'."

Cid rolled his eyes, "What fucking brain? You _never _had one!" Vincent was smirking behind the high collar as Reno flushed with anger.

"Like _I'm _gonna take that from a BLONDE?!?!" Reno yelled as he pointed at the pilot. Everyone gaped, eagerly staring at the furious pilot. Vincent was able to hide his stunned expression, unlike the others. Cid's fingers twitched, but his spear was still in his room, his teeth clenched, eyes narrowed, and his face turned a deep red. Cid's breathing quickened and Yuffie and Tifa hid behind Cloud and Barret, using them as shields.

Reno just stood there smirking. He knew that he got underneath the pilot's skin. Yet, deep in the back of his mind, a little voice was screaming, **You went TOO far! He's gonna KILL you!!! I hope you had a good life, you fuckin' MORON!!! **Reno felt a little bit of fear when Cid took a step forward, nearing the Turk.

"Um, Cid," Cloud called, trying to divert the pilot's attention. Cloud's train of thought was stopped when Cid's furious eyes turned to him. Cid growled and faced Reno again.

"Reno, run!" Yuffie yelled from behind Barret. Reno grinned nervously and swallowed roughly. Cid lunged at him, but Vincent quickly grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping the raging pilot from pummling the flame-haired Turk.

"I believe it would be best if you all left," Vincent said. "Cid requires some time to calm down." Everyone nodded and quickly left the room; Reno ran out of there as quick as humanly possible. Once Cid had calmed down enough to stand still, Vincent released his grip on the blue shirt.

"Why'd you stop me?" Cid asked, anger disappearing. "I wasn't gonna kill 'em...yet."

"Honestly," Vincent said, looking Cid in the eyes. "I could not care less about you killing Reno. I waited for you to get angry, that way the others would leave you alone for a while, so you could calm down." Cid grinned, realizing what Vincent was alluding to.

"Oh," Cid said, he turned to face Vincent. "Alone, huh?" Vincent nodded and Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist. "Well," Vincent leaned into Cid's warm side. "_Whatever _could we do with all this time alone?" Vincent smiled, the corners of his lips were seen by Cid.

"Come on," Vincent said, starting to walk towards the door. Cid followed him, his arm still around Vincent's waist. They made it to Vincent's room first, so Cid decided that it would do. He opened the door with his free arm and pushed Vincent into the room.

Vincent, not expecting this, stumbled for a few, mere seconds before catching his balance. Cid closed and locked the door, not wanting to be interrupted. He turned to face Vincent, only to see that he was not standing before him. Cid looked around the room and swallowed hard when his eyes landed on Vincent.

Vincent was sprawled out on the bed, head resting on one arm while his hand lazily moved across his chest, drawing imaginary symbols. His hair was fanned out behind his head, as was his cloak, behind the rest of him. His legs were spread slightly, and a bulge was visible underneath the tight leather pants.

Cid felt his temperature rise and he neared the ex-Turk. Cid climbed over Vincent, lying in between the long, leather-clad legs. Cid undid the cloak's clasps and pulled apart the heavy fabric, revealing Vincent's pale, full lips. Cid roughly smashed his warm lips into Vincent's, making the other groan. Vincent roughly kissed Cid back with as much passion as he could.

Vincent's hands moved to wrap around Cid's neck, his human hand clutched at Cid's hair, pressing their faces closer together. Cid put his right hand on Vincent's face, his thumb caressing Vincent's soft cheek as they kissed. His other hand was resting on Vincent's hip, fingers rubbing against the smooth leather. Vincent wrapped one leg around Cid's waist, pulling the pilot closer to him.

Meanwhile, the pilot's hands moved so they could roam down the thin, pale man's body. The gloved hands stopped once they felt Vincent's belts. Cid quickly undid Vincent pants and reached inside of them. He felt Vincent's throbbing cock twitch when his warm, gloved hands surrounded the hard flesh. Vincent broke the kiss and cried out at the touch. Cid grinned and began to slowly move his hand over Vincent's cock.

Vincent's breathing became audible as he gasped for air. His clawed and normal fingers clutched at Cid. Then, all of his thoughts ceased onced Cid's fingers slid over the tip of his head, smearing the pre-cum. "Oh," Vincent moaned, thrusting his hips into Cid's hands. Cid leaned forward and kissed Vincent. His tongue easily slipped past his parted lips and into Vincent's mouth and he began to savor the taste of Vincent.

Cid felt Vincent moan into his mouth when he quickened his pace on the cock. The pilot moved his head to leave kisses along Vincent's jaw and throat. He nipped at Vincent's throat and felt Vincent's arms leave the back of his head. Vincent slid his hands in between them and his pleasure-blurred mind caused him to fumble with the button. Vincent pulled out Cid's cock, and using his human hand, he began to jack Cid off.

Cid groaned, biting onto Vincent's neck. Vincent, in return of the bite, jerked his hand, increasing the friction between the hard cock and his heated hand. Vincent's clawed hand moved up to play with Cid's hair. He twisted a lock of the golden hair between his claws as they continued to masturbate each other. Cid and Vincent moved their hands at the same pace.

They would also thrust into each other's hands, feeling that they were getting closer to coming. "Cid," Vincent moaned, trying to tell Cid. Cid just groaned in response. They both called out each other's name as they came in the other's hands. Hot bursts of cum spilled onto their gloved hands, and Cid collapsed on top of Vincent, breathing heavily.

Cid rolled off of Vincent and proceeded to lick the cum off of his gloved hand. Vincent watched Cid with lidded eyes. Once Cid was done, he looked at Vincent with lust-filled, blue eyes. Vincent decided to give Cid a show. He lift his human hand near his mouth, slowly licking the cum that dripped off of his fingertips. He senually licked at the tip of his finger. He nipped at the digit with his fangs, then he put the entire finger in his mouth, sucking the cum off of the leather loudly.

Cid swallowed roughly, feeling the blood rush back to his cock as he watched Vincent tease him. Every so often, Vincent's tongue would dart out of his mouth and lick the leather before disappearing into his mouth again. Vincent treated all of his fingers this way until they were all clean. He removed his fingers from his mouth with an audible 'pop'.

Vincent's eyes were hazy with lust as he looked into Cid's eyes. Cid then lept on to on Vincent, capturing his mouth with his own. Vincent could feel Cid's hard-on pressing into his as their tongues battled. Cid began to grind against Vincent, but was stopped when the gunner flipped them both over.

Vincent grinned at Cid's shocked face, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Vincent crawled backward until his face was over Cid's pulsating cock. Cid swallowed roughly, guessing that Vincent was going to give him a blow job. Cid was right, however, because Vincent leaned down and licked up the underside of his shaft, from base to tip.

Cid let out a groan and threw his head back. Vincent grinned again, this time he slid his tongue into the slit on Cid's head. Cid bucked his hips, trying to get Vincent's tight mouth around him. It was futile, for Vincent pinned his hips down with his hands. Vincent continued to torture Cid, slowly dragging his hot tongue up Cid's cock, but never taking him into his mouth.

Vincent then ignored the throbbing flesh all together. Instead, his attention was aimed at Cid's balls. His gave them the same slow treatment, listening to Cid groaning for more. Vincent turned his gaze back to the cock and he grazed his teeth over the head. Cid let out a shaky breath and Vincent decided to show mercy to the pilot. He took the entire organ into his mouth, the soft, golden curls at the base were pressed against his nose.

"Fuck!" Cid shouted, his hands clutching at the soft, black sheets. Vincent grinned around the cock and he sucked as hard, his cheeks hollowing. In addition to this, Vincent bobbed his head up and down on Cid's cock. Cid was moaning loudly now, his knuckles turning white.

Vincent continued his ministrations, while rubbing his tongue along the underside of Cid's cock. Cid called out, "Vin!" Vincent knew that Cid was close, so he sucked harder on Cid, causing the gruff pilot to come in his mouth. Vincent greedily drank up the fluid and sucked Cid clean before removing his mouth.

Vincent licked his lips as Cid looked at him with cloudy, blue eyes. Vincent smiled at Cid, noticing the pilot's flustered appearance. Vincent leaned forward and whipered in his ear. "I love it when you get flustered," Vincent said with a smile. Cid's eyes widened, realizing where Vincent got the phrase from.

"You, little fucker!" Cid said as he lightly smacked Vincent in the arm. Vincent laughed as Cid flipped them over so he was straddling the gunman.

"What?" Vincent asked, feigning innocence. Vincent smiled, as did Cid.

"You fuckin' know what," Cid replied giving Vincent a soft kiss on his kiss-bruised lips.

"Tell me anyways," Vincent said with a smile.

"Fuck off," Cid said playfully.

Vincent's smile turned into a grin. "Only if you watch," Vincent said, watching a lustful glint fill Cid's eyes.

"Deal," Cid said, kissing Vincent again. "But first, I wanna fuck you." Vincent's grin widened.

"Then it looks like we are wearing too much," Vincent said as he shifted his hips, letting Cid know of his need. Cid grinned, pressing his semi-hard cock against Vincent's.

"Damn straight," Cid said, reaching underneath Vincent's shirt. They removed each other's clothes, throwing them around the room. Cid lifted Vincent's hips up against him as he removed the cloak that they were lying on. Vincent grabbed Cid's cock and and jerked his shaft until he was sure that Cid was as hard as he could be.

"Let's be rough this time," Vincent said, with a smirk that could only be descirbed as evil. Cid raised as eyerow.

"Rough?" Cid asked. "How rough are you talking 'bout?"

Vincent's eyes darkened, "Take a guess." His smirk widened when he saw Cid's face. "Fucking hurry, Cid. ...I need you." That reassured Cid and he pressed his cock against Vincent's puckered entrance. Vincent nodded when he saw Cid looking at him. Cid nodded also and thrust up quickly.

Vincent moaned in pain and threw his head back, fingers, both metal and flesh, grabbed at the sheets. Cid stopped waiting for Vincent. "Don't stop! Fucking move!" Cid continued to thrust into Vincent, while the other's moans turned from pain to pleasure.

A knock came from the door, making them stop moving. Vincent and Cid growled. "Ignore it!" Vincent hissed, thrusting his hips into Cid's.

"Yo! Vince! I gotta talk to you!" Reno called from behind the door.

"Scram, Reno!" Cid shouted. Vincent was glaring at the door.

"Fuck are you doin' in there, Blondie?!" Reno called back. Cid growled at the door.

"Tryin' to calm the fuck down! So go away!" Cid yelled at him.

"You ain't the boss of me, yo!" Reno yelled back. "I gotta talk to Vince, not you, Blondie!" Reno tried to turn the handle just to find out that it was locked. "Hey, could you unlock this door?"

"Go bug someone else, you fuckin' redheaded scum!" Cid yelled back. Unknown to them, Reno rolled his eyes. They took his silence as a sign that he had left and Cid began to pound roughly into Vincent again. Vincent moaned softly and Cid reached up, grabbing the back of Vincent's head by his hair and he pulled sharply.

Reno, on the other hand, had all of his attention on the lock. Reno was fiddling with his lockpick, trying to open the door. After all, Vincent was the only one, in his opinion, who could keep a secret on the entire airship. Plus, from what he heard, Vincent had great advice when he actually spoke. Reno grinned when he heard the soft click of the last of the tumblers falling into place.

Reno stood up and opened the door. "THE FUCK?!?!?" Reno yelled when he saw them. Their eyes widened as they turned to face the Turk.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. God I love cliffhangers-_grins_-.

Thanks for reviewing: **Citakar **and **Dream-Girl 101**, glad you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"GET OUT!!!" Cid yelled at the stunned Turk. Reno's expression turned from shocked to amused.

"So," Reno said with a grin. "_This _is how you calm down, huh?" Reno stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Fer the last time, you retarded fuck, GET OUT!!!" Cid yelled, causing the redhead's grin to widen.

"Yo, I don't think you're in any "position" to order me around," Reno said. "If anything, _I'm_ in control. I'm the one with the blackmail."

"Reno," Vincent growled, causing the Turk's attention to snap to him. Reno could see the fury in his crimson eyes. "You have no blackmail."

Reno was now confused. "Huh? How you get that?" he asked. Vincent smirked, quite evilly, and reached under his pillow. Reno heard a click and looked into the barrel of the gun that was staring at him.

"For, if you even think of telling anyone," Vincent's smirk widened as Reno's face fell. "You will not leave this _room_ alive." Reno nodded, knowing when to back down. After all, he knew what Vincent was capable of, even without a gun. "Good, now leave. We will tell you when you can enter again." Reno backed out of the room, eyes still glued to the gun. He saw Vincent uncock it as the door closed.

Cid grinned and turned to face Vincent. "Good job, Vin," Cid said as Vincent placed the gun back underneath his pillow. "You keep the Death Penalty under your pillow?"

Vincent looked up at Cid with firey eyes. "Questions, later," Vincent growled, thrusting his hips into Cid's. "Fucking, now." Cid grinned and began to roughly pound into Vincent again. Vincent moaned and Cid began to tug on his hair again.

Reno stood on the other end of the door, leaning against it. He could hear every moan that came from the two fighters. Reno just stood their, grinning. His grin widened when he heard Vincent scream Cid's name as the pilot yelled out the gunner's. He still stood there, listening to the ragged breathing, wondering if everyone was locked in their own rooms.

After Vincent and Cid came, they slowly got dressed. Once they were done, Vincent opened the door, causing Reno to fall on his ass right in front of Vincent's shoes. Reno looked up with a sheepish grin before he rose to his feet. "All finished?" Reno asked, looking directly at Cid.

"What did you want to talk about, Reno?" Vincent asked, his eyes were now devoid of all emotion.

Reno was fidgeting this time. "Well," Reno said glancing in Cid's direction. "I wanna talk to _you_. It's a secret...of sorts."

Cid and Vincent looked at each other questioningly. "I believe that we are both able to keep _secrets_," Vincent said. Reno's eyes widened.

"You mean you haven't-" Reno started.

Cid cut in, "Not a soul. And you won't either." Reno held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, Vince made that fuckin' crystal clear," Reno said, grinning. "Don't ya think?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Reno, what did you want to talk about?" Reno turned to look into the hallway. He glanced around and quickly closed and locked the door.

"You're the only one that can help me, Vince!" Reno said, looking desperate. "I need your advice."

"Here we go," Cid said, rolling his eyes. "Ding-ding, the fuckin' Crazy Train has arrived!" Vincent grinned behind his cloak.

"Care to continue, Reno?" Vincent asked. Reno grinned nervously.

"Yeah," Reno said, his fingers playing with the end of his dress shirt. "I need your help...'cause I _kinda_ wanna ask someone _out_." Vincent and Cid both raised an eyebrow at this.

"What made you think that I would be the best choice for giving you advice on relationships?" Vincent asked, trying to understand what had gone wrong in the redhead's mind.

"Yeah," Cid said. "And what do you mean by "kinda"?"

Reno's fidgeting increased. "Well, it's not like anyone else on this ship can give good advice. Tifa and Yuffie both recommended you. ...And I really, _really _wanna go out with this guy." Cid was grinning evilly now.

"Who's the poor, unfortunate soul to have caught _your _eye?" Cid asked, watching Reno become furious.

Reno huffed indignantly. "Unfortunate soul?! I'll have _you _know-"

"Reno!" Vincent called, getting the Turk's attention back where it was needed. "First we need to know who it is that you are trying to ask out."

Reno swallowed harshly and mummbled the name. "Who?" Cid asked, unable to hear what was said.

"He said: Rufus," Vincent said, causing Reno to blush the same color as his hair. "Now, I believe that you want an actual relationship with him, right?" Reno nodded, his blush darkening. Cid was laughing now.

"Yer acting like a little schoolgirl!" Cid mocked. Reno gaped at the pilot.

"That's it!" Reno lunged at him, only to be jerked back by Vincent.

Vincent sighed, "Will you two _ever _get along nicely?" Cid and Reno shook their heads.

"Never!" they shouted at the same time, causing both of them to glare at the other. "Stop copying me!! ...Quit it!!!" Vincent sighed again.

Vincent reaached over and grabbed Cid by the back of his shirt, then jerked them both together. Their heads cracked against one another, causing them to hold their pain-filled heads. "Are you finished, yet?" Cid and Reno nodded.

"Sheesh," Reno said as Vincent let go of their shirts. "Hate to see what he'd do to you if you deny him sex."

Cid grinned. "Who in their right mind would deny Vin sex?" Vincent smiled as Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist.

"Straight guys?" Reno asked, grinning.

"Not if they see him naked," Cid said smiling. Vincent blushed lightly at this. "You saw him, can't deny that you were turned on."

Now Reno's grin widened. "Yeah, but then I saw _you _naked, and I went blind."

Cid gaped. He opened his mouth to comment, but Vincent cut him off. "Do I have to hit you both again?"

"We're good!" Reno and Cid shouted.

"Let's hurry this up, though," Cid said looking at Vincent. "I've got to go yell at the other fuck-ups." Vincent nodded.

"Okay," Vincent said. "I think that it would be-" Vincent was cut off when someone was knocking on his door. Vincent sighed.

"Hey, Vinnie!" Yuffie shouted. "Tifa and I need to talk to you!"

"Ain't you popular?" Reno said with a grin.

"Stuff it," Cid said as Vincent reached for the door. Vincent opened the door, revealing the women.

"Hey!" Yuffie said when she saw Reno and Cid. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa chided.

"Yeah, brat!" Cid shouted. "It's Vin's room. We were talkin' to him. Plus, I wasn't finished with you guys earlier!"

"Can it not wait?" Vincent asked.

"Well..." Tifa and Yuffie said. Vincent sighed and stepped aside.

"Come on in," Vincent said as Reno and Cid moaned.

"You were helping me, yo," Reno whined.

"Come on, Vin," Cid pleaded. "You don't have to help everyone that asks for it."

Vincent shook his head and Tifa spoke up. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Sh!" Yuffie said, eyes glued to the three men. "Watch it like it's a soap opera!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa said, but watched them anyways.

"Shut the fuck up, brat," Cid said, turning to face the ninja. "You aren't even wanted here."

"Cid stop it," Vincent said. "I do not want to have to end another quarrel."

"Another?" Tifa asked, looking directly at Vincent.

"Yup," Reno said grinning. "Vince over here came up with an effective way to stop 'em. Wanna see?"

"Reno," Vincent warned.

"Everyone can make themselves at home," Vincent said. Yuffie and Tifa sat down on the bed; well Yuffie threw herself at it. Reno sat down on the nightstand, while Cid and Vincent stood. "Now," Vincent said, turning to face the women. "What did you want?"

The women grinned at Vincent, but Tifa spoke up. "Haven't you noticed anything strange about Cloud, recently?"

Vincent and Cid glanced at each other. "What's up wit' Spikey?" Cid asked.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't seen it?!" the ninja asked.

"Seen what?" Vincent asked, wondering where they were going with this.

"Why?" Reno asked, feeling out of the loop. "What's he been doin' differently? ...Using different hair gel?"

"No," Tifa said, rolling her eyes. "This is seroious."

"What is wrong?" Vincent asked.

Tifa and Yuffie looked at each other and Tifa said, "Cloud's been-"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. I _love _making ciffhangers.

Thanks for reviewing:

Citakar: If he's not, he will be-_grins_-

: If he's not, he will be--

Dream-Girl 101: Reno is a dumbass, but the lovable kind. -_Imitates Jigsaw_- Oh yes, there _will _be smut!

: Reno is a dumbass, but the lovable kind. -- Oh yes, there be smut! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"-acting very strange," Tifa recieved strange looks from the three men.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, Cid and Reno just nodded in agreement with the question.

"Are you BLIND?!?!" Yuffie screamed.

"Are ya DEAF!!!!" Cid yelled back, Vincent winced slightly, having been standing less than two feet away from Cid. "Do ya have to fuckin' yell!!"

"I think what Yuffie _meant_," Tifa said, interrupting the argument. "Is that Cloud's been really obvious about it."

"Yeah, if you're a chick," Reno muttered, loud enough for the guys to hear. Cid started to laugh as Vincent just grinned behind his cloak.

"What was that?!" Yuffie and Tifa yelled, catching only a bit of it.

"Nothing!" Reno said with a smile. "Now, what were you sayin' 'bout Chocobo-Head?"

"How could you not notice it?" Yuffie asked. "Are you _all _that _dense_?!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yuffie, would you care to stop calling names and explain instead?" he asked, getting irritated at how the conversation had so little said of importance. "For Cloud has not been acting any different towards me."

"Yeah, an' I don't keep a calender for how often the Kid decides to do somethin' different," Cid said, looking unamused.

"Honestly," Tifa said, shaking her head.

"Will you spill it already!" Reno shouted. "The suspense is killin' me!" Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, giving them his signature grin. "What?"

Yuffir shook her head, muttering to herself about 'damn, impatient Turkeys'. "Well, Cloud's been acting kind of distant, lately. Like earlier today, for instance, he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out until you called us."

"How's that different from _any _other day?" Cid asked, earning a glare from Tifa and a snicker from Reno and Yuffie.

"He's got a point!" Reno said, unale to stop snickering.

"He does NOT!" Tifa said, trying to defend the absent blonde, who was locked in his room, once again.

Vincent sighed, "Did you talk to Cloud about this?" he asked Tifa.

The ladies shook their heads. "He wouldn't come out," Tifa said.

"Told us to "go away"," Yuffie said. "Like we weren't wanted. ...So we came to you!"

"Which proves that God hates us," Cid muttered to Vincent. Vincent smiled, which went unseen.

"So," Tifa continued. "Could one of you guys go see if he'll talk to you?"

"I vote Cid!" Reno said, hooking his arm around Vincent's waist. "Me an' Vince need some _alone _time!"

Cid turned bright red in anger, while everyone else looked at Reno with wide eyes. "Get yer fuckin' hands offa him!" Cid yelled as he lunged at Reno. Reno was unable to get fully out of the way, and Cid took him down.

"FIGHT!!!" Yuffie yelled, cheering them on. Tifa jumped to her feet, and she and Vincent tried to pry apart the pilot and Turk.

"You have no right to touch him!" Cid was yelling as he tried to hit the evading redhead. "He's _mine _an' you know it!!!" When Tifa and Yuffie heard that, they froze.

"WHAT?!?!" the women yelled. Cid froze, catching his mistake. During this time, Vincent was able to get Cid away from the laughing Turk.

"Oh, fuck," Cid moaned, seeing his teamate's stares. "...Sorry, Vin."

"You mean..." Yuffie stuttered. Vincent nodded. Tifa and Yuffie gaped.

"How long?" Tifa asked, her face breaking out into a grin.

"I was wonderin' the same thing when I saw 'em earlier!" Reno said, cracking a grin.

"You knew!!!" Yuffie accused. Reno nodded.

"I picked their lock and they were goin' at it!" Reno laughed at the stunned look on Yuffie's face. "And you won't believe-" Reno was cut off when Vincent pointed Cerberus at his head.

"Have you forgotten our agreement earlier?" Vincent asked.

Reno grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Hey," Reno said pointing at Cid. "I didn't blab, speak to your hubby 'bout that one! He fucked up first...or would it be fucked down in yor guys' case?" He grinned as he said the last part.

"Out!" Cid yelled, grabbing Reno by the collar. "Get the _fuck _out!" Cid hauled Reno to the door, but the Turk grabbed hold of the door frame, and refused to let go.

Vincent shook his head, chuckling as he put Cerberus back in his thigh holster. "Cid," he called, getting the blonde to stop momentarily. "You might as well let him go." Cid groaned, but dropped the Turk.

"Thanks, Vince!" Reno said, grinning. "Now can you help me with my problem?"

"Hey!" Yuffie interjected. "We weren't done, yet!"

"Sure ya were!" Reno said happily. "Cid's gonna go talk to Chocobo-Head, an' Vince's gonna give me advice!"

"Fuck off! I ain't goin' nowhere!" Cid replied.

"Well, someone has to go," Tifa said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Send the redhead!" Cid growled, pushing Reno towards the door.

"Hey!" Reno shouted walking back into the room. "I say you go, after all, didn't you have to _calm _down?"

"Bite me!" Cid growled.

Reno grinned, "I think that's Vince's job!" Vincent's face flushed at this.

"You leave him outta this!" Cid growled. "It's between you an' me, fucker!"

"Exactly," Reno's grin widened. "Which is why _you _should go while _I _stay with Vince."

Vincent sighed. "I will go see if I can find out what is wrong with Cloud," he said, walking towards the door. "Try to keep my room in one piece."

Reno gave a mock salute. "Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Vincent shook his head, but Reno stopped him before he could walk out of the room. "Shouldn't your hubby get a goodbye kiss?"

"Hey!" Cid yelled, craking Reno across the back of his head. "If I wanna kiss, I'd get one!" Vincent flushed. "Like this!" Cid walked up to Vincent. He grabbed him from the back of his neck and pulled his face down, making sure that the cloak was out of the way. Cid pressed his lips to Vincent's, running his tongue over Vincent's lips. Vincent parted his lips and Cid slipped his tongue into Vincent's hot mouth.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cid's neck. They broke the kiss when Reno made a catcall. "It'd be _so_ much more hot if you were kissin' someone 'sides Blondie," Reno said with a grin. Yuffie and Tifa were blushing.

"Shut the fuck up, Reno!" Cid growled, siding his hands down the grab Vincent's ass. "Hurry back," Cid whispered to Vincent. Vincent nodded, recieving "aw's" from the women. Vincent walked down the hallway, a smile on his face. As he walked away, he heard Cid telling them not to say a word of this to anyone.

Vincent turned the corner and headed towards Cloud's room. Still, all was silent. He knew that everyone except Cloud and Barret were currently in his room, but he expected even the smallest sound to be heard. As he neared Cloud's room, he could he soft panting comming from behind the door.

Vincent stopped before the door and knocked lightly with his human hand. "Go away, Tifa," Cloud said, sounding out of breath. "I'm not comming out. No matter what you want to tell me. Same goes for you, Yuffie."

Vincent smirked. "It's me, Vincent," he said, hearing something get knocked over in the room. He heard Cloud scramble to the door and waited for the door to open. The door was practically ripped off of its hinges as Cloud quickly opened the door.

"Vincent!" Cloud said, out of breath. His face was flushed and his clothes were disheveled. "Why are you here?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the blonde's appearance. "Tifa and Yuffie came to my room," Vincent said calmly, watching Cloud's face fall. He wondered why, but continued talking. "They wanted to know if we knew what was wrong with you."

Cloud's eyes widened. "What did you tell them?" he asked.

"That I did not notice that anything was different with you, but they seemed persistant in their idea that there is something wrong," Vincent said.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah," Cloud said softly. "They haven't left me alone since we crashed 'the Highwind'." Vincent barely nodded.

"_Is _there something wrong?" he asked, watching Cloud blush a darker shade of crimson and nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"You," Cloud said, looking Vincent in the eyes.

"What?" Vincent asked. The moment the question slipped past his lips, Cloud pulled him down for a kiss.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. I'm gonna try to update every day, but be patient.

Thanks for reviewing:

Citakar: Yes, smut is good...like ice cream.

Dream-Girl 101: Loved the gun scene too XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent eyes widened when he felt Cloud's tongue slide into his open mouth. Vincent bit down on the tongue and pushed Cloud away. "What are you doing?" Vincent growled. He decided that the women were right, something was wrong with their leader.

"Kissing you," Cloud said as he touched his bleeding tongue. "I don't care if you are with Cid." Vincent eyes widened. **He knows about us already?! **Vincent thought. "I just want to be with you."

Vincent took a step back once he saw the glint in Cloud's eyes. "You do not know what you are talking about," Vincent said.

"Yes, I do," Cloud said taking a step forward.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid was stuck listening Reno and the females talk about any and _every _thing. Cid felt like his brain was going to shut down if their current discussion about the best kinds of tampons to use continued for much longer. Strangely enough, Reno had a _lot _to say about the "little fuckers", as Cid called them.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cid shouted as he stood from the bed. "I need to go find Vin!"

Reno snickered as Cid left. "Not even five minutes away from Vince, an' he's lonely already." The girls nodded and the three of them continued their conversation.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cloud had pinned Vincent to the cold, metal wall quickly. Vincent looked at Cloud with wide eyes. "I want _you_, Vincent," Cloud said, Vincent pulled away from Cloud as he tried to kiss the gunner again.

"Something is wrong with you," Vincent said, debating whether or not he should make a run for his room. Vincent looked towards Cloud and was knocked to the ground. Cloud was sitting on top of his waist, holding down his wrists, and crushing Vincent's lips with his own.

"FUCK?!?!?" Cloud ignored the shout of the pilot. Vincent's eyes looked to Cid, pleading for help. Cid ran over, roughly pulling Cloud off of Vincent. "The hell are you doin'?!" The question was directed at Cloud.

Cloud glared at Cid. "Look," Cloud growled as Vincent stood up. "I don't care if you have a fling with Vincent," Cid growled at this. "But I want an _actual _relationship with him. What he does with you on the side is his choice."

Cid was furious now. "_You _think that _I'm _the mistress in this?!" Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent. "_We've_ been together fer a while, now. An' no spikey, blonde _prick _is gonna come between us!" Cloud growled.

"Cloud," Vincent said, his hands resting on Cid's arms, which were still around his waist. "I am sorry if I led you on, but I do not feel the same way that you do." Cloud's face fell. "I apologize."

"Why?!" Cid exclaimed. "It's his damn fault! He's the one who jumped you!" Vincent shook his head. Cloud nodded and locked himself back into his room. the soft click of the lock seemed loud in the silence.

"I think that I have just made this worse," Vincent said as Cid began to lead him back towards his room, keeping his arms tightly around Vincent.

"Again, it's his damn fault," Cid said. "Now let's go get rid of the Looney Toons in there." Vincent smiled briefly as they walked into the room. Everyone looked up at the pair.

"Well?" Tifa asked.

Vincent opened his mouth to speak, but Cid beat him to it. "Fucker's locked himself back up in his room." Tifa and Yuffie shared questioning glances.

"Back?" Yuffie asked, "The hell do you mean by that 'Old Man'?" Cid turned red in fury.

"OLD MAN?!?!?!" he yelled.

"It is my fault," Vincent said, keeping his head down.

"It ain't yer fault, Vin!" Cid said, facing the taller man. "_He _jumped _you_! I fuckin' saw it!"

"Really?" Reno asked, now interested in what was being said. "How far'd he get?" Reno grinned when he met Cid's glare.

"Shut up!" Cid snapped.

"Cloud jumped you?!" Yuffie asked, Tifa just sat there stunned. Vincent nodded slowly.

"I'm guessin' your hubby broke you two apart," Reno commented, making Vincent and Cid blush.

"I ain't a hubby!" Cid informed.

"Chubby, then?" Cid gaped at Reno, who was laughing his ass off. "Or maybe you should be called Tubby?" Cid jumped at Reno, but Vincent, once again, held him back. Vincent's right hand tightly held the blue fabric of his shirt as Cid squirmed, attempting to get free.

"Unlike yer _ego_, I ain't fuckin' fat!" Cid yelled, trying to grab the redhead.

"I think it would be best if one of you ladies will go and speak to Cloud," Vincent said.

Tifa and Yuffie nodded. As they went to leave, Yuffie said, "I knew Cloud was gay!"

Cid turned to Reno, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Reno asked, clearly confused.

"Vin said for the "ladies" to go," Cid said with a grin. "That includes you."

Reno gaped at the pilot. "Gay bashin' a fellow gay? Plus, do I look like a chick to you?!" Reno held out his arms, doing a twirl while looking at himself. Cid's grin widened, and he opened his mouth. "Don't answer that!"

"Cid," Vincent said as he sat down on his plush bed. "I still have to help Reno." Cid rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of it," Cid said, walking towards Reno's sitting form. "Be blunt, take him to his favorite place, and don't fuck in public, got it?" Reno's eyes widened, his brain registering what he was just told. He opened his mouth to object, but Cid pulled him to his feet by his ponytail. "Now me an' Vin gotta _talk_."

Cid pulled Reno towards the door, not paying any attention to the Turk. "FUCK!!! LET GO!!! THAT FUCKIN' HURTS, YO!!!" Cid let go of the redhead's ponytail once they had reached the doorway. The Turk held onto the back of his head, wincing. As Reno opened his mouth to yell obscenities at the pilot, Cid pushed him out of the room.

"An' stay out!" Reno fell on his ass with a grunt. Cid slammed the door in his face. Cid wiped his hands together, grinning. He turned around and faced the Vincent, who was puzzled. "Now that we're alone..."

Vincent raised his eyebrows in question as Cid slowly neared him. "You wanted to talk?" Vincent asked, looking Cid in his eyes. Vincent watched as Cid's pupils dialated, leaving only a small ring of blue around the black orbs. Vincent smiled, now understanding what Cid meant. Cid kneeled on the bed, then proceeded to crawl towards the cloaked man.

When Cid was practically in Vincent's lap, he stopped. "I lied," Cid whispered, just loud enough for Vincent to hear. Vincent smiled as Cid undid the clasps to his cloak. The crimson fabric slid away from Vincent's face, showing Cid his smile. "You really shouldn' cover up yer face." Cid placed a gloved hand against Vincent's cheek, lightly kissing Vincent's soft lips.

Cid pulled away, the both of them smiling brightly. "Your too damn pretty to hide behind that thing," Cid continued. Cid placed his other hand on Vincent's chest as he leaned forward, kissing the gunman softly again. Cid pushed Vincent back down onto the soft, black sheets.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, lying against the cold sheets. Cid leaned over Vincent, licking the gunner's pale lips. Vincent parted his lips and Cid plunged his tongue into Vincent's mouth, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, Cid slid his knee up, pressing it in between Vincent's slightly parted legs.

A strangled moan emitted from the ex-Turk. Cid grinned into the kiss, rubbing his knee against the semi-hardened cock hidden underneath the soft, smooth leaher. Vincent rocked his hips into Cid's knee, never breaking their kiss. Vincent then grabbed onto Cid's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer.

Cid stopped his ministrations on Vincent's cock and broke the kiss. He looked down at Vincent, whose face was flushed and was panting sightly. "_Way _too damn pretty," Cid said, grinning. Vincent's blush darkened once he heard this. Vincent reached up and grabbed a fistful of the blonde hair.

"Shut up," Vincent said playfully. He pulled Cid down and crushed their lips together for another deep kiss. Cid pressed himself fully against Vincent's leather-clad body. Cid lightly rubbed his hips against Vincent's, pressing their now erect cocks against one another. They both moaned into each other's mouths, a burning sensation running up their spines.

Vincent broke the kiss, pulling Cid's head back. "Cid," he said lightly, gasping for air. Cid looked at Vincent and saw that his eyes were hazy, blurred with lust. Cid looked into Vincent's eyes, seeing his unasked question. Cid smiled as he kissed Vincent again, thrusting his tongue deeply in Vincent's mouth.

As Cid sensually ran his slick, tongue over every part of Vincent's hot mouth, Vincent jerked his hips into Cid's unmoving ones. Cid moved his gloved hands so one would cup Vincent's ass, while the other one would be buried in Vincent's raven locks.

Cid rubbed the back of Vincent's head, elicting a moan from the stoic. Vincent's hips jerked again, causing Cid to groan at the pleasure the simple movement created. Cid kissed Vincent more feverishly as he moved his hips again, and they began to lethargically grind against each other.

Vincent moved his arms so they were wrapped tightly against Cid's neck. Vincent broke the kiss again, turning his head to whisper in Cid's ear. "I think we're overdressed, Cid." Cid nodded, but did not move away from Vincent. He continued to grind against Vincent, and without his mouth smothering Vincent's, he clearly heard the moan that slipped from Vincent's throat.

Vincent's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his eyelids slid shut. Vincent, losing his grip on reality for a moment, saw white, hot ecstasy. Cid occupied himself by sucking vigorously on Vincent's neck, feeling the vibrations comming from the other's neck as he groaned.

Vincent flipped them over, suprising the hell out of Cid. He sat directly above Cid's erect cock. He rolled his hips backwards, feeling Cid's erection pressing into the back of his ass as he did so. "I believe that it is my turn to be on top," Vincent said with a smile.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Fanfiction hasn't sent me your reviews, I had to go through the website.

Thanks for reviewing:

Citakar: XD Vince is Cid's...but I had to make that scene...it just came to me, for some reason- I don't even fully know why.

Dream-Girl 101: -_Laughs_- Don't worry, Cloud'll get laid...eventually, I even know by who! ...For once XD.

: -- Don't worry, Cloud'll get laid...eventually, I even know by who! ...For once XD.

Kyoki Kiss: Welcome to the group -_waves_-. ...Really? 'Cause I'm curious, too. You'd think I'd now XD. I'll try to work on the descriptions, but I like to let people come up with their own- stimulates the brian...I think. ...Um...no real plot is defined...fully...yet... -_grins_-

: Welcome to the group --. ...Really? 'Cause I'm curious, too. You'd think I'd now XD. I'll try to work on the descriptions, but I like to let people come up with their own- stimulates the brian...I think. ...Um...no real plot is defined...fully...yet... -- 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid looked up at Vincent. "That so?" Cid asked, knowing that he would be more than happy to sit by and watch Vincent riding him. Vincent grinned, moving his hips with more force. Cid groaned, letting his head fall back onto the bedding.

"Instead of making love," Vincent purred, he leaned forward so his mouth was almost touching Cid's earlobe. "Let's fuck." Cid swallowed, hearing the pure lust in Vincent's deep voice. "What do you think?" Vincent rolled his hips fiercely, causing Cid to groan instead of replying. "Well, Chief?" Vincent asked, grinding his ass into Cid's cock again.

Cid reached out and held Vincent's hips still. Chuckling, Vincent licked the lobe that was right by his lips. "I can't fuckin' think straight wit' you doin' that!" Cid growled. In response, Vincent nipped at the ear before blowing a puff of hot air into it. "Fuck!" Cid thrust his hips up against Vincent, making the ex-Turk grin.

"I think I'll take that as an agreement," Vincent whispered, his words slightly slurred for he had the ear in between his fangs. Vincent pulled away from the lobe, shifting his weight so his ass was directly on top of Cid's straining cock. "I believe we should undress first," Vincent said with a smirk. "Or we will have nothing to change into." Vincent kneeled above Cid, then got off of the bed altogether.

Cid groaned as he sat up. "You just love to torture me, don'cha?" Vincent grinned as he stripped underneath Cid's gaze, but not before making sure to take his time. Once Vincent stood before Cid in all of his glory, he cracked a grin.

"Still clothed, Cid? Do you need any _help_?" Vincent asked taking a step towards the distrated pilot. Vincent ran his hand over Cid's chest with a light touch. Cid snapped out of his trance, and undressed as quickly as he possibly could without hurting himself. Once Cid was naked, Vincent pushed him down on the bed.

Cid felt that if he was to die in the sea of black, we would die happy, for when he looked up, he saw Vincent leaning over him, his hair falling partially in front of his eyes without the aid of his bandana. Vincent grinned, placing his hands on Cid's shoulders, applying a bit of weight, but not much.

"Ready?" Vincent asked, his smirk growing. "'Cause once I start, I won't stop, no matter what." Cid nodded vigorously, agreeing with all of his heart. Vincent's smirk grew even more, leading Cid to believe that his face would shatter if it got any larger. "Good."

With that said, Vincent plunged himself down on Cid's dripping cock. A ragged cry left both of their throats, but Vincent kept true to his word. With a growl, he lifted himself and plunged himself down on Cid's cock. Vincent continued his riding, becoming more fierce in the way he dropped impaled himself. Cid was moaning in pleasure, fingers clutching at the bedding.

Cid began to thrust his hips upwards, matching Vincent's thrusts and forcing himself deeper into the heat. Vincent growled and quickened his pace. Cid groaned, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. The only sounds in the room was that of their panting, growling, moaning, and the slap that their skin made when Vincent's ass roughly collided with Cid's hips.

Vincent continued to bury Cid into him while he leaned back slightly, resting his hands on the sheets. Vincent grasped at them, barely hearing the tearing of the fabric over the pounding in his head. Vincent only moved his hips, the rest of him was struggling to stay upright.

A deep, continuous growl came from Vincent's throat. He rode Cid, almost ignoring the other man. Cid's eyes slid shut as he moaned. He softly muttered the word "fuck" as Vincent ruthelessly continued to force Cid as deep as he could go. Vincent found a rhythm that he could easily keep, yet still feel Cid's cock roughly stroke his prostate.

Cid's groaning increased as he felt a hot liquid spead on his abdomen. Cid pried his eyes open and looked at Vincent's pulsating cock. Pre-cum had gushed from the tip and the clear liquid was now pooling on his stomach. Cid released his grip on the bedding, and he reached forward, roughly grabbing Vincent's unattended cock with his right hand.

Vincent's growl became louder and his pace of his thrusting hips became more erratic when he felt the hot fingers wrap around him. Cid roughly jerked his hand forward, causing more of the liquid to flow from the head of Vincent's dick. Vincent growled louder and Cid began to squeeze Vincent as he moved his hand.

The pair continued, feeling themselves nearing the white oblivion of release. Vincent quickened his pace again, causing a ragged moan to slip from Cid's mouth. Cid and Vincent came at the same time; they shouted each other's name. As Vincent came on Cid's hand and chest, his muscules clenched tightly around Cid. Cid came when Vincent tightened around his shaft.

Vincent and were breathing heavily and Vincent lifted his hips, removing Cid from him. As Cid's cock was removed, hot cum dripped out of Vincent's open ass. Vincent did not move far though. Once Vincent felt Cid's cock out of his ass, Vincent collapsed on top of Cid's chest, not caring that the cum was now smeared on his chest also.

Vincent could feel Cid's heart beating faster than normal, and he was sure that his was doing the same. Their breathing was still comming in quick gasps, their lungs still not getting enough oxygen to their lungs. "Tired?" Cid gasped. He brought a hand up and placed it over the small of Vincent's back. Vincent could feel the cum that was still leaking out of his ass, though slower now.

"For now," Vincent replied, slightly out of breath. "But not for long." Cid grinned as he heard this.

"Doesn't suprise me," Cid said as he glanced at Vincent's bedside clock. "You were ridin' me for more'n twenty minutes." Vincent moaned in agreement as he nuzzled against Cid.

"We'll work on breaking that record later," Vincent said, causing Cid to laugh.

"I'll take you up on that," Cid said feeling Vincent run his fingers though his blonde hair. "We should get cleaned off, Vin." Vincent shook his head.

"In a bit," Vincent mumbled, quiet comfortable lying on top of Cid. Though Vincent did roll off of Cid, worried that he would constrict Cid's breathing. Cid looked over to Vincent, thinking at first that he was going to get up and take a shower to get the cum off of his pale chest. Instead, Cid just stared at Vincent, who was lying next to him, their sides pressing against one another.

"Why'd you move?" Cid asked, not understanding why Vincent felt the need to leave his chest, ecspecially when Cid was feeling warm and slightly sleepy. Vincent mumbled his response, but Cid was able to hear Vincent. "You ain't fat, Vin! Hell, if you get any thinner yer gonna be a stick figure." Vincent chuckled but did not move.

Cid reached over, grabbing Vincent's waist, he pulled Vincent back on top of him. "Plus," Cid added, grinning at Vincent's shocked reaction. "It felt nice to have you lyin' on top of me."

"So I take that you are all right with the idea of doing this again?" Vincent asked, smiling, yet chaging the subject. Cid's grin widened and he grabbed Vincent's ass, giving it a squeeze. "Again, I'll take that as a 'yes'. ...I love you, Cid."

Cid's grin turned into a pure smile. "I love ya, too, Vin," Cid said, holding Vincent tighter to him. "Never forget that either, or I'll have to kick your Vampire ass." Vincent chuckled at this, while Cid just laughed.

"I won't, Cid," Vincent said. Vincent stopped, a small smile slid across his face as he looked at Cid sneakily. Cid, who was staring at Vincent, did not let this look go past him.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but, what are you thinking of?" Cid asked, slightly fearing the reply. Vincent's smile broadened, but he did not answer. "...What? Somethin' on my face?"

Vincent looked Cid in the eyes, joy was easily visible in the crimson orbs. "I was just thinking about what Reno said." Cid looked at Vincent with confused eyes.

"I'm not gonna try to sleep with Rufus," Cid said, not quite understanding what Vincent was getting at. Vincent shivered and gagged. "That's not what you meant?" Vincent shook his head at Cid's ludicrous statement. "Then what do you mean, I can't read your mind."

"First of all," Vincent said, gagging again. "I never want to hear you say that EVER again. That was a _horrible _mental image!" Cid chuckled at this. "Secondly, I was thinking about when Reno was calling you 'hubby'." Cid's eyes widened.

"You ain't callin' me 'hubby'!" Cid sternly said. "Although, it would seem funny for you to call _anyone _that in public." Vincent laughed this time.

"I was not going to suggest _that_," Vincent said, laughing slightly. "I was going to say that we should come up with a nickname for you, one that only we would know."

Cid seemed to ponder this for a short while. "Sure," Cid said, agreeing a lot quicker thn Vincent thought that he would. "As long as you get one, too." Now it was Vincent's turn to mull over this prospect. Vincent nodded, believeing that Cid would come up with something that would be extremely sentimental.

"I would be fine with that," Vincent said, much to Cid's glee. "But first," Vincent said, cutting Cid's glee short. "I believe we should move farther into the bed, for you must be uncomfortable with your feet dangling off of the edge." Cid grinned and shrugged.

Vincent rolled his eyes playfully at Cid before beginning to get to his knees. Cid sat up along with Vincent, then he scooted in the middle of the bed, pulling Vincent with him. He lied down, forcing Vincent to lie down on top of him, although Vincent did not object to this.

"Okay," Cid said, getting comfortable again. "Now, what should I call you?" Vincent just looked at Cid's face, watching the pilot's face as he thought. Vincent would smile whenever he saw the tip of Cid's tongue just barely part his lips as he concentrated.

Vincent sat in the silence, then an idea came to him. He reached over and pulled over the drawer to his nightstand. He had always hid a few sweet snacks in the drawer for when he could not focus, or when he just wanted to relax. After all, Vincent could only pay attention and think clearly when he had eaten something even a little bit sweet. Luckily, He could hide such actions with his cloak, so the other members of 'Avalanche' never knew.

Vincent groped around in the drawer, his fingers gliding over the cold metal of his hand revolver, hidden in the room for added protection. Vincent had other guns stashed in the room also, like his rifle, carefully hidden in the wall by the closet, next to the door. But right now, Vincent was concentrating on another task. His bare fingers glided over the bottle of gun grease that he had for cleaning the numerous guns he had obtained over their trip.

Fingers continued to glide over objects, unopened letters, a small, pressed rose, a thin paperback book, but finally the item he wanted. Vincent grabbed it and removed his hand from the drawer like it would burn him. Vincent pushed the drawer shut with the back of his hand, his eyes glancing at the darkly wrapper item.

Cid noticed a rich scent and looked at Vincent, seeing the dark warpper, he raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Vincent smiled, "Close your eyes and open your mouth," he ordered. Cid followded Vincent's command, curious of what the gunner had in store for him. Cid heard a snap come from Vincent and he was tempted to open his eyes. "No peeking." Cid chuckled, believing that Vincent could read minds. Cid felt Something cold lightly touch his tongue.

When Vincent had let go of it, he told Cid he can close his mouth. Cid chewed on the small block in his mouth. His eyes flew open and a smile was on his face. "You've been hidin' chocolate, Vin?" Cid said after he swallowed the rich block. "Even though I've een sharin' my cigs?"

Vincent grinned at Cid. "You looked like you needed to concentrate, and this always helps me," Vincent said as he broke off two more pieces, he put one in his mouth and pressed the other against Cid's lips. Cid opened his mouth, gladly eating the sweet. "Think of anything yet?" Vincent asked when he finished his piece.

Cid nodded, "Yup!" Vincent smiled and wrapped up the bar again. He opened the drawer and placed the chocolate back in it's place.

"Well?" Vincent asked, waiting for Cid to tell him.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Any idea on nicknames? I could use some XD. P.S.- I'm sorry if fanfiction screws with the formatting for my replies, like the other chapters, as it LOVES to do-_grumbles to self_-.

Thanks for reviewing:**Citakar: **-_Laughs loudly_- close...

**Dream-Girl 101: **I try -_grins_-. It's smut-tastic. -_Smiles_- thanls, Emma-chan. ...I've been tryin' dude -_sobs_-. I got nothing, not a DAMN thing, and I _KNOW _it's my account, cause they wouldn't even send me the reviews! ...The site's out to get me, I swear. I have no way to cantact you, now. You're gonna have to email me. My username is tmntyyh4444 on yahoo. Email- me immeadietly, babe. I don't even know what you've gotten from me TT.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"How's about Viero?" Cid asked, shrugging. Vincent smiled slowly, the corners of his lips quivering. Unable to stop himself, Vincent broke out laughing. Cid sat there, unsure of what to do before he laughed, too. Once they stopped Cid just had to ask, "That bad, huh?"

Vincent smiled sincerely at Cid. "It's perfect, Cid," Vincent said, placing a soft kiss on Cid's lips.

"Why'd you laugh, then?" Cid asked after their lips had separated. Vincent smiled at Cid.

"I never expected you to come up with that," Vincent said.

Cid grinned at the blushing man above him. "What d'you come up with, Viero?"

Vincent smiled sweetly as he replied, "Aibou." Cid placed another kiss on Vincent's lips.

"Aibou? ...I love it." Cid said, smiling. "What's it mean, though?"

Vincent shrugged. "I do not remember," Vincent said, snuggling closer to Cid's chest. "But it reminds me of you." Cid grinned and pressed his lips to Vincent's again. Cid slid his tongue over Vincent's lips and the soft kiss deepened immediatly. Vincent could feel Cid's cock stirring to life as the blood rushed to his own cock.

Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth as Cid tightened his grip on Vincent's waist. Vincent shifted his hips slowly against Cid's, hearing his 'Aibou' groaning in his mouth. Vincent broke the kiss and began to kiss Cid on his neck. The light kissed quickly turned into bites and sucking.

Cid bucked his hips, grinding his stiffened cock against Vincent's throbbing cock. They were both hard, already wanting to become one with the other. Vincent's hips bucked downwards, increasing the pressure acting against Cid's dick. Vincent sucked on his neck vigorously, making sure to mark the pilot's skin.

"I can't take it!" Cid shouted. He quickly moved his hands and grabbed Vincent's arms. Cid flipped them over, pinning Vincent to the bed. Vincent looked up at Cid with amused eyes.

"Over eager, Aibou?" Vincent asked, his voice slightly lower than usual. Cid pressed his lips to Vincent's again, deeply kissing the man. He massaged his tongue onto Vincent's, feeling Vincent purr deeply in his mouth. Meanwhile, Vincent was vehemently grinding his hips up against Cid's. The need for more pleasure got to the both of them.

As they broke their kiss, Cid decided to answer Vincent's question. "You got no idea, Viero," Cid said, bucking his hips into Vincent's again. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's neck, wanting to feel the delicious burn that Cid's cock gave his body. Vincent thrust his hips towards Cid's, hoping that the pilot would catch on.

"Who's eager now?" Cid said with a smirk. He pressed the tip of head against Vincent's entrance. Cid roughly pushed into Vincent's hearing his 'Viero' moan in ecstacy.

"God," Vincent gasped, feeling the heat run up his spine. Cid began to pound into the tight heat, dropping his head to hear every time Vincent's breath hitched. Vincent leaned up and crushed his lips into Cid's in a lip bruising kiss. Vincent thrust his hips against Cid's thrusts, forcing the blonde to bury himself as deep as he could go into Vincent.

Cid continued to pound Vincent into the bed, moaning along with Vincent. Cid and Vincent both came with a shout, muffled by each other's lips. Vincent and Cid lied there, not moving from their entangled position. The kiss was broken and Cid grinned at Vincent with happy smile.

"Damn, I forgot to time us," Cid said, earning a laugh from Vincent. Vincent laughed loudly, joined by Cid after a few seconds.

"There will be plenty of times to try and beat it," Vincent said as he unhooked his his legs from Cid's waist. "Like right now." Cid grinned, but pulled out of Vincent.

"First," Cid said, giving Vincent a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get the cum offa ourselves. Then 'bout...oh, I don't know, _three _seconds later, we'll try again." Vincent grinned, raising an eyebrow at Cid.

"Three _whole _seconds, Aibou?" Vincent asked.

Cid grinned sheepishly, "Okay, maybe two and a half." Vincent and Cid laughed as they slowly got out of the bed. They walked into the bathroom, Cid making sure to slap Vincent on the ass when he let Vincent enter the bathroom first.

Vincent looked back at Cid with a smile. "Feeling frisky, Aibou?" Cid grinned lecherously at Vincent.

"Just wait an' see, Viero," Cid said, slapping Vincent's ass more fiercely. "But first we gotta get in the shower." Vincent smiled walking near the shower. He leaned down, reaching to turn on the water, but he felt warm fingers press against his entrance.

They easily slid in without any resistance, aided by the warm cum that was still inside Vincent. Vincent shuddered as he grabbed the hot water knob. He turned the water on, feeling Cid lethargically pump his fingers in and out of Vincent.

"Come on," Cid said as he genty pushed Vincent underneath the hot water. Cid pressed him face-first against the wall, still pumping his fingers. Cid removed his fingers, letting the water wash the cum off of his fingers. Cid reached for the bar of soap and cleaned Vincent off quickly, Vincent reciprocated the action so they were both clean.

Cid grinned and pressed Vincent, face-first again, against the wall. Cid lightly stroked Vincent's semi-hard cock, feeling the organ twitch in his grip. Vincent groaned as he began to thrust into Cid's hand. While Vincent was occuped, Cid dropped to his knees, planning on taking Vincent to a new level of bliss.

Cid parted Vincent's pale cheeks with his free hand. He lightly rubbed his tongue against Vincent's slightly puckered entrance. Vincent groaned, feeling the hot tongue circling his entrance. Cid began to tease him by apply a small amount of pressure against the ring, but never entering.

Vincent groaned, letting Cid know that he could not take it anymore. Cid showed his mercy to the taller man and plunged his tongue deeply in Vincent's ass. Vincent moaned, his finger clutching at the heating tiles. Steam rose from the shower, skewing Vincent's already blurred vision. Vincent tried to buck against the hot tongue, but Cid held his hips firmly, releasing his hand on Vincent's ass.

Vincent did not stop his moaning as Cid's tongue lapped at the inside of his ass. Cid jerked his tongue in and out of Vincent's ass, tongue-fucking him. Vincent was quivering above Cid, letting the gruff pilot see his enjoyment. Cid removed his tongue and stood up, his hands never leaving Vincent's waist.

"Ready?" Vincent nodded, unable to find word to answer Cid's question. Cid thrust up inside of Vincent, making sure Vincent was still facing the wall. Cid tightened his grip on Vincent's cock, making the gunner buck against him.

"Fuck," Vincent said, feeling Cid's grip tighten as the tip of his cock struck his sweet spot. White flooded his vision as Vincent pressed his back against Cid. "...Right there." Cid grunted as he quickened his pace, making Vincent stop breathing momentarily.

"There?" Cid asked, grinning as he repeatedly struck the bundle of nerves. Vincent moaned louder, feeling a heat uncoiling in his abdomen. Cid was also feeling the same thing. Cid jerked Vincent off faster, the pair could not longer feel the heat of the water on their hot bodies.

"Oh, God," Vincent moaned, coming on the wall as Cid came inside him. Vincent felt the hot cum gush inside of him as his cum dripped down the wall and Cid's hand. Cid removed himself from Vincent and let the water clean away the cum that began to dribble out of his gaping ass.

Vincent also stepped away from the wall. He reached for the shower head and aimed the water at the wall. "How was that?" Cid asked, loving the slightly dazed look in Vincent's crimson pools.

"Amazing," Vincent replied, facing Cid. Vincent was looking at Cid with heavy, lidded eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Cid roughly. Cid responded to the kiss, becoming aroused once again. Vincent was also becoming aroused as Cid eased his tongue into Vincent's mouth.

Cid growled as he pushed Vincent to the tiled wall again. Vincent wrapped one leg around Cid, feeling their erections rubbing together. Vincent distantly heard knocking, but he easily ignored it, focusing on Cid. Vincent placed his hands on Cid's shoulders pulling him closer to his body.

The knocking grew louder, drawing a bit of their attention away from their goal. Though, it was not enough to make them stop. if anything, Vincent tried to block out the persistant knocks by moaning loader into Cid's mouth, hoping that Cid would not hear the knocking over him.

Cid did hear the knocking but decided to deal with it later. Cid pressed his body closer to Vincent, any closer and their skin would have fused together. Vincent rotated his hips, making their erections throb. Cid broke the kiss, leaving the both of them panting, so he could give Vincent's neck the same treatment that his recieved.

Vincent ground his hips with more ferocity as Cid began to rub his fingers into Vincent's side. Vincent tilted his head, giving Cid more access to his neck. The knocking on the door grew louder, gaining their attention for a short while but it went unattended to.

Vincent and Cid went on as if they did not even hear the knocking on the door. Vincent moaned as Cid's fingers pressed deeper into his side. cid began to massage the area, leaving Vincent breathless. Cid continued his assualt on Vincent's body, leaving his mind devoid of all thought.

Thoughts returned to Vincent when a loud crash reached their ears.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. I've decided that this fic is a string of lemons, tied off with the **_tiniest _**bit of plot...it's a lemon necklace XD. P.S.- Spring Break starts tomorrow, so if I get the reviews quickly, you'll get the chapters even quicker...I get a week off -_cheers_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar: **...Cool-Whip?

**Dream-Girl 101: **Yahoo's down right now TT. ...The world's out to get me-_cries_-. Glad you like it. Hope you like this one too!

**HanaNinja: **Welcome to our little, lemon-scented group! Thanks! Vivi...that sounds too feminine-never played FF9...even for Vincent-_grins_-, but thanks for the suggestion, as for Cid...don't know where I came up with his. But your help, for lack of a better word, _helped_ me think of Vince's.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Yo Vamp!!!" Barret yelled. "Teef sent me over 'cause-" Barret stopped when he stepped in fromt of the open shower door. "...Shit!" Barret turned around, trying not to see too much of the naked men in the shower. "Can't you close the door?!"

"WHY?!?!" Cid yelled, irate that Barret had broken down the front door to Vincent's room, and that now _everyone _knew what was supposed to be a secret. "So you can fuckin' break it down also?!?! Yer gonna fuckin' fix that, too!!!" Barret mumbled something, but it went unherad when another voice was heard.

"Yo! I heard yellin'! What's-" Reno started, but stopped seeing Barret's paled face. Reno started laughing, grabbing his sides.

"Get out!" Vincent hissed, not wanting to deal with them when he was getting close to orgasming. "NOW!!!" The two intruders nodded, fearing the furious Vincent. Cid and Vincent saw Barret nod and walk away from the bathroom. As the darker gunner turned to leave, he made sure to not let his eyes run over the open bathroom door.

As Barret exited the room, he closed it as best as he could, seeing as how the hinges were nearly torn out of the wall. After all, Tifa said to make _sure _that Vincent recieved her message, but it looked like it was going to have to wait. Reno was still laughing, though much more quietly as not to invoke Vincent's wrath.

"So," Reno said, calming done slightly. "How much did you see?" Barret stopped in the hallway, trying to forget what he saw. "'Cause I saw _everything_, but I didn't break the door the _fuck _down, I just picked the lock."

"You-you saw 'em too?" Barret stuttered, unable to get over what he had just witnessed.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent jerked his hips back towards Cid's once the door had "closed". Cid turned his attention back towards the pale beauty, feeling his breath hitch at the lustful gaze he recieved. Vincent pulled Cid closer, for the pilot had parted from him slightly when Barret burst his the room.

"Aibou," Vincent moaned, drawing his tongue over Cid's ear. He bit down lightly on the appendage, feeling Cid buck against him. Vincent slowly continued to move his hips, feeling himself approach his orgasm. "Oh fuck," Vincent groaned. Cid knew that Vincent was close, for he was also about to come.

"Fuck!" Cid shouted as they both came on the other. The water still washed them off, removing the cum from their flushed skin. "Guess we gotta go confront 'em," Cid said, pulling Vincent away from the wall. Vincent nodded, although he just wanted to sleep. After all, many rounds of sex, followed by the fact that it was already a few hours past the sun setting, would make anyone tired.

"I suppose," Vincent said, smothering a yawn with his right hand. Cid reached over and turned off the water. They both stepped out of the shower, feeling drained. Lethargically, they got dressed and looked at Vincent's door. Cid was raving once he set his eyes on the door.

The hinges were warped, almost at the point of breaking. Other than that, the door was slightly tilted, making the door impossible to close. "Do they have to fuckin' break eveythin' they touch?!?" Cid shouted, feeling his temper boiling over.

Vincent lightly rubbed Cid's shoulders, relieving some of the tension in the taut muscules. Cid relaxed into the nimble fingers, the long fingers pressing into his shoulders in a pleasant way. Cid moaned, loving the feeling that Vincent seemed to bring him. Vincent smiled, watching Cid relax instantly.

"Feeling better?" Vincent asked, recieving a nod from the moaning pilot. Once Vincent felt that Cid was fully devoid of all tension, he removed his hands, lightly patting Cid's shoulders. "We have to go see what they wanted, but once we get back, I'll give you a long massage."

Cid grinned, nodding vigorously. "I'm up for that!" Grabbing Vincent's hand, Cid gently pulled open the door, hoping that the hinges would hold. Luckily they did, but Cid did not tempt fate by trying to close the door. "Looks like we're in my room tonight. Too bad it doesn't smell as good as yours."

Vincent smiled, gently sqeezing Cid's hand, their fingers intertwined. "Is that why we spent more time in my room than yours?" Vincent asked, his smile widening when Cid blushed, obviously embarassed. Cid nodded and Vincent placed a kiss on his cheek. "That is very sweet."

Cid smiled as he led Vincent towards the controls to call the others to them. "That's me," Cid said, smiling brightly. "I'm as sweet as a candy cane."

Vincent smirked as he heard the simile. "A candy cane, huh?" Cid nodded, beginning to understand where Vincent was going with this. "I think I will be the judge of that."

"Damn straight!" Cid said, tempted to have Vincent judge that right away. Cid and Vincent entered the room, just to ee everyone standing there. "Your all here," Cid said grinning. "Good, saves me the hassle of waitin' for you to show up. Now They are a few things I gotta say to ya!"

Everyone was silent as they listened to Cid rant. "One: NONE of you fuckers are to EVER touch my baby!"

Reno grinned, "Which one? Vince or the airship?"

Cid mocked his grin before sneering at the redhead. "Both! Two: Barret, you're gonna have that door fixed by tomorrow afternoon. Three: It's gonna take me a while to fix all of the things that you damaged on my baby. So get used to this place. And finally, Four: Ya'll know 'bout me an' Vin, so _knock _before enterin' a room. 'Specially ours! Got it?!"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Cid for the most part. Though, not everyone was going to stand there doing nothing. "Hey, Gramps!" Yuffie called, ruffling many of Cid's feathers. "Shera called you on the radio." Cid paled when he heard this.

"What'd she say?" Cid seemed nervous about whatever was going on between him and Shera.

"She wanted to know if you can call her back about your next meeting," Yuffie said, feeling suspicious of the pilot's actions. "Whatever that means."

"Yeah," Cid said, regaining some of his color. "I'll take care of it later."

"Anyways," Tifa said with a slight smile. "Don't you have something that you want to say Cloud?" Cloud flushed as he fidgeted.

"It is not necessary," Vincent said, sensing that an apology was coming. "Everything is fine."

Cloud shook his head. "No," he said softly, "I have to say it...but can we talk in private?"

"Fuck that!" Cid yelled. "Did you not hear the number _one _thing I just said?!?! Leave Vin alone!" Cloud did not back down though.

"You don't own Vincent!" Cloud shouted back. Everyone looked between the two raving blondes. Then, seeing the sparks flying between the pair, everyone took one to five steps back, trying to not get caught in the crossfire.

"Yeah?!? Well, at least I didn't jump him, you fucker!" Cid responded, adding fuel to the fire.

"How do we know that?!" Cloud shouted back, not willing to just bend over and take it, at least not from Cid. "We don't even know when you two got together!!!"

Cid sneered at Cloud, "Yer just upset cause he chose me over you!!!" **Oh boy, **Vincent thought. **_That _soothed everything over.**

"He only chose you 'cause _you_ stopped us!!!" Cloud snapped, hoping to hurt Cid verbally.

"'Stopped you'?!?! Stopped you from fuckin' _rapin'_ the man!!!" Cid shouted, his short fuse lit and burning quickly. Everyone continued to look between the both of them, unsure of what to do to stop them, or if they even should stop them.

"I'd _NEVER _rape Vincent!!!" Cloud shouted his fuse also lit and rapidly burning. Most of the group was shocked to see their calm leader not just upset, but screaming, at a fellow teamate. Now they all decided that it would not be wise to interfere with their scream-fest. Well, almost all.

For Vincent had decided that if he was going to be the cause of the childish fight, then he would have to be the one to end it. "ENOUGH!!!" Vincent shouted. Everyone's gazed turnd to the stoic, vampiric man. Eyes widened as they were all still unused to Vincent yelling. The irritation that Vincent felt was clealy visible. " That is enough! You two need to apologize to each other."

Not wanting to upset Vincent even more, Cid and Cloud mumbled an apology to the other. "Sorry," the said at the same time, though not fully meaning it.

"Now," Vincent said, his voice back to his low tone. "Cloud, I told you, I do not feel the same way that you do, and I apologize for hurting you, but your apology is not needed, for you are already forgiven. Cid, you need to calm down. I can take care of this, though the sentiment is it appreiciated." Cloud and Cid nodded, blushing slightly.

"Aww," Tifa and Yuffie said at the same time, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Yuffie asked, seeing everyone's questioning glances. "It was cute!" Tifa nodded.

"Women," Barret, muttered, earning a elbow to the ribs from Tifa.

"Can't live with 'em," Reno said grinning, "CAN live without 'em!" The guys either laughed or smiled at this, while the women glared at Reno.

"Sleep with your eyes open tonight, Turk!" Tifa threatened, making the redhead grin more.

"Sorry babe," Reno said with an "innocent" smirk. "But you an' the ninja would prob'ly stab 'em out of my head."

"Indeed," a voice said from behind. Everyone turned around quickly, recalling the voice.

"For fuck's sake!" Cid shouted.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar: **-_Grins_- What's a _little _trauma every once in a while? You can think of this fic as a lemon tree- there are _plenty _of lemons to go around -_smiles_-.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Where the FUCK did ya come from Nanaki!?" Cid shouted, wondering if there were any other stowaways on 'the Highwind'.

"Origonally?" Nanaki asked with a grin.

"Shut it!" Cid snapped. Everyone laughed, watching the friendly banter between the two.

"I'm guessing, after hearing you two argue," Nanaki said looking at Cid and Cloud, "that I have not missed _much_, right?"

"Don't worry," Tifa said with a smile. "We'll fill you in!" Nanaki nodded, knowing that the women would leaving nothing out of the conversation.

"_Don't worry, we'll fill you in!_" Cid mocked in a high pitched voice. Vincent chuckled at this, while Reno fell on his ass laughing. Cloud just stood there with his arms crossed, still upset with the other blonde.

"So, Nanaki," Cloud said, "when did you get here?"

Nanaki grinned, "I came on board about two hours ago." Cloud nodded.

"Well," Yuffie said, yawning. "I'm gonna hit the sack. This day's _way _too exciting!" Tifa nodded and everyone headed off to their rooms, except for Vincent, Cid, and Cloud.

"Come on, babe," Cid said as he wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist. "Let's get to my room." Vincent nodded, and as they walked away from Cloud, Cid turned back and glared at him. The other blonde glared back at the pilot. Once Cid and Vincent left the room, Cid was grinning triumphantly.

They walked over to Cid's room, and Cid opened the door. Vincent walked in, smiling at Cid. Once Vincent was in, Cid closed and locked the door, not wanting any interruptions. Cid pulled Vincent in for a kiss, and it was deepened instantly.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's neck and Cid placed his on Vincent's waist. Vincent pulled apart; the both of them panting. "Cid," Vincent gasped as Cid began to nip at his neck. "I was going to-" Vincent was cut off when he felt Cid move his hand and rub his hardening cock.

Cid grinned against Vincent's neck, rubbing Vincent much more fiercely. Vincent moaned deeply, tightening his grip around Cid's neck. Cid walked Vincent towards the bed, noticing that either Vincent did not care, or he did not notice.

They fell against the sky blue bedding, not tripping on anything this time. Vincent was lying underneath Cid, feeling how the pilot moved his hand, replacing in with the bulge underneath his pants. Vincent's hips jerked upwards, roughly pressing their erections together.

Cid moaned into Vincent's neck, hearing the other's breath hitch. Vincent saw white momentarily, losing all ability to think. The pressure was becoming too much for Vincent, and he had to move things along. Vincent grabbed Cid's head and roughly kissed him while undoing Cid's pants.

Cid also began to undo Vincent's pants once he felt Vincent's finger deftly unfastening the front of his pants. Vincent and Cid removed the offending articles and began to work on the rest. After they were fully undressed, Vincent spread his legs, leaving plenty of room for Cid to lie in between them.

Cid lifted Vincent's hips slightly, to give him a better angle. Cid quickly glanced over at his alarm clock, making a mental note of the time before plunging deeply inside Vincent. Vincent threw his head back in a moan as Cid began to roughly thrust into his tight heat.

Cid leaned forward and pressed his lips against Vincent's. Vincent's moans were smothered by the blonde's lips as Cid began to strike against his prostate. Vincent had wrapped his body around Cid's, pushing the pilot in deeper. Cid continued to thrust into Vincent, reaching in between them to grab Vincent.

Jerking Vincent off in time with his thrust, Cid was turning Vincent into a pulsating ball of pleasure. Vincent broke the kiss and began to suck on Cid's neck. The pilot moaned and Vincent sucked with more vigor. Pre-cum dripped from Vincent's tip, slowly pouring onto Cid's hand.

Cid felt the hot liquid pouring onto his hand and smiled. He quickened his pace on Vincent's cock, feeling the organ twitch as more pre-cum gushed from the flushed tip. He continued to pound roughly into Vincent, soft moans emanating from his throat.

Vincent moaned loudly, nearing the bliss that Cid always gave him. Cid was also nearing his personal euphoria. Cid and Vincent both came, shouting each others names, not caring if the others heard them. Cum gushed out of Vincent's filled ass, pouring out around Cid's cock, and it coated Cid's hand and their stomachs in thick, white streams.

Vincent and Cid were gasping for air as Vincent pulled Cid in for another kiss. When they pulled apart, Cid looked at the clock and smiled at Vincent. "Ha! Thrity seven minutes!" Vincent started laughing while Cid just grinned happily.

"We'll beat that later, but right now, let's sleep," Vincent said, yawning. This caused Cid to yawn also and they sepparated. Cid and Vincent pulled back to blankets and covered thmselves with the thick, blue blanket. Vincent cuddled against Cid and Cid held him, the warmth spreading between the both of them.

"Goodnight, Aibou," Vincent said softly, his breath warming Cid's bare shoulder. Cid mumbled a 'Night' also and the pair quietly fell asleep. Unfortunately, that was not how they woke up. The fire alarm had gone off, waking the couple. Vincent and Cid sprung to their feet, breathing in the thick smoke that had filtered into the room.

They quickly got dressed and Cid opened the door, only to be met with a wall of black smoke. Vincent and Cid coughed, their lungs filling with the dark smoke. Cid pulled up the collar of his shirt, covering his mouth and nose with the cloth to breathe easier. Vincent had pressed the red cloth of his cape against his face in an attempt to breathe better.

Cid grabbed Vincent free hand with his, and the slowly walked down the hallway, looking for a way out of the smoke. Luckily, Cid knew the airship like the back of his hand. Cid led them out to the deck, where they proceeded to cough.

"Vincent! Cid!" Tifa yelled. Still coughing, Vincent looked over to see everyone else standing on the grass in front of the airship.

"What the fuck happened?!?!" Cid shouted at them as the couple jumped off of 'the Highwind'. Vincent ws still coughing, though only slightly now.

Yuffie grinned, "Well, actually, it's a _really _funny story!" Everyone else gaped at Yuffie.

"Funny? ...FUNNY?!?!?!" Reno shouted. "Are you fuckin' NUTS?!?! You set the place on fire!!!"

"I did not!!!" Yuffie yelled back, placing her hands on her hips. "I set the _batter _on fire!!! _IT _set the place on fire!!!"

Cid turned red, a vein pulsed in his forehead. "What was rule NUMBER ONE!!!" Cid shouted; Vincent still coughing in the background.

"You all right, yo?" Reno asked, making the others look at Vincent. Still coughing, Vincent nodded. The anger in Cid's face disappeared immediatly.

"Vin?" Cid looked at Vincent, trying to see what was wrong.

"Uh oh," Yuffie said, her eyes widening. "Guys, we got a problem!"

Yuffie went ignored as the attention was still on Vincent. "Anyone got a potion with 'em?" Cid asked as everyone checked their possesions.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted, not liking it when she was ignored. "I'm TRYIN' to tell you guys something!!!"

Again, Yuffie was ignored as Reno shouted. "Got one!" Reno held the potion, before Cid ripped it out of his grasp. Cid popped off the top and handed the bottle to Vincent. Vincent quickly drank it and stopped coughing.

"Thank you, Reno," Vincent said and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Sometimes I think you have a target glued to you, Vincent," Cloud said with a grin. A explosion was heard and everyone turned to face 'the Highwind'.

"What the fuck was that?!" Cid raved.

"I TRIED to tell you!!!" Yuffie yelled. "But _you all _were all to busy with Vinny!"

"...I apologize, Yuffie," Vincent said.

"Augh!!" Yuffie yelled in frustration. "Your _way _too serious Vinny!!! I'm not mad at you! Stop apologizing all the time!"

"I-" Vincent started to apologize for apologizing, but Yuffie cut in.

"Don't say it, Vinny!!!" Yuffie yelled covering her ears for a second. "You can't be sorry for being sorry, it defeats the purpose!!"

"What the fuck was that BRAT?!?!" Cid yelled, trying to get her to focus. Yuffie grinned sheepishly.

"An accident?" Yuffie replied, shrugging. Cid growled at the ninja.

"The fuck did you do?!?!" Cid yelled, tempted to hit her.

"Well," Yuffie said, looking up at the sky. "It all started 'bout two hours ago."

"Really?!?" Reno sacastically asked.

Yuffie glared at the redhead, but continued. "I wanted to make a susprise for you two for getting together. So...suprise?"

"Suprise!?!" Cid yelled, furious again. "Suprise?!?! I'll give you a suprise." Cid ran at the young girl, unstopped by Vincent. Yuffie yelped and ran around the group, closely followed by Cid. He had almost grabbed her, but Yuffie had tripped, so Cid ended up running over her.

Everyone winced when they saw this. Reno even 'Ooh'ed. Cid started laughing once he realized what had happened. "Serves you right!" Cid said, looking at the ninja face-first in the dirt. Yuffie got up, fuming.

"WHY YOU-" Yuffie stopped, her eyes widening. She pointed, saying, "uh, Vinny...b-behind you."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: Glad you love it -_smiles_-.

**Dream-Gal101**: Thanks! My day did suck then, and I had to do the tongue scene-_winks_-. -_Snickers_- that's 'cause Cid's a sweetie, to some people -_coughVincentcough_-.

**WolfDemonRika**: Welcome to the group! Yeah, just a shread -_grins_-.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Everyone turned around and saw a large, green dragon towering over Vincent. Vincent turned around, barely able to register the dragon before it's tail crashed into his stomach. He was knocked off of his feet from the sheer force of the attack. He was thrown over ten feet before he hit the ground with a loud thud. The large spines that ran along the tail had cut deeply into his abdomen, but Vincent ignored it as he got to his feet.

The dragon was distracted, for the others had pulled out their weapons and attacked the dragon. The only ones without any type of weapon on their person were Cid and Cloud. Once Vincent was standing, he immediately collapsed. Luckily, Cid and Cloud caught Vincent and helped him to his feet, noticing the greenish tinge to his face.

Vincent felt his vision blur, only seeing the colors blending into each other. "Vincent?" Cloud asked, seeing the unfocused gaze in his direction. Vincent's eyes were glazed over, turning his piercing, red gaze into a dull, dark pink stare. Vincent's legs gave out from underneath him, leaving only Cid and Cloud to hold him up.

Vincent's head lolled forward, his eyes fluttering shut. "Shit!" Cid exclaimed. Vincent heard the fighting going on, but he could not open his eyes. Vincent felt Cid shaking him as Cid exclaimed, "Keep your eyes open, Vin! Stay with us!!!" Vincent went limp in their arms, scaring Cid. "FUCK!!!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Yuffie turned when she heard Cid yell. Her eyes widened when she saw Vincent. "Let's hurry with this!" Yuffie shouted as she threw her Conformer. "Looks like Vinny's in deep shit!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Meanwhile, Cloud spoke up. "Cid, it would be best if we let Vincent lie down." Cid nodded, and they slowly lowered Vincent so he was lying on his back. Cloud looked at the deep cuts and slightly winced when he could see the ribs where they ran deep. Cloud looked at the edges of the cuts, where the skin was ragged and torn, and saw the the edges were colored a deep green shade.

Cid was biting onto his bottom lip, trying not to run over to the dragon without a weapon. For, Cid wanted to kill it with his bare hands. Cid let go of his anger when a soft moan came from Vincent. The two blondes turned their attention to Vincent's face, which was contorted in pain.

Vincent turned his head to the side, his breath turning into short gasps. "Dammit! Any one of you got an antidote?!?" Cid yelled to the others. They had just finished killing the dragon, Tifa had been the one to deliver the killing blow. Everyone was only slightly injured; a couple of burns and a few scratches.

The others ran towards the blondes and Vincent. "Antidote, anyone?" Cid growled, hoping to get their attention. They snapped back to reality and began to search their pockets for the bottle. Barret pulled out the bottle and handed it to them. Cid went to pour the liquid down Vincent's throat but was stopped when he looked at the raven-haired gunner.

Vincent began convulsing on the ground, his limbs flailing. Cid dropped the bottle as he and Cloud grabbed onto Vincent, pinning him to the ground. Blood began to drip from the corners of his mouth, tinted with the vibrant green poison. Vincent's eyes had opened, but only the whites were showing. The thick blood continued to pour from his lips as Vincent jerked underneath their hands.

"Fuckin' hell!" Cid shouted as Vincent jerked harshly. Then, all of a sudden, Vincent stopped moving. Cid quickly turned and grabbed the bottle. He popped the top and lifted Vincnt's head. Pouring the liquid down Vincent's throat, Cid began to pray that it would work.

Almost instantly, the greenish tinge that Vincent had vanished. Cid let out a breath of relief as he hugged the unconscious man. "Thank God," Cid said as he tightened his grip around Vincent.

"Does anyone else have any more potions?" Cloud asked, hoping to heal everyone, but mainly the large cuts on Vincent's torso. Everyone shook their heads, knowing that no potions were left.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to bangage everyone up," Cid said, letting go of Vincent. Though he was not looking at them, he knew that there were no potions left. "Unforunately," Cid glared at Yuffie. "They were all in 'the Highwind'!"

"They'll be fine," Vincent whispered hoarsely. Everyone looked at Vincent with wide eyes.

"How'd ya get that, Vince?" Reno asked. "Stupid, over here," Reno jerked his thumb towards Yuffie, "set the whole place up in flames."

"I set a ward around the interior of 'the Highwind'," Vincent said softly. "But there will still be some damage." Vincent was still breathing roughly and Cid smiled slightly.

"Well," Cid said as he lifted Vincent bridal-style. "The sprinklers should have takin' care of the fire by now." Cid started to walk over the deck of the airship. He noticed that the fire alarm had also turned off. Cid stopped and moved Vincent so he was draped over his shoulder as he began to climb the ladder. "Sorry, Vin," Cid whispered for Vincent to hear.

The others followed Cid, and once Cid reached the deck he moved Vincent so he was back in his arms. They entered the airship and Reno whistled. "You weren't kiddin' 'bout a ward, were ya?" Reno asked. The interior of 'the Highwind' looked exactly the same as it was before Yuffie started the fire.

"Damn, Vin! You overdid yerself!" Cid said as he looked around. Cid looked down at Vincent and saw a small smile on his face. Cid smiled brightly as he brought Vincent over to his room. On the way there, they passed the kitchen.

"I apologize," Vincent said softly to Cid when he saw the damage. The entire kitchen was burned, charred to the point where nothing could be saved, but also soaked due to the sprinklers. "But I could not put a ward inside the entire airship." Cid smiled as he shook his head.

"Ya did _plenty_, Vin," Cid said, walking past the kitchen. "Hell, you did more than you had to. The Brat, on the other hand, she's gonna fix that!" Cid shouted the last part so Yuffie could hear. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Ya'll can go to your rooms now! Go clean yourselves up!" Everyone nodded and parted ways, heading to their own rooms.

Cid walked down the hallway in silence, listening to Vincent breathe. Cid walked right in front of Vincent's door and grinned. "Looks like Barret fixed your door already," Cid said as he swung the door open with a flick of his hips. Cid walked inside the room and kicked the door shut, not bothering to lock it.

Cid set Vincent down on the bed and ran to the bathroom. Cid began searching through the neatly organized cabinet for the rolls of bandages and healing salve. Cid grabbed the items and ran over to Vincent's side. Cid set the things on the side of the bed as he helped Vincent sit up.

He quickly undid the clasps to his cloak and removed it. He carefully removed Vincent's shirt, trying not to agrivate the wounds. Vincent winced, and Cid apologized. Once the shirt was off, Cid winced, seeing all of the blood that oozed from the angry cuts.

Cid quickly opened the jar of healing salve, dipping his hand into the cold goo. He scooped up the clear liquid and applied it to Vincent's abdomen. A shiver ran up Vincent's spine as the cold goo came in contact with his warm skin. Once Cid was done smearing the salve, he wiped his hand on his pants and grabbed the roll of bandages.

Cid unrolled the bandages and when he thought he had enough, he bit into the side and torn off the piece that he wanted. "Vin, raise your arms," Cid said as he held onto both ends. Vincent did what was asked of him and raised his arms above his head, making sure to hold still.

Cid pressed one end against Vincent's side and proceeded to tightly wrap the still bleeding cuts. Vincent winced a few times when the pressure was added to the burning area. He became used to the feeling soon enough, though. Once Cid was finished bandaging Vincent, he tuckered the corner underneath another area of the bandage and tied it off.

"All done," Cid said, lightly patting Vincent's side where it wasn't injured. Vincent nodded as he put his arms back down at his side.

"Thank you, Cid," Vincent said with a smile as Cid handed him his shirt.

Cid smiled, "No problem," he said, throwing the cloak onto the floor. "Now lets go check out the damage that the Brat did." Vincent nodded as he put on the shirt carefully, as to not upset the bandaged area. Vincent raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Cid had threw his cape on the floor. "Hey, if I'm gonna get you to stop coverin' your face, I gotta start from somewhere."

Vincent smiled and got to his feet with Cid. Cid wrapped an arm carefully around Vincent's waist pulling the taller man closer to him. They walked together to the kitchen, remaining in the comfortable silence. Once they reached the kitchen, Cid's fingers twitched.

"What the fuck was she doin' in here?!" Cid growled, trying to understand what could have caused so much damage.

"I _was _trying to make you two a nice breakfast!" Yuffie shouted from behind him, nearly giving the pilot a heart attack.

Cid spun around, taking Vincent with him. "With what?!?! FLAMETHROWERS?!?!" Yuffie huffed.

"NO!!!" She yelled back, not willing to back down. "With YOUR stove!!!"

"My_ stove _sure as fuck doesn't set the place on fuckin' FIRE!!!"

"Well, it DID!!!"

"What were you trying to make, Yuffie?" Vincent interrupted, chaning the subject before he was caught in another fight.

Yuffie grinned, her demeanor pulling a complete one-eighty. "Glad you asked, Vinny!"

"This outta be good," Cid said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"See, I was making a Wutian breakfast to congratulate you two," Yuffie started.

"That explains it all," Cid remarked, watching Yuffie's jaw drop.

"You wanna go, Old Man?!?!" Yuffie yelled, instigating her own beating.

"Gladly!!!" Cid shouted back, unwrapping his arm from around Vincent.

Vincent sighed. "Yuffie," he called, gaining her attention. "Would you care to finish?"

Yuffie nodded, grinning again. "Yup!!! See, I was going to make you guys a delicious stack of pancakes!"

"Delicious, my ass," Cid replied, ruffling a few of Yuffie's feathers. "Would have prob'ly killed us after the first bite."

"TAKE IT BACK!!!" Yuffie yelled, balling her fists.

"MAKE ME!!!" Cid yelled back.

"GLADLY!!!" the ninja yelled as she lunged at the pilot.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar: **-_Grins_- of course he will.

**Dream-Gal101**: Thanks! Reno cracks everyone up -_chuckles_-, that's one of the reasons he's there. The other one's a secret -_smirks evilly_-! ...I'm an inner sadist, I love Vince, but I gotta hurt him.

**WolfDemonRika**: Gotch ya, babe. I know people read, 'cause it's almost reached 1,000 hits -_smiles_-. And yes, yes I do!

: Gotch ya, babe. I know people read, 'cause it's almost reached 1,000 hits --. And yes, yes I do! 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid stepped out of the way, letting Yuffie crash head-first into the floor. She jumped to her feet without a second's notice. She lunged again, but this time, Cid cracked her against the head with his fist as she ran past him. "Yuffie! Cid!" Vincent called, trying to get the two fighters to stop their scuffling.

They stopped and looked at Vincent, clearly seeing the unamused look in his eyes. Cid and Yuffie grinned, showing Vincent that they were finished...for now. Vincent shook his head, "Would you please finish, Yuffie?" Vincent asked, hoping that the story would not take hours just to hear how she set the place on fire.

"Sure, Vinny!" Yuffie said, happy once again. "Where was I? ..Oh yeah, I had everything set for your pancakes! I had mixed the batter, slowly adding my secret touch: three cups of one hundred proof Wutian whiskey!"

"I see where this's goin'," Cid said, rolling his eyes.

"HEY!!!" Yuffie shouted. "It wasn't _my_ fault! Seriously! Who owns a GAS stove anymore!?!?!"

"Not MY damn fault you can't operate a fuckin' stove!!!" Cid yelled back. "That's why you, as a woman, and I'm usin' that term lightly, should _never _cook! Leave it to Tifa!"

Vincent and Yuffie gaped at Cid, but Yuffie snapped back with a comment. "YOU OLD FUCKER!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Yuffie lunged at Cid again, but this time, Vincent stopped her. He held on to her arm, not willing to grab onto the small material of her shirt.

"Yuffie, I am sure that Cid did not mean it in _that _way, right Cid?" Vincent said, glancing at Cid, who was grinning.

"Right, babe," Cid said to Vincent, giving him a sultry wink. "Forget it, Brat." Yuffie smiled in victory and Vincent let go of her arm.

"You're only sayin' that 'cause Vinny's givin' you some ass," Yuffie said before turning tail and running out of the room. Cid glared at her while Vincent just chuckled.

"Why that little-" Cid ranted, cut off by Vincent's lips. Vincent easily pushed his tongue into Cid's parted lips, deepening the kiss. Cid, losing all houghts when the hot, wet organ ran along the roof of his mouth, eagerly kissed Vincent back.

Cid pulled Vincent close to him, making sure not to put too much pressure on his wounds. Vincent moaned into the kiss as Cid's tongue began to press into his, then sensually slide across his, lightly massaging the flesh. Vincent placed his hands on Cid's face, pulling him as close as possible.

Vincent then moved backwards, so his back was pressed against a slightly charred section of the wall in the kitchen. Cid moved closer to Vincent, letting his need be known. Vincent smiled into the kiss, feeling Cid's hips twitch. Cid's hands were in two different places. One hand was behind Vincent's neck, while the other was desperately clutching his ass.

Cid pulled away, breaking the heated kiss. Their breathing was reduced to gasps as they gazed into their darkened eyes. Their eyes were dialated, and Vincent leaned forward, capturing Cid in another lip-bruising kiss. Cid feverishly kissed back, leaving Vincent breathless.

Vincent parted his legs, wrapping one around the small of Cid's back. Cid moved his hips closer to Vincent's, their erect cocks rubbing against each other. Vincent and Cid both moaned, breaking their kiss. "Here?" Cid asked, his voice deep with unbridled passion.

"Here," Vincent answered, his voice deeper also. Vincent grabbed the hem of Cid's blue shirt and peeled in off of the pilot. Cid returned the same treatment to Vincent shirt, flinging it across the room. Vincent ripped off the dogtags, throwing them also. Cid quickly unwrapped Vincent's crimson headband, throwing the tattered cloth behind him.

Vincent plucked off Cid's goggles, grabbing hold of the carton of cigarettes, and winged them also. Vincent carefully placed the carton on the darkened counter. Cid started to make work of Vincent's numerous belts, feeling Vincent do the same to his own belts.

The strips of leather soon were scattered across the room with the rest of the clothes. Vincent and Cid simultaneously undid each other's pants, pulling them, along with their boxers to the floor. They stepped out of the material, kicking the pile away and removed their boots and socks.

Standing in front of each other in their full glory, Cid and Vincent could not wait any longer. Cid slamed Vincent against the wall, crushing their lips together. Vincent parted his legs again, feeling Cid's cock rub up against his own. A shaky moan left Vincent and he started to roll his hips forward, feeling the electric burn run throughout his body.

Cid felt the burn also, and in response to Vincent's hips, he jerked his hips forward. Cid moved his lips from kissing Vincent's to leaving a trail of heated kisses along his jaw line. Vincent tilted his head, giving Cid more access to the pale skin.

Cid eagerly kissed the vast skin, nipping every once in a while, leaving red tints on the flaxen exterior. Vincent moaned, a deep rumbling in his chest as Cid continued his slow torture. Cid then licked the outter lobe of Vincent's ear, feeling the taller man shudder against his body.

Vincent tangled his right hand into Cid's hair, tightening his grip on the golden tresses when Cid would tease him in such a way. Vincent's other hand was tighly holding onto Cid's shoulder for stability. Cid's hands were holding onto Vincent's waist. He lifted one hand and began to lightly rub Vincent's side, gaining soft groans from the gunner.

"God, I can't take it much longer, Cid," Vincent moaned softly as Cid began to ruthelessly suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Cid moaned an agreement, but did nothing to quicken the pace. Instead, Cid moved his hand in quicker motions, making the raven-haired man see white, his breath stopping.

Cid grinned against his shoulder when the taller man basically turned into putty. Vincent moaned loudly when he regained a few of his senses. He slid open his eyes, unable to remember when he had closed them. Cid was kissing a trail down his chest now, ocasssionaly licking the flushed flesh that was underneath his pink lips.

Vincent's hips bucked when Cid licked the sensitive skin of his nipple. Cid grinned against the skin as he took the hardening nub into his mouth. Vincent bit back a groan as Cid rolled the nipple between his teeth. His tongue lightly flicked the tip, causing Vincent to buck again. Cid the proceeded to suck the pale flesh roughly.

Cid removed his mouth from the now wet nub, blowing hot air on it. Vincent cried out softly when Cid turned his attention to the neglected, pale nipple. Cid gave it the same treatment as its twin, feeling the gunner quake underneath his care.

Vincent's heart quickened when he realized that Cid was not going to stop his descent. Cid, licking tantilizingly slow over the bandages, stopped once he reached Vincent's navel. he then started to lick aroung the hole before plunging his tongue into his navel.

Vincent moaned deeply before biting his bottom lip. Vincent began to chew his bottom lip when Cid began to tongue-fuck his navel. Cid was grinning to himself as he listened to Vincent's whimpers. Cid could feel Vincent's hardened cock against his chin as he quickened the pace of his tongue. Vincent's cock jumped eagerly, seeking the attention the Vincent's navel was recieving.

Vincent's fingers tightened their grip on Cid's hair and shoulder as Cid suddenly left the navel, kneeling in front of Vincent's erect dick. Cid's eyes were staring at the pearl of pre-cum that sat at Vincent's slit. He reached out and licked the pre-cum up, hearing Vincent's breath hitch in his throat.

"Fuck," Vincent moaned, feeling Cid's hands roughly cup his balls. Cid rubbed Vincent's sack roughly as he slowly licked the flushed head of Vincent's cock. Vincent swallowed roughly as Cid licked a straight line along the underside of his cock, from base to tip.

Cid smiled, looking up at Vincent. Seeing the etheral, pale beauty flushed with desire, eyes cloudy, and lips parted, Cid decided to take vincent to the gates of bliss. He took Vincent's tip into his mouth, still looking up at Vincent. Vincent's head flew back in pleasure as the crushing heat of Cid's mouth engulfed the head of his dick.

Cid roughly sucked on the throbbing organ, feeling more pre-cum flow from the tip and rest on his tongue. Cid swallowed the liquid, incidently applying more pressure around Vincent's cock. Vincent moaned and Cid began to take more of the flushed flesh into his mouth.

"I thought that I was giving you ass, not dick,"Vincent said with a grin. Cid smiled around his dick and slapped his ass, then he tightened his grip on Vincent's balls. Cid swirled his tongue along the underside of Vincent's cock, feeling the pre-cum drip down his throat. Vincent cock was already part of the way down his throat, so Cid did not have to worry about swallowing.

As Cid continued to deepthroat him, Vincent's fingers jerked, he was nearing his orgasm. "Cid," Vincent managed to get out. That was all though, for Cid began to bob up and down on the cock in his mouth. Vincent lost his train of thought as he watched the head of blonde hair bob on his cock.

Cid felt Vincent's dick throb painfully, knowing that Vincent was about to cum, Cid released his tight grip on Vincent's balls. Cid removed all but Vincent's head from his mouth, feeling the hot cum coat his tongue. Cid swallowed the salty fluid before licking Vincent clean.

Cid pulled back from Vincent and rose to his feet. As he stood in front of Vincent, Cid licked his lips. "You taste delicious, babe," Cid said huskily as he took note of the sated look that Vincent had. Vincent smiled at him as he pulled Cid in for another kiss.

As their tongues met, Vincent could taste himself on Cid. Once their need for air become prevalent, Cid and Vincent parted, still smiling. Once he regained his senses, Vincent's senses immedaitely perked up as he felt eyes staring at him. Vincent looked behind Cid to see four figures standing there.

"You know," as the figure of a man, staning with the others around him. "I always tought Vincent would be the sheep, not you, Highwind." Cid's eyes widened as he turned to face the intruders.

Cid's face darkened in a rage as he spoke to the four. "The fuck you doing here?!?!"

The leader of the group grinned. "We were invited by Reno, but he never mentioned that we'd get a show."

Cid growled, "Fuck off!"

"But that's what _you _were doing. We would not want to take your place." Vincent looked closely at the people, trying to tell who they were, but the sun's glare only allowed him to see their figures.

"Then leave!" Cid bellowed, not finished with Vincent.

"We'd rather stick around," he said. Right then, Vincent's eyes widened a fraction as he realized who the four were.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. ...This is what happens when you listen to "Tequila" for over an hour before writing, then during writing -_grins_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar: **'Course it is -_laughs_-. Yuffie kills, that's why Tifa cooks. ...I sound _so _sexist.

**Dream-Gal101**: -_Grins_- I LOVE cliffhangers! Yes, sadly there was no smut...but there will be!

**setoxjoey fanboy**: Thanks, sweetie! I'm a fangirl of SetoxJoey! And, It's not just you, I like this story, too, so do others.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Rufus, Rude, Tseng, and Elena were standing at the entrance to the deck. Elena's face was bright red, showing her embarassment at catching Cid and Vincent in the act. Tseng seemed unfazed, while Rude was a shade lighter. Rufus, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy catching them.

"You have until the count of five to get as far away from us as possible," Vincent growled, seeing Rufus' grin falter. the Turks looked a bit worried, having not forgotten how Vincent acted when angry.

"Or what?" Rufus asked, guessing what was about to be said.

Vincent's clawed fingers twitched just enough for them to see as a dark smirk spread across his face. "One," Vincent said in a menacing voice. "Two."

"I think he's serious, sir," Tseng said, staring at Vincent's eyes.

"Three," Vincent said, a dark spark of electricity arched over his skin; crackling.

Rufus nodded, eyes widening as horns sprouted from Vincent's head. "Let's go!" Rufus shouted and the Turks fled from the room, hearing Vincent call out, "Four!" Cid was laughing as they scurried out of the room.

"Great job, Vin!" Cid said, watching as the horns sank beneath the silken hair. Cid was stunned however when Vincent grabbed his arms and flipped them over, pinning Cid to the wall.

"I was not finished with you, Aibou," Vincent said in a sultry tone. Vincent smashed his lips against Cid's in another lip-bruising kiss. Cid deepened the kiss, feeling Vincent's cock stirring back to life, for it was pressed against his. Cid reached up and entangled his hand in Vincent's hair. His other hand grabbed Vincent's waist and pulled the taller man closer to him.

Vincent held Cid's head with his right hand, pulling his face closer. Vincent moaned into the kiss as his clawed hand played with Cid's hair, twirling the strands between the metallic fingers. Vincent broke the kiss, grinning toothily at Cid. Cid looked at Vincent with a raised eyebrow, questioning the ex-Turk.

Vincent's grin widened as he leaned forward again. Instead of putting his lips on Cid's, he placed them on Cid's ear. Vincent lightly dragged his teeth across the outter lobe of Cid's ear, causing a shiver to run throughout Cid. He ran his tongue across the length of Cid's ear, hearing the pilot's shaky breath escape from his lips.

Vincent bit down on the ear, making sure not to bite down to hard. The blood lightly trickled from the small punctures and Vincent licked the wounds teasingly. His hot tongue trailed across the bite, lapping up the blood. Vincent then nipped at Cid's ear before switching to his other ear.

His other ear recieved the same treatment, making Cid feel a bit lightheaded. Once Vincent finished his teasing on the blonde, he gave Cid another breath-taking kiss. Cid moaned into the kiss, tasting the metallic flavor of his own blood on Vincent's tongue.

Vincent broke the kiss, still grinning. He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders as he leaned down, nipping at the pilot's neck. Cid tilted his head, giving Vincent more room to work. Vincent could feel Cid's hardened cock twich against him as he ran his fangs against Cid's jugular.

Cid moaned while Vincent licked the sweat off of his neck. Vincent's grin widened as he heard the moan. He began twisting his tongue, drawing unseen symbols on the pilot. Feeling the need for change, Vincent slid father down Cid, forcing a groan from the blonde.

Vincent stopped when he reached Cid's nipples. He looked up at the other, smirking. Cid looked down at him with hazy eyes. Seeing where this was headed, Cid's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest, but Vincent clamped his teeth down on the nub.

A groan left Cid and he bucked his hips. Vincent began to tease the flesh in a similar manner to the way Cid had treated his. Once he was finished with both of the pilot's nipples, Vincent looked up at the flustered man. Cid's face had turned a delicious shade of pink, making Vincent's face light up. The pilot's eyes were closed, hiding his blue eyes.

Vincent moved farther down, sliding his warm hands down Cid's side. Another shiver ran up Cid's spine, letting Vincent to feel the pilot tremble. Vincent stopped when he was face-to-face with Cid's throbbing cock. He had went right past Cid's navel, feeling that another form of torture was necessary.

Vincent grabbed Cid's dick with his human hand, easily hearing the pilot's breath hitch. Vincent lifted the organ, leaning forward. He pressed a quick kiss against the wet tip, smearing the pre-cum onto his lips. That was all that Vincent did to his cock, though.

Instead, Vincent turned his attention to Cid's balls. Vincent licked the sack, applying barely any pressure. Cid threw his head back in a moan his fingers twining in Vincent's hair. Vincent felt that Cid was not as near to losing his mind as he should have been.

He continued to lick at the flushed skin for a few minutes, feeling Cid's tugs on his hair become more desperate. Vincent grinned, backing up to look at the pilot. Cid was exactly the same was as he was earlier, the only difference was that his face had become a darker shade of red.

Vincent moved forward again and opened his mouth as much as he could. He took Cid's balls into his mouth, hearing the blonde growl. Vincent swallowed as much as the flesh as he felt he could. As the heated flesh remained in his mouth, Vincent began to roughly suck on the organ. While continuing this, Vincent lightly massaged Cid's hips, moving his clawed fingers in a circular motion.

Vincent began to tease Cid with his fangs, applying pressure with his teeth, but backing off before they would pierce the skin. Cid tightened his grip on the silken tresses. Although he was not close to release, Cid knew that he would not be able to take it if Vincent continued his ministrations.

Vincent felt the urgency in Cid's tugs on his hair. He grinned around his balls, knowing that Cid was now as close to losing his sanity as he would ever be. Vincent pulled back, letting the wet flesh slide from his mouth. "You tugged?" Vincent asked, teasing Cid.

Vincent recieved no reply, but that was alright, for he had other things planned. Things that would remove all words from Cid's mouth, killing them before they were verbalized. Vincent started by pressing his fangs into the dripping head of Cid's cock.

His fangs left a depression in the flushed skin, but did not tear through it. While his teeth were occupied, Vincent swirled his tongue over Cid's slit, lapping up the pre-cum that dribbled from it. Cid groaned again, pushing Vincent's head forward.

Vincent smiled as he removed his mouth from Cid altogether. A whimper came from Cid at the loss of the talented tongue. Vincent looked up at Cid, their eyes locking. Vincent could see the need that burned behind the cerulean pools. He was sure that the same burning lied in his eyes.

Vincent engulfed Cid's tip, making the pilot gasp. Vincent sucked gently on the pusating organ. He stopped sucking and began to tongue the slit of Cid's cock. Cid pushed Vincent's head forward again, but Vincent pulled his head back, stopping Cid from speeding up the process.

Vincent proceeded to swallow more of the heated flesh, carefully listening for Cid's reactions. Cid's heartbeat quickened, Vincent could feel the faster pulse through the heated flesh in his mouth. He began to bob on the flesh, making sure not to take in the entire organ, yet.

Cid's eyes slid shut as his cock was encased in the tight, wet heat of Vincent's mouth. Cid tried to push Vincent's head further along his shaft, but Vincent again countered the action. Cid moaned as Vincent deliberately scraped his fangs along the length of his cock. The fangs sent a burn throughout his system, a burn that he wanted more of.

Vincent smiled around the dick as he felt more pre-cum drip onto the back of his tongue, leaving a slightly salty reminder of what he would taste if this continued. Vincent stopped his bobbing on Cid and took the entire cock into his mouth.

Vincent almost gagged as Cid's cock proceeded down his throat, nearly cutting off his air. Vincent refused to remove the cock, though. He resumed his sucking on the hot flesh, the golden curls at Cid's base tickling his nose. Vincent's nose twitched as he sucked harder.

Cid groaned louder as he pulled on the dark tresses in between his fingers. Vincent continued to suck on the organ, feeling that Cid was slowly nearing his orgasm. Vincent felt Cid's hips twitch, unintentionally bringing more of the organ into his mouth and pressing his face closer to the curls. Vincent felt Cid's cock jump in his mouth, letting Vincent know what was about to happen.

Vincent pulled back quickly, making sure that Cid was still in his mouth though. Cid came with a shout, filling Vincent's mouth with the salty cum. Vincent eagerly drank up the fluids before cleaning off Cid. Using Cid's hands as a balancing point, Vincent pulled himself up to his feet.

Once he was fully standing, he grinned at Cid. Though, Vincent was not yet through with Cid. Vincent reached down and roughly grabbed Cid's wet cock. Cid groaned, feeling Vincent stroke him. Vincent leaned foward, breathing heavily in Cid's ear.

"I wasn't finished yet, Chief," Vincent whispered huskily. He continued to jerk Cid until he was sure that the pilot was hard again. Feeling satisfied, Vincent licked Cid's ear again. He backed up and roughly kissed Cid as he parted his legs.

"I believe you know what I want," Vincent purred, watching Cid nod. Cid flipped them around again, pinning Vincent to the wall.

"Don't worry," Cid said, regaining his senses again. "You'll get what ya want." Vincent grinned at cid, who grinned back. Vincent felt Cid grab his right leg.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: Such is the price to pay when in an airship with a group of people -_grins_-.

**Dream-Gal101**: Of course Reno's behind this, why wouldn't he be? -_Laughs_- why'd you blush, smut getting to be too much?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid draped Vincent's leg over his shoulder. Vincent wrapped his other leg around Cid's waist, feeling the pilot's warm hands grab onto his waist. Cid held Vincent still as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Vincent's. He moaned into the kiss as Cid's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Cid lightly pressed the head of his cock against Vincent's entrance. Cid moved Vincent's waist around, teasing the gunner. Cid broke the kiss with a smirk. "See?" Cid asked, looking at Vincent with half-lidded eyes. "You're gonna give me ass, too."

Vincent grinned at Cid, "Can't give you ass if you won't stick it in me." Cid's smirk widened. He winked at vincent as he pulled the ex-Turk down. Cid entered Vincent with a moan. Vincent also moaned, feeling the rigid cock stop once Cid was buried deep inside of him.

Cid tightened his grip on Vncent's hips, the tight heat of Vincent crushing him in a pleasureable way. Cid pulled completely out of Vincent before slamming back into him. Deep moans came from the both of them as Cid struck at Vincent's sweet spot.

Colored spots danced before Vincent's eyes as Cid repeatedly hit the small bundle of nerves. Cid crashed his mouth against Vincent's again, muffling their moans. He deeply kissed Vincent, faintly tasting himself and Vincent as their tongues intermingled.

Vincent's mind went fuzzy as he felt one of Cid's hands travel up his chest. Cid reached up and began to play with Vincent's left nipple, feeling the gunman jerk at the simple teasing. Cid grinned into the kiss as he began to tweak to hardening flesh.

Vincent was lost in eternal bliss as the pleasureable feeling spread throughout his body. He relaxed into Cid's hand, knowing that the blonde most likely had other things in store for him. Vincent ran his fingers through Cid's hair, which was starting to drive the blonde into a frenzy.

Cid broke the kiss with Vincent, feeling the metallic and flesh fingers lightly massaging his scalp. A soft moan came from Cid as Vincent sped up the movement of his fingers. Vincent pushed Cid's face closer to his and Vincent licked along Cid's jaw, feeling Cid thrust into him faster.

Vincent smirked as he pulled Cid even closer. He nipped at Cid's ear before blowing a puff of hot air into it. A low moan came from the pilot, and Vincent licked his ear, casuing the pilot to shudder. Vincent, feeling Cid's cock pound into his prostate again, thrust his tongue into Cid's ear.

Cid bite down on his bottom lip, feeling the slick flesh thrust in and out of his ear. Feeling that Cid needed a bit more inscentive to go quicker, Vincent removed his tongue and blew into his ear again, chilling it.

Cid moaned, "If ya wanted me to go quicker," Cid said, thrusting roughly. "Ya could have just said so, babe." Vincent grinned and bit down on his ear.

As more blood lightly trickled into his mouth, Vincent replied. "Where's the fun in that?" he slurred aroung the appendage. Cid chuckled, agreeing with him.

"Got me there," Cid said, quickening his thrusts into the tight heat. Vincent nibbled on Cid's ear, muffling his moans and gaining moans from Cid. In response, Cid moved his hand from Vincent's nipple to grab ahold of his throbbing cock.

Vincent groaned, accidently biting down hard on Cid's ear. "Fuck," Vincent slurred. He removed his teeth from Cid's appendage. "Sorry," Vincent said, earning another chuckle from the blonde pilot.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Cid said, jerking Vincent off. Vincent moved his head downwards and kissed Cid's neck, smothering his moans. Vincent began to roughly suck on Cid's neck, giving the man a dark hickey that would be difficult to hide. Cid jerked Vincent particularly hard.

Cid moaned, thrusting in a more frenzied pace once he felt Vincent's fangs sink into his neck. Vincent pulled back quickly as he felt the blood filling his mouth. "Sorry," Vincent said, a bit upset that he caused the pilot to bleed. "I didn't mean to-"

Vincent was cut off when Cid jerked his cock harshly again. "Do it again," Cid said, silencing the already quiet man. Vincent raised an eyebrow at Cid. "Just do it!" Vincent grinned at his impatience, but did as the pilot wanted, sinking his teeth back into his neck.

Cid moaned and thrust faster, feeling Vincent's hot tongue lapping up the blood that seeped around his fangs. Vincent could feel Cid quicken his pace, letting him know that this was somehow turning him on. Vincent suck down hard on his neck, elicting another moan from the blonde.

Cid began to pound into Vincent with more vigor, making Vincent groan against his neck. Vincent felt a tight heat unwinding in his abdomen, letting him know that he was getting closer to coming with Cid. Cid could feel that he was closer to coming inside of Vincent, yet he knew that Vincent was close also.

Cid shouted, "Vincent!" as his hot cum filled the gunner. Vincent's cry was muffled, but still heard. Vincent moved away from Cid's next, his vision swimming delightfully. Vincent kissed Cid on the lips, pulling away before Cid could deepen it.

Cid pulled out of Vincent while he lowered his legs to the floor. Cid reached up and touched the bite, grinning. "Bet the others will _really _think yer a Vampire, now," Cid said, chuckling. Vincent chuckled also and cid stepped away from the wall, pulling him along.

"They can think whatever they want," Vincent said. Cid reached down and picked up his shirt, which was draped over the side counter. Vincent took the shirt from him and flung it across the room. He then kicked Cid's feet out from underneath him.

Cid crashed to the ground with a loud thump. He looked up at Vincent with wide eyes. Vincent stood above him, a wide smirk across his face. Cid opened his mouth, but Vincent spoke first. "You thought this was over?" Vincent crouched down in front of Cid.

Vincent roughly kissed Cid, letting the blonde taste his own blood on his stained tongue. "This fuck-fest has just begun," Vincent said in a low tone as he pulled away.

Cid grinned, "That so?"

Vincent grinned back. "You can bet your ass on it," Vincent said, watching Cid's grin widen.

"Wouldn't that be your ass I'm bettin'?" Cid quipped, hearing Vincent laugh.

"Then you can bet my ass on it," Vincent said, straddling Cid's waist. "Either way you look at it," Vincent leaned down and placed a kiss on Cid's lips. "It's going to happen." Cid nodded, feeling his cock strring to life at the determined look in Vincent's eyes.

Cid went to respond, but when he opened his mouth, he found that Vincent had swiftly covered his mouth with his own. Vincent slid his tongue into Cid's mouth, giving the pilot something else to do besides talking. Vincent grinned into the kiss when he felt Cid's cock pressing up against him.

Vincent pulled away from the kiss. Opening his eyes, he could see Cid's flushed lips were parted as he panted. Cid opened his eyes and looked up at Vincent. Vincent's grin widened as he sat up, his ass resting in front of Cid's cock. Vincent could feel the pre-cum drip onto the small of his back.

Vincent raised his hips, and leaning backwards, he pushed Cid's cock back into his now-lubricated ass. Cid slid in easily, making the both of them moan. Vincent stopped momentarily once Cid was fully sheathed, but quickly rose up again.

Vincent rode Cid roughly, making Cid's cock strike his sweet spot repeatedly. Cid reached over and grabbed Vincent's cock with his right hand, while his left hand grabbed Vincent's ass. Vincent's head fell back as he felt Cid jerking him off.

Vincent was moaning loudly as he felt Cid helping him ride faster by pulling him down quicker. "Holy fuck," Cid groaned, watching Vincent ride him. Hot pre-cum dripped onto his abdomen as Cid moved his hand faster. Vincent rode quicker, nearing his climax.

Vincent and Cid continued this until they came, shouting their names as loud as they could. More of Cid's cum spilt from Vincent's gaping asshole as Vincent lifted himself off of Cid. Vincent's cum streaked across the blonde's and hand.

Cid grabbed onto Vincent and rolled over so he was on top of the gunner. Vincent looked up at Cid, grinning at the pilot. "My turn," Cid said, his cock hardening again once he saw the pale beauty underneath him. Vincent's hair was fanned out behind his head.

Cid leaned down and kissed Vincent again, but stopped when he heard shouting from the other end of 'the Highwind'. "Ignore it," Vincent said, pulling Cid down again.

The shouting continued, but grew louder. The pair parted and looked to the door as Cloud came running into the room with wide eyes.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Laughs_- Good one!

**Dream-Gal101**: Thanks, Emma-Chan! -_Cracks up_- ...Well, it's only getting _harder_.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"R-Reno," Cloud gasped, snickering. "H-he...T-Tifa!" Vincent and Cid heard more shouting from the other end of 'the Highwind'. Cloud stopped, realizing in what manner he had caught the couple in. A deep blush set across his face and he averted his eyes. "Y-you might want to get dressed."

"God dammit!" Cid growled as he got up. Pulling Vincent up with him. "Does EVERYONE have to interrupt!" Cid and Vincent quickly gathered their clothes and got dressed. Little did they know, Cloud occassionaly peeked up, looking at Vincent's naked form. When they finished, Vincent and Cid walked over to Cloud.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, letting Cloud know that they were done. Cloud looked up at Vincent and turned a light pink. Cid noticed this and glared at the other blonde.

"Yeah," Cid snapped. "_What happened_, Spikes?" Cloud glared back at the pilot.

Cloud opened his mouth when Reno ran into the room, laughing maniacally. "I swear it wasn't my fault, yo!"

"I might believe that _if _you weren't laughing!" Tifa yelled from down the hall. They could hear her running as Reno hid behind Cloud.

"What's goin' on?!" Cid yelled right before Tifa ran into the room. Seeing Tifa, he started laughing loudly. Tifa was drenched from head-to-toe in a mysterious green liquid. Vincent grinned slightly, watching Tifa frantically search for the elusive redhead.

"Where _is _he?!" Tifa growled, her hands clutched into fists. Reno gulped behind Cloud, hoping the blonde would not give away his hiding place.

"What happened to you, Tifa?" Vincent asked calmly. He was able to will away his grin before asking the question. Tifa turned to face him, calming a little.

"Well," she said through clenched teeth. "I went to go check up on you two, and on the way there," she paused, taking a deep breath. "That little JERK poured an entire bucket of the green...STUFF...all over me!"

"Is there any chance that it was an accident?" Vincent asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Reno biting down on his knuckles so he would not laugh, shaking his head in a negative manner.

Tifa shook her head also, "No way! He didn't even trip! He just poured the stuff on me and ran!" Cid was turning red from laughing so hard. Cloud was biting down hard on his lip, try not to laugh. Vincent was somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Where is he?!?" Tifa growled again, the green liquid dripping onto the floor. Reno gulped, hearing the venom that dripped from her voice. Reno looked for the nearest exit. He noticed that there was no way that he could get to the door without being seen, so Reno decided that if he ran fast enough, he might be able to lock himself in a room, away from her wrath.

Not thinking it over, Reno took off for the door, screaming "SEE YA!" Tifa's eyes widened and she chased after the Turk in a fury. Vincent chuckled at this, while Cid finally lost his balance and fell on his ass laughing. Cloud could not take it either, and he began to laugh loudly, holding onto his sides. Tears were forming in Cid's eyes, his face was bright red.

"Can't...fuckin'...breath!" Cid wheezed, still laughing. Eventually, Vincent helped Cid to his feet, and they three of them stopped laughing. "Dear Lord!" Cid said, breathing roughly. Vincent was still smiling, knowing that they would hear from the two of them again, only Reno would be the one who was upset.

"Now," Vincent said, getting the others to pay attention. "I wonder why Reno had a bucket full of that green stuff?" Cid and Cloud nodded, now puzzling the redheaded Turk's reasoning for having it.

"We'll go question him later," Cid decided, grabbing onto Vincent's wrist. "But there's _somethin' _I want to _give _you." Cid walked out of the room, taking Vincent with him. Cid could feel Cloud's eyes attempting to glare holes into the back of his head as they left the other blonde alone.

Cid led Vincent down the hallway quickly, almost sprinting. He stopped when they reached the closed door to Vincent's room. "Why did you stop?" Vinccent asked. Cid pinned him to his door, pressing his body into Vincent's.

"'Cause I'm tempted to take you right here," Cid said with a grin, crushing his clothed erection into Vincent's. Cid smothered Vincent's lips with his own, hearing the moan that came from the taller man. Cid smirked into the kiss, slowly grinding their hips together.

Vincent grabbed Cid by his blonde hair, pulling the pilot closer to him. Vincent parted his lips, feeling Cid plunge his tongue eargerly into his mouth. Vincent kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. Cid held onto Vincent's waist, holding his hips still as he teased the ex-Turk.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, feeling Cid's right hand languidly slide up his torso. Cid broke the kiss, reaching up to slide his fingers into Vincent's mouth. Vincent mumbled around the digits, attempting to speak. Cid removed his fingers, saying, "What was that?"

Vincent grinned, "You need me to lubricate your fingers **_now_**?" Cid grinned.

"Nope," he put his fingers back into Vincent's mouth. "I just wanna feel your-" Cid was cut off when he felt Vincent's fangs sink into his fingers. His mouth watered as he felt Vincent smirk around his fingers, his hot tongue lapping up the blood.

Vincent began to suck on the digits, feeling a shudder run throughout Cid. He gently nipped at the fingers, watching as Cid's face flushed. A figure walked down the hallway, stopping when they saw the two.

"GET A ROOM!!!" Barret shouted. Cid turned to face him, keeping his fingers in Vincent's mouth.

"IT'S MY AIRSHIP!!!" Cid yelled back at the man. "I'LL FUCK HIM WHEREVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!!! DON'T LIKE IT?!?! DON'T LOOK!!!" Cid ignored Barret, turning his attention back to Vincent. Feeling the dark gunner's eyes still on them, Cid rolled his hips towards Vincent's, earning a muffled groan from the other gunner.

He smirked darkly as he heard the footsteps of Barret, running away from them. "Now, where we we?" Cid asked, taking a step back. Cid pressed his leg in between Vincent's. Vincent moaned deeply around the fingers. Cid leaned forward again, but kept his leg firmly in place.

Cid removed his fingers from the gunner's mouth, listening to his loud moan as he applied more pressure with his leg. Cid captured Vincent's mouth with his own, feeling the gunman pulling him closer. Cid thrust his tongue deeply in Vincent's mouth, trying to memorize every inch of his mouth.

Vincent tugged Cid's head back, abruptly ending the heated kiss. "Bedroom," Vincent said, his eyes burning intensely with desire. "No interruptions." Cid nodded and Vincent's left hand groped for the handle to his door. His mind was occupied, however, for Cid began to lightly place kisses along his throat.

Vincent felt the handle and turned it, forgetting that they were leaning against the door. They crashed to the floor, Cid laughing after they hit the ground. "You know," Cid said with a grin, "I really should say that I'm _fallin' _for you, babe!"

Vincent laughed with him and Cid rose to his feet. He grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him to his feet also. Cid placed a soft kiss to Vincent's lips as he shut the door making sure it was locked. Vincent deepened the kiss by opening his mouth.

The pilot took this invitation to heart and instantly slipped his tongue into Vincent's mouth. Vincent moaned into the kiss, feeling Cid's gloved hands clutching his ass. Vincent slowly walked them backwards to his bed, knowing where everything was in his room.

Vincent still felt that he would never be used to the initial shock that alerted his senses when he tumbled backwards, his legs hitting the edge of the bed. Cid broke the kiss with a smile. He rose to his knees and pulled Vincent farther up onto the bed before covering the gunner with his own body.

They were kissing again, Vincent's hands roaming over the guff pilot's back. Cid began lifting up Vincent's shit, noticing that he rose up to allow the garmet to be removed. Vincent quickly made work of taking off Cid's shirt. They undressed each other with quick movements, the need for the other showing in their haste.

Cid raised Vincent's hands, holding them above his head with one of his. Cid grinned as he leanded down, plastering kisses across Vincent's collarbone. Vincent groaned, his hips jerking. "God," he moaned softly. Vincent felt Cid other hand pressing into his side, rubbing in a small circular motion.

Cid grinned, looking into Vincent's half-closes eyes. He roughly placed a kiss on Vincent's lips, but pulled back before it was deepened. Cid's grinned widened, seeing the desire in Vincent's eyes. He reched down with his free hand and grabbed Vincent's erection.

Vincent jerked into the hot hand, eyes clenched shut. A soft cry came from his reddened lips. Cid stroked Vincent softly, listening to Vincnet's cries for more. His mouth watered as he watched Vincent writhe underneath his sinfully soft touch.

"God dammit, Cid!" Vincent cried out. "Harder!" Cid just grinned and got off of Vincent. He kneeled beside the flushed gunner, grabbing his legs. Cid parted his legs, sitting in between them.

"Don't worry," Cid said, holding Vincent's legs apart, not that Vincent would have closed them though. "You'll get something harder." Before Cid could move, a click was heard, but a bright, white flash made their vision fill with bright spots. "The fuck?!?!"

Another click was heard by the couple, the flash hurting their already disoriented view. "FUCKIN' QUIT IT!!!" Cid bellowed, hoping that whoever was there would ge the hint. They did not, for another click, louder this time, was heard and the white flash burned their eyes.

Vincent heard how close the person was, and judging by how quickly they were getting closer to the bed, Vincent cloud guess where they were. He heard a footstep to his left, and reached out with his claw, grabbing the first thing his could see with his dancing vision.

Cid and Vincent blinked rapidly, gaining their sight again. The person tugged on the item in Vincent's grip. Vincent tightened his hold on the small thing, turning to face the intruder.

"Well, well, well," Cid sneered looking at the person. "Looks like ya caught a Thief and her camera, Vin."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar: **-_Smiles_- thanks, sweetie!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Yuffie grinned sheepishly. "I didn't steal anything," Yuffie said, tugging lightly on her camera. "I swear!"

"Prob'ly 'cause Vin caught ya," Cid jested, smirking at her as she gaped.

"NO!!!" Yuffie yelled, tugging on her camera again. "...Hey Vinny? I kinda need this."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the so-called ninja. "And just _why _were you taking pictures of us?" Vincent asked, looking intently at the young girl.

"Yeah, Brat!" Cid said, backing Vincent. "And why the fuck were you in here, in the first place?"

Yuffie fidgeted, "If I tell you guys, will I get my camera back?"

"NO!" Cid yelled.

"Yes," Vincent said at the same time as Cid. Cid's eyes widened and he stared at Vincent.

"What do you mean 'yes'?!" Cid practically yelled.

"She can have her camera back," Vincent said, looking Cid in the eyes. Cid could see something spark in the crimson pools.

"Fine," Cid agreed, seeing that Vincent was planning something. "...Well, go on, Brat!"

Yuffie glared at the pilot. "Um, I was offered a couple thousand gil and a _few _materia to get a few pictures of Vincent...naked," she said. "...Can I have my camera now?"

Vincent smirked, his other hand reaching for the camera. He held it in both hands, flipping a switch hidden on the bottom. He reached inside once the secret compartment swung open. Pulling out the reel of film, Vincent chuckled.

"You may have your camera," Vincent said as he handed the camera to Yuffie. Yuffie's eyes were wide as the silver camera was placed in her open hands. "But not the film." Cid started laughing as Yuffie's face fell.

"Come on, Vinny!" Yuffie pleaded. "Please?! I really could use the gil! AND THE MATERIA!!!" Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent. "PLEASE?!?!" Vincent stiffed underneath her grip, eyes wide, while Cid growled.

"Get your fuckin', thievin' mitts off of him!" Cid barked, grabbing Yuffie's arms and prying the small ninja off of Vincent, despite her resistance.

"I'll make it up to you!" Yuffie pleaded, unwilling to just leave without the film.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Yuffie..." She pouted at the gunner, trying to charm him into giving her the film.

"Please?" She tried again.

Feeling fed up with her, Cid yelled. "Give it a rest, already!" he snapped. "You ain't getting the damn film!"

Vincent seemed to comtemplate this. "Maybe you will get it back," Vincent said, much to Cid's dismay, and Yuffie's joy.

"I think you might wanna wait 'til the blood goes back to your head, Vin," Cid said. "'Cause you ain't thinkin' straight, babe!" Vincent smiled at Cid.

"You mean it?" Yuffie asked, eyes full of hope. Vincent nodded, making Yuffie squeal with joy. "What do I have to do to get it?"

"It is simple," Vincent said, turning to face her. "All you have to do is tell me who was the one who wanted the pictures." Now, Cid was interested. Yuffie smiled, "And I will know if you are lying to me, Yuffie." Her smile faltered a bit.

"Fine," Yuffie said. "But can I just tell you a clue and have you guess?" Vincent shook his head. "Ugh! Fine!" She looked around first. She leaned forward and said softly, "Rude." Vincent nodded and handed her the film. Yuffie squealed and ran out of the room.

Cid got up and locked the door, but not before slamming it shut. "Why the fuck did you give her the film?!" Cid snapped, unable to find the reasoning behind his actions.

Vincent grinned, patting the bed next to him. Cid sat down next to him, waiting for the gunman to explain himself. "Cid, have you ever taken pictures?"

"Yeah," Cid said, not seeing where this was going.

"And tell me, what happens when film is exposed to light?" Cid's eyes widened, a smile spread across hs face.

"You sneaky, little devil!" Cid started laughing. "Imagine their faces when they develope the film."

"Yuffie should start hoping that they give the reward to her first," Vincent said with a smile.

"Knowing her luck, she's gonna get nothing!" Cid said, laughing. Vincent smiled at Cid and kissed him, his right hand sliding into Cid's lap. Cid immediately stopped laughing, feeling Vincent's long fingers wrapping around his cock.

"I believe," Vincent whispered in Cid's ear. "That you had _something _that you wanted to give me?" Cid nodded, his mouth watering. Vincent lightly kissed Cid, feeling the blonde grab his shoulders. Cid pushed Vincent back down onto the bed.

Vincent felt Cid's tongue lick his lips in a silent question. Vincent parted his lips, allowing Cid's tongue to slither into his mouth. Vincent felt Cid's cock jump in his hand, letting Vincent know that he was enjoying the way that Vincent was touching him.

Cid moaned into Vincent's mouth his own hand reaching down and removing Vincent's. Cid broke the kiss, grinning down at the gunner. "Let's get comfortable," Cid said, his feet tingling already from only being half on the bed. Vincent nodded and scooted into the middle of the bed, watching Cid crawl over to him.

Cid was on all fours, above Vincent. He grinned and reached down, parting Vincent's legs again. "Now, here's where we left off." Vincent nodded, staring at Cid with hazy eyes. Vincent parted his legs father as Cid settled in between them.

Cid pressed his rigid cock against Vincent's entrance, lightly apply pressure. Vincent moaned, trying to push his hips down. His hips were held in place by Cid's hands, though. Vincent whimpered, wanting Cid to be inside of him. "Cid, hurry up!" Vincent growled as Cid pressed a bit again.

Cid chuckled and roughly pressed forward, filling Vincent to the brim. Vincent moaned, writhing underneath the pilot. Vincent clutched desperately at Cid, pulling the man down on top of him. Cid began to thrust into Vincent with a fierce pace, making the gunner gasp.

Vincent moaned, feeling Cid's cock strike against his prostate. He spread his legs more, feeling Cid thrust faster. Vincent tightened his grip on Cid's shoulders, hearing the blonde groan into his ear. Vincent craned his head towards Cid's neck and started to suck on Cid's neck, making the pilot moan louder.

After a few minutes of this pace, Cid reached down and wrapped his hand around Vincent's throbbing cock. He began to roughly stroke Vincent to the same pace that he had set. Vincent moaned into Cid's neck, his hips jerking to feel more of the pleasure that Cid's hand gave him, while still trying to meet Cid's thrusts.

Vincent bit down on Cid's neck, making Cid's actions more frenzied. "God, Vin!" Cid moaned out, feeling Vincent moan against his neck. Cid moved his hand faster while pounding Vincent quicker. Vincent moved away from Cid's neck, moaning loudly.

"Cid!" Vincent cried out, clenching his eyes shut as he came on Cid's hand.

"Vin!" Cid cried out as he came inside Vincent, pouring his seed inside the gunner. Cid pulled out of him, trying to catch his breath. Vincent was also breathing harshly, feeling a sleepy haze cover his mind. Cid lied down next to him, wrapping his hands around Vincent's waist.

Cid pulled Vincent closer to him, reaching down and grabbing the edge of the soft, black blanket. Cid pulled it over the two of them listening to Vincent's breathing as he said 'goodnight' to Vincent. The gunner said the same thing to the pilot, yawning. They both fell asleep, happily sated.

Vincent woke up to the sound of distant yelling. It was soft enough that most would not even hear it, and he was shocked that he had over Cid's loud snores. Vincent smiled as he looked back at the blonde, a warm feeling in his chest.

Vincent grinned as a smile was planted on Cid's face. He felt a hard item pressed against his ass and his eyes widened. His grin widened as he recognized what said item was. Trying not to guess what Cid was dreaming about, Vincent attempted to change his train of thought.

He began to wonder what the shouting he heared earlier was about, but he was soon brought back to Cid. Cid had moaned sleepily; his cock sliding between Vincent's ass cheeks. Vincent bit back a groan as he felt Cid begin pumping. Cid's grip around his waist tightened.

Cid moaned again, making Vincent flush. Vincent bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to loosen Cid's grip. Seeing that it was getting him nowehere fast, Vincent settled on trying to wake Cid up. "Cid," Vincent said, trying to wake the pilot.

Seeing that, once again, he was getting no success, Vincent tried again, only louder. "Cid!" Cid mumbled something in his sleep, but continued his thrusting against Vincent. "Cid!!" Vincent tried to shake Cid, but he could find no way to shake the man when he was practically lying on top of him.

"CID!" Vinccent yelled, still getting no response from the other. Vincent sighed, trying to think of another way to rouse the blonde from his slumber. Vincent's eyes widened as he came up with a plan. "Cid," Vincent said, in a calm voice. "Yuffie said that she is going to make you a Wutai-based breakfast."

Cid snapped up, taking Vincent with him. "I'll kill her!!" Cid growled, hearing Vincent laugh.

"At least now I know what it takes to wake you," Vincent said as Cid loosed his grip.

Cid grinned, "Sorry?" Cid instantly realized the situation he was in when he felt Vincent shift in his lap. His face turned a light shade of pink, making Vincent laugh again.

"Care to tell me what you were dreaming of?" Vincent said as he got off of Cid's lap. Cid grinned at the gunner as he leaned down, giving the pilot a chaste kiss.

"Last night," Cid answered, pulling Vincent down on top of him. "Would you like a demonstration?" Vincent smirked, knowing that Cid would not let him leave the bed anyways. Vincent nodded, seeing Cid's grin grow.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Laughs_- It probably wouldn't make a difference!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid flipped them over so that he was pinning the gunner to the plush bed. Cid leaned down and deeply kissed Vincent, thrusting his tongue into his hot mouth. Vincent moaned into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Cid's. The blonde grinned into the kiss, slowly grinding into the ex-Turk.

Vincent felt Cid's hands lightly run down the length of his sides, caressing his skin. Cid broke the kiss, trailing soft kisses down his throat. Vincent moaned, wrapping his arms around Cid's neck. Cid nipped at Vincent's neck, gaining another moan from the gunner.

A loud knocking came from Vincent's door, bringing Cid to a screeching halt. Cid glared at the door. "FUCK OFF!!!" Cid bellowed at the person, not wanting to deal with them just yet.

"Cid!" Cloud called from the other side of the door. "Breakfast is ready! Tifa wants everyone at the table, now!" Cid growled, hearing Vincent chuckle softly.

"We will be there, Cloud" Vincent said, just loud enough for blonde on the other side of the door to hear. Vincent turned to Cid and smiled. "It looks like we will have to finish this later," Vincent said softly to the annoyed pilot. For good measure, Vincent placed a soft kiss on Cid's lips before sliding out from underneath him.

Cid sat up, grumbling to himself as they both got off of the bed. "Do not worry Cid!" Vincent chuckled, watching the pilot angrily get dressed. Cid slid on his pants and shirt, not bothering with his goggles and jacket. "We will have plenty of time, later." Vincent pulled on his leather pants and shirt, only to find that Cid, once again was in possesion of his cloak.

Cid grinned, throwing the cloak behind him. "We better," Cid said, watching as Vincent's eyes followed the red fabric as it fell to the floor. "'Cause I'm planning on fuckin' your tight ass into that bed! ...And you ain't wearing that cloak! I'm gonna break that little habit of yours!"

Vincent chuckled as Cid walked over to him, pulling him close. "I see," Vincent said as they walked towards the door. "But only the bed?"

Cid laughed. "That's where we're startin'!" Cid reached for the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. "We'll take it from there!" Vincent chuckled, walking out of the room with Cid. Vincent closed his door before they headed to the dining room.

Cid gaped when he saw the large platters of food on the table. "Damn, Tifa! You cooked all this in that burned kitchen?" Vincent was shocked also, but he was able to hide it in his expression. The only place that it was visible was in his eyes.

Tifa giggled, as the two sat down at the table. "It wasn't _that_ hard!" Tifa said. Vincent noticed that everyone else was waiting patiently, well...sort of. Reno and Yuffie were drooling, their eyes wide and staring at the food. Rude, Rufus, Elena, and Tseng looked at them with disgust. Cloud just sat back in his chair, not willing to intrude in the conversation. Tifa was smiling, while Barret was staring at the food, similarily to Reno and Yuffie.

"Okay, everybody!" Tifa said, still smiling. "Dig in!!!" Reno, Yuffie, and Barret instantly grabbed a ton of the food, eating voraciously. Cid took some food for him and Vincent, making sure that it was untouched by the "vultures". Cloud took some for him and Tifa, while Rufus smiled, noticing that in his haste, Reno had taken some food for him. Tseng, Elena and Rude waited until it was safe to get something to eat.

Once everyone had something, the table grew silent...kind of. Reno was mumbling something to Rufus as he ate, most of his words made no sense. Rufus seemed to understand him though, chuckling every once in a while. The rest of the table ate in silence, enjoying the cuisine.

Luckily for Vincent, he did not have such a huge amount of food to eat, like last time. After he had finished eating, he looked at Cid, who was gazing at him. Vincent smiled slightly at Cid, placing his hand on Cid's thigh. Cid grinned at the gunner, feeling his hand slowly rub his thigh.

"Who's going to do the dishes today?" Cloud asked the group.

"Make the Turks do it!" Cid suggested, smirking evilly at Rufus.

"I say the _Captain _should be the one to clean his airship," Rufus commented. Vincent rolled his eyes at the two.

"I'll do them," Rude offered. Not knowing his intent, everyone else looked at Rude with suspicious eyes.

"Why?" Barret asked first. Everyone else was intently listening, attempting to hear his reason.

"Isn't it obvious!" Yuffie shouted, wondering if all of the men were clueless. "He wants to get-" Yuffie did not get any farther, for Rude's hand clamped down over her mouth.

"No reason," Rude said, glaring at the ninja.

"I think we'll pass," Cloud said, carefully eyeing the Turk.

"Let the Brat do 'em!" Cid said. "She ain't doin' nothin' later!" Rude moved back to his seat. Vincent was smiling as Yuffie gaped at the pilot.

"Why don't you do them?!?!" she bit back.

"If no one will do them," Vincent started. "I-"

Cid cut him off though. "NO!" Cid shouted, making Vincent look at him, but remain silent. "Fuck that Vin! I know yer a gentleman an' all, but COME ON!!!"

"Cid is right, Vincent," Tifa said, smiling. "You are still injured from earlier. Plus, I'm sure Cid has something planned for you."

"But you should not have to them either," Vincent commented.

"How's about this," Cloud said. "We'll draw straws, that way it'll be completely random. The two with the shortest straws will wash the dishes." Everyone nodded, and Cloud went up to get some straws. He returned quickly, though no one knew where he went.

Everyone drew the straws, one at a time. Tifa went first, letting out a dreath when she got a long one. Yuffie went second, followed by Elena. None of the woment were going to be cleaning. They had decided that the women woud go first, and now it was left for the men to determine the order.

"Alphabetical order?" Elena suggested, much to Cid's dismay.

"I will be fine going last Cid," Vincent said, seeing the turmoil behind the blue eyes. "Alphabetical order it is." The others nodded, knowing that Vincent's decision was final. Barret, Cid, Cloud, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, and Vincent drew their straws.

Cloud was hoping that he would get a short one, knowing that Vincent would be one the people to wash the dishes. In fact, Vincent did draw a short straw. Cid was angry with himself for not getting a short straw with Vincent. Unlike the feuding blondes, Barret was happy that he would not have to clean with the "Vampire".

Reno winked at Rufus, making the other blonde blush. Neither of them had draw the short straw. Tsend was also off the hook. That left Rude. He looked up at Vincent and smiled, making Cid growl at the Turk. Cid clenched his hands into fists, wanting to wipe that smile off of Rude's face.

"It's settled then," Cloud said in a slightly angry voice. "Rude will...wash the dishes with Vincent." Cloud also wanted to hit Rude, just for smiling at the gunman.

Vincent started to pick up the dishes, but stopped when Cid spoke up. "Wipe that damn smile off yer face!" Cid yelled at Rude, finally reaching his breaking point. "Now, god-fuckin'-dammit!" Vincent shook his head, still gathering the dishes from the table, nodding in thanks as Elena and Tifa handed him some of the plates.

Yuffie, however, had her eyes stuck to the area behind Vincent. He went to turn around, holding the entire stack of plate in his hands. Instead, he was knocked to the ground as someone slammed into his back. The glass shattered on the floor, right where Vincent was falling.

Vincent stopped his descent with his hands.The glass cut through his human arm, but he was able to stop his face from landing in the glass. He hissed, for in the few seconds after he hit the ground, someone had landed on top of his back, forcing the glass deeper into his arm, and forcing his face into the glass, making it cut into his skin even more.

Suddenly, the person had gotten off of him, and Vincent was pulled to his feet from behind. He heard Cid and Cloud swearing, but Cid was swearing at, who he guessed, was the person who fell on him. He looked down and saw the blood that pooled onto the floor before looking at his arms.

The white china was stiking out of his right arm, for the mechanical one was not damaged. Blood streamed down his arms and Tifa and Elena were suddenly very close to him, the both of them holding white clothes. Vinent could feel the burning in his face, so he guessed that his face was also cut.

Vincent noticed that his hand was shaking as Tifa carefully took a hold of it. Blood dripped from his fingertips as Tifa lightly bit down on her lip. "This is going to hurt," Tifa said, looking up a Vincent, he nodded, knowing that the glass needed to be removed.

Elena nodded and grabbed onto a large piece. Holding on tightly, she ripped it out as quickly as she could. Vincnet winced as blood gushed from the gaping hole. Vincent reached over and pulled out another piece of glass while Tifa began to clean up the blood that refused to stop gushing.

"Oh, fuck," Cid said as he came into Vincent's line of view. "Go get some more cloths!" Vincent heard someone run away, guessing that they were following his command. Cid winced along with Vincent as Elena pulled out another piece, this one had broken off in his arm, making Vincent hiss.

Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist, becoming worried when he saw that Vincent's hands were shaking. "How are you holding up, babe?" Vincent just nodded as another piece was removed. Tifa was holding Vincent's arm as still as she could, wiping up the blood.

"Someone get some bandages!" Tifa ordered, her voice telling that it was urgent. Someone else ran off, while the other person returned.

"Here," Yuffie said, handing the cloths to the other women. Vincent noticed that almost all of the glass was removed, but Elena was having trouble getting a grip on the last piece. Vincent lightly grabbed her wrist, making her stop, he pulled her hand away.

Elena understood what he was going to do, and nodded. Vincent's metallic claws sunk into the cut, feeling around for the glass. Once he flet it, Vincent made sure he had a good grip on it, and pulled it out. Unknown to Vincent, everyone else behind him wince at the wet sound of the glass unlodging from the flesh.

Vincent watched as Tifa placed more cloths on his arm, applying pressure to stem the bleeding. "Give me one of them cloths," Cid said, releasing his hold on Vincent. Elena handed him a cloth, and Cid stepped next to Tifa. He lightly began to drag the cloth across his face, cleaning up the blood that was running down his cheek. The person returned with the badages, but Vincent could not see who it was.

Tifa removed the now-reddened cloths, tightly wrapping the bandages around his arm and hand. "Looks like you won't be washing any dishes, anyways," Tifa said. Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but Cid cut in.

"Don't even try to say 'you're fine', Vin," Cid said, grabbing a bit of the bandages for his face. "Plus, we still gotta change your other bandages." Tifa nodded and Vincent sighed in defeat.

"Let's get him to his room first," Cloud said, noticing that the blood had already started to seep through the bandages. "I think Vincent needs to lie down."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Laughs_- Try to reboot, honey!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid held Vincent still, seeing that his arm was still shaking. "I agree with Spike," Cid said as he started to lead Vincent to his room, walking at a slow pace. Vincent followed, listening to Cloud say something to the others. Even with his good hearing and the silence, Vincent could not tell what was being said.

Vincent watched as Tifa and Elena rushed ahead of him and Cid. He guessed that they were going to go open the door to his room. Vincent felt Cid tighten his grip, pulling the taciturn gunner closer to him. He listened carefully and he could hear the footsteps hurrying up to them.

The person had slowed down when they approached the two. Vincent tried to guess who it was by the way that they were walking. Judging by the heaviness of the step, and the sureness, Vincent guessed that it was Cloud. The person stayed behind them the entire trip to his room.

Vincent stumbled once, his vision swaying. Luckily, Cid had not relinquished his grip. Cid stopped, holding Vincent still. "Vin? Just hold on, K?" Vincent nodded, and they started walking again. When they reached his room, Vincent noticed that the women had indeed opened the door.

Elena and Tifa were holding more bandages, healing salve, and cloths. Cid led Vincent to the bed, letting him sit down. The four of them were at his side immediately, and Vincent realized that it was indeed Cloud who was walking behind them.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked, looking carefully at him, as if he could see what was wrong just by looking at him. Vincent looked at Cloud with weary eyes, looking, but not clearly seeing.

"Fuck!" Cid swore, cutting off whatever Cloud was going to ask him. Vincent turned to face the pilot, then followed his gaze, and saw a few people standing in the doorway, but his vision was so distorted he could not tell how they were. "Go do something with yerselves!" The people ran away from the door as Cid slammed it shut.

Cid sat back down next to Vincent and rolled his eyes. "He won't bite you!" Cid snapped, seeing how no one had even moved once he got up. Cid reached over and started to lift Vincent's shirt. Vincent went to help, but Cid batted his hands away.

Tifa started to untie the bandages, having a bit of difficulty with the knots. "How many knots did you tie, Cid?" Tifa asked, fumbling with the knots.

Cid rolled his eyes again. "One!" He pulled Tifa's hands away. "Your losin' your touch, Tifa! Can't even untie ONE knot!" Tifa gaped at the pilot while he quickly untied the knot. Tifa then took over and began to unwrap the cloth. Once it was off, she nodded.

"Almost fully healed, Vincent!" Tifa said as he looked up at the man. At once she was alarmed, "Vincent?!" His eyes were half of the way closed, his face paler than normal, taking on almost a gray tinge.

"Tifa!" Cloud called, getting her attention. "Rewrap that quickly so Vincent can lie down." Tifa nodded and quickly set about bandaging him. Once she finished, Cloud and Cid helped Vincnet lie down. His eyes fully slid shut once his head touched his pillow.

Elena reached over and lifted his bandaged arm. "He already bled through it," she said, slightly shocked. She started to unwrap the wet bandages from his arm and hand. Cloud picked up the jar of healing salve, removing the lid. Cloud winced when he saw that blood was still openly flowing from the cuts.

Cloud dipped his hand into the cold goo, a shiver running down his spine. Tifa took a cloth and began to soak up the blood as quickly as she could. Once she had finished, Cloud began to spread the salve over Vincent's arm, while Elena began to rewrap his arm.

"Cid," Tifa asked, "does Vincent have any extra sheets and blankets? Because he bled on these." Cid got up from his spot at Vincent's side.

"He should," Cid said as he walked over to Vincent's closet. "Here they are!" Cid found them folded neatly on a shelf and smiled, Vincent seemed to like everything in its place. Cid grinned as he found the rifle, hidden in the back. Cid picked up the pile and turned back to them, making sure to close the closet door.

Tifa took the pile from him as Cloud and Elena finished with Vincent. "That should do it," Elena said as she picked up the remaining materials and brougt them back into the bathroom. Cid walked over and carefully picked up Vincent.

"I'll hold Vin, while you two change the bed," Cid said, smiling at Cloud's glare. Cloud grabbed the edge of the bedding and pulled, easliy taking it off. Cloud pulled off all of the bedding, taking the pillows with it. Cloud held the pillows close to him, while Tifa put down the sheets.

When Cid was not looking, Cloud breathed deeply, taking in the Vincent's aroma from the pillow. Then Cloud snapped out of his little dreamland, as he put the pillows on the bed. Cid gently placed Vincent on the bed, then Tifa put the matching, black blanket down over him, tucking him in.

Cid and Cloud chuckled at this. "Wanna get him some warm milk too, Tifa?" Cid jested. Tifa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cid," Tia said as she rolled her eyes at the pilot. "Only if you let him borrow your teddy bear!" Cid gaped at her.

"I don't have a teddy bear!" Cid snapped, noticing Cloud's chuckling. "Maybe he can borrow Cloud's!"

Cloud snapped up. "I don't keep teddy bears!"

Cid was laughing now. "Right! I forgot. ...Stuffed chocobo, then!" Cloud glared at the other blonde, while Tifa and Elena chuckled at their little banter. A knock came from the door, silencing all of them.

"Cid!" Yuffie called. "Shera's on the radio! She wants to talk to you!"

Cid growled as he walked to the door. He swung it open, startling the ninja. "The fuck she want now?!" Yuffie shrugged.

"She said it's about you-know-what. I asked what she meant, but she said, "the Captain'll know what I mean"," Yuffie said, imitaing her. Cid's eyes widened and he quickly walked over to the radio, not noticing that he was being followed.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Meanwhile, Cloud, Tifa, and Elena were picking up any mess that they had made. "You guys can go relax," Cloud said as he sat down next to Vincent. "I'll stay here until either Cid returns or Vincent wakes up."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, not completely sure that it was a good idea to leave the blonde alone with Vincent. Cloud nodded, and the women left, leaving the two alone. Cloud smiled as he looked down at the sleeping gunner. He reached down and began to run his fingers thought Vincent's long hair.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid picked up the intercom, hearing Shera humming on the other end. "You couldn't wait for me to call you?" Cid snapped. Every once in a while, he would look around the room, trying to see if anyone was listening. Yuffie was hiding in the hallway nearby, listening to the conversation.

The small ninja could not get any closer to eavesdrop without being seen. "Dammit, woman! I'll see you when we get there!" Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "You know for a fact I'll fuckin' be there!" Yuffie leaned a bit closer, trying to hear what Shera was saying, but it was muffled.

"Don't you worry 'bout Vin," Cid said, looking around again. "I'll take care of it." Yuffie's jaw dropped. "..Fuck, woman! I said "I'll be there"! What more do ya want! ...If you start crying, I'm gonna hang up." Yuffie started to wonder about who she could trust to keep this secret.

"I'll bring everything I need!" Cid shouted. Yuffie's eyes widened even more. "Just chill! We'll be there in a few days...maybe a few weeks." Yuffie crept down the hallway, then broke out into a run, eading straight towards Vincent's room.

She opened the door and ran inside. Cloud snapped his hand back hen the door swung open. "Cloud!" Yuffie shouted, seeing that he was all alone. "...Can you keep a secret?" Cloud nodded,wondering what made he so flustered. "About Cid?"

Now Cloud was very interested. "Yeah," Cloud said, watching the Wutian girl sit on the floor near Vincent.

"Cid's planning on cheating on Vinny!" Yuffie blurted out.

"What?!" Cloud shouted, immediately covering his mouth. "Where did you hear that?!"

"From Cid!!!" Yuffie said. "He told her not to worry 'bout Vinny, that "he'd be there soon", and that he'd "take care" of Vinny!" Cloud's eyes widened as he listened.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked, thinking that it was too good to be true. Yuffie nodded. "I knew Cid was no good for Vincent!"

"But you can't tell Vinny!" Yuffie pleaded. "It'd just hurt him!"

"He's got to find out somehow!" Cloud said, trying to find out a way to tell Vincent. "At least that way he'd know that there are people here to help him through this."

Yuffie shook her head. "We can't! I'll talk to Tifa and Nanaki, see what they think we should do." Cloud nodded, knowing that they would come up with something. "Just...keep an eye on Vinny, K?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, nodding. "I'll keep an eye on him." Yuffie smiled and got up.

"You better!" she said with a smile. She left Cloud alone, with the sleeping Vincent. Cloud relaxed next to Vincent, running his fingers through the black hair. Cloud sighed as he looked at Vincent's face.

"Cid will pay," Cloud vowed.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Thanks for showing your love, guys!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Smiles_- Yup!

**Dream-Gal101**: -_Laughs_- Thanks! But all tissues used for nosebleeds I am not liable for! Use at your own risk -_laughs even more_-!

**WolfDemonRika**: I try -_grins_-!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cloud sat there, still running his fingers through Vincent's hair. Vincent shifted in his sleep, letting out soft moan. Cloud face melted into a warm smile as he looked down at Vincent. The door swung open, startling Cloud. He quickly moved his hand just as Cid walked in.

"The fuck you still doin' here?" Cid asked, looking over Cloud with suspicion. Cloud glared at Cid.

"_Someone _had to look after Vincent!" Cloud snapped, trying not to let Cid in on the fact that he knew his little secret. "And seeing how _you _ran off, _I _offered to stay behind." Cid was now glaring back at the othe blonde. "Plus, I promised that I would look after Vincent."

"Well, _I'm _here now, so scram!" Cid said, pointing to the door. "I'm sure you can tell yer stuffed chocobo _all _about your morning!" Cloud was growling at the pilot.

"I. DON'T. HAVE. A. STUFFED. CHOCOBO." Cloud bit out, putting emphasis on each word. Cid was grinning at how easily he had ruffled their leader's feathers.

"I'll believe that when I fuckin' see it!" Cid said, knowing that he had the upperhand in their verbal debate.

Cloud was now seething. "The only way you could see it was if I had one, but I don't!" Cloud snapped, clenching his fists. Cid could tell that he was seriously angering Cloud, but he did not care.

"Sure," Cid said with a grin. "I _believe _you." Cloud's face turned red in anger, while his knuckles turned white. "Now, get out!" Cloud walked over to Cid, who was still standing in front of the door. Seeing how Cid was in front of the door, Cloud formulated a plan.

Cid stepped out of the way, opening the door for Cloud with a fake smile. Cloud realized that now his plan would not work, and he grew even more irate. As soon as he was outside of the room, Cid called back. "Have fun with your stuffed toys, Princess!"

Cloud's eyes widened and he spun around, just to see the door slam in his face and Cid flipped the lock, keeping the swordsman out. "I AM NOT A PRINCESS!!!" Cloud yelled back, hearing Cid's laughter.

"Sure you ain't, Sweetheart!" Cid yelled through the door, still laughing. Cloud barred his teeth at the door, just as Reno walked by.

"Hey, Princess!" Reno joked, having heard his proclaimation. "Don't you have a Ball to go get ready for?" Reno grinned cheekily at Cloud, seeing the blonde's fury turned to him. Reno's eyes widened, as Cloud turned to face him. Reno started running down the hallway, the blonde right on the ends of his ponytail.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid plopped down next to Vincent, hearing Cloud chase Reno off. He placed his hand on Vincent's cheek, lightly caressing the warm skin. "Wake up soon, Vin," Cid whispered. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Vincent's lips.

Before he could break off the kiss, cold metal touched his face and Vincent's lips moved underneath his. Cid licked Vincent's lips, hearing a soft moan come from him. Vincent parted his lips and Cid plunged his tongue deeply into the injured man's mouth.

Vincent moaned again, his other hand grabbing onto the back of Cid's head. Their tongues battled and Vincent yeilded, allowing Cid's tongue to taste him. Cid continued the kiss, leaning down farther so he could get closer to Vincent.

Cid placed his other hand right on Vincent's groin, rubbing in small, soft circles. Another moan came rom the gunman, and Cid pulled back, breaking the kiss for air. Vincent was panting slighty, smiling up at Cid. "Is that how you plan on greeting me every morning?"

"Either that way, or in a similar one!" Cid said, smiling back. He sat down on the bed as Vincent sat up. "Babe, once I get 'the Highwind' fixed up I gotta make a stop at Rocket Town." Vincent nodded, knowing that Cid had his own reasons. "Me an' Shera got to have a meeting."

"You do not have to explain it to me, Cid," Vincent said, cutting off the other man. "It is personal, I understand." Cid grinned at Vincent.

"Yeah, but it has to do with you, too," Cid said, not wanting to keep any secrets. "You can't go snoopin' around, K? I want it to be a suprise!" Vincent chuckled at how excited Cid was getting just by speaking about it.

"Since when have I snuck around?" Vincent asked, smiling at him.

"...Well, yer too damn silent!" Cid concluded. "I'm gonna have to tie a bell around your neck one of these days, just so I can hear you walking around. I would suggest metal boots, but that _obviously _ain't cutting it!" Cid chuckled along with Vincent at the joke.

"I will not go snooping around, Cid," Vincent said, much to the pilot's glee. "You have my word."

"Thanks, Vin!" Cid said. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Dammit!" Vincent looked at him with confused eyes. "I can't fully demonstrate my dream to you now!" Vincent started to laugh.

"Cid, Aibou," Vincent said, putting his hand on Cid's shoulder. "Do not worry, I still have not given you your massage, yet." Cid's eyes widened as he remembered that conversation. "See? But do not worry, we can do all of the things that we have planned later. I believe that you have an airship to repair?"

Cid nodded, "Yeah, but I ain't gonna leave you alone." Vincent smiled. "Especially after _Cloud _was here while you were out."

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "Cloud was here?"

Cid started grinning. "Yeah, but I took care of him. Now, what are we gonna do with you?" Vincent smiled at Cid. "Got it! You can come with me! I'll fix 'the Highwind', an' you can watch!" Vincent nodded, seeing Cid's eyes light up.

"Then we should get moving," Vincent said as he rose to his feet. Cid got up also and wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist. They walked to the door and Cid's leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Vincent's lips. Vincent smiled as he opened the door, unlocking it first.

They walked down the hallway after Cid had closed the door. Suprisingly, they saw no one as they walked through the interior of the airship. Once the reached the controls, Vincent sat down in Cid's chair, relaxing as Cid looked underneath the panels, pulling out some wires.

Cid made quick work of rewiring the controls, hearing a shrill 'beep' once it was all set. Luckily, Cid always kept spare parts around. He pulled removed the pannel of the controls, taking out the ruined metal, and replacing the controls with an identical control.

Vincent grinned at Cid. "I think we should start timing how quickly you can fix airships," Vincent said, grinning at the happy pilot. Cid smiled back at him, straightening his spine. Vincent rose to his feet, walking along with Cid as they headed to the Engine Room.

Cid once again, wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist, making Vincent's grin turn into a smile. This time, they ran into Rude, which almost ruined Cid's mood. "Where are you headed?!" Cid snapped, venom laced in his words. Vicnent did not understand why Cid was angry, but watched them.

"Cloud said that there was a town nearby?" Rude asked, seeing Vincent nod. "There are a few things that I need to buy."

"It is a few hours away from here if you run," Vincent said, watching Rude smile and nod, heading in the direction that they came from. Cid was growling, staring at the retreating Turk "What is wrong, Cid?"

Cid turned to Vincent, losing his anger. "_Rude _was the one who fell on you, pushing the glass farther in your arms." Vincent nodded.

"It probably was an accident," Vincent said, seeing Cid partially nod. "Either way, it is over. I believe that you have to get to the Engine Room?" Cid grinned, noticing that Vincent always seemed to distract him, getting him to focus on the task at hand, making him ignore all other things.

Cid's grin widened as they continued their trek to the Engine Room. Once they were there, Cid set out working, fixing all of the damaged gears as quickly as he could, putting the ones that were shaken loose back into place. After all, Cid did have other things planned for the day.

Once Cid was done, still crouched on the floor, he looked up at Vincent, who was leaning against the wall, intently watching him. "Looks like I finished quicker than I though that I would!" Cid said, chuckling.

"You seemed to underestimate yourself," Vincent said as he stepped away from the wall. Cid rose to his feet, wiping the grease on his hands onto his pants. Vincent raied an eyebrow at this. "And you _wonder _why the majority of your clothes are stained?" Cid shrugged with a grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, well," Cid said as Vincent neared him. He wrapped his arm around Vincent again, his fingers sliding underneath the top of Vincent's pants. "Looks like we've got the rest of the day to ourselves," Cid said, throwing Vincent a lecherous look. "What_ever _could we do?"

Vincent just chuckled as they walked out of the room, walking back towrads Vincent's. Cid was tempted to pick up Vincent and...why not? Cid reached over and picked Vincent up bridal style. Vincent let out a meek yelp as Cid lifted him with ease.

Cid then took of running down the hallway, not stopping for anything short of Vincent's door. When he got there, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Cid kicked the door the rest of the way open. He walked into the room, looking around.

"What are you doing?!" Cid snapped, seeing Reno sprawled out on Vincent's bed, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"I wanted to give ya the good news, yo!" Reno said, his grin widening. Reno jumped off of the bed, while Cid refused to put Vincent down. "Honymoon, already?" Cid growled at the redhead. "Or not! Calm down, Blondie!" Cid growled even louder at the nickname.

"What is the good news, Reno?" Vincent asked, patiently waiting for Cid to put him down. Reno's grin widened to the point that Vincent thought that his face would fall off if he tried to make his grin any bigger.

"I'm boning Rufus!" Reno shouted out in a singing tone, much to Cid's dismay. However, Vincent seemed unaffected.

"Good for you," Vincent said, trying not to roll his eyes at the energentic Turk. "Now, get out." Reno nodded, winking at the two.

"I swear," Reno said as he walked out the door. "You two go at it more than rabbits do!" Cid shut the door with a swing of his hips, making sure it was locked.

Cid turned, taking Vincent to the bed. He carefully put Vincent on the soft bed. "The massage and my dream'll have to come after you're healed more," Cid said as he crawled over Vincent, covering the gunman with his own body. "But for right now-"

"We'll improvise?" Vincent filled in, making Cid smile. Cid nodded and leaned down, lightly kissing Vincent. The pilot felt Vincent reciprocate, making him smile into the kiss. He stopped when he felt Vincent's hands slid up underneath his shirt.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. I _loved _writing this chapter...though, I loved writing them all. XD But the 'princess' comments nearly killed me!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Chuckles_- Don't worry! I won't! ...Highlentine Forever!!!

**Dream-Gal101**: -_Smiles_- Thanks, Emma-Chan!


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent's fingers ghosted up the length of Cid's spine, making the pilot shiver at the cold touch of the metal fingers and the rough texture of the bandages. Vincent grinned up at Cid, watching as the pilot's eyes fluttered shut, a soft moan coming from his throat.

Cid arched back, trying to get Vincent to apply more pressure with his fingers. Vincent pulled his hands back as Cid arched, only letting his fingertips come in contact with the heated skin. Vincent chuckled at Cid, hearing the pilot groan at the lack of pressure that he was given.

Vincent continued to tease Cid, never fully letting Cid get the pleasure that he wanted. Then, Vincent pulled his hands out from underneath the blue shirt. He leaned up and crushed his lips into Cid's, letting out a small moan. Cid moaned also, arching towards Vincent this time, forcing their bodies closer together.

Vincent hips twitched upwards, creating more pleasure for the both of them. Cid jerked his hips also, slowly gringing them into Vincent's. The gunman placed his hands on the sides of Cid's face, pulling him as close as he physically could. Cid tangled one of his hands in Vincent's hair, the other was resting on Vincent's hip, holding onto him tightly.

Vincent moved his hands from Cid to start removing his glove, Cid also started to take off his gloves before turning his attention back to the man whose throat he had his tongue shoved down. His slid his hands down to Vincent's belt line, grabbing onto Vincent's shirt.

Cid tugged on Vincent's shirt, untucking it from his pants. Cid broke the kiss in order to fling the shirt across the room. While Cid was occupied with that, Vincent peeled off his blue shirt, throwing it in a similar fashion. Cid quickly unwrapped Vincent's bandana, chuckling as the black hair fell over his eyes like dark waterfalls.

Cid tucked the hair behind Vincent's ear, while Vincent was removing Cid's dogtags, goggles, and cigaretts, placing them on his bedside table. Cid then began to busy his fingers with Vincent's belt. "You know," Cid said as he swiftly unbuckled them. "You only need one of them to hold up your pants." Vincent chuckled as he worked on Cid's belt.

"Maybe," Vincent said, getting a chuckle from Cid, the pilot and gunner threw the belts behind them, paying no heed where they landed. They then set about unbuttoning their pants, and removing those, along with the boxers that lied underneath. Once those were off, Cid kissed Vincnet hard, forcing him back down on the bed.

Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth, feeling the pilot run his tongue over his own. Cid was running his hands oer Vincent's body enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his rough hands. Vincent moaned deeply, his hips jerking under Cid's careful touch.

Vincent slid his hands through Cid's blonde locks, grabbing onto the vibrant tresses. Cid grinned into the kiss as he began to press his thumbs into the sides of the gunman's hips. He moved his thumbs in a circular motion, lightly massaging his hips. Vincent moaned throatily, his hips jerking up into Cid's, rubbing their erection together.

Cid groaned as Vincent's hips crashed into his, sending pleasure through his system, and forcing his eyes shut. Cid broke the kiss, opening his eyes slowly to look at Vincent. Vincent also opened his eyes, looking up at the blonde. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Ready?" Cid asked, still smiling. Vincent nodded, parting his legs even more. Cid began to slowly suck on Vincent's neck as the he pressed the dripping head of his cock against Vincent's tight entrance. Vincent moaned, feeling Cid's tongue lick the heated skin on his neck, while slowly sliding the head of his cock into Vincent.

"We're going slow this time," Cid said, after he took his mouth off of Vincent's neck. Once he had finished talking, Cid had almost instantly reattached his mouth to Vincent's throat, feeling it vibrate under his lips as a moan slipped from his parted lips.

Cid continued to slowly push into Vincent's tight heat. Although there was friction, Cid could easily use that to his advantage. He felt Vincent jerk his hips back, impatient with how slow Cid was actually taking this. Cid glanced over at the clock, memorizing the time, making sure that he would beat their current record.

Cid began to slowly trail soft kisses from Vincent's new hickey to his lips, placing the feather-light kisses along his jawline. He slowly pulled out of Vincent, making him moan against his lips. Cid slipped his tongue between the flushed, parted lips, finding no resistance.

Vincent felt like he was slowly drowning, the ecstasy, while overpowering, was stealing his breath, making everything blur. Vincent kissed Cid back with as much passion as he could, but he made sure to do it slowly, if not to humor, than to tease the blonde that was slowly pleasuring him.

Cid waited until he was almost out of Vincent, before deciding that he could not take a pace _this _slow for much longer. Cid quickened the pace, sliding into Vincent quicker. Vincent gasped in his mouth, bringing a smile to the blonde pilot.

Cid continued with his new pace, his cock pressing into Vincent's sweet spot with enough force to make him lose his breath, but not his mind. Vincent moaned, tightening his grip on Cid's hair. This forced a moan from the pilot, and he jerked forward, slamming into Vincent with unintentional force.

Vincent moaned louder, his back arching off of the bed. Cid snaked his hand in between the two of them, wrapping his fingers gently around Vincent's pulsating cock. Vincent bucked into Cid's loose grip, trying to feel the fingers tighten around him.

Cid broke the kiss, slowly moving his hand along Vincent's shaft, gaining a deep growl from the gunner. Vincent felt Cid's thumb lightly rub the head of his dick, causing the hardened flesh to twitch in his grasp. Vincent openly moaned, feeling Cid's pace quicken yet again.

The blonde was not able to endure the slow pace for much longer. He wanted to hear the beauty gasp underneath him, unable to catch a full breath, watch him writhe in pleasure, feel him expel his seed all over his hand. Cid was now slamming into Vincent as quickly as he could.

Vincent wrapped his legs tightly around Cid's waist, pulling the pilot into his body as far as he could go. Vincent let out a low moan, pulling Cid's mouth down on top of his. Cid pounded Vincent into his bed, feeling his actions become more frantic.

Vincent parted his lips, letting Cid's tongue enter his mouth once again. Vincent stopped breathing for a moment when he felt Cid's fingers grip him harder, roughly stroking his cock. Cid grinned into the kiss, repeatedly striking Vincent's prostate.

Vincent broke the kiss, crying out in pleasure. Cid latched his mouth onto Vincent's open throat, roughly sucking the pale flesh. Vincent's cry turned into a deep moan as he felt the hot suction on his neck. "C-Cid," Vincent gasped, finding that speaking was very difficult.

He was nearing his release quickly, and so was Cid. "I-I'm gonna..." Vincent trailed off, unable to complete his train of thought when Cid jerked his particularly hard. Vincent arched again, losing his breath as Cid struck against his sweet spot.

Cid sucked harder, feeling that he was going to come, and guessing from Vincent's earlier proclaimation, he could tell that Vincent was also close to coming. Cid released Vincent's throuat from his mouth, hearing Vincent cry out his name.

"Cid!" Vincent called, not knowing how much longer he could hold on. "I-" Vincent was silenced by Cid, who pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I-I know," Cid said, pounding Vincent with even more force and stroking him even quicker. Vincent came, shouting Cid's name. He cum dripped onto Cid's hand and shot in between them. When Vincent came, so did Cid. He called out Vincent's name, not caring how loud he shouted it. He filled Vincent's ass with his cum.

They both remained in their tight embrace, unwilling to move, trying to catch their breath. Cid looked down at Vincent before looking at the clock. Cid smiled and looked back at Vincent, slowly pulling out of the gunner. Vincent had caught his breath and looked up at Cid.

Both of their faces were flushed as Cid fully pulled out of Vincent. Vincent parted his legs, and Cid rolled over, lying down next to Vincent. "What happened to "going slow"?" Vincent asked with a smile as he curled up at Cid's side, resting his head on Cid's shoulder.

"I couldn't take not seeing you writhin' underneath me," Cid said with a wink. Vincent looked up at Cid as Cid looked down. They softly kissed each other on the lips. "Hey, Vin!" Cid said with a wide smile as they parted. "Fourty-eight minutes this time!"

Vincent laughed, Cid joining him. "You love timing us, do you not?" Vincent said with a wide smile. Cid smiled back and nodded. Vincent then chuckled, showing Cid that he did not mind. Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent, pulling him close.

"I don't wanna," Cid said, as he pulled away from Vincent. "But I gotta go." Vincent looked at Cid with questioning eyes. "I got the munchies right now!" Vincent chuckled, and Cid continued. "I'll bring us back somethin' from the kitchen. Maybe Tifa's cookin'." Cid was hopeful as he added the last part.

Cid got up from the bed and, standing next to an article of his clothes, seemed to debate whether or not he should put on his pants. "You cannot be thinking about going out there naked," Vincent said, still smiling. Cid looked back at Vincent, shrugging.

"Well, I don't wanna put on any pants, it'll take too much time to get 'em back off," Cid said with a grin. "'Specially when I just want to get something to eat for us, then climb back into bed with you 'til dinner." Vincent's smile widened. "Not like they can't handle a bit of mental trauma."

Vincent chuckled. "Then why not put on a robe?" Cid paused, seeming to consider this. "They are hanging in the bathroom," Vincent added before Cid had even agreed. Cid walked into the bathroom, not even bothing to turn on the light. He groped around, eventually leaving the bathroom with a black bathrobe. Cid slipped it on, and tied it shut.

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at Cid, who was now walking towards him. Cid grabbed the blanket and covered Vincent with it. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Cid explained. Vincent shook his head, smiling, and Cid leaned down and placed another soft kiss on the Vincent's pale lips.

Cid straightened, the both of them smiling as they looked at the other. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Cid said, Vincent nodded and Cid turned, heading towards the door. He left the room and went straight towards the kitchen, walking as quickly as he could while not breaking out into a jog.

Cid entered the kitchen quickly seeing Tifa standing in front of the stove. "Hey, Tifa!" Cid called. Tifa turned, smiling.

"Hi, Cid!" Tifa said. "Lunch is almost ready."

Cid inhaled deeply, smelling the aroma of chicken, bacon, and...peanut butter? "What the hell're you, makin?"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. This fic has just gone past the 2,000 hits mark!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: Glad you agree -_smiles brightly_-!

**Dream-Gal101**: -_Confused_- Was there even smut in that chapter? ...I forget XD. Well, LOOK at his HAIR!!! It screams chocobo! ...Cloud crossdressing -_ponders it_-? -_Shudders_- I'm probably gonna have fucked up nightmares, but I just thought of the perfect scene for that! Thanks for the idea, sweetie!!

**WolfDemonRika**: -_Laughs loudly_- Good one, babe!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Chicken bacon melts, why?" Tifa asked, the oven 'ding'ed and her eyes widened. "Oh, you must be smelling the peanut butter cookies!" Cid let out a sigh, grateful that Tifa's cooking skills had not morphed into something like Yuffie's in a few hours time. Tifa pulled out a tray of hot cookies putting them on the burnt counter.

Cid reached over, attempting to snag a few of the cookies for himself and Vincent. Tifa smacked his hand away with the metal spatula. "Those are for later!" Tifa said, smiling. "You can wait until lunch, it's almost done." Cid grinned, rubbing his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cid muttered, backing away from the cookies. "Are them melts gonna be down in the next, oh, I don't know, few seconds? 'Cause Vin is waiting all by his lonesome." Tifa grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Cid," Tifa said, chuckling. "They're _almost _done. I'm sure Vincent won't mind waiting a bit for them to fully cook." Cid huffed, knowing that she had caught him. Cid stood behing her as she flipped over the last melts, then turning to put more cookie dough on the tray before sliding back into the heated oven.

Tifa rolled her eyes, as she put a few of the melts on a plate, handing them to Cid. "There! Now go to Vincent!" Tifa said as Cid took the plate, grinning at her. "I'll be by later with some of the cookies and a few glasses of milk." Cid's grin widened as Tifa handed him two large glasses of pink lemonade.

"Pink?" Cid asked, chuckling. "What's wrong Tifa? Couldn't find any louder, colored liquids?" Tifa blushed lightly. Shaking her head, she chuckled lightly. "Thanks!" Cid said walking away. He headed out of the kitchen, making sure to keep the glasses steady, seeing how they were nearly filled to the brim.

Cid was also trying to keep the plate of steaming food steady in one hand, while he balanced the glasses in his other. Cid hand his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated. Once Cid had reached Vincent's door, he came to realization that he had no way of opening said door.

"Hey, Vin!" Cid called out, hoping that Vincent had not fallen asleep in the short amount of time that he was gone. "Can ya-" Cid's question was cut short as the door swung open silently. The door parted while Vincent stood, partially hidden behind it. Vincent quicked an eyebrow at the pilot as he backed up, letting him into the room. Cid grinned as he entered the door, hearing Vincent lock the door.

Cid placed the plate on the bed, close to the edge, yet at a distance sso it would not end up on the floor. Vincent took the glasses from him, placing them next to Cid's goggles as the both of them sat down on the bed. Before Cid sat down though, he made sure to let the robe drop to the floor, giving Vincent an eyeful.

Vincent smiled at Cid as the pilot sat down close to him. Cid picked up one of the melts and immediately dropped it back to the plate. "FUCK!!! IT'S FUCKIN' HOT AS FUCK!!!" Cid shouted, waving his hand around in an attempt to cool it. Vincent grabbed onto Cid's wrist pulling his hand close to his mouth.

Vincent's hot tongue darted over Cid's torched skin, calming the blonde and ending his curses. Vincent dragged his tongue over Cid's hand, closing his eyes. After Vincent had finished soothing the abused appendage, Vincent placed a light kiss on Cid's hand.

Seeing that it had calmed Cid down considerably, Vincent smiled. "Feeling better?" Vincent asked calmly, soothing Cid even more.

Cid looked at Vincent, grinning. "Yeah," Cid said as he lightly put in fingers to his throbbing hand. "You do wonders, Vin. You should talk more 'cause voice is very soothing." Cid said, making Vincent lightly blush. "It's _very _hot," Cid said, not letting Vincent know if he was talking about the food or Vincent. He chuckled at Cid.

"It was still steaming," Vincent reasoned, watching as Cid shrugged. "I think we should wait until it cools down a bit before you try to eat again." Cid nodded, meanwhile an idea came to Vincent. Vicnent's smile turned into a grin, he looked at Cid with a strange gleam in his eyes. Cid was cautious of this, for Vincent had never looked like that around him before.

Vincent reached over with his claw, picking up a piece of the melt. Holding it between the arched fingertips, Vincent snapped off a piece, the cheese oozing between the pieces and clinging to the cold metal. Vincent held the piece up to Cid's lips.

"Blow on it first," Vincent warned when Cid had opened his mouth, ready to eat the still steaming piece. Cid heeded the warning and blew air onto the food, cooling it enough so he could eat it. Vincent put the food on Cid's tongue, listening to Cid as he sucked the cheese off of his metal fingers. "Try not to cut yourself." Cid grinned around the claws, wiggling his eyebrows at Vincent.

Vincent chuckled and carefully removed his metallic fingers from Cid's hot mouth so the pilot could chew and swallow. Cid did just that as Vincent broke off another piece, placing it into his mouth after he had blown on it. Vincent slowly chewed his food, guessing that Tifa was the one who cooked it.

"Good, huh?" Cid asked, grinned at Vincent, who just nodded. Vincent reached over, breaking off another piece and placing it infront of Cid's lips. They continued to eat like this, but when the food was cool enough to pick up, Cid began to feed Vincent as the ex-Turk fed him.

When they had finished eating the melts and drinking the pink lemonade, Vincent put the plate on the small table next to the glasses. When Vincent had turned away from Cid, the blonde had placed his hands on Vincent's upper thighs, rubbing his muscules.Vincent let out a soft moan as he placed his hands on top of Cid's.

Vincent removed Cid's hands, holding onto them as he moved over to sit on Cid's lap. Vincent smiled at Cid as he leaned his head down, softly kissing Cid's lips. Vincent let go of Cid's hands, delicately holding onto Cid's shoulders. Cid reached up and wrapped on hand in Vincent's hair while he placed his other hand on Vincent's cheek.

Cid lightly bit down on Vincent's bottom lip, tugging. Vincent parted his lips, feeling Cid's tongue instantly fill the gap. Cid slid his tongue deeoly into Vincent's mouth, feeling his tongue rub up against his, making the blood rush from his head to his cock. Vincent also felt his cock harden as he kissed Cid.

Vincent shifted closer to Cid, making the both of them moan. Vincent pulled Cid close as the kiss became more intense. The kiss quickly became rougher, and Vincent shifted again, getting more comfortable in Cid' lap. Vincent moved one of his hands down Cid's chest until it neared his lap, then roughly grabbed Cid.

Cid moaned into Vincent's mouth as Vincent slowly stroked Cid's throbbing cock. Cid pulled back, breaking the kiss and panting. Cid moved his hands, grabbing onto Vincent waist before standing up abruptly. Cid turned around and lied Vincent down, lying down on top of him.

Vincent moaned, feeling their cocks accidently rub against one another, pleasure rippling throught the both of them. Vincent pulled Cid's head down, roughly kissing the pilot. Their teeth crashed together in the violent kiss, making them moan again.

Cid moved his hands, letting his fingers roam over Vincent's flushed skin. Cid ground against Vincent, elicting more moans from the both of them. While this was going on, Cid had stopped his hands, letting them rest on Vincent' chest for the time being.

Once again, Cid broke the kiss, looking down at Vincent's flushed face. Seeing his eyes hazy, Cid felt his heart swell. He pressed the head of his cock at Vincent's entrance, feeling the gunner's breath catch at this movement. A grin spread over Cid's face, his eyes dull, yet sparkling.

Cid leaned down and licked Vincent's neck; the pale gunman shuddering underneath him. Cid rolled his hips forward, roughly filling Vincent with his hard cock. Vincent moaned loudly, feeling his body stretch to accomodate the hardened flesh again.

Cid roughly sucked of Vinent's neck, feeling Vincent's fingers pressing into his shoulder, though Vincent was sure to be careful with his claws. Vincent's breath was coming out in short, heated gasps. Cid pulled away from Vincent' neck, giving him soft kisses on his lips as he thrust out of his tight heat.

Cid then rolled his hips forward again, filling Vincent again. Vincent's moans grew louder as Cid repeatedly struck his prostate. Sweat began to cover their bodies, and Vincent began to thrust his hips back, meeting Cid's thrust with his own.

Cid moaned with Vincent as they thrust together. Vincent kissed Cid back, then angled his head so he could kiss the pilot's neck. He trailed the kisses dowards, stopping only to nip at the flesh and to taste it, feeling Cid's throat vibrate as a low moan came from him.

Vincent's lips curved into a smirk as he continued to pleasure Cid. Cid reached down and gripped Vincent's dripping cock, making the plae man moan against his skin. Cid stroked Vincent in time with his thrusts, feeling the hot liquid spreading across his hand.

Vincent writhed underneath Cid, his neck forgotten for the time being. Vincent jerked his hips, feeling Cid strike against his sweet spot. Vincent let out a deep, throaty moan as Cid sped up, taking them closer to the edge. Vincent pulled Cid closer to his body, unable to get enough of the blonde.

Vincent felt Cid's other hand tangle into his hair. Cid leaned down again, going at another round of heated kissing with the pale gunner. Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth as the blonde began to suck on his tongue. Cid other hand quickened his pace on Vincent's cock, making the flushed, hardened flesh jump in his hand.

Vincent thrust into Cid's hand, his cock spilling more pre-cum. Cid grinned into the kiss, his fingers rubbing the head of Vincent's cock. Another strangled moan came from Vincent, smothered by Cid's mouth. Vincent was eagerly kissing Cid back, pulling the pilot even closer to him.

Vincent's mind blurred as much as his vision had, lost in the pleasure that emanated from them and lingered in the room. Vincent moved his bandaged hand along the length of Cid's spine, his touch making the taut muscles quiver. Cid groaned into Vincent's mouth, his thrusts becoming more erratic as Vincent's fingertips traveled lower.

Half of the way down Cid's back, Vincent lackidasically trailed his fingers back up the quivering spine. Vincent felt Cid's grip around his cock tighten, crushing him in a delightful manner. Vincent moaned along with Cid, the both of them feeling the effects of the ecstasy that permeated the room.

Vincent began to rub light circles on Cid's shoulder blades as the blonde ravished him harder. Vincent felt Cid's tongue move quicker, sliding against his in a painful need. Cid gripped Vincent's hair, pulling their bodies even closer together, their slick skin rubbing.

Cid broke the kiss to roughly press his lips across Vincent's face, attempting to show the gunner how much he cared for him without having to say a word. Vincent moved his clawed hand to Cid's face. Smiling, he stroked Cid's cheek with the metallic fingers.

They both neared their climax, but drew it out. Feeling that he was not getting enough of the gunner, Cid had moved his free hand again, this time pressing it into Vincent's side, gaining a pleased cry from him. Cid smiled as Vincent's eyes cleched shut while a wave of pleasure burned into his senses.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. -_Grins happily_-Hurray for smut!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: Thanks, honey!

**Dream-Gal101**: -_Laughs_- You'll see...you'll see!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid's fingers rubbed Vincent's side, making the gunner cry out again. Vincent writhed underneath Cid, attempting to feel the pilot touch him more. Cid began to nuzzle his face against Vincent's calwed hand, his body heat warming the cold metal. Cid nuzzled against the hand until Vincent's fingers were near his mouth, he then bit down on them and pulled them into his mouth, sucking on the metallic digits.

Vincent moaned, watching Cid as he toyed with his clawed hand. Vincent's eyes closed again, feeling Cid hit his prostate with the head of his cock. Vincent arched into Cid's touch while his head rolled back on the pillow, sweat drenching the both of them.

Cid moved his hands faster bringing more pleasure to Vincent side and cock. Vincent moaned louder, arching more as Cid continued to savor his fingers. Vincent could feel the pressure in his groin slowly building, letting him know that he was nearing his release.

Cid was also feeling the need for release, but he wanted to feel more of Vincent, wanting to soak in every bit of the other. Vincent was panting while Cid momentarily moved his hand from Vincent's cock to fondle his balls. Vincent whimpered softly at the loss of Cid's fingers, but groaned when he felt the sensitive sack in Cid's hot grip.

After massaging Vincent's balls for a while, Cid returned his hand back to his cock, stroking the gunner again. Vincent moaned loudly, bucking into Cid's grip. They both felt the pressure continue to build, increasing at an extremely slow rate. Cid pounded into Vincent as hard as he could, making the gunman pant as he ran his fingers back down Cid's spine.

Cid shivered underneath the soft touch, but did not relent. Cid looked down at Vincent through lidded eyes, seeing the flushed, panting gunman. Cid grinned around the metallic fingers, feeling Vincent rocking against him. The pressure began to increase at a faster, steady pace, brining them closer to the edge.

Vincent's panting increased along with Cid's rough stroking. Vincent's wrapped hand pressed down on Cid's spine, roughly tracing over the bones. Cid moaned around the fingers, feeling Vincent's hand move quicker. Cid bit down lightly on the metal in his mouth, knowing that it would only turn Vincent on even more.

Vincent and Cid neared their release, moaning loudly. Cid came deeply inside of Vincent, his cum gushing out around his cock once Vincent was filled. Vincent came in Cid's hand, shooting hot, creamy cum in between the both of them, and dripping it onto Cid's hand.

Cid remained above Vincent, breathing heavily with the flushed gunner. Cid slowly pulled out of Vincent, and Vincent carefully removed his claws from Cid's mouth. Cid released his grip on Vincent's cock as he turned to lie down next to his lover. They lied next to each other, the only sounds being that of their rough breathing.

Vincent turned to face Cid, placing his wrapped hand on Cid's chest. "Did you time that round?" Vincent asked, smiling at the blonde. Cid turned his head, looking Vincent in the eyes as a smiled graced his face.

"Kinda," Cid said, putting his hand over Vincent's. Vincent quirked and elegant eyebrow at the pilot, silently asking him what he meant. "Let's leave the record at 'fuckin' forever', K?" Vincent chuckled as he nodded, feeling Cid's hand gently squeeze his.

Vincent leaned towards Cid and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Cid softly kissed him back, running his tongue over Vincent's lips. Vincent parted them, letting Cid's hot tongue enter his mouth. As they passionately kissed each other, Vincent leaned closer, placing his other hand on Cid's cheek.

Cid other hand slid down Vincent's back, stopping at his ass to give it a light, teasing smack. Vincent broke the kiss at this, and looked at Cid, raising an eyebrow. Seeing Vincent's smirk, Cid grinned back. "Already up for more?" Vincent asked, rubbing his thumb slowly over Cid's cheek.

"Oh, I'm **_up_**, alright," Cid said, winking at him. Vincent's smirk grew and he looked down, seeing that Cid was definitely "up" for more, seeing how his cock was standing up in a rigid curve. Vincent looked back at Cid's face. "Who wouldn't be with you here?" Vincent chuckled softly at this as he rose to his knees, crawling over Cid.

Vincent stopped when he was kneeling over the aroused blonde. Vincent leaed down, crashing his lips against Cid's with a fierce need. Cid eagerly kissed back, his hands sliding down Vincent's side to stop at his narrow hips. Vincent broke the kiss, leaning farther down to plae soft kisses along the gruff pilot's jawline, enjoying the feel of the stubble against his soft lips.

Vincent could feel the thick cum slowly running down his inner thighs. He grinned against Cid's neck, nipping at his jugular. Cid moaned as he felt Vincent press his entrance against his hard cock. Vincent shifted his hips, forcing a loud groan from the blonde.

Vincent straightened, keeping himself carefully positioned above Cid. Vincent leaned back, resting his hands on the bedding, his wrists rubbing against Cid's thighs. Vincent thrust his hips down, letting out a soft moan. He threw his head back, his hair flowling down his back. Cid gripped his hips tightly, his own hips bucking into Vincent's slick heat.

Vincent gripped the sheets fiercely. He rose his hips, wholly removing himself from Cid. He then slammed back down, elicting loud moans from the both of them. A loud knocking came from the door. "KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!!!" a voice yelled. They easily recognized the person as Rufus. "GOD!!! HOW HORNY CAN YOU TWO BE?!?!?! SOME OF US DON'T WANT TO _HEAR _YOUR SEX LIFE!!!"

"BLOCK YER FUCKIN' EARS, THEN!!!" Cid yelled back. They hear Rufus stomp away from the door. "Spoiled fucker," Cid muttered, making Vincent laugh. Vincent rose his hips again, then crashed them back down into Cid's with a wet 'smack' echoing through he room.

Vincent panted as he began to vigorously ride Cid, maintaining a strong, quick pace. Sweat formed on their skin again, and Cid sat up; Vincent still riding him. Cid kissed Vincent's neck, licking the sweat off of the hot skin, and roughly sucking on the already marked neck.

Vincent moaned loudly, not caring about the others who were listening in on them. Cid kept his hands firmly on Vincent's hips, helping Vincent rise up on his cock. Cid also help Vincent impale himself on his cock, even though Vincent did not need any help.

Cid kissed a trail up Vincent's neck, nipping at his earlobes as the raven-haired ex-Turk bounced up and down in his lap. Cid bucked his hips upwards, adding more friction between the both of them. Cid's cum had slicked Vincent's walls, making it easier for them to move.

Vincent sat up straight, moving his hands so they were clutching Cid's shoulders. Cid moaned along with Vincent, feeling the pleasure that ripped right through him as Vincent shifted. Vincent groaned, feeling Cid reach down, grabbing his cock again.

Vincent shuddered, using Cid's shoulders to balance himself as he rode the blonde. Cid grinned, biting down on Vincent's ear as he jerked his hand on the gunner's cock. Cid's grin widened as he felt pre-cum drip from the flushed head of the cock.

Vincent groaned as Cid moved his hand quicker, keeping his other hand on Vincent's waist. Cid was moaning loudly, feeling Vincent's tight walls clench around him even tighter when Cid had jerked his head slightly, pulling the ear with him. Vincent moaned loudly when Cid did this.

Cid tugged on the ear again, getting a similar reaction. Vincent began to move quicker, feeling Cid's cock stirke against his sweet spot. White filled his vision as Vincent repeated the fierce riding. Cid moved his hand from Vincent's waist to his ass, lightly smacking the lean muscle.

Vincent grinned, looking down at Cid as he slammed down into Cid's lap. "Frisky?" Vincent asked, already knowing the answer.

"Damn right, babe," Cid said, smacking Vincent's ass again. Cid then grabbed onto Vincent's ass, massaging the muscle as Vincent moaned loudly. Cid moaned also when Vincent's walls clenched around him again.

"C'MON!!!" another voice yelled, pounding heavily on the door. This time, it was Reno. "I KNOW YOU FUCK A _LOT_, BUT THIS IS _RIDICULOUS_, YO!!! GIVE EVERYONE _TEN _MINUTES OF SILIENCE!!!"

Cid growled as Vincent stopped. "FUCK OFF!!! DON'T LIKE IT??? THEN GET THE FUCK OFFA MY AIRSHIP!!! OTHERWISE: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Vincent grinned at Cid, resuming his riding, thus making Cid groan loudly, just to spite the Turks.

Vincent groaned, feeling Cid's fingers move across the top of his hip bone. Cid then regrabbed Vincent's cock, making a groan slide from Vincent's lips as he threw his head back. Luckily, then recieved no more interruptions, allowing Cid and Vincent to come again in peace.

Once they were lying back down, Cid pulled Vincent up against his body as he grabbed Vincent's wrist softly. Cid looked at the bandages, seeing that they were now stained a deep red. "Sorry, Vin," Cid said as he sat up. "Looks like we did too much, _way_ too soon."

Cid got up and went to the bathroom, returning with more healing salve and bandages. Cid quickly put them down on the bed as Vincent sat up. "Do not feel sorry, Cid," Vincent said as Cid began to quickly unwrap the bandages. "I enjoyed it." Cid raised his head, looking up at Vincent with a grin on his face.

"Me, too, Vin," Cid said as he gave Vincent a soft kiss. Cid pulled back, the both of them smiling. Cid continued to unwrap Vincent's arm, wincing when he saw the cuts. "Fuck," Cid hissed, opening the jar of healing salve. Cid quickly spread it over the bleeding wounds, hoping that they would heal soon.

Cid then looked at his hand, wondering where he was going to wipe the goo, seeing how he was not wearing his pants. Vincent chuckled, "Just wipe it on the robe," he said, pointing to the robe on the floor near the bed. Cid grinned and reached down, quickly getting the cold goo off of his hand.

Cid turned back to Vincent, sitting down on the bed. He unwound the roll of bandages, tearing off a large piece with his teeth. Cid quickly rewound the wounds, seeing the blood seep through the goo already. Cid had tightly wrapped Vincent's arm, not wanting the cuts to bleed even more.

Cid gathered up the items, getting up to put them back in the bathroom. When he had come back into the room, he chuckled as he saw Vincent, slouched forward and yawning. "Looks like we need a nap," Cid said, yawning and seeing Vincent nod in agreement. Cid climbed into the bed, pulling Vincent into his arms. Feeling the heat coming from the other, they easily fell asleep, saying "I love you."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. O.O WOW!!! ...We've almost hit 3,000 hits! Guess ya'll like this! ...-_Snickers_- It's prob'ly like five people, all just checking to see if I've updated.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Grins_-Slash _is _wonderful, ain't it?

**Dream-Gal101**: -_Winks_-I just have fun with 'em. you are learning quickly, grasshopper-_mocks bow_-. Pile of goo? ...Clean up on Aisle Four!


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid and Vincent awoke to hurried knocking on the door. "Hey! You guys all right in there?! C'mon, yo! Answer us!" Even tired, Vincent and Cid could tell that Reno was the one shouting. Cid glanced at the clock, seeing that they had only been asleep for twenty minutes. Cid rose to his feet angrily. Vincent started to get up, yawning.

"Stay there, Vin," Cid said as he picked up the robe. He slid it on, seeing Vincent look at his with tired, yet questioning eyes. "I'll deal with 'em, you just keep the bed warm." Vincent chuckled, shaking his head as Cid went to the door. He swung it open, seeing Reno, Rude, and Rufus standing there.

Cid growled, "The fuck you want?!" Reno grinned at the pilot, looking behind him to see the seeming sleeping form of Vincent curled underneath the blankets. "Any _day _now!!! We were sleepin'!" Reno snapped his attention back to Cid grinning.

"We were a bit worried when all things went quiet in here," Rufus said, cutting off Reno before he could even speak.

"We were sleepin'!" Cid growled.

"Yeah, but I guessed that you'd snore loud enough that we'd here ya!" Reno quipped. Seeing Cid become more angry, Reno's grin became brighter. "You know," Reno continued, "if you keep fuckin' Vince nonstop, you're prob'ly gonna rub his ass raw, keep that in mind!" Cid clenched his hand into a fist, swiftly cracking Reno against the back of the head.

"We were takin' a break, by SLEEPING!!!" Cid snapped. "...I get why these two fuckers are here," Cid said looking at Rude. "But why the fuck are you?!" Rude seemed to blush at this, his face darkening, Reno snickered. This earned him another crack against the skull, from the darker Turk this time.

"I just got back from the town, and I saw Reno and the President by Vincent's room," Rude said, not elaborating any more than that. Cid narrowed his eyes, knowing that the Turk was hidding something.

"Reno," Rufus said. "We can clearly see that they are both alive, so your theory is wrong. Now let's go back to our room." _This _caught Cid's intrest.

"What theory?" Cid asked, causing Reno's grin to widen.

"That you two had fucked each other to death," Reno said, getting a glare from Cid. "Though I'm still unsure if Vince's still breathing." Reno looked back to Vincent, seeing the gunner, with his eyes still closed, raise a hand out from the covers and give Reno the finger. "Well, I _never_-"

Reno was cut off when Cid started to laugh. "There you go, he's living!" Cid exclaimed. "Now leave us alone." Cid back up and slammed the door in their faces, making sure it was locked. He dropped the robe to the floor.

"I'M JUST SAYIN'," Reno shouted from the other side. "FUCKIN' THAT MUCH _CAN'T _BE GOOD FOR A BLONDE OF YOUR AGE!!!" Cid's eyes widened, his hands clenching into fists as he turned to face the door.

"Cid," Vincent called, gaining the blonde pilot's attention. "I'll deal with Reno later, come back to bed." Cid grinned, knowing that Vincent was sure to give the redheaded Turk a piece of his mind, and that he would show him lttle mercy, if any.

Cid climbed back into the bed as Vincent pulled back the covers, letting the pilot slide underneath them. Vincent placed a soft kiss on Cid's cheek, while Cid pulled Vincent close to him, holding onto the ex-Turk. They yawned and Cid settled down, getting ready to sleep.

"I'm gonna make a sign for your door, Vin," Cid said sleepily as he snuggled against Vincent, feeling the heat radiating from the other. Vincent 'hm'ed, letting Cid know that he was listening. "It's gonna say: We're fuckin' in here, GO AWAY!!!" Vincent chuckled at this thought, imagining Cid writing the words in glue and using glitter. Vincent chuckled harder as he imagined the pilot covered in the sparkling substance, trying to get it off of him.

"That might just work," Vincent said, shifting closer to Cid, so his backside was pressed against Cid's front. "But you can take care of that later." Cid nodded, lightly kissing Vincent's neck. They snuggled closer, relaxing in the warm embrace. They quickly fell asleep in each other arms.

Cid awoke first, nuzzling closer to the warmth. Cid moaned lightly as he pulled Vincent closer to him, looking at the pale, sleeping man in his arms. Cid smiled when he saw the gunner. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Vincent's cheek.

Vincent shifted slightly in Cid's arms, his eyelids fluttering. Vincent slowly opened his eyes, instantly seeing Cid's smiling face. Vincent smiled too, and Cid gave him another kiss. When they parted, Vincent immediately leaned in and gave Cid a kiss. Cid grinned into the kiss as he slid his tongue between the gunners lips.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, feeling Cid's hand slide into his lap, massaging his thighs. Vincent moaned again, running his hands along Cid's chest. Cid moaned also, hearing someone shout, "Looks like their at it again!" Vincent easliy heard the voice and was able to tell that it was, once again, Reno.

Cid pulled back, growling softly. "That's it!" Cid snapped. "We're leavin' after dinner! I'm gonna get these fuckers as _far _away from us as possible!" Vincent chuckled, seeing Cid's determination to get the both of them alone, without anyone around to interrupt.

"Sure thing, Cid," Vincent said, agreeing that it would be a nice to change to get rid of the rest of the people who were with them. Cid grinned at Vincent.

"Yeah," Cid mused, looking at the clock. "It'll be good to get rid of those fuckers...always fuckin' intrudin'." Vincent grinned at Cid, enjoying lying in his arms. Cid looked back at Vincent. "Let's _really _piss 'em off!" Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, already knowing where this was going to go. Cid flipped them over, pinning Vincent to the bed.

"Let's be so loud, _everyone _hears us," Cid suggested, his eyes sparkling. Vincent returned the look, feeling himself become aroused at being pinned to the plush bed. Cid was also aroused, just by being near the walking enigma. Cid roughly pressed his lips to Vincent's, gaining soft moans from the both of them.

Vincent felt Cid's hands part his legs, sliding sensually down his inner thighs. Vincent lifted his hips into Cid's touch, loving the feel of the rough fingers on his soft skin. Vincent ran his hands down Cid's chest again, stopping to tease his hardening nipples.

Cid groaned loudly, knowing that the others would hear it. Cid removed his hands from Vincent's thighs as he broke the kiss. Giving Vincent little time to close his lips, Cid ground his cock against Vincent's, getting a loud cry from the taciturn man.

Vincent writhed underneath Cid's body, feeling the pilot's hands grab his hips, holding them down on the matress. Vincent moaned in need, shifting his hips in Cid's hands. "Cid," Vincent pleaded, hoping that Cid would be merciful. "M-more...fuck I need...more!"

Cid grinned, as he pulled away from Vincent, making him whimper at the total loss of contact. "You're gonna get more," Cid said as he lifted Vincent's legs a bit. Pressing the head of his dripping cock to Vincent's entrance, he felt Vincent's hips shift, teasing the blonde with his entrance.

Cid quickly thrust into the heat, making loud moans come from the both of them. Cid started to move in and out of Vincent right away, giving the gunman no time to catch his breath. Vincent moaned loudly when Cid struck his prostate, the pilot knowing exactly where to touch him.

"God, Cid!" Vincent cried out, arching into his lover. "Harder! ...Fuck me harder!" Cid grunted as he obliged, pounding Vincent with more ferocity than earlier. Vincent groaned, feeling the blonde deliver all that he asked of him. Vincent cried out again when Cid gripped his pulsating cock.

"God, Vin!" Cid moaned out, knowing that those with a room on all sides of them were either trying to block out the sound, or listening intently. "You're so fuckin' tight! Still as tight as the first itme!" Vincent moaned, not really responding, for Cid smothered his mouth with his own lips, cutting off any reply.

Vincent bucked his hips against Cid's, a loud smacking noice filling the near silence. Cid pulled away from Vincent, taking the breath away from the already breathless gunner. Vincent grabbed onto Cid's shoulders, holding on tightly.

Vincent then flipped them over, his hips lifting as he slammed them down upon Cids, riding the pilot. Cid moaned loudly, using his hands to aid the pale man in his pursuit of pleasure. Cid began to buck up when Vincent thrust his hips downwards, making their bodies collide with considerable force.

Vincent groaned, throwing his head back as he roughly rode the pilot. Cid moved one hand, reaching up and garbbing a hold of Vincent's shoulder. Cid then flipped the both of them over again, repinning Vincent to the bed. Cid continued to roughly pound Vincent into the bed, hearing the panting comming from Vincent.

Sweat had already seeped from their skin as they thrust against each other. Vincent leaned up and caught Cid in a violent kiss, their teeth clashing together. Vincent felt Cid ravish his mouth, forcing his tongue deeply into his mouth. Cid groaned into the kiss, thrusting faster into Vincent.

Cid knew the perfect thing to make Vincent cry out in pleasure, surely loud enough to alert those on 'the Highwind'. Cid reached over, moving one hand near Vincent's side, though not touching it while he broke the kiss. He moved his head down and bit down on Vincent's right ear.

At the same time, he tugged on the ear and roughly rubbed Vincent's side, causing the gunner to scream out. "FUCK, CID!!!" Cid grinned around the ear, repeating the motions. Vincent cried out loudly again, bucking his hips against Cid's erratically.

Someone pounded on the wall above their heads. The same person screamed, "NOW YOUR JUST FUCKIN' WITH US, YO!!!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. If you want a copy of Cid with the sign and glitter, either tell me in your review, leave your address please, or e-mail me at tmntyyh4444 at yahoo. Though, I had to use Paint to make it, so, sorry but it sucks! I'll send it when I'm finished...I'm almost done it-_grins_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Grins_-Of course!

**Dream-Gal101: **Soon, grasshopper, soon! The bitch arriving soon(I was gonna say comming, but we all know what that word is for-_grins_-). ...You're next lesson will be on plot twists-_grins_-, 'cause you'll never see these one commin'(not Cid an' Vince's definition of the word, though)!


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"YOU BET!!!" Cid shouted, releasing his grip on Vincent's ear. Cid then moved back to nip at Vincent's ear again, gaining another cry from the gunner. Vincent was breathing heavily as Cid picked up the pace. Cid continued his ministrations, while Vincent bit down on his lip, worrying the flesh.

Cid moved his head, crushing his lips against Vincent's. Vincent had parted his lips eagerly, feeling Cid's hot tongue enter his mouth. Vincent began to move his hips at the quicker pace during the kiss, attempting to feel more of the blonde.

Cid moaned deeply into the kiss, his tongue ravishing Vincent's mouth. The gunner was still writhing underneath the pilot's unremitting hands, unable to think properly. Vincent ran his tongue over Cid's, making the blonde groan appreciatively.

They felt their release comming, and their kiss became more violent. Cid pulled away suddenly, seeing that Vincent's lips were parted and now red. He placed another kiss on the gunner's lips before turning to his neck. Vincent tightened his grip on Cid, arching into the blonde pilot.

Cid was sucking with a renewed vigor, leaving even more marks on the pale neck. Vincent turned his head, letting out a shaky breath and giving Cid more room to continue. Cid grinned against Vincent's neck, lightly biting down on his jugular.

Cid then trailed farther down, still managing to keep up his pace with Vincent. Cid stopped once he reached Vincent's pale nipples. He latched his mouth onto the sensitive nub, making Vincent cry out, and earning more pounding from the others, most likely Reno or Rufus.

Cid rolled the hardening flesh between his teeth, getting another cry from the gunner. "CID!" Vincent shouted, writhing even more. Cid grinned around the flesh, knowing that Vincent could feel the expression. Cid then turned and gave the dejected nipple the same treatment, making him moan louder.

They were so close to climaxing now, but Cid was not yet done annoying the others on 'the Highwind'. Cid quickened his hand on Vincent's cock, making a strangled cry come from the gunman. Vincent saw white as he closed his eyes, intense pleasure flooding his being.

Cid leaned up again and bit down on the ear, tugging sharply. Vincent cried out again, and the pounding became louder. Cid ignored them, and was almost sure that, somehow, Vincent did not even hear it. Cid felt his climax overpowering him. They both moaned loudly, coming harshly.

Finally, the pounding on the wall stopped, but Cid still heard Reno shout, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!" Cid collapsed on top of Vincent, grinning widely.

"Think that pissed 'em off!" cid said as he pulled out of Vincent. Vincent chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"I believe it did," Vincent said as Cid pulled him close as he lied down next to the gunner. Cid's grin widened.

"Good!" he said, making Vincent chuckle again. "That's what they get for always interrupting!" Vincent nodded again, relaxing in his grip. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's waist, nuzzling against the blonde, and bringing a smile to his face.

Cid snuggled close to Vincent, reaching up and running his fingers through Vincent's hair. Vincent moaned softly, leaning into the touch. Vincent's eyes closed as Cid continued this, his smile growing at Vincent's reaction. A soft knocking came from the door.

They snapped up, looking at the door. "Cid," Tifa called, her voice seeming nervous. "The cookies are ready." Cid chuckled at this. He pulled away from Vincent, making sure to cover him first.

"Forgot about those," Cid mumbled to himself. Cid pulled back on the robe, heading to the door. He unlocked and opened it, seeing Tifa jump slightly at the sudden movement. Tifa was blushing heavily, obviously she had heard the both of them.

"Enjoy," she said as she handed the plate and glasses to Cid.

Cid grinned, "Thanks, Tifa". She nodded as Cid walked in the room, keeping the door open. "We'll bring out all of the dishes when we're done eating." Tifa nodded, waving to Vincent, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. Tifa close the door before bolting down the hallway, making Cid laugh.

Cid placed the plate on top of the other one as he put the glasses of milk next to it. Cid then sat down on the bed, getting comforable with Vincent before grabbing the plate. Cid put the plate down on the blanket, letting it balance half on him and half on Vincent.

Cid reached over and picked up a cookie, putting it near Vincent's mouth. Vincent looked at Cid questioningly. Cid chuckled, "It's peanut butter." Vincent nodded, taking a bite of it. He checwed it slowly. Seeing how Cid was awaiting his approval, Vincent nodded.

Cid then grinned, taking a large bite out of the remaining cookie. Cid quickly ate it, grinning the whole time. Once he swallowed it, he exclaimed, "Damn! Tifa can bake!" Vincent nodded, chuckling softly as Cid pressed the last bit of that cookie to Vincent's lips.

Vincent opened his mouth, feeling Cid pushed the baked good into his mouth. Cid also made sure to run his fingers over Vincent's tongue and fangs before removing his hand. Vincent chewed on the cookie as he reached for another, bringing it to Cid's lips. Cid eagerly bit into it, savoring the taste.

Halfway through their third cookie, Cid reached over and grabbed the glasses, handing one to Vincent. They drank greedily, the peanut butter drying their mouths, making it feel like their mouths were filled with sand. Cid let out a gasp once he finished.

"That's more like it!" Cid said, taking the half empty glasses and putting them back on the bedside table. They then resumed feeding each other the cookies. Cid grabbed the last one before vincent could, making the gunner laugh at his eagerness at getting it.

"What is the rush?" Vincent asked, seeming a light blush color Cid's cheeks. He just shrugged, not really giving any answer as he raised it to Vincent's lips. Vincent smiled at the blonde before taking a bite. Cid grinned at Vincent giving him a sultry wink before taking a bite also. After they had polished off the last one, Cid grabbed the drinks again.

They drank in silence, then Cid grabbed the glasses, putting them back down on the table. Cid then turned to Vincent, grabbing him and pinning him back to the bed. Cid pressed his mouth against Vincent's, and the gunner parted his lips.

Cid ravished the pale man underneath him, easily tasting the peanut butter and milk on his lips. Cid decided to heat up his chill mouth by running his tongue over every inch of his mouth. Vincent moaned into Cid's mouth feeling the pilot's hands travel down his body.

Vincent broke the kiss by pulling Cid's head back. He placed soft kisses along the blonde's jaw. He stopped once he had reached his destination. Smirking, Vincent gently licked the otter edge of Cid's ear, causing Cid to groan loudly. Vincent nipped at the flesh, hearing Cid moan.

While Vincent was occupied, Cid's mind began to blur and his fingers became more frantic. Vincent bit down on Cid's ear, making the pilot gasp, his hips twitching. Vincent grabbed onto the side of cid's chest, holding delicately, yet tight.

Vincent flipped them over, sitting on Cid's lap. Vincent leaned down, halting once his lips were right next to Cid's ear. "I think it is time for your massage," Vincent whispered, his hot breath tickling Cid. Vincent backed up, looking at Cid with lidded eyes and an almost dangerous smirk.

"Do you give "happy endings", Vin?" Cid asked, smirking back. Vincent's smirk widened.

"The happiest," Vincent replied. He got off of Cid's lap, much to the pilot's dissapointment. "Lie down on your stomach, Aibou." Cid rolled over feeling Vincent kneel above his ass. Vincent pressed his hands into Cid's back, massaging the knots out of his muscles.

Cid let out a low, yet loud moan. "Right then, Vin!" Cid moaned. "...Yes!" They heard someone pounding on the wall again. They looked over at it as the person yelled. "AGAIN?!?! C'MON, YO!!!" Vincent chuckled, recognizing Reno's slang. "GIVE IT A REST. ALREADY!!!" Reno shouted.

"FUCK OFF!!!" Cid shouted back, feeling Vincent's hands move up to his shoulders. Vincent began to rub the tight muscles, getting Cid to relax. Cid let out another moan, feeling Vincent's fingers send him into a state of relaxation. Cid closed his eyes, letting Vincent do whatever he wanted.

Vincent grinned, seeing his effect on Cid. He began to rub Cid's neck, getting the blonde to forget about any and all stress that he had. Cid let out another moan as he limply lied there. Vincent leaned down, placing his lips against Cid's ear.

"Feeling relaxed?" Vincent asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Fuck, yeah," Cid replied while Vincent's fingers never stopped moving. "You work miracles, Vin." Vincent chuckled, his hot breath turning Cid on.

"Good," Vincent said as he backed away from Cid, removing his hands. Cid craned his head to the side, opening hi eyes. He looked sideways at Vincent seeing the gunner look back at him with a smile. He then felt Vincent's hands on his ass.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. For some reason, I needed to listen to loud, depressing music today...followed by techno XD...followed by comedy. ...I'm so mental!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Citakar**: -_Grins_-Yup!

**WolfDemonRika**: He really is-_grins deviously_-!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent grinned at Cid, running his hands over Cid's ass. Cid quirked an eyebrow at Vincent, making the gunman laugh. "Just relax," Vincent said, massaging the flesh. Cid moaned, instantly melting back into the bed. Vincent then moved farther down.

Vincent began to rub Cid's thighs, gaining a low moan from pilot. "You are so tense, Cid," Vincent said, chuckling as he continued to rub, making Cid moan again. "I will have to change that." Cid did not really respond, feeling Vincent's hands move down to his calves.

Cid could feel the tension in his legs disappearing under the skilled fingers. Vincent then got up from Cid, lightly smacking Cid's ass. "You need to roll over now," Vincent said, making Cid open his eyes. Cid flipped over, grinning up at Vincent.

"There you go," Cid said, winking at him. Vincent laughed as he kneeled above Cid. "Mm...I like the looks of _that_." Vincent laughed again, leaning forward to put his hands on Cid's shoulders. Vincent placed a soft kiss on Cid's lips as he rubbed the blonde's shoulders.

Vincent broke the kiss, seeing Cid lick his lips. Vincent smiled at Cid as he ran his finger gently down Cid's chest, making the pilot shiver. Vincent stopped once his fingers were on Cid's pecs. He began to give them the same treatment that he had given the rest of Cid's body, making Cid groan out in pleasure.

Vincent then shifted lower once he felt that the muscles were relaxed. He continued with the rest of Cid's chest and abdomen, seeing Cid's cock stirring to life. Vincent began to massage the blonde's hips also, seeing the pilot's eyes flutter shut.

He then gave the same treatment to Cid's calves, deciding to work his way back up to Cid. Continuing with his thighs, Vincent also slipped his hands downwards to rub Cid's inner thighs. Vincent looked up at Cid, seeing the throbbing cock twitch.

He was also aroused, and once he finished with the massage, he leaned forward. Vincent wrapped his long fingers around Cid's hardened flesh. Cid moaned, throwing his head back. Vincent slowly stroked Cid, watching the pilot clutch at the bedding.

Vincent smirked at Cid, asking, "Are you ready for your happy ending?" Cid opened his eyes looking at the gunner through hazy, blue orbs. Cid let go of the blankets and sat forward, grabbing onto Vincent's waist. He pulled the pale man with him as he lied back down.

When Cid stopped moving, Vincent realized that he was kneeling directly over Cid's cock. "I am, now," Cid said, winking at Vincent. The gunner smiled down at Cid. He leaned down and kissed Cid, feeling the pilot's hands run up his sides.

During the kiss, Vincnet lowered himself onto the pulsating cock. They both moaned into the kiss, feeling a delicious burn run through their bodies. Vincent broke the kiss, leaning backwards. He slowly rose his hips, feeling Cid's hands return to his narrow hips.

Cid gripped Vincent tightly, giving the gunner more force as he slammed down into him. Vincent's head rolled back as he let out a low moan. Cid moaned loudly as he felt Vincent's walls clench around him. Dimly, he heard Reno shout, "THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!"

They heard someone slam a door, and guessed that it was Reno. A loud pounding came from Vincent's door, catching their attention. Although they looked, Vincent did not stop. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TWO DON'T QUIT IT, I'M GETTING A BUCKET OF ICE WATER!!!"

Vincent chuckled while Cid screamed back at the redhead. "DO IT AN' YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FLY _UNDERNEATH _'THE HIGHWIND'!!!" Cid yelled back. "BY YER FUCKIN' HAIR!!!" Vincent and Cid heard Reno huff behind the door.

Vincent ignored the banter, keeping his focus on Cid. They let a loud moan, hearing Reno growl on the other side of the door. Vincent chuckled again as he continued to ride the pilot. Cid moved one of his hands over to grab a hold of Vincent's cock.

The couple continued their ministrations until they both came. Once they had finished, Vincent rose his hips from Cid's, feeling the cum slowly drip out of his ass. Vincent leaned down and place another quick kiss on his lips. Vincent sat down next to Cid, the two of them catching their breath.

Cid took a hold of Vincent's waist again and pulled him down. Cid snuggled up against Vincent's back, keeping his arms firmly around Vincent. The gunner smiled as he reached down for the blanket, covering them from the chill of the room. Vincenet rested his arms over Cid's, pressing his back closer to Cid's front.

As they lied there, an obnoxious knocking came from the door. It was not as loud as Reno's, so they knew that it was not the redhead. Cid shifted forward, looking at the door with Vincent. "Vinnie?" the person asked. Instantly, they knew it was Yuffie, for no one else called Vincent by that nickname.

Vincent looked at the hande and saw that the door was unlocked; Cid had forgotten to lock it whe he recieved the cookies from Tifa. "It is open," Vincent said, feeeling Cid's grip tighten. The door swung opened and Yuffie ran into the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

She looked around the room with shifty eyes, making sure that they were alone before speaking. "Have you seen Rude today?" Yuffie asked. Vincent nodded along with Cid, who's eyes took on a dangerous glint. "...And?!"

"...And, what?" Vincent asked, not quite undestanding what she was waiting to hear. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"What happened?!" Yuffie blurted out. "Did he give you-" Yuffie's question was cut short by a sharp knock on the door. Yuffie's head snapped to the door. "I wasn't here!" she shouted as she made a dash for the closet, leaving it slightly ajar so she could see what was happening.

"Vincent?" the person asked. Cid growled, recognizing the voice as Cloud's.

"The door is-" Vincent started, but was cut short when Cid clamped his hand over his mouth. Vincent turned to face Cid with a questioning glance.

"I'll explain it later, babe," Cid said, seeing Vincent nod. "Go away!" Cid shouted at the other blonde. Yuffie was watching the entire thing with amused eyes, for Cid still had not moved his hand.

"I need to speak to Vincent, not you, Cid," Cloud said in an angry tone.

Cid growled. "I don't give a _fuck _'bout what you want, Spikey!" Cid snapped. If Cid could see through the door, he would have seen Cloud's glare.

"Cid," Cloud bit out, his anger seeping into his words. "It's _Vincent_'s room, not yours. He can choose whether or not I can enter." Cid growled again, while Yuffie just snickered, loving to listen to the arguement.

"Fuck off!" Cid growled, not wanting to deal with the swordsman. "We don't wanna hear your shit!" They heard Cloud growl loudly, then someone else said something on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Princess!" they heard Reno say. "They finally stop fuckin', yet?" They hear no response from Cloud. "Hey! Let go!" Vincent rolled his eyes and Cid finally removed his hand. They just lied there, listening to Reno's shouts during the two's scuffle.

Cid grinned as he turned and placed a soft kiss on Vincent's neck. Yuffie grimaced in the closet, thinking, **CHEATER!!! Vincent deserves better!!! **They heard a loud crash from behind the door, followed by more shouting, only Cloud had joined in on the shouting.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Cloud shouted.

"I WILL AS SOON AS YOU LET GO!!!" Reno shouted back. Vincent grinned at this, hearing Cid laugh.

"...MOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND!!!" Cloud yelled out.

"ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!!!" Reno responded.

"IT'S STILL THERE!!!" Cloud bit out. They heard Reno yelp and more struggling came from the two.

"IT'S STILL AN ACCIDENT!!!" Reno yelled back. More scuffling ensued, and Vincent looked at Cid with a guestioning gaze. Cid shurgged, grinning at Vincent.

"ACCIDENT, MY ASS!!!"

"SO, YOU AGREE!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"MAKE ME, CHOCOBO-HEAD!!!" They heard Cloud growl as even more scuffling was heard.

"THERE!!!"

"MM-MFPH!!! ... ... YOU FUCKIN' DICK!!!"

"IT SHUT YOU UP!!!"

"BITE ME, PRINCESS!!! ...OW!!! NOT LITERALLY, YO!!! 'SPECIALLY NOT THERE!!!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**WolfDemonRika**: -_Snickers_-I can almost hear your amusement!

**Me1ii**: Thanks for reviewing, sweetie! I've got a few things planned-_smiles_-.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent chuckled, hearing their arguement continue. "YOU SAID TO BITE YOU, BUT NEVER WHERE!!!" Cloud yelled back, much to their amusement.

"Wonder where Spikey bit him," Cid said, seeing Vincent nod slightly. "NO NEED TO BE MEAN 'BOUT IT!!! YOU NEED TO GET LAID! ...I THINK I"M BLEEDIN', YO!!!!" Reno yelled back, the pair never lowering their voices. "YER GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO RUFUS WHY HE AIN'T GETTIN' ANY TONIGHT!!!"

"Now I know," Cid said, grinning at Vincent. Yuffie gagged in the closet.

"Eww!" Yuffie said, shuddering. "Cloud better wash his mouth out!"

More scuffling came from outside of the door, followed by even more yelling. "RENO!!! FOR THE _LAST _FUCKING TIME...MOVE YOUR GODDAMN HAND!!!" Cloud yelled out.

"HOW'S ABOUT YOU MOVE YOUR ASS?!?!" Reno yelled back, making Cid laugh loudly.

"I CAN'T WHEN YOU'RE HOLDING ONTO IT!!!" Cloud yelled back. Vincent bit down on his lip, stiffling his laughter.

"I AIN'T HOLDING ON, YO!!! YER ASS IS FUCKIN' SITTIN' ON MY HAND!!!"

"LIAR!!!"

"YOU WISH!!!"

"RENO!" Cloud bit out angrily, just making Cid laugh harder. "HOW CAN I BE SITTING ON YOUR HAND IF YOU HAVE ME PINNED FACE-FIRST ON THE FLOOR?!?!"

"It's a wonderful thing, ain't it?" They could almost hear the grin on Reno's face. "Plus, it's not like- UMPH!" More shifting was heard by the three.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!?!" Cloud yelled out.

"OOH!" Reno shouted, the grin still being heard. "Maybe you should go get Rufus! He's got a few whips you could borrow!" Cid laughed loudly at this.

"BETTER TAKE HIM UP ON THE OFFER, SPIKEY!!!" Cid shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "'CAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOUR GONNA GET A DICK!!!" Yuffie's eyes widened at Cid's comment.

"SHUT UP, CID!!!" Cloud yelled back.

"IT'S TRUE!!!" Cid yelled back, laughing so hard his face turned red.

"NO IT ISN'T!!!" Cloud yelled back, not willing to take the verbal assualt. "I CAN GET ANYONE I WANT!!!"

"Ego, much?!" they hear Reno say. A loud smack echoed, making Yuffie flinch. "YOU MOTHER FUCKIN', COCK SUCKER!!!" Cid laughed even louder at this. "THAT'S IT!!! ...ARGH!!!" More rustling came, followed by a shout from Cloud.

"I-I'm gonna die!" Cid gasped out, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, fuck!" Vincent turned to face Cid, looking at the pilot with a questioning gaze.

"Cid," Vincent said as they ignored the fighting for the time being. "Take deep breaths." Cid started to take Vincent's advice, finding himself able to breath easier. Cid grinned at Vincent.

"OW!!" Cloud yelled. "Reno?!" Cloud asked, his voice raising a few octaves. "DO YOU HAVE A HARD-ON?!?!?" Cid started laughing again, followed by Yuffie. Vincent chuckled, biting down on his human hand.

"...SO WHAT IF I DO???" Reno yelled back. "YOUR THE ONE WHO PUT YOUR MOUTH ON MY-"

"NOT TO SUCK YOU OFF!!!" Cloud yelled back, making evryone in the room laugh.

"Sure 'bout that?" Reno asked, his voice getting lower.

"GET OFFA ME!!! RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Get off? I can do that!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!! NOT GET OFF!!!"

"What is going on out here?!?!" Someone shouted. Everyone went silent in the room, listening to Rufus reprimand the two that were probably still on the floor. "Reno?" The listened intently, hoping to catch what was being said.

"He fuckin' started it!" Reno yelled. They guessed that Reno was pointing at Cloud too, because...well, it _was _Reno.

"Reno," Rufus said in a sigh. "Come on, let's go." They heard shuffling as Reno rose to his feet. "And Cloud, clean yourself up." Cid laughed loudly at this.

"Looks like the Turk got to him," Cid said, calming down. Vincent was smiling at Cid, momentarily forgetting that Yuffie was still in the closet. Cid pulled Vincent close, covering his lips with his own. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's neck, while Cid's hands began to travel down Vincent's back.

Yuffie's eyes widened as she realized what they were planning on doing. Yuffie jumped out of the closet quickly, making as much noise as she could. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm still here!" she shouted, getting their lip-lock to break.

"Then get out!" Cid snapped, glaring at the ninja.

Yuffie glared back, never being one to be insulted without throwing a few insults their way. "I came here for a reason, you know!" The ninja placed her hands on her hips, glaring directly at the blonde. Vincent and Cid parted, much to Cid's disapointment.

"What were you saying about Rude?" Vincent asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie said, her eyes brightening. Cid rolled his eyes. "Do you know _why _Rude went to town?" The two males were now interested in what the Wutian girl had to say.

"Why?" Cid asked, not quite sure that he _really _wanted to know.

"Remember how you and Cloud had hit Rude," Yuffie said quickly. "And he fell on top of Vinnie?" Cid nodded. "Well he went to town to-" Yuffie was cut short again as a soft knock came from the door. "Again, I wasn't here!" she shouted as she bolted back into the closet.

"Um, Vincent?" Vincent and Cid recognized the voice as Rude. Vincent opened his mouth to let Rude in, but Rude kept talking. "Theseareforyou," Rude said quickly. They listened as Rude ran down the hallway. Cid and Vincent looked at each other with questioning glances.

Yuffie jumped back out of the closet. "Well? ...What're you two waiting for?! Let's see what he left!" Cid rolled his eyes.

"Leave, Brat!" Cid snapped.

Yuffie gaped, "Why?!?!"

"Well," Cid continued, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist. "We ain't gettin' up 'cause we're butt-ass naked!"

Yuffie grinned. "So? I've already seen you two naked before!"

"Yeah, but I think Vin is still drippin'." Yuffie blushed at this comment and Cid shifted underneath the blanket, sliding his hand over Vincent's entrance. Vincent's eyes became slightly hazy as Cid began to move his fingers in slow circles around the ring. "Yup! Still dripping!"

Yuffie face darkened even more. "Probably could take more, though," Cid added, sliding his fingers into Vincent. A soft moan came from Vincent and Yuffie snapped awake.

"I'm going!" she shouted as she ran out of the room, making sure that it was closed behind her. Cid chucked at the ninja as she left.

"That got rid of her!" Cid said. Vincent nodded, feeling Cid begin to pump his fingers.

"Cid," Vincent moaned, feeling the long fingers brush again his prostate. Cid grinned at Vincent, knowing exactly where to touch him. Cid removed his fingers.

"We'll have to save that for later," Cid said. Although Vincent nodded, he was slightly dissapointed. "Let's go see what the The overdone Potato-Head got you." Vincent quirked his eyebrows at Cid, wondering about the nickname. Cid just grinned and winked at him.

Cid rose from the bed quickly going to the door. He opened it a crack and pulled in the gift bag. Cid quickly closed the door and made a bee-line for the bed. Vincent pulled back the blanket as Cid climbed in next to him. Once he settled in, Cid looked at the gift bag. It was rainbow colored with sparkles, making Cid snicker.

"Boy," Cid said sarcastically. "He sure knows you well!" The bag was stapled shut with many staples, yet bright colored tissue paper stuck out at odd ends. Cid pulled the bag open, while Vincent watched as the paper tore around the numerous staples.

Cid looked inside the bag. "THE FUCK?!?!!?"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dream-Girl101**: Had some catching up to do-_grins_-? ...Yup! We've gone past 3,00 hits-_grins maniacally_-! You say that _now_! Just wait 'til you see what I have planned for later-_smirks_-! But you'll love this chapter! Aw, you're a good pupil thoughXD!


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent leaned forward and looked into the bag. Cid reached inside and pulled out four bars of chocolate. He set them down on the bed, then pulled out three roses and an envelope. Cid reached back into the bag, pulling out a black vibrator. Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at the item in Cid's hand.

"I _cannot _accept this!" Vincent said, looking at Cid, who was glaring at the object. Cid threw it back into the bag, grabbing a bar of chocolate.

"I'm with you there, Vin," Cid said as he unwrapped the bar.

Vincent looked at Cid, puzzled. "Cid, the chocolate has to go back, also," Vincent said, seeing Cid shrug as he took a bite.

"I was talkin' 'bout the dildo!" Cid said, grinning at Vincent. Vincent picked up the card, eyeing it suspiciously. "Let's at least read what he has to say." Cid grinned cynically as Vincent nodded, carefully tearing open the envelope. Vincent reached inside, pulling out a piece of white paper.

Vincent unfolded it, reading the note carefully. His eyes widened as he read. Once he finished, he handed it to Cid, knowing that the pilot would not like what was written on it.

Vincent,

I'm sorry for injuring you farther. To make up for it, I bought you the roses and chocolate. I figured that you would like the sweets, and the roses reminded me of you. The last _thing _is for when you can get away from Highwind, but I can't get to you. Think of me when you use it.

If you ever end it with Highwind, let me know.

Rude

Cid's eye developed a serious twitch as he read the letter. Then, just for confirmation, he read it again. Cid's hands began to shake. He crumpled the letter into a ball, throwing it into the bag. "Oh! He's not gonna like what _I _do with that thing!"

Cid quickly got to his feet, throwing the chocolate on the bed. "He'll be thinkin' of something _entirely _different!" Cid reached down and put on the robe. Vicnent rose to his feet also, hoping to stop Cid from charging into an unnecessary brawl with the Turk.

"Cid," Vincent said, grabbing Cid's hands. "Maybe you should wait until you are calm before you decide to confront Rude." Cid's eye was still twitching.

"Sorry, Vin," Cid said. "But I ain't gonna let that fucker try to replace me!" Vincent smiled softly at Cid.

"No one can replace you, Aibou," Vincent said, making Cid smile.

"Love you, too," Cid said, placing a soft kiss on Vincent's cheek. "But he ain't getting away with this." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Then I am coming along," Vincent said as he turned, walking towards his bathroom. Vincent came back carrying an identical robe. "That way, you won't _actually _shove it into Rude...hopefully." Cid chuckled as Vincent tied the robe shut.

"Sure thing," Cid said, wrapping his arm around Vincent's waist as they walked towards the door. Vincent wrapped his arm around Cid's shoulders, hearing the pilot chuckle again. Cid opened the door, letting Vincent go out before he closed the door.

Cid tightly held on to the bag, wanting to make Rude _eat _the items that it held. Cid imagined the gratitude that he would feel as he turned on the vibrator once it was halfway down Rude's throat, then shoving it the rest of the way down.

Cid and Vincent walked in silence, each thinking about what was going to happen once they reached Rude's room. Vincent was thinking of the worse things that Cid could possibly do to Rude, and Cid was thinking of the exact same thing.

They stopped when they reached the door, Vincent swallowing in anticipation, Cid grinning. Vincent knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. "Who is it?" they heard Rude ask.

"It is Vincent-" the gunner started to say, but someone inside the room spoke up.

"Hey! Think he got away, yo?" Cid's eye began to twitch again, hearing Reno's voice.

"I'm coming!" Rude said. It was followed by a quiet, "Shut up!" The door quickly opened, revealing Rude, with Reno lounging on the bed. Reno was grinning brightly once he saw Vincent, then started laughing one he saw Cid standing next to him.

Rude turned a few shades lighter once his eyes fell on Cid. Reno then noticed that Cid was carrying the bag. Reno fell off of the bed, laughing. "Wait, wait, wait!" Reno shouted, scrambling to his feet. "Let me get my camera!" Vicnent quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. Reno reached into his pocket, pulling out a flashy camera, obviously designed by the Turk. "Carry on!" Reno said, flicking his wrist in a 'get moving' motion.

Cid snarled. "Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't shove this so far up your ass, you'll taste it!" Cid bit out, glaring at the nervous Turk. Vincent heard a click and turned to face the happy redhead. Reno was grinning widely, moving around to get different angles.

Vincent rolled his eyes, ignoring the Turk. Rude swallowed hard, struggling to find something to say. Cid reached into the bag. "Guess you don't have one," Cid said pulling out the black dildo and pointing it at Rude. "You wanna bend over or take it standing up?"

Reno continued to take the pictures, laughing. "This is SO getting handed out at work!" Reno said, laughing.

"Cid," Vincent said, getting the blondes attention. Cid scowled. "Rude, the gifts were nice...for the most part, but-"

"He ain't callin' you!" Cid bit out, throwing the bag at the Turk. "An' I ain't leavin', so he won't need this! If he needs a cock, he's got mine!" Rude face darkened considerably as Cid threw the vibrator at him. Reno nearly fell down laughing.

"So _that's _what you had to rush to the nearest town for?!" Reno accused, snapping even more pictures. Rude did not answer.

"...Rude, I am sorry," Vincent started to say, but, once again, Cid cut him off.

"No!" Cid cut in. "Don't apologize, Vin! You ain't got anything to be sorry for!"

"I'm with Blondie on that one," Reno said, lowing the camera for the moment. "You apologize WAY too much, Vince. You gotta relax, it ain't always your fault, yo."

"For once the retard's makin' sense!" Cid jested, smirking. Reno gaped.

"You wanna start something, yo?!?" Reno shouted, putting down his camera.

Cid's smirk grew. "Good, now I get to wipe the floor with you," Cid clenched his hands. "The floor needed to be cleaned anyways."

"BRING IT ON, OLD TIMER!!!" Reno shouted, reaching for his EMR. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time," he said sharply. "...I still have to deal with you about that 'old' comment from earlier, Reno." Reno shifted under the intense gaze.

"Um...I didn't mean that _you _were old, Vince," Reno said, grinning innocently. "I just said that Blondie was getting old." Cid seemed unamused.

Cid growled, but Vincent responded to the Turk. "You _do _realize that _I_ am older than Cid is."

"Vin!" Cid cut in. "Those years don't count!" Vincent smiled slightly.

"What years?" Rude asked, getting a glare from Cid.

"Yeah!" Reno interrupted, getting Cid's attention.

"Ask Tifa or the Brat...maybe Barret," Cid said. "They'll be glad to gossip with you." Reno narrowed his eyes at the pilot.

"Try not to ask Barret," Vincent added. Getting confused looks from the Turks, he continued. "He'll twist it around to make me seem like a Vampire."

"No real stretch on that one, Vin," Cid said, lightly elbowing Vincent in the ribs.

"Speaking of vampires," Reno said, his lips forming into a smirk.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. We're getting closer to the ending! ...Who the fuck am I kidding, we still have **plenty **of things to do first!

Thanks for reviewing:

**WolfDemonRika**: -_Grins_-Curiousity killed the cat!


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Nice bites, Blondie," Reno said, his smirk widening. "Had no garlic on ya?" Cid narrowed his eyes at Reno while Vincent growled softly. "Crosses? Silver? Holy water?"

"Watch it, Reno," Vincent growled, intently watching Reno.

"Or you won't like what happens to you!" Cid bit out, watching Reno's smirk turn into a defensive grin.

"Down, Butch!" Reno joked, seeing the blonde twitch slightly at the remark. "I would say the bark's worse than the bite, but I think Vince has the bite thing down!" Reno snickered, but not for very long. Cid lunged at Reno, knocking him to the floor.

Reno let out a yelp as they hit the floor. Everytime that Cid went to hit him, Reno was just barely able to get out of the way. "Vince!" Reno shouted, dodging a fist to the face. "Call him off!" Vincent smirked.

"Why would I do that?" Vincent asked, seeing Cid crack Reno against the temple. "You were warned." Rude was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to help Reno, but he was already on Cid's, and possibly Vincent's, bad side.

"C'mon, yo!" Reno shouted, trying not to get hit again. "Forgive an' forget!" Vincent rolled his eyes. "PLEASE!!!"

Vincent sighed softly. "Cid!" Vincent called out. Cid stopped immediately, turning to face the gunner. "I believe that we have _other _things to do." Cid grinned wickedly, understanding Vincent clearly. "Reno," Vincent said, giving the redhead a cold stare. "You should watch what you say."

Cid stood up, then started to walk over to Vincent. Reno leaned up on his elbows, looking over at the couple. Reno let out a groan and collapsed back to the ground. "That fuckin' hurt, yo," Reno commented, making Cid grin.

"Good!" Cid said triumphantly. "It was supposed to! Just be glad we have other things to take care of."

Reno glanced over to them, moving his eyes from the ceiling. Reno stuck up his middle finger at the blonde. "Try to keep it down! You two are _so _fuckin' loud!"

Cid's grin widened. "My airship, my rules!" Cid said, seeing Reno's face fall. "I'm the Captian, so I'll be as loud as I want."

"Even if I beg?!" Reno pleaded. "I REALLY want to hear myself think when I'm in my room!"

"Maybe you should move to Rufus' room," Vincent suggested.

"Good idea, Vince!" Reno said, quickly sitting up. "OW!" Reno put his hand on his head. "...Rufus is gonna have to kiss me to make me feel better." Reno grinned. "See? You give good advice, Vince!"

"Maybe you should charge people for your advice, Vin," Cid said, smiling. Vincent chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"I think that we should leave, now," Vincent said. "Goodbye," he said to the others in the room before turning to face the door. Cid turned with Vincent, flicking off everyone in the room as his goodbye. Cid slammed the door shut behind him.

As they walked down the hallway, Cid pulled Vincent closer to him, keeping his arm around the gunner. They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying their time alone. "Hey, Vin," Cid said, looking at Vincent as they continued to walk. "I got the perfect idea!"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at Cid's eagerness. "And that would be...?" Cid winked at him.

"You got to wait 'til we're behind locked doors!" Cid teased, not yet ready to tell the gunman. Wanting him to feel the anticipation, Cid added, "But I know you'll love it!"

Vincent laughed. "Not willing to share your idea?" Vincent asked, feeling Cid's hand begin to wander.

"Not yet!" Cid chuckled, hearing Vincent laugh again. They did not walk any faster than they were, though. Once they had reached the door, Cid opened it, keeping it open for Vincent to walk through. Vincent smiled at Cid, placing a soft kiss on Cid's lips as he passed the pilot.

Cid was smiling like a love-struck fool as he walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Cid quickly locked the door, making sure that no one would come in. "Still have to make that sign..." Cid mused, making Vincent laugh.

Cid looked at Vincent questioningly. Vincent just winked at Cid as he sat down on the bed. "Care to tell me what your idea is, now?" Cid sauntered over to Vincent, who was sitting on the edge of the matress. Cid reached down and slid his hand underneath Vincent's shirt.

"Nope!" Cid said, slowly trailing his hand down Vincent's chest. Vincent decided to reciprocate Cid's actions, slowly slipping his hand underneath Cid's shirt, but making sure to brush his fingers over Cid's cock. Cid moaned softly at this, his fingers jerking.

Vincent reached up with his mechanical arm and grabbed onto Cid's arm. He leaned down on the bed, pulling Cid down with him. With Cid settled in between his legs, Vincent shifted, hearing Cid groan. Vincent grinned, looking up at Cid. Still holding onto his arm, Vincent pulled Cid down, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Vincent groaned into the kiss, feeling one of Cid's hands slide down, slipping past his pants and boxers. Vincent's hips bucked when he felt Cid's fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. Vincent pulled Cid back, breathing heavily.

"Needed to get things moving along," Cid said, smiling at Vincent. Vincent nodded, grinning up at the blonde. He reached over and quickly cupped Cid's bulging pants.

"Indeed," Vincent said, watching as Cid's eyes fluttered shut. Vincent pulled Cid back down, roughly kissing the pilot. Cid moaned into the kiss, pressing his body over the gunman's. Cid ground against Vincent, getting moans from the both of them.

Cid roamed his hands up Vincent's sides, making Vincent's moan become louder. Vincent moved his hands to tangle them in Cid's hair. Vincent held a tight grip on the bright strands. Cid moved his hands back down, letting one clutch at the wist of Vincent's pants, while the other was rubbing small circles into the gunner's thigh.

Cid moved his hand from Vincent's thigh quickly, though. He groped around on the bed, grinning into the kiss when his fingers brushed upon the item. Cid broke the kiss, smiling down at Vincent. "This," Cid started, holding up the bar of chocolate that he had taken a bite out of. "Is what I have planned."

"Your plan is chocolate?" Vincent joked, seeing Cid's smile grow.

"You'll find out once we're undressed," Cid said, getting up from their position. Vincent rose to his feet also. They both undressed quickly, letting the robes fall to the floor. Cid then tackled Vincent to the bed, the both of them crashing onto the bed.

Vincent started laughing with Cid. Once they stopped, Vincent leaned up, softly kissing Cid on the lips. Cid pushed Vincent farther into the bed, covering the pale body with his own. Vincent grabbed onto Cid's neck with one hand, pulling the blonde as close to him as possible. Vincent's other hand, the mechanical one, clutched at Cid's scalp, carefully holding on.

Cid had one hand lightly pressed against Vincent's cheek, caressing the soft skin. His other hand was resting on Vincent's hip. Vincent began to lightly grind against Cid, making the gruff pilot groan loudly during their kiss. Cid quickened the pace, feeling their hard cock rubbing together.

Vincent violently kissed Cid, wanting to feel more. He wrapped one leg around Cid's waist, pulling their bodies even closer. Sweat began to form on their skin as they continued to grind. Cid pulled away, breaking the kiss. Cid reached for the chocolate again, having placed it on the bed before they de-robed.

"Ready?" Cid asked, breaking off a piece of the candy bar.

"Of course," Vincent said, smirking at the blonde. Cid smirked back as he broke off a piece of the chocolate. Cid put the bar back down as he placed the chocolate in his mouth. He moved his tongue around the chunk, softening the hard piece.

He pressed his lips against Vincent's. The gunner parted his lips once he felt something pressing into them. Cid pushed the chocolate into his mouth, melting the piece between their tongues. When the piece was done, Cid broke off the kiss, snapping off another piece.

"Like my idea?" Cid asked. Vincent nodded and this time, Cid pushed the chocolate between Vincent's parted lips. Vincent rolled his tongue around the piece a few times before sharing the piece with Cid. When they parted again, Cid licked his lips.

"Delicious," Cid said, winking at Vincent. A light blush spread across Vincent's face as Cid said this. He nodded, leaning forward for another kiss. Vincent took the bar away from Cid, placing it out of the pilot's reach. Vincent then broke the kiss, grinning.

"We'll save the rest for afterwards," Vincent said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Deal!" Cid said, smother his and Vincent's lips together. Vincent moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cid's neck. Cid smiled into the kiss, reaching down and cupping Vincent's ass. Cid lightly fingered Vincent's entrance, gently rubbing against the puckered flesh.

Vincent moaned, feeling the finger slide into him. Cid, finding that Vincent was ready for more, removed his finger and plunged deeply inside the gunner. Vincent arched into the blonde, breaking off the kiss. "Oh, fuck!" Vincent groaned out, clenching around the hot, throbbing flesh inside of him.

Cid moaned, feeling Vincent's walls tighten around his cock. "God, Vin!" Cid moaned, pulling out. Cid then rolled his hips forward, slamming back into Vincent. Vincent moaned, jerking his hips bucking backwards into Cid's. Cid moaned out, "Damn!"

"Cid...harder!" Vincent pleaded, feeling the head of Cid's cock striking against his prostate. Cid grunted in reply, but began to pound Vincent into the bed as hard as he could. Vincent cried out, letting Cid know that he was really enjoying it.

"Right there?" Cid asked, smiling as he struck Vincent's sweet spot with purposeful force.

"Fuck, yes!" Vincent cried out, tightening his grip around Cid's neck. "Cid!" Cid grinned as he reached over, roughly grabbing Vincent's pulsating cock. "M-more!" Cid's grin widened as he leaned down, pressing soft kisses on Vincent's lips as he stroked the gunner's dripping cock and thrust into him.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**WolfDemonRika**: -_Laughs loudly_- Of course it's gotta be something perverted! -_Winks_-Stalker, eh?


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent pulled Cid down, thrusting his tongue into the blonde pilot's mouth. Cid had no objection to this, feeling Vincnet's hot tongue rub against his. Cid jerked his hand quickly, feeling Vincent moan in his mouth. Vincent bucked harder into Cid, forcing the pilot deeper into him.

Vincent felt Cid's tongue become more forceful against his, the slick heat of each tongue battling. Vincent toyed with Cid's tngue, lightly running against it before ignoring it completely. Cid began to thrust into Vincent quicker, the need growing between the two of them.

Cid pushed his tongue against Vincent, feeling the gunner remove one arm from around his neck. Vincent pressed the palm of his bndaged hand against the base of Cid's neck. He slowly slid it down the length of Cid's spine, applying pressure. Cid shivered at the rough feel of the bandages traveling down his back.

Cid felt the heat in his groin tightening as he neared his release. Vincent also felt the same thing. Vincent groaned, their actions become hurried. Cid's tongue become more insistant, while Vincent pulled Cid's face closer. The pilot moved quicker, taking him and the gunner underneath him closer to the edge of ecstasy.

The tightening heat grew even more, until it had reached it's limit. Vincent and Cid came, loudly moaning into each other's mouth. Hot cum filled Vincent, the thick, white liquid pouring out around Cid's cock once Vincent was filled. Vincent's cum shot in between their slick bodies.

Cid slowly unwrapped his hand from Vincent's cock. The gunner, in return, slowly removed his legs from around Cid's waist, letting them rest lifelessly on the bedding. Cid slowly pulled out of Vincent. As Vincent felt Cid's hot cum dribble out of him, he broke their kiss.

Cid remained above Vincent as the two roughly breathed, quickly bringing air into their lungs. Vincent reached over, moving his hands from Cid''s back and neck, to grab the bar of chocolate. Vincent brought the bar in between their faces.

Cid grinned, biting off a large chunk of the bar. Cid grinned at Vincent, the chocolate bar sticking out between his teeth. Vincent chuckled as he leaned forward to press his lips agianst Cid's. Once again, they shared the piece. This was repeated until the chocolate bar was gone, the other bars lie forgotten at the edge of the bed.

Cid rolled over, lying down next to Vincent, the both of them smiling brightly. Vincent reached over, grabbing Cid's hand with his own. Their fingers entwined and their smiles grew. Cid turned his head, looking over at Vincent. "Hey, babe," Cid said.

Vincent turned his head also, looking Cid in the eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"We gotta get you some more clothes," Cid mused, a grin covering his face. Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the pilot.

"We do?" Vincent asked, wondering why this popped into Cid's head right then.

"Yup!" Cid said, nodding vigorously. "You only have like, what...two outfits? Including the one I gave you!" Cid said, lightly squeezing his hand. Vincent squeezed back. "And I know the perfect place to get some!"

"Where would that be?" Vincent asked, curious as to where Cid would find a clothing store for _him_.

Cid's grin widened. "They opened up this perfect place in Rocket Town. They got all kinds of stuff there that your gonna love!" Vincent chuckled at Cid's enthusiasm.

"On one condition," Vincent said, seeing Cid's grin falter for a few seconds. "You have to get some new clothes, also."

Cid's grin immediately brightened. "Deal!" Cid said, leaning forward to kiss Vincent's cheek. "'Cause they got a pair of leather pants in there that're _perfect _for you." Vincent laughed at this.

"Really, now?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah!" Cid said, winking at the gunner. "Plus, you need some clothes that make you look like the piece of eye candy that I know you are." Vincent laughed again.

"Sometimes I think that you have truly lost your mind, Aibou!" Vincent jested, seeing Cid grin.

"Only around you, Viero," Cid said, winking at Vincent. Vincent blushed at the pilot. Cid then leaned forward, kissing Vincent. "Your _so _hot when you blush," he whispered in Vincent's ear. Vincent could feel his blood begin to boil at Cid's husky tone.

Cid then pulled back, lying back down. Cid reached over and grabbed his carton of cigarettes. Cid pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. Quickly lighting it, Cid put down the lighter and put the stick between Vincent 's lips. Vincent smiled at Cid as he inhaled deeply.

Vincent let out an equally deep breath as he put the cigarette between the pilot's lips. Cid grinned as he breathed in the smoke. Cid let out a sigh as he exhaled. "Nothing beats a smoke after hot sex with you, Vin," Cid said as he handed the smouldering stick to the gunner.

"Followed by more sex," Vincent added before inhaling. Cid nodded.

"That, too!" Cid agreed. He then smirked. "Then a nap, and even more sex when we get up!" Vincent chuckled at Cid, the both of them relaxing as they smoked. "...Don't forget about the sweets!" Vincent shook his head at Cid, still chuckling.

"I would not dream of it, Cid," Vincent said, seeing Cid smiling. Once they were done smoking, Cid looked for a place to put out the dying cig. "There's an ashtray to the left side of the drawer." Cid opened the drawer, finding the bright green ashtray.

Cid quickly stubbed it out before shutting the drawer and turning towards Vincent. "Green?" Cid asked, grinning at Vincent. He shrugged.

"I never felt like getting a new one to replace it," Vincent said. Cid chuckled.

"I know the feeling!" Cid said, moving closer to Vincent. Cid sighed. "...If we leave tonight, we should get to Rocket Town by tomorrow afternoon." Vincent nodded. "Damn! It's gonna take my a while to finish my..._thing_...and I don't wanna leave you alone with the "Crazy Bunch"."

Vincent chuckled. "I will be fine, Cid. There is no reason for you to worry."

"Yeah," Cid said. "I know you can take care of yourself. ...I just don't trust Spikey and the Turks to be alone with you."

Vincent smiled at Cid. "You have nothing to worry about Cid, I would never-"

"I know, babe," Cid said, cutting Vincent off. Cid looked over at the clock, seeing that it was almost time for the "large family dinner" that they always had.

"It is almost time for Tifa to come and tell us," Vincent said, also looking at the digital clock.

"Yup, then it's time to face 'em," Cid said.

"_But_," Vincent said, his eyes twinkling "We still have time before Tifa comes."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Cid asked, grinning widely.

"I believe that I am," Vincent said.

"Good," Cid said, pulling him close. Vincent snuggled close to Cid as he reached over and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them. Cid wrapped his arms around Vincent, holding him close. Vincent curled around Cid, keeping their bodies pressed together.

Vincent nuzzled into Cid's shoulder, feeling one of Cid's hands running through his hair. Vincent moaned softly, tilting his head into Cid's touch. Cid was lightly rubbing Vincent's scalp before combing through the silken strands. Vincent slid his hand up Cid's chest, grabbing a hold of Cid's ear.

Vincent lightly massaged the flesh, feeling Cid lean into his hand. Vincent shifted, bringing himself closer to the blonde pilot. Cid tightened his grip around Vincent's waist, holding him. They continued to lie there, relaxing in each other's arms.

Vincent and Cid smilied, looking at each other. Vincent leaned forward as Cid craned his neck downwards. They softly kissed each other, not wanting to go farther for the time being. When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other with smiling faces.

Cid shifted Vincent in his arms, pulling the gunner up closer to him. They stayed close together, feeling the warmth that emanated from the other. Cid leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Vincent's forehead, making his smile widen.

"I love you, Cid," Vincent said, kissing the pilot's collarbone.

Cid smiled brightly at the gunner. "I love you, too, babe!"

"I know," Vincent said, grinning up at the blonde.

Cid grinned back. "So do I! But I still like saying it!"

Vincent chuckled. "So do I."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dream-Gal101**: Umm..-_grins sheepishly_- that was a mistake...I can't type. I meant 3,000 hits...though it's more now XD. Don't worry, by the end of this fic, chances are you'll be able to WRITE smut without blushing-_grins proudly_-. You'll learn! ...Looks like you've got a few chaptes to catch up on-_grins_-.

**WolfDemonRika**: -_Smiles_-Yeah! But at the rate this is goin', were gonna probably gonna go past 50 chapters.

**Melii**: It is, but not for a while...I'm just guessing, though XD!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent placed another soft kiss upon the pilot's collarbone. Cid smiled as he looked down at Vincent. A loud knock came from the door, getting their attention. "That ain't Tifa," Cid guessed from the obnoxious knock.

"Hey!" the person called. They immediately coud tell that it was Barret outside the door. "Ya guys need ta come out for dinna'!" Barret shouted. "So, get dressed!" They heard Barret stomp away, snickering at his direct order. Cid was beginning to think of going to dinner in just a robe.

"Cid," Vincent chuckled, seeing the mischeivious glint in his eyes. "You cannot go to the table in just a robe." Vincent guessed, seeing Cid's eyes flicker to the robes on the floor. Cid grinned. "Or naked." Cid's grinned faltered.

"..Fine," Cid said, agreeing with the gunner. Vincent sat up, untangling himself from Cid's grasp. Cid groaned, sitting up with Vincent. "I'll wear pants."

"Good," Vincent said, smiling. They both rose from the bed, gathering their clothes from the floor. They dressed, Cid making sure that Vincent did not put on the cloak, and then Vincent picked up the robes, returning them to the bathroom. Cid waited for Vincent by the door. Vincent smiled when he saw Cid, who smiled back.

Cid, once again, opened the door for Vincent. Vincent chuckled. "I _do_ have hands, Cid," Vincent said, making Cid grin widely.

"I know _that_," Cid said winking. Vincent chuckled again and they headed down the hallway, letting the subject lie. Soon, they reached the dining room, seeing everyone else sitting at the table. When they entered the room, everyone turned and looked at them.

Cid glared at them. "Fuck's your problem?!?" Cid barked at them. Most of the group, meaning, Rude; Rufus; Elena; Tifa; and Tseng, while the rest, Yuffie; Reno; Nanaki; Barret; and Cloud, all just stared. Reno grinned widely.

"It's a miracle! Cid's dick isn't inside Vince's ass or mouth!" Reno said, making most of the people blush. Cid glared at Reno, yet Vincent spoke up.

"Reno," Vincent said, sounding unamused. "What did we discuss earlier?" Reno grinned.

"Okay! Take it easy," Reno held up his hands in defense while his grin grew. "No need to get your panties in a bunch!" Vincent's claw twitched, irritatation showing in his crimson eyes. Cid's eye twitched as he clenched his jaw and fists. Everyone at the table looked between the three, waiting for the first one to snap.

Reno grinned again, his mind screaming, **RUN!!! RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RAN BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE!!! ...YOU'RE GONNA DIE, YOU FUCKIN' DUMBASS!!! **Reno looked at the exits, dobting he could escape the both of them, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Vin _doesn't _wear _panties_!" Cid growled, making everyone except for Vincent slowly inch away from the two of them. "Either take it back, or else."

"I take it back!" Reno said quickly. Everyone else let out the breath that they were holding. "Calm down, yo! I was just joking!"

Vincent relaxed a little, while Cid remained on edge. "You better keep your jokes to yerself!" Cid bit out, slowly relaxing. Reno nodded and slouched in his seat.

"Jeez, you two need to relax!" Reno said, immediately snapping back to his usual self. "I'd say that you need to get laid, but we **_all _**know how that's workin' out!"

"We need a goddamn vacation from you!" Cid bit out. "Which is why we're heading to Rocket Town, tonight!" Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa all paled at this statement.

"Why?" Cloud asked suspiciously, wanting to hear Cid's excuse.

"None of yer damn business!" Cid snapped. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the blonde pilot.

"I think it is!" Cloud snapped back.

"Psst!" Reno whispered to Rufus. "You got any popcorn?"

"Nope," Rufus said.

"Well, it ain't!" Cid yelled back.

"Why not?!? You're taking us somewhere, we'de like to know why!" Cloud reasoned loudly.

"I got Skittles!" Yuffie said, holding up a large bag. Reno reached into the bag, grabbing a large handful of the colored candy. They then turned back to their source of entertainment.

"Then don't come!" Cid yelled. "Stay here!"

"Like I'm gonna fall for that!" Cloud bit out. "We just wanna know why we're going to Rocket Town!"

"We sure as fuck ain't stayin' here!!" Cid commented.

"Ooh!" Reno whispered in Rufus' ear. "Good comeback!"

"Sh!" Rufus whispered back. "I'm trying to watch the show!"

"I didn't say that we should!" Cloud yelled.

"Then why do you fuckin' care!!" Cid exclaimed.

"Why Rocket Town?!?!" Cloud tried again.

"None of yer fuckin' business!!!"

"Yes it is, goddammit!!"

"No it ain't!"

"Hope yer comfortable," Reno whispered to everyone else at the table. "'Cause it looks like we're gonna be here for a long time, yo!"

"YES IT IS!!!"

"NO IT FUCKIN' AIN'T!!!"

Vincent just stood by, looking inbetween the two. He did not stop them, sensing that they had some frustration that needed to be worked out. He would stop them if it went too far, though.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!"

"MAKE ME, SPIKEY!!!"

"JUST TELL US!!!" Cloud demanded, about ready to pounce of the pilot and start swinging.

"Cloud," Vincent said, knowing that the two blondes would listen. Predictably, the blondes turned to Vincent. "Cid just has something personal that he has to take care of."

"You know?!" Yuffie asked, unable to stop herself.

Vincent nodded. "Yes," he said.

Yuffie's, Nanaki's, Tifa's, and Cloud's eyes widened. "But how?!" Tifa asked.

"Cid told me," Vincent said, not quite understanding why they were so surprised.

"And you're fine with it?" Nanaki calmly asked after regaining his composure.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Of course," Their eyes widened ever more.

"Ooh!" Reno whispered. "Wonder what the big secret is?" In response, Rufus took a bit of the Skittles and shoved them into Reno's mouth.

"SHHH!" Rufus said, turning his eyes back to the group.

"WHY?!" Cloud shouted.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst. "It is not _that _big of a deal, Cloud."

"Not that big-" Cloud stammered. "Of course it's a big deal!"

"Why the fuck is it?!" Cid growled, wondering what they were trying to say.

"'Cause-" Cloud stopped yelling, catching himself.

Cid raised an eyebrow in suspicious. "'Cause, why?" he asked, seeing Cloud swallow harshly. "What the fuck do you think I'm gonna be doin'?!" The others that knew his "secret" shifted in their seats.

"What do _you _think we think you are going to be doing?" Yuffie asked.

"Just tell me what the fuck you think I'm gonna be doing?!?!" Cid shouted.

"Cid," Tifa said, trying to reason with the raging blonde. "Can you tell us why we are heading to Rocket Town?"

Tifa was ignored as Cid focused his anger on Cloud. "What the fuck do you _know_, Chocobo-Head?!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Cid. "Tell us why we're going!!!"

"Get bent!!! I ain't fuckin' tellin' you! Tell me what you fuckin' know!!!" Cid yelled.

"Tell us first!!!" Cloud shouted.

"I'll tell you when Barret bends you over a desk and fucks you in the ass!" Cid snapped.

"Don't bring me into this!!!" Barret shouted, which went ignored.

"Looks like you gotta bend over, Princess!" Reno commented, laughing to himself. Cloud glared at the redhead, but turned his attention back to his feud between him and the other blonde.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dream-Gal101**: Thanks! Fluffy, like the mashmallows in S'mores! 'Cause there will be a huge twist...or two! O.O -_Stares and drools_-Kit-Kat??? -_Eyes follow the waving bar_-. -_Shakes head rapidly_-I'm fine! I have been called a queen twice, therefore, -_grins_-it must be true!

**Me1ii**: -_Snickers_-Neither can I! ...Yup! Thanks, sweetie!


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Will one of you just answer the other?" Vincent asked, tired of listening to basically the same things being shouted.

"You first!" Cid and Cloud shouted at the same time, glaring at each other.

"I ain't tellin' them nothin', Vin," Cid said. Vincent nodded, knowing that it was personal.

"...Why not?!" Cloud slowly bit out.

"It ain't any of your concern!" Cid snapped, furious at the redundant questions.

"The fuck it isn't!" Cloud yelled, not yet willing to back down.

"How the fuck is it your concern?!" Cid snapped. Cloud paused, thinking of any and all responses. He came to the conclusion that no matter what he said, it would be the wrong thing.

Luckily, Vincent came to his rescue. "What do you know, Cloud?" Vincent asked. But then, crushed all of Cloud's hope. Vincent also looked at Cloud, then at Yuffie, Tifa, and Nanaki. They all shifted now, knowing that someone would have to say something.

"Well," Nanaki started, seeing that no one else was going to say anything first. "While you were on the radio with Shera, Cid, Yuffie was listening to your conversaion."

"What?!" Cid bellowed, turning to face Yuffie. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Yuffie heard you," Cloud said, getting everyone's attention.

"What did you hear?!" Cid growled, fearing that they knew.

"Umm..." Yuffie stammered, seeing everyone starting at her. "...That you're gonna cheat on Vinnie!"

"Didn't see that comin'!" Reno commented, looking at the other Turks. They all just nodded in agreement.

Cid started to laugh...loudly. "You think I'm cheatin?!" Tifa, Nanaki, Cloud, and Yuffie looked at Cid with confused expressions. Vincent was just confused. The Turks and Barret were interested, watching the scene like it was a movie.

"You aren't?" Tifa asked. Cid began to laugh even harder.

"Me?! Cheat?! On Vin?!" Cid asked, between his laughter.

"Why would you think that Cid was cheating?" Vincent asked, not quite getting how they had come to this conclusion.

"He said that he was 'going to take care of you', that he'd be in Rocket Town soon enough, and for Shera to wait!" Yuffie explained, seeing Cid laugh even louder.

"And, that made you believe that I was gonna cheat on Vin?!" Cid said, bringing his laughter down to snickering.

"I don't see how he'd have the energy to cheat," Reno said to Rufus. "_They _fuck so much as it is, Blondie'll die from the lack of blood in his head...or his dick'll explode." Rufus nodded, snickering.

"What we you talking about, then?" Nanaki asked.

Cid immediately stopped laughing. "None of your business!" Cid snapped.

"...It is a personal matter," Vincent explained, recieving confused looks.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, not noticing that Reno was taking a few more handfuls of Skittles from the large, colorful bag in her lap. "What's so personal?"

Vincent shrugged, "Cid does not have to tell anyone if he does not want to."

"You'll all find out soon enough!" Cid said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But it ain't any of your fuckin' concern."

"I believe that we can end this arguement here," Vincent said, seeing the others nod. "Plus, I believe that dinner is now cold."

"I'll go heat it up," Tifa said starting to pick up the large trays on the table.

"We'll help," Cloud said as he began to assist her. Vincent and Cid also joined in, bringing the food over to the still burnt kitchen. Tifa turned the oven on low and they put the food inside.

"It should be warm in a few minutes," Tifa announced. Everyone sat down at the table, waiting in silence. Reno, on the other hand, was loudly chewing on the Skittles he had taken. Rufus would occasionaly take a few, making Reno grin. Reno held out his hand, offering the Skittles to the blonde. Rufus smiled slightly as he took some more, eating the fruity candy with the redhead.

Vincent and Cid were sitting right next to each other, holding hands. Vincent was running his thumb over the back of Cid's hand, calming the furious blonde. Cid looked over to Vincent, offering the gunner a small smile as lightly squeezed Vincent's hand. Vincent squeezed back.

A 'ding' was heard from the kitchen and Tifa jumped up, going to get the food. Cloud got up to help her, telling everyone else to remain sitting. Seeing the food, Rufus and Reno quickly finished the Skittles by shoving all of them into their mouths.

Cloud placed the bubbling items down on the table while Tifa put down the garlic bread. The bubbling items were three large pans filled with, what looked like, tomato sauce. There were two baskets of garlic bread. The table also had a large bowl of salad and different dressings.

Reno started laughing when he saw the garlic bread. "Looks like your in some deep shit, eh Vince?" Reno said, chuckling.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the Turk while Cid openly glared. "I am _not_ a Vampire, Reno," Vincent said. Everyone looked cautiously at the bubbling liquid.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Reno said with a grin. hearing a growl from more than two people at the table, reno held up his hands in defense. "Joking!"

"...What _is _that, Teef?" Yuffie asked, poking at it with her fork.

Tifa chuckled as she picked up the large, metal spoon. "It's stuffed shells," Tifa said, scooping up the stuffed shell from the sauce. "See?" Everyone nodded and began to take some of the food. Reno looked over and noticed that Vincent had not even touched the garlic bread.

"Not a Vampire, huh?" Reno said, pointing to his plate. "Then why didn't you take any garlic bread."

Cid was glaring at Reno again, while Vincent answered. "I simply do not like the taste," he said, looking calmly at the redheaded Turk. "So do not even start with the Vampire comments."

Reno held up his hands in defense. "Gotcha! ...Just, why don't you like the taste?"

"Shut up, already!" Cid snapped, silencing the Turk. "He ain't a Vampire! You've even SEEN him in daylight! Fuck! We've even taken his picture! He has fuckin' _silver crosses _on his cape!! So just shut up an' eat!" Reno opened his mouth to comment, but what ever he was going to say was muffled by Rufus' hand.

"Reno," Rufus said, noticing that the redhead soon stopped trying to talk. "I believe you should just let the Vampire thing go." Seeing that Rufus had still not moved his hand, Reno devised a plan. He licked Rufus' palm, making the blonde jerk the limb away.

Rufus set about wiping his hand on his his pants, his face staring at Reno evilly as he twitched. "That got you to let go!" Reno said happily. Rufus glared at Reno, while the redhead smirked triumphantly at the blonde ruler.

"I'll deal with you later," Rufus said making Reno's smirk widen.

"Gonna whip me into submission?" Reno asked, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Or maybe you've got something _else _in mind?" Rufus just grinned, while Cid gagged.

"SHUT UP!!!" Cid bellowed, cringing. This made Reno laugh. "No one wants to hear that!!!"

"Now you know how I feel 'bout hearin' you an' Vince goin' at it through the walls!" Reno replied.

Cid glared. "Too fuckin' bad! It's my fuckin' airship! I don' wanna hear you talking 'bout you two an' whips! So just shut the fuck up!"

"Vince!" Reno called, getting the gunner's attention. Everyone else at the table was waching them intently, while eating their food. "Maybe you should go an' give Blondie a quickie to get him to loosen up!" Cid grolwed at Reno, narrowing his eyes.

"I believe that some alone time from everyone would be the only thing to calm Cid down," Vincent said.

"Only if you're there, babe," Cid added, making Vincent smile.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Reno said, sticking his finger in his mouth as he gagged. Cid, once again, glared at the Turk. "You _really _should think of upgrading, Vince. Get someone less...ugh!"

Vincent chuckled, "I would rather not, Reno. Now, you should probably eat, or Cid _might _just strangle you soon." Reno glanced over at the raging blonde. He gave him a small grin and shrugged. Reno then turned to his food, after giving Rufus a sultry wink. The blonde president blushed furiously and dinner proceeded in total silence.

Once dinner was over, the group ran into the problem of who was going to do the dishes, again. Before anyone said anything, Cloud had already said that Vincent was still injured, and would not be cleaning anything until he was fully healed. Everyone else agreed, much to Vincent's chargin.

"But-" Vincent tried again, only this time to find Cid's lips against his. Vincent's eyes slid shut and Cid pulled away. He quickly opened his eyes, seeing the pilot grinning at him. "...What was that for?"

"Got you to stop arguing as to why you _should _wash dishes, huh?" Cid said, his grin widening. Vincent smirked, lightly punching Cid in the arm. "No more arguing, Vin. 'Cause you ain't doin' any damn dishes!" Vincent rolled his eyes at the blonde pilot before receiving a slap on the ass. Cid's eyes took on a predatory look and Vincent smiled at him.

"Break it up!" Reno said, pushing the two apart. "No one wants to see you fuckin' each other, yo. ...Maybe just Vince, but not you, Blondie!" Cid growled, turning to face the seemily innocent, smiling redhead. Reno gave the furious pilot the most gentle look that he could muster, praying that the blonde would fall for it.

Cid, however, knew what the Turk was trying to do. He hardened his look, seeing Reno's innocent facade waiver. Vincent chuckled, which drew Cid's attention away from the redhead. "See?" Reno said, letting out a sigh. "He _really _needs a quickie. We won't look, _**promise**_." Reno winked as he said the last word, getting Cid's glare again. Reno grinned at the pilot.

"Not now, Reno," Vincent said. Before he could finish what he was going to say, Reno cut in.

"Later, then?" Reno's grin widened as Cid turned bright red. "Got that, everyone?! Vince's gonna give Cid a-" Cid lunged at the Turk, knocking him to the floor. Vincent winced slightly when he heard Reno's head crack against the floor. Cheering of 'FIGHT!!!' came from a few members of the crowd, some just stood there, not quite sure if they should even stop the quareling, while a small few tried to break it up.

They eventually were able to pry Cid away from Reno, mainly due to Vincent whispering something into his ear. Reno hid behind Rufus, using the blonde as a sheild from the other blonde. "You have to admit it, you were asking for it," Rufus said, lightly kissing Reno's forehead.

Reno looked at the blonde with huge eyes. "Whose side are you on?!" Reno demanded. "An' I was not asking for it! When did I say 'Blondie, please come and maul me'?!" Rufus chuckled. "That's it! You're getting a pounding tonight!"

Cid gaggeed in the background. "Remind me why we haven't gotten them neutered, yet?" Cid said, turning to Vincent. "Or at least castrated! ...With hot, dull knives! ...Slowly!!" Vincent smiled at Cid.

"'Avalanche' calling all love-birds! Come back!!! We've got other things to take care of!" Yuffie shouted getting all of their attention. "Much better!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Ladies first?" He asked as he held out the straws. Yuffie was the unfortunate soul to pick a short straw first and was glaring at it. Now, none of the guys wanted to get a short straw. "...How should we settle this?"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. I love my subtle puns, though they aren't **_really_** subtle-_grins widely_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: You'll see how it ends-_grins_-. Oh, don't worry 'bout that! Vince will be cryin' later! ...And he will have a bit of a temper tantrum-_smirks evilly_-.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"How's about we all grab a straw at the same time?" Reno suggested, shrugging. At first, everyone looked at the Turk like he had grown a third eye. Yet, when they were unable to think of anything else, they decided to go with the plan. Everyone looked down at their straws.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!!" Everyone turned to the person who shouted it, and began to laugh. Barret stood there, holding the short straw in his tight grip.

"It's settled then!" Cloud said, happy that he would not have to clean the dishes with the overly happy thief. "Yuffie and Barret are cleaning tonight!" The two looked at each other with sheer horror in their eyes.

"Good luck!" Reno said, waving happily at the distraught memebers of 'Avalanche'.

"Hey!" Cid shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Brat, you get to clean up the mess you made with the fire tonight, also!" Yuffie's face fell. "Now, I'm gonna put 'the Highwind' on auto pilot for the night. Touch the controls and die a slow, painful death! ...Then, me an' Vin are gonna be _busy _for the rest of the night. So leave us alone!!" Everyone nodded quickly, knowing what the pilot was alluding to. "Good!"

"On happier news," Reno said, smirking as his arm snaked around Rufus' waist."Me and Rufus are gonna have some fun in his room." Reno then licked Rufus' cheek, making the blonde ruler blush a shade of red that was darker than Reno's hair. "_So_, don't come in!" Then under his breath Reno added, "_'Cause I'm gonna be **comin' in **Rufus_."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, knowing that he was the only one to catch that side comment. Reno looked over at everyone and grinned when he saw Vincent who was shaking his head, letting the Turk know that he had heard them. Reno laughed and everyone else stared at him.

"He's gone off the deep end!" Elena whispered to Tseng.

He nodded, "We all knew that it was coming, too."

"Hey!" Cid yelled, getting everyone to focus again. "Go do whatever the fuck you were gonna do!" After that, the group dispersed, leaving only Cid and Vincent standing by the table. "Gonna come with me, Vin?" Cid asked, seeing how Vincent did not head off towards his room. Vincent nodded and Cid grinned bringhtly. Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist and they headed towards the controls.

They stopped in front of the panel and Cid sat down in the Pilot's chair while Vincent stood next to him. Cid grinned sneakily as he looked over at Vincent. He grabbed the gunner by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Vincent turned to looked over his shoulder at Cid with a questioning glance.

"Just wanted you near me," Cid explained, breathing hot air into Vincent's ear. Vincent shivered and Cid pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist. Vincent felt Cid's lips pressing against his neck, softly kissing him. Vincent tilted his head, giving Cid move access to the pale skin. Cid opened his mouth and began to slowly suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder. A low moan came from Vincent and he shifted in the pilot's lap.

Cid groaned into Vincent's neck when the gunman shifted, making his pants constrict even more. Cid sucked harder, his hands untucking Vincent's shirt to reach the pale skin that lied underneath. "C-Cid," Vincent stuttered, his eyes half closed. Cid did not stop though, and Vincent pressed onwards. "Yyou are s-suposed to put-" Vincent stopped, letting out a soft moan as Cid tweaked his nipples.

Cid mumbled into Vincent's neck, his answer undeciferable. One of Cid's hands slid out from underneath Vincent's shirt. Cid reached forward with his free hand, groping around for the right switch to flip. Cid finally found it, flipping the silver switch, he then moved it across the panel, knowing where the other switches and buttons were now that he knew where his hand was.

Cid flipped a series of switches, pressing certain buttons along the way. Vincent would have been paying attention to the skilled hand in front of him, but he was distracted by the talented tongue and hand on him. Although his mind was blurred, Vincent could easily tell what the large item that had hardened underneath him was. Vincnet moaned, feeling the blonde pilot lick a trail up to his ear.

'The Highwind' roared to life, rising with a sudden jolt. "Should we head to your room now?" Cid asked, making sure to breathe heavily in Vincent's ear. Vincent moaned, yet nodded vigorously. Cid slid his hands over to Vincent's lap, letting his fingers host over the tight leather that covered his inner thighs. "...Good."

Cid slowly dragged his hands over to Vincent's waist. he grabbed on tightly, making sure that he had the gunner in his grasp. Cid stood up abruptly, holding onto Vincent. Cid twisted vincent around in his grip so the gunner ended up lying in his arms. Vincent smiled up at Cid, who smiled back.

Cid then took off, running down the hallway to Vincent's room. Cid slid to a stop once they reached the door, making sure not to run past it. Cid reached over, keeping Vincent delicately balanced on his arm, and turned the handle. Cid swung the door open, closing and locking it quickly behind him.

Cid sprinted over to the bed, glad that it was not his room because he would have tripped over something already. Cid stopped at the bed, dropping Vincent in the middle of it. As Vincent hit the soft bedding, Cid pounced, covering the gunner with his body. Cid lips immediately found their way to Vincent's lips. Vincent moaned against Cid's mouth, feeling the pilot's hands slip under his shirt again.

Cid slid his tongue into Vincent's mouth, finding no resistance from the gunner, and not really expecting any either. Vincent eagerly kissed back, pressing his tongue against Cid's. As they kissed, Vincent slid his hands down Cid's back, grabbing his ass tightly. Cid pulled back grinning at Vincent. Vincent grinned back, using his grip on Cid to pull the blonde's arousal against his.

Cid moaned and took the hint. He began to grind against Vincent, feeling the gunner part his legs. Vincent leaned up and captured Cid's lips in another kiss. Vincent moaned deeply, feeling Cid's hand press into his side. While Vincent was distracted, Cid used his other hand to pull up Vincent's shirt, revealing the milky white skin that it covered. Cid broke the kiss, leaving small kisses as he made his way down Vincent's neck to mark his chest.

During Cid's love bites, Vincent decided to turn the tables. Vincent flipped them over, sitting comfortably on Cid's waist. Vincent smirked as he leaned down, brushing his lips against Cid's ear. "You might want to run the clock when we start this time," Vincent whispered huskily.

Cid grinned, "Deal!" Vincent slowly licked up the length of Cid's ear while the pilot glanced over at the clock, making a mental note of the clock. **7:37 p.m., should be easy to remember**, Cid thought. Vincent grazed his teeth over Cid's ear, hearing the pilot take a sharp breath. Vincent grinned darkly as he barley pierced the skin on Cid's ear. Vincent suddenly left the appendage alone, licking his way down Cid's jawline.

Cid watched Vincent as his tongue neared the pilot's mouth. Vincent licked Cid's lips at tantalizingly slow pace, feeling the blonde's hot breath warm his flushed face. Vincent then licked the tip of Cid's nose, staring back into the sky blue eyes that peered at him through hazy, half closed eyes.

Vincent's hand were occupied with the removal of Cid's tight, blue shirt. Vincent peeled it off, backing away far enough to pulled the soft fabric over Cid's head. Vincent then proceeded the rought mash his lips against Cid's, throwing the shirt across the room. Cid was busy unbuttoning Vincent's shirt. He restrained himself from tearing the black shirt open, letting the buttons fly everywhere. Cid stopped, remembering that Vincent had a total of two shirts, and that he mainly wore the one that Cid's was taking off.

Finally, Cid threw the offending garmet to the side; the buttons intact. The gunner, broke the kiss, moving farther downwards so he could mark Cid's neck again. Vincent was also occupied farther down. He slowly rolled his hips in small circles, grinding his ass against the bulge in Cid's pants. The gruff pilot groaned, his hands sliding through Vincent's belt loops. Cid used them to help Vincent grind at a fater pace.

Vincent grinned against Cid's neck, feeling one of his hands slide over to cup his clothed erection. Vincent groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Deciding to get revenge, Vincent roughly sucked Cid's jugular, feeling the pulse beat at a quicker rate as he sucked.

Meanwhile, Vincent's hands slid down Cid's chest, loving the feel of the tightened flesh under his soft touch. Vincnet's hands busied themselves with the buckle to Cid's pants, wanting to remove the article of clothing as quickly as he could. Cid also had the same idea and he began to work on Vincent's belts.

"Vin," Cid muttered, fumbling with the belts. "I'm tempted to throw away all of yer belts 'cept for one!" Vincent chuckled throatily, his mouth still attatched to Cid's neck. Vincent continued his trail down Cid, throwing the blonde's belt in the general direction of their other clothes. As Vincent traveled farther down, his hips slid down also, much to Cid's arousal.

Vincent's ass rubbed against his cock again, making the pilot groan as he jerked his hips towards Vincent. Vincent grinned as he kissed Cid's collarbone, licking the flushed skin occassionaly. Cid was finally able to remove the gunman's belt's, throwing them as far away from him as he could. Vincent had already unbuttoned Cid's pants. He quickly unzipped them and slid his human hand down the clothes, grabbing Cid's throbbing cock tightly.

Cid moaned loudly, bucking into Vincent's hand. Vincent grinned widely as he reached Cid's nipples. He latched onto one of the hardening nubs, sending Cid farther into bliss. Vincent rolled the darkened skin between his fangs, lightly tonguing the hot, sweaty skin.

Cid's mind blurred as he fumbled with the button to Vincent's pants, unable to remember how to remove the leather. Vincent moved to the pilot's other nipple, chuckling at Cid's hazy attempts to do what he has done many time before. Cid moaned, feeling the wet, burning mouth on his skin yet again.

Vincent's tight grip on Cid's pulsating cock remained, yet he was stroking him slowly. Cid growled as he thrust into Vincent's hand, begging him to move quicker. Vincent purposely ignored the near slient plea. Instead, he completely removed his mouth from Cid's chest and hand from Cid's cock.

The pilot let out a low whine, wanting to feel the gunner's touch on him again. Vincent smiled at Cid. "Patience, my love," he said softly, knowing that the pilot would hear him. Vincent undid the leather pants that had managed to thwart Cid's attempts at relieving him of all of his clothes. Vincent undid the pants, then turned his attention to Cid's pants.

Vincent playfully smacked Cid's hip. Taking the hint, Cid lifted his hips, giving vincent room to pull the pants off of him. He threw them across the room before starting on his pants, too. His pants rapidly joined the rest of their clothes. Vincent reached down and pulled off Cid's goggles and cigarettes, putting them on the night stand. Then Cid unwrapped Vincent's bandana, draping it over his flying goggles.

Vincent turned back to Cid, a wolfish grin on his face. Vincent leaned down, kissing Cid forcefully. Cid kissed Vincent back equally, their tongues battling in the heat of the moment. Vincent cupped Cid's face with his mechanical hand while his human hand grabbed Cid's cock. Vincent grinned into the kiss when he felt Cid's pre-cum dripping onto his hand. He held Cid's cock as he pressed his entrance against the tip, proding himself.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. -_Grins widely_-We have now gone past the 4,000 hit mark!

Thanks for reviewing:

**WolfDemonRika**: Me too! ...Wow, somehow, this makes sense. Who doesn't? Reno's a _special _kind of kickass-_grins_-!


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid groaned, biting down on his lip as he felt Vincent tease him. The gunner's wolfish grin grew while his eyes fluttered shut. Cid moaned, releasing his grip on his bottom lip as he clutched Vincent's hips. When Cid tried to pull Vincent down, he pushed up, cancelling out their movements. Vincent kept prodding himself with Cid's cock, leaning down near Cid's ear.

"Impatient?" Vincent whispered, his voice lower than normal. Cid moaned, feeling Vincent lick his ear again. "Don't worry, you'll get all that you want, and then some." Cid felt his blood boil at the promise. Vincent leaned away from Cid, looking deeply into the blonde's hazy eyes. "All in due time." Cid groaned at this, while Vincent emphasized each word by pressing down onto Cid's throbbing cock.

Feeling that the pilot was not teased enough, Vincent released his hold on Cid's cock, smirking at the puzzled look on his face. Vincent slowly slid his ass along the length of Cid's cock, feeling the blonde pilot shudder at the sensation. Vincent moaned softly as he repeated the motion, his eyes sliding shut.

The gunner held the bedding near Cid's ribcage tightly, increasing the speed of the rubbing ever so slowly. Cid began to buck up towards him, adding to the pressure between them. Vincent did nothing to stop this, just moaning and clutching the bedding with more force.

Cid moaned also, his grip on Vincent's hips growing. The gunman moved his hips quicker, not feeling satisfied yet, but willing to drag out the pleasure. Vincent leaned forward and smothered Cid's lips with his own. The blonde pilot groaned at the contact, pressing his lips into Vincent's roughly, wanting more.

Vincent moaned against Cid's lips, feeling the pilot's tongue slide past his lips and slither across his teeth, polishing them. Vincent opened his mouth and Cid's tongue pressed against his viciously, their need intensifying as time passed. All of the passion that they felt for the other went into the kiss, making the couple even more aroused and their actions more hurried.

Vincent pulled away from Cid, breaking their heated kiss. He looked at the flushed, blonde pilot, grinning as they breathed heavily, attemptng to bring oxygen into their drepraved lungs. Vincent placed a soft kiss on Cid's lips as he released his grip on the bedding with his human hand. Vincent reached down and wrapped long, slender fingers around the throbbing, heated flesh. Cid moaned loudly, throwing his head back farther into the plush pillow.

The gunner held Cid tightly, giving him a few fierce strokes. Feeling that Cid was at the end of his rope, Vincent proded himself once more, aligning them once again. He then thrust down, sending the burning cock deep inside on himself, fully stretching himself in one thrust.

Cid's head went farther into the pillow, his grip becoming even tighter on Vincent. They moaned together, feeling the intense heat and pleasure that radiated from the other. Vincent slid his eyes open, looking down at Cid. He reached down and stroked Cid's cheek with his fingers, barely applying any pressure. Cid's eyes flickered open, revealing clouded, sky blue eyes. They smiled at each other as Vincent rose his hips, fully removing Cid's cock from himself before slamming back down.

They moaned again, Cid jerking up to bury himself deeper into Vincent. The gunner began to rise quicker, needing to feel the burn that ran up his spine when Cid would hit that one special spot within him. Cid also wanting to hit that area, wanting to hear Vincent cry out in pleasure as his glazed, crimson eyes rolloed into the back of his head. Cid angled his hips, knowing that he would hit the bundle of nerves.

When they met, Vincent cried out, pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock and onto Cid as his eyes closed shut and his grip tightened on the bedding, making his knuckles turn white. Cid groaned, feeling his cock throb painfully inside of Vincent. They did not relent, though. Instead, they picked up the pace, wanting more.

Vincent's mind blurred as Cid continued to thrust up and he thrust his hips down, the both of them meeting with an audible smack. Sweat rolled down flushed skin as they moved together, slicking their actions. Vincent tightened his grip even more on the bedding as he leaned down, grazing his fangs over Cid's right ear. The blonde groaned, jerking closer towards Vincent.

Vincent groaned also, biting down on Cid's ear, his fangs lightly breaking the skin. Cid and Vincent began to move faster, feeling the pressure in their groins increasing. Vincent let out a shuddering sigh, his hot breath heating Cid's ear. Cid shivered as Vincent's breath penetrated his sensitive ear.

"Cid," Vincent moaned deeply, his voice slurred slightly. Cid moaned, moving his hand and hips even faster. Vincent moaned throatily in Cid's ear, nipping at the appendage as he rolled hs hips at the same pace as Cid. They continued their ministrations, only the sounds of the their moans and sharp slaps of heated flesh meeting filled the air.

The pressure rose quickly as ecstasy consumed them, blurring everything except for themselves and their lover. Vincent and Cid moaned deeply, picking up their pace even more. The pleasure increased and the couple came. Cid shot his cum deeply inside of Vincent while Vincent's cum shot out onto Cid's chest and hand.

Vincent remained sitting ontop of Cid, the both of them breathing heavily. Vincent looked over at Cid with heavy, sated eyes. Cid looked up at Vincent and the both of them smiled. Vincent rose his hips, removing Cid's cock from his ass. Vincent lied down next to the blonde, still catching their breath. Cid looked up at the clock and grinned.

"8:43 p.m.," Cid said, as he wiped the cum off of his chest with the edge of the blanket nearby, seeing Vincent look over at him. "One hour, six minutes, babe." Vincent smiled, reaching over and softly kissing Cid's lips.

"Good," Vincent said after he pulled back, yawning. Cid yawned also. The blonde reached over and grabbed the comforter, pulling it to their shoulders. Vincent curled around Cid, feeling the pilot wrap his arms around the gunner. Vincent nuzzled closer to him as the relaxed in the warmth that emanated from the other. "Goodnight, Cid," Vincent said, closing his eyes.

"'Night, Vin," Cid said, placing a soft kiss on Vincent's forehead. Vincent smiled as he looked up at Cid, feeling the pilot running his hand through the raven strands that fell on his shoulder. The two slowly closed their eyes, gently falling asleep in the other's embrace.

Cid woke first, slowly coming to his senses. The first thing that he realized was the warmth that covered him. His memories of last night came flooding back and Cid smiled. He held Vincent with a bit more pressure, tightening his grip around the gunner's waist. Vincent moaned softly in his sleep, shifting closer to Cid.

Cid's smile grew as he looked down at Vincent. He placed a soft kiss on the gunman's forehead, like last night. Cid glanced over to the clock, seeing that it was only seven in the morning. The blonde pilot turned his focus back onto the sleeping man cuddling with him.

Cid was content to just lie there, basking in the morning glow that filtered into the room when with Vincent. Cid's smile remained as he started to run his fingers through Vincent's hair, lightly massaging his scalp before traveling farther down.

Cid heard Vincent moan gently as he slowly woke up, leaning into Cid's soft touch. "Morning," Vincent said, his eyes fluttering open, a smile lighting his face.

"Mornin', baby," Cid said, kissing Vincent on the lips this time. Vincent moaned softly as he leaned up into the kiss, pressing their lips closer together. Cid moaned into the kiss also, tightening his grip again. When they parted, Vincent and Cid both looked at each other with bright smiles.

"Love you, Vin," Cid said, kissing Vincent quickly again.

"I love you, too, Cid," Vincent said, smiling at the blonde. Cid was happy that he was the only person to see the gunman smile, mainly because it was meant for him and only him. Cid grinned widely, kissing Vincent again. Vincent smiled into the kiss, eagerly kissing the pilot back.

They lied there, kissing each other until they needed to breathe. When they parted, the both of them were still smiling. Vincent reached up and ran his human hand through Cid's hair, feeling the blonde press his head into his moving fingers.

Vincent placed soft kisses along Cid's collarbone, occassionaly licking the warm skin underneath his lips. Vincent kissed his way over to Cid's neck, giving it the same treatement, but also nipping at the skin, right next to Cid's pulse. Cid moaned, tilting his head to give Vincent more room.

Vincent took advantage of this and gave all of Cid's neck his attention, leaving no area untouched. Vincent smiled against Cid's skin as he made his way up to the blonde's lips, kissing over the stubble that he passed. Vincent gently kissed Cid's mouth, parting his lips for Cid's tongue.

Cid, like Vincent did, took advantage of the opportunity, plunging his tongue into Vincent's hot mouth. Vincent kissed back, their tongues embracing each other in the gentle meeting. Vincnet leaned closer to Cid during the kiss, feeling the pilot pull him closer also.

Vincent pulled back, smiling at Cid. He placed another quick kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose before kissing a trail over to Cid's jaw, traveling up it to Cid's ear. Vincent licked the outter edge of Cid's ear before blowing on it, making the pilot shiver underneath him.

"God, Vin," Cid moaned, feeling Vincent lick his ear again. Vincent stopped when they heard soft knocking on the door. The handle jingled as the person tried to opened the door, finding it to be locked. Vincent heard the person mutter under their breath, unable to hear what was being said. The person did not make much noise, obviously assuming that they were both asleep and not wanting to wake them up.

Vincent looked at Cid, who looked back at him. Jerking his thumb towards the door, one of his eyebrows raised. Vincent shrugged, not sure of what to do. Vincent listened carefully, knowing that the person was still standing behind the door. The door was tried again, and Cid rolled his eyes.

"We ain't sleepin', Numbnuts!" Cid shouted, making Vincent chuckle. "So, what the fuck you want?!" There was a pause from the person on the othe side of the door.

"..." The person said nothing at first, which made Cid even angrier. Cid opened his mouth to yell at the person again, but they spoke up. "Tifa and Cloud sent me to tell you that breakfast will be served soon," he said. Vincent and Cid instantly recognized the voice as Tseng's.

"Tell 'em we'll be there soon enough," Cid said, not really caring. They heard Tseng walk away, snickering to themselves. "Got him to speak up," Cid said proudly, making Vincent laugh loudly.

"Only you, Cid," Vincent said through his laughter. "Only you could get away with that."

"Bet you could, too," Cid said, rinning at Vincent. "Hell, you could probably make them run home, cryin' to their mommies!" Vincent laughed again, making Cid smile brightly.

"I doubt that they would appreciate that," Vincent commented.

"Who cares!" Cid said. "All that'd matter is that they'd be far away!" Vincent laughed again and Cid joined him. "Well, looks like we gotta get up."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. The fluff scene is what happens when I listen to "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade, followed by "We're All To Blame" by Sum 41, while writing. Oh, well, _I _liked it!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Lamika**: Welcome to the group! -_Smiles_-Thanks, honey. I love Reno, he's so unpredictable. Vincent and Cid are just _too _cute together!

**Linnsche**: Welcome! Aw, thanks, sweetie! I love Valenwind, too...though, I think that's obvious by now-_grins_-. Glad you liked Ch1-_smiles_-.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent sighed, "I know," he said, still remained in Cid's embrace. Cid did not relinquish his grip on Vincent either. "...Cid," Vincent said. "We have to get up...now." Cid and Vincent looked at each other, and Cid was grinning.

"I said that we'd be there soon enough," Cid said, giving Vincent a soft kiss on the lips. "Didn't say we'd be there right away." Vincent grinned back.

"We should probably leave now, Cid," Vincent said, seeing Cid scowl. "Otherwise," he continued knowing Cid was going to ask 'why?' "We will never leave this room." Cid grinned again.

"So?" Cid asked, grinning brightly. "I know you'd _love _to be in bed all day with me, Vin." Vincent smiled. "...But you're right. ...Plus, we're gonna reach Rocket Town today." Vincent nodded.

Cid slowly let go of Vincent and they sat up. They got off of the bed and began to gather their clothes again. Cid noticed that Vincent had picked up his cloak again. "No fuckin' way, Vin!" Cid said, pulling the cloak out of the gunner's hands. "You _ain't _wearin' this!"

Vincent raised his eyebrows at the blonde. "Cid," Vincent said with a smile. "I was going to fold it." Cid quirked an eyebrow at the gunman. "I do not want it to get wrinkled. Plus, you made it clear that you were trying to get me to stop wearing it." Cid grinned as he handed the cloak back to Vincent.

"Good," Cid said as Vincent started to fold the cloak, then placing it into the closet. Vincent then closed the closet, turning back to face Cid. "Least you're learning." Then as an afterthought, Cid added, "Maybe I should reward you later."

Vincent smirked. "And what do you have in mind?" he asked, seeing Cid's grin darken slightly.

"You'll see, babe," Cid said. Vincent grinned when Cid winked at him. They got dressed and walked over to the door. Vincent felt Cid grab his ass when they had reached the door. Vincent turned to face the blonde, seeing him smiling brightly. Vincent smiled with the pilot as they opened the door. They walked down the hallway, Cid put his arm around Vincent's waist again, pulling him close.

When they entered the dining room, they quickly realized that everyone was there except for Reno and Rufus. Cid smirked as they sat down next to each other. "Looks like they can't keep it in their pants!" Cid whispered in Vincent's ear, making the gunman snicker.

"What's so funny, Vince?" They looked over to see Reno and Rufus walk in. Well, Reno sauntered in. They smiled brightly at everyone. "Mornin', yo!" Reno, said cheerfully. Rufus looked as prisine as he always did, while Reno looked like he just climbed out of bed, which could be true. "..._Niiice _hair, Yuffs," Reno said.

"Like you're one to talk!" Yuffie shouted back as she tried to straighten her hair down with his hands. Cid just laughed loudly while Reno balked at her.

"I'll have you know that my hair is sexy no matter what!" Reno said, seeing her glare at him.

"You wish, Turkey!" Yuffie yelled back, hurting Barret and Elena's ears because they were sitting next to the ninja.

"It's true! Right, Rufus?" Reno said, looking at the happy, blonde ruler. Rufus nodded quickly, agreeing wholeheartedly. Reno gave him a quick kiss, which made the blonde blush deeply while smiling. "See?!"

"Didn't want to see that," Cid whispered to Vincent. The gunner chuckled again and placed his hand on Cid's thigh. Vincent slowly slid his hand along the length of Cid's thigh, making Cid bite down a groan. His eyes were glazing over and his lips parted slightly.

"...Blondie?" Reno asked, making eveyone look at the flustered pilot. Cid paid them no attention, focusing on the gentle touch. Vincent listened to them, but did not stop. "...You feeling...?" Reno stopped, an evil smirk spreading across his face. Reno bent down and stole a glimpse of the two underneath the table. "Don't worry!" Reno said, sitting up straight again. "Vince's just touchin' him!"

Everyone else's eyes widened. A few coughed, choking on their spit as they imagined _**where **_Vincent was touching Cid. Vincent smirked at them, not saying anything. "Umm," Tifa cut in, seeing the flash of emotions in Cloud and Rude's eyes. She could not tell what the emotions were, but was able to make a guess. "Maybe we should just eat."

Eveyone agreed and Vincent leaned over to Cid. "It is time to eat, Aibou," Vincent whispered as he stopped moving his hand. Cid whimpered softly, looking at the gunman. "After breakfast," Vincent promised. "We'll take a hot, steamy shower." Cid's eyes widened and he nodded.

They then ate in silence, Cid just wanting breakfast to be over. Once it was done, the aranging of dish duty began again. "You guys figure it out," Cid said, wrapping his arm around Vincent, not caring that they were staring. "'Cause me an' Vin need a shower."

Reno started to laugh loudly as they walked away. "Blondie!" Reno called, getting the couple to look back at him. "Showers are supposed to make you cleaner, not dirtier!" Cid flicked him off and they walked out of the room, leaving the others to figure out what to do.

Cid opened the door for Vincent when they reached it. Moving quickly, Cid shut and locked the door. Cid turned and crushed his lips against Vincent's, kissing him deeply. Vincent moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the pilot's neck as the blonde put his hands on his slim hips. They pressed their bodies closer to each other as they slowly walked to the bathroom.

Along the way, Cid and Vincent began to undress the other, throwing the clothing to the floor. By the time they reached the bathroom, the both of them were completely naked. Cid still kept is body pressed against Vincent's as he turned on the light, illuminating the room.

They parted when they had to breathe, and during this time, Vincent reached over and turned on the water, making sure that it was not too hot. Cid brought Vincent underneath the water with him, kissing him deeply again. Vincent moaned as he leaned closer to Cid, the warm water heating him as the cold tiles chilled him.

Cid pressed even closer to the gunner, pinning him to the wall. Cid moaned into the kiss as he felt Vincent run his fingers though his hair. Cid ran his hands down Vincnet's sides, rubbing the senitive skin. Vincent groaned into the kiss, jerking slightly into Cid.

This made Cid become even more aroused; his cock throbbed painfully, dripping with need at the desperate sound. Cid ground up against Vincent, wanting to hear that sound come from the wet gunner again. A deep moan came from Vincent as he jerked closer towards the blonde, tightening his grip on the pilot's scalp.

Cid moaned also, feeling Vincent part his legs to give the blonde more access to his body. Cid eagerly ground into Vincent with more force, loving the moans that spilt from his parted lips. Vincent pulled Cid's head back, breaking the kiss. In response, Cid began to trail kisses down Vincent's thoat, nipping at the flesh.

Vincent arched closer to the blonde as he tilted his head. "God, Cid," Vincent thoatily moaned, knowing what his voice was doing to Cid. "I need you." Cid smiled against the drenched skin. He stopped grinding and pressed the head of his cock against Vincent's entrance.

Cid hooked one arm underneath Vincent's leg, holding the limb up as he plunged his entire cock inside of the gunner. Vincent cried out in pleasure while Cid groaned out. Vincent's lips were parted as he gasped for air, bright, white lights exploding before his eyes as Cid began to pull out, just to thrust back in.

Cid immediately found Vincent's sweet spot and he continuously slammed into the small bundle of nerves. Vincent moaned, feeling Cid's cock jump inside of him. "C-Cid," Vincent moaned, feeling Cid lick his neck. "Fuck me h-harder!"

Cid's cock jumped again at the plea and Cid complied, pounding Vincent into the wall as hard as he could. Vincent moaned loudly, arching closer to Cid. Cid used his free hand to roamed down Vincent's chest, lightly touching the slim muscles that rippled underneath him.

Vincent cried out, throwing his head back as he felt Cid stroke his rigid cock. Cid moaned against Vincent's neck, biting down on the creamy skin. The sweat that seeped from their pores went unnoticed due to the water that poured over them.

The heat around them intensified as they neared their release, making them feel unbelieveably hot. Cid then kissed up the Vincent's ear, listening to the gunner's panting. "You're so damn sexy, Vin," Cid commented, whispering the words in his ear. Vincent shivered at the sensation, moaning in response as Cid roughly struck his prostate.

They both came, shouting the others name as cum filled Vincent and coated Cid's hand. As they stood there, catching their breath, Vincent pressed as soft kiss on Cid's lips. Cid slowly pulled out of the gunner, letting the hot cum drip out of him. Cid also lowered Vincent's leg, letting him stand on both of his feet.

"Let's wash up now, Vin," Cid said, still catching his breath. Vincent nodded as he reached over, grabbing the bar of soap. Cid took the bar from Vincent and began to lather up the gunner, taking his time. Once he was done, Vincent gave Cid the same treatment. They rinsed the suds off of the other with the water before Vincent put the soap back and grabbed the shampoo.

Vincent poured a bit of the stawberry-scented liquid into his palm. He then handed the bottle to Cid as he lathered the liquid into the blonde locks, stopping once the golden stands were no longer visible. As Vincent worked on Cid's hair, the pilot poured some of the shapoo into his palm. He used more than Vincent had because the gunman's hair was longer.

Cid closed the bottle and put it back down. Feeling the water rinsing the shampoo away, Cid reached up and gathered Vincent's long hair into his hands. He lathered the pink liquid into Vincent's hair, turning it into white suds. Vincent's hair was soon covered in the white suds. He rinsed the bubbles out of his hair before reaching over and picking up the conditioner.

They repeated this process for the conditioner. Once they were done, Vincent turned off the water, kissing Cid gently. They stepped out of the shower, and Cid pulled back. Cid opened the cabinet and pulled out clean bandages and the jar of healing salve.

Cid pushed Vincent over to the counter, saying, "Sit." Vincent chuckled, but sat down next to the sink. Cid put the bandage and salve down next to Vincent and he began to remove the soaked bandages from his torso. Vincent had lifted his arms to give Cid more room to work.

"Lookin' better," Cid said as he threw the soaked bandages into the wastebasket. Cid opened the jar and applied the cold goo onto Vincent before rewrapping the wound. Vincent lowered his arms once Cid was done. Cid lifted Vincent's right arm and began to unwrap the bloodied, wet bandages. Cid whistled once they were removed.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**ryka phoenix**: Welcome! ...Thanks, babe! I love that fact, too-_grins_-. And if they don't, then they do it twice in another! Number one fan, huh? -_Chuckles_-I think a few people would beg to differ!

**Linnesche**: I like that, too. -_Grins_-Another fan? I update everyday if at least one person reviews. I'm trying to do the same for my RenoCloud fic, too. Aw, you're welcome. Sure! I'm tmntyyh4444 at yahoo. You can send me yours, too. I'm always almost always online-_smiles_-.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Still lookin' fucked," Cid said, wincing as he turned the arm around in his grip. The cuts were still inflamed, the edges red and ragged. Blood was still seeping from the torn flesh, trickling down the pale skin. Vincent sat by silently as Cid grabbed more of the healing salve, spreading it across the angry lacerations. Vincent shivered as the cold, gelatanus salve was smeared across his arm.

Cid then grabbed the bandages, tearing off a long piece after he unraveld it. Cid tightly wrapped the wound, watching the badages instantly absorb the blood that they were applied to. Feeling that it was tight enough, Cid tied it off, making sure that it would stay.

Cid quickly put away the remaining bandages and salve, knowing that they would have to do a supplies run while in Rocket Town, also. Vincent slid down from the counter, softly landing on his feet. Cid pulled him down for another kiss before pulling the taciturn gunner into the bedroom with him. Vincent willingly followed the blonde to the bed.

They stopped in front of the bed, looking at each other. "Hey, Vin," Cid said, seeing the gunman raise an eyebrow. Cid grinned widely as he reached out. He quickly pushed Vincent, giving the gunner no time to keep himself from falling.

Vincent crashed to the bed, quickly flipping onto his back and sat up so he could face the smirking blonde that was standing in front of him. "I think now's the perfect time for your "reward", don't you think so?" Vincent grinned at Cid, watching as the pilot kneeled down on the matress, kneeling above him.

Cid placed his hand on the middle of Vincent's chest, pushing the gunner fully down onto the plush bed. Cid softly kissed Vincent, their lips melting together in a sensual dance. Cid covered Vincent's body with his own, hearing the gunner moan against his lips. At the sound of the soft moan, Cid felt the majority of his blood leave his head and rush to his cock, filling the organ.

Cid pressed his groin against Vincent's letting the gunman know what he was doing to him. Vincent moaned again, bucking his hips closer to Cid's. Cid groaned and pressed his body closer to Vincent's. sweat began to seep from their pores, giving them a light sheen.

Cid pulled back from the kiss, looking at Vincent with clouded, blue eyes. The gunman's eyes were also hazy and dialated, making the blonde's mouth water at the sight. Vincent spread his legs, feeling Cid nestle in between them immediately.

Cid rolled his hips into Vincent's feeling their rigid cocks rubbing against each other. He began to leave a trail of kisses from Vincent's lips to his adam's apple. The blonde began to suck on the bulge, rubbing against it with his tongue. Vincent moaned as he arched off of the bedding, attempting to get closer to the pilot. When Vincent arched, he also gave Cid more room to work with on his neck.

Cid eagerly kissed this area, sucking roughly to bring out more moans from the writhing man underneath him. Vincent clutched at the bedding with his mechanical hand as his fingernails dug into Cid's back. The blonde pilot licked his way over to Vincent's ear, thrusting his tongue into it.

A shaky moan came from Vincent as Cid continued to do this, toying with Vincent. "Oh, fuck...Cid," Vincent moaned when Cid began to twist his tongue around inside of Vincent's ear. Cid removed his tongue from Vincent's ear, hearing the gunner whimper at the loss.

"Don't worry, babe," Cid reassured him, giving the gunner another quick kiss on the lips. "I've got beter things planned for you." Cid grinned down at him before capturing him in a rough kiss, their teeth crashing together. Vincent kissed the blonde back with equal enthusiasm, hearing a soft groan come from the pilot.

Cid thrust his tongue into Vincent's mouth, tasting every inch of the gunner's mouth. Vincent bucked into Cid's hips again, feeling the pilot moan into his mouth again. Cid broke of the kiss again, looking down at Vincent with lidded eyes. Their lips were parted and slightly bruised, turning red while their faces were flushed.

"Vin," Cid said, seeing the gunman get back some of his focus. "I need you get down on all fours." A smirk spread across Cid's face as he said this, letting Vincent have a small glimpse at what was running through his head. Vincent nodded and Cid got off of him, allowing the gunner to sit up.

Vincent did as Cid wanted, his weight resting on his forearms and knees as he got into the "doggie" position. Vincent felt Cid come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and he leaned foward, covering his back wih his chest. Vincent kept his legs parted as he was in this new position, feeling Cid's knees in between his.

Cid smirked as he leaned closer to Vincent's ear. "You're gonna love this, babe," Cid whispered, sending a shiver down the gunman's spine. "I know you will." At that very same moment, Vincent felt Cid press his fingers against his entrance. Vincent shuddered as he felt the digits slid in with ease.

Cid then pulled out his fingers, feeling that Vincent was ready, not needing any more preparation. Vincent felt a larger item pressing against him and he moaned. Cid slowly pushed inside of Vincent, the both of them moaning in pleasure as they became one.

Cid moaned loudly as he filled Vincent to the brim, hearing the gunner's breath become quicker. Cid's breathing was also quicker and he slowly pulled out of the sharp-shooter, then slamming back into him with a loud smack. Their skin became even more slick as they moved quicker, their motions were fluid.

Vincent moaned as Cid pounded into him, the blonde's chest rubbing against his damp back. As Cid thrust forward, Vincent thrust his hips back, the both of them meeting with a greater force. Cid groaned in Vincnet's ear, his hot breath caressing the appendage. This made Vincent's cock twitch as pre-cum gushed from the flushed tip of his throbbing cock.

Vincent and Cid were breathing heavily as they moved at a quicker pace, Cid's cock hitting his prostate. The blonde pilot reached down, grabbing Vincent's cock swiftly. The gunner cried out loudly as he jerked into Cid's hand, feeling the pilot's tight grip on him.

Cid grinned as he stroked Vincent in time with their thrusts, making the silent gunner cry out in pure pleasure. Cid leaned over and ran his tongue over the edge of Vincent's ear. Vincent moaned loudly as he bucked back, wanting to get closer to Cid. Cid picked up the pace again, hearing the gunner cry out again as he moaned, the pressure growing as they neared their release.

The air around them became heated as their moans became quicker. Vincent tightly gripped the bedding with both hands while Cid gripped the bedding with his free hand. They groaned as they moved even faster, the burning pressure in their groins tightening as release approached at a much faster rate.

Vincent tilted his head to the side, feeling the blonde's lips press against his own as they continued to have sex. Cid slid his tongue easily into Vincent's open and waiting mouth, tasting the gunner as he fucked the senses out of the pale gunner.

As they kissed, the pressure grew even more, letting the both of them know that they were about ready to cum. Vincent and Cid moaned into each other's mouth as they came together. Cid spilt his cum deeply inside of Vincent, feeling the gunman's tight walls clench tightly around his cock. The blonde's cum gushed out around his cock and out of Vincent's ass, having filled him past the brim. Vincent shot his cum onto the bedding, the white bursts of hot fluid standing out on the black blanket.

Vincent's arms began to shake as he remained on all fours, the both of them trying to catch their breath. Cid slowly pulled out of Vincent, allowing the cum to drip out of Vincnet at a quicker rate, pooling onto the bedding. Cid also let go of Vincent's cock, resting his cum-coated hand onto the bedding for better balance as they remained almost perfectly still.

Cid and Vincent finally pulled away from the embrace, collapsing onto the bed as they still tried to catch their ever fleeting breath. They both looked at each other, smiling brightly. "I liked that reward," Vincent said breathlessly. Cid's smile grew as he heard this.

"Me, too," Cid said, reaching over and grabbing Vincent's hand. "Me, too, Vin." Cid lightly squeezing Vincent's hand. Vincent squeezed back, his smile growing as he looked at the flushed blonde. "We'll have to try this style again, later."

Vincent's smile changed as his a strange glint sparkled in his eyes. Cid has seen this glint before. "Maybe," Vincent said, his voice taking on a slightly lower tone. "But I have another position in mind that we should try first."

Cid quirked an eyebrow at the gunman, interested in what Vincent was alluding to. "An' what's that, Vin?"

Vincent's smile grew as the leaned closer putting his mouth almost onto Cid's ear. "You will have to wait to find out," Vincent whispered, knowing that Cid's eyes had widened.

"Why?!" Cid whined, wanting to know what Vincent was trying to tell him.

"Well," Vincent said sneakily. "...We cannot try it right now."

Cid pouted, "And why not?"

"Because someone is approaching the door," Vincent said.

"Who?" Cid asked, already angry at the person who was preventing him from knowing what Vincent wanted to try put with him.

"One of the girls," Vincent said as he listened carefully, trying to tell who it was.

"Can you tell which one?" Cid asked, also listening to the faint footsteps

"No," Vincent said, still listening. "But they will be here in a few seconds."

"Good," Cid said as he grinned menacingly. "'Cause now they got to deal with me!" The person knocked onto the door, not knowing of the dangerous blonde that was raging inside.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: We're getting there-_grins_-!

**lunascarlet**: Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm coming up with a new idea for a CidVin fic-_smiles_-! Evil, huh? I could have made the cliffhanger even worse-_grins mischieviously_-!

**Linnsche**: Wooh! Now I can send you any of the random crap I find online-_grins_-. Germany, huh? I got New England covered! -_Laughs loudly_- That's what I'm hear for! ...I'm like very good drugs, addicting and orgasmic! ...We _all _love Vince! ...He's so _damn _hot-_drools_-.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **_sequel_**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Um, Vinnie? ...Cid? Can you open the door?" Yuffie called from the other end of the door. Cid grinned evilly as he stood up. He reached over and grabbed the blanket, covering Vincent's lower half with it. Cid then walked over to the door, stark naked.

Vincent was tempted to tell Cid not to scar the ninja, but seeing Cid's determination, he knew that barely anything could get the crass pilot to leave the small girl with her mind intact. "Guys!" Yuffie whined impatiently. the door flung open widely, revealing the ninja, who was carrying what looked like Vincent's bedding in her hands.

"Fina-" Yuffie stopped, her eyes widening as she saw Cid...all of Cid. "GOOD GOD! Cover yourself!" Yuffie brought the bedding up to her face, trying to block out the image of the naked pilot that was burned into her mind.

"You knocked!" Cid replied, smirking at her reaction. "You got what you wanted, too! The door's now open."

"I'm gonna kill Tifa and Cloud!" Yuffie whined, still covering her eyes. "It's _their _fault that I'm here!!"

"Why the fuck are you here, anyways?!" Cid snapped, keeping the door open incase the ninja just so happened to peek around the blankets.

"They wanted me to give Vinnie his clean bedding and get his dirty ones," Yuffie said, keeping her face firmly implanted into the clean, plush items. "Would it have _killed _you to put on a robe, Old Man?!"

"OLD MAN?!?! _OLD _MAN?!?!" Cid yelled, grabbing the bedding from Yuffie's grip. Uunfortunately, for the little teenager, she recieved another eyeful of the blonde pilot that was standing in front of her, the bedding held to his chest, but not covering the one part that Yuffie felt she was going to have nightmares about for many years to come.

"Cid!" Vincent called, getting the pilot to turn around. Yuffie had luckily turned around, sheilding her eyes with both of her hands. "I think Yuffie has been torture enough for the day." Vincent smiled at Cid, who was grinning.

"THANK YOU!!!" Yuffie cried out, still covering her face.

Cid snickered at her, "Next time you'll leave us alone, right, Brat?" Cid asked. Yuffie nodded vigorously, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Great choice! Now-" Before Cid could finish, he could hear someone else running up to them. The blonde, female Turk ran up to the scarred ninja.

"Yuffie," Elena said, not seeing Cid yet. "Tifa wants to know why-OH DEAR!!!" Elena immediately clenched her eyes shut, her hand flying over her closed eyes. Cid started to laugh again, nearly dropping the bedding that he held.

"That'll teach you all to look before you leap!" Cid said, still laughing.

"I think that you just want to scare them, Cid," Vincent said smiling. Cid smiled back at the gunner.

"That too!" Cid agreed. "Now, you two scram! We'll take care of the other bedding in a bit." Cid turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it. Cid dropped the bedding to the floor, knowing that the floor was clean, after all, it _was _Vincent's room. Cid quickly returned to the bed, throwing the blanket off of Vincent as he kneeled over the gunner.

"Now," Cid said, placing a soft kiss on Vincent's forehead. "What'd you have in mind earlier?" Vincent smiled up at Cid, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Vincent leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Cid's lips, parting his lips when Cid ran his tongue across the seam.

While Cid was occupied, Vincent flipped Cid onto his back, their lips still attached. Vincent pulled back, leaving the blonde pilot breathless. Vincent flipped his hair over his shoulder when it fell in front of his eyes. Cid's eyes dialated even more at the simple action from Vincent. Cid felt his cock throb painfully as the gunman leaned close to him again.

Vincent leaned close to the pilot's ear, breathing heavily into it just to tease the blonde. "I believe that I have not tasted you for a while, am I right?" Vincent huskily whispered in Cid's ear.

"Oh, yeah," Cid moaned, his cock throbbing painfully with need. Vincent smirked as he licked the outter edge of Cid's ear, hearing the pilot take a shuddering gasp.

"Then, I believe that you will like the position I have in mind," Vincent whispered, letting his human hand slowly travel down Cid's tanned chest as he reached for the blonde's cock. Vincent curled his fingers around the pulsating cock, feeling his own throb with need. The gunner began to stroke the heated, hardened flesh very slowly, listening to Cid's soft moans.

"Would you like to hear it, Aibou?" Cid nodded eagerly, desperate to hear the gunman's silky voice. "You are familiar with the position 'sixty-nine', are you not?" Cid's eyes widened as he heard Vincent. Cid nodded quickly, even more eager.

"Fuck, yes, Vin!" Cid said, agreeing with the gunman's idea.

"So," Vincent drawled out, letting the blonde suffer in an infinate pool of anticipation. "...You are willing to try it?"

"Fuck yeah!" Cid cried out as he bucked into Vincent's hand. Vincent grinned as he moved over to kiss Cid on the lips. Vincent pulled back rather quickly, licking his lips. Cid groaned as he watched Vincent. The gunner moved away from the blonde, turning do he faced the other way before kneeling over Cid's chest.

Cid reached over and grabbed a hold of Vincent's hips, pulling the gunner closer to his face. Vincent grinned as he looked down as the pilot's throbbing cock. Pre-cum had begun to gather at the tip, dripping down the sides. Vincent leaned down and carefully licked away the fluid, hearing Cid moan.

Vincent's grin widened as he continued to slowly clean off the rigid flesh, feeling the organ jump underneath his hot tongue. Cid moaned, clutching desperately at the sheets. Cid cried out when he felt Vincent's mouth engulf the head of his cock, sucking at the flushed tip.

Vincent smirked around the cock, hearing Cid's reaction. Vincent groaned, his eyes shutting quickly as he felt Cid's tongue run across the length of the cock. As Vincent groaned, he leaned forward, taking in more of the cock, which made Cid groan out in pleasure.

Vincent moved farther down on Cid's pulsating cock, taking more of the heated flesh into his mouth. The gunner swirled his tongue around Cid's cock, bobbing his head up and down on the organ, feeling Cid take he head of his cock into his hot, wet mouth.

Cid began to give Vincent's cock the same treatment that his was recieving, hearing and feeling the gunner moan around his cock. Cid groaned as he took in more Vincent's rigid cock, drinking up the pre-cum that gushed from the head.

Vincent bobbed up and down at a quicker pace as he leaned his weight on one arm. With his free arm, Vincent reached over the cup Cid's balls, making the pilot groan out again. The gunner massaged the sensitive sack as he sucked even harder, feeling Cid's hips buck up into his mouth, making him take in more of the hard organ. Vincent eagerly took in the rest of the length, feeling Cid slide down his throat as he moaned, his throat sending the vibration along the thick shaft.

Cid moaned around Vincent's cock as he took in even more of Vincent, roughly sucking on the flushed skin as he pulled Vincent's hips farther down, making the gunner go farther down his throat. Soon, Vincent was engulfed to the hilt, as was Cid. They teased each other as they pleasured their lover at the same time.

Vincent would occassionaly run his fangs against the sides of Cid's cock while he slid his tongue along the length, making the blonde pilot shudder. He would also run his fingers gently over Cid's balls, fondling the sensitive skin. The gunner would also change the amount of pressure he used when he was sucking Cid's cock, making the pilot thrust into his mouth.

On the other hand, Cid was doing almost the exact same thing. Cid was also playing Vincent's balls, teasing the gunman in a similar manner. Cid was also bobbing along the rigid cock, but he kept sucking at the same rate, moving his tongue at a simple pace.

Cid reached up with his other hand and held on to Vincent's hip, rubbing his fingers against the slim hips. Cid grinned around the gunman's cock, letting his hand roam farther along the curve of Vincent's hips. Cid suddenly slapped the pale man's ass, hearing the gunner groan around him.

Vincent set a quick pace for Cid, wanting to feel the blonde roughly cum in his mouth. Cid was also feeling the same sentiments, and he also moved at a quicker pace. Vincent and Cid both moaned as they felt the other move at a simliar pace to what they were doing.

The familiar pressure filled their groins, letting them know that they were going to cum soon if they kept going at the same pace that they were. They both knew that the other was about the cum along with them, so they moved even faster, their eyes sliding shut as they felt the pressure increasing at a quicker rate.

Cid and Vincent's cocks throbbed as their balls tightened. Cum shot from the head of their cocks, filling their mouths and dripping down their throats. The couple eagerly swallowed the cum, reveling in the taste of their lover. As they swallowed the cum, they also licked their lover's cock clean, removing all of the cum that coated it.

They pulled back, removing their lover from their mouths. Vincent rose to his knees and moved to Cid's side, facing Cid before collapsing down onto the soiled sheets with the blonde. Vincent and Cid were grinning happily as they stared at the ceiling.

"Now, _that_," Cid said, breathing heavily. "Is something we've gotta do again!" Vincent chuckled, at the blonde, turning to face him. Vincent gave the pilot a soft kiss on the cheek as the blonde wrapped his arms around the gunner.

"Vin," Cid said, seeing the gunner look at him. "We gotta change the sheets and stuff for yer bed." Vincent nodded and they both sat up, not really wanting to through. They both got up from the bed. Vincent removed the soiled bedding as Cid put down the clean ones.

Cid took the dirty items, rolled them into a ball, and threw them onto the floor. Vincent raised his eyebrow at Cid, who just shrugged at him, smiling. Cid grabbed onto Vincent's waist and pulled him underneath the covers with him. Vincent and Cid snuggled close together, relaxing in the warmth of the bedding and their body heat.

Vincent rested his head on Cid's shoulder, feeling the pilot's grip around his waist tighten. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's waist and shoulder, curling one leg around the blonde's waist. "I love you, Vin," Cid said, yawning.

Vincent smiled as he looked up at Cid, saying "I love you, too." Cid smiled brightly as he looked down at Vincent. Then the gunner yawned and Cid pulled the blankets tighter around the two of them. Cid yawned again and they closed their eyes, gently falling asleep.

However, waking up was a different story. Once again, someone was pounding on Vincent's door. Cid glared at the door, then looked down at the sleeping gunner. "Quit it!" Cid snapped at the person. The knocking stopped and Vincent shifted in Cid's arms.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**WolfDemonRika**: Thanks!

**ryka phoenix**: Yup-_grins_-! You know, I didn't know what to do with Cloud until later, but that's a good idea! Thanks, I'll probably use it! -_Looks around for any listeners_-Shh! Don't tell anyone-_laughs_-!

**Linnsche**: -_Grins_-You'll love it! I know.

**lunascarlet**: -_Winks_-A few things are planned.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent moved closer into Cid's arms, snuggling against the blonde as a soft moan came from his parted lips. Cid smiled as he looked down at the sleeping, pale gunner. Cid tightened his grip around Vincent's waist. He turned up to look at the door, glaring at it and the person that was standing behind it. "The hell you want!?" Cid hissed, just loud enough for the person to hear. "Vin's sleepin'!"

A pause came from the other side of the door. "We'll come back later, yo," the person said. Cid recognized the voice as Reno's. "'Night, Blondie! Tell Vince we said 'sweet dreams'!" Cid rolled his eyes at the redhead, but was happy when he heard several sets of footsteps as the people with Reno walked away from the door.

Cid turned his attention back to the sleeping gunman. Cid smiled as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Vincent's forehead. Vincent shifted again, a smiled lighting his face as he moaned again. Cid's smile grew before he yawned and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

Hours later, someone else was pounding on the door. Cid and Vincent bolted up, looking at the door. "CID! WE'RE HERE!!" Yuffie yelled, sent by Cloud and Tifa, once again. Cid glared at the door while Vincent chuckled.

"Give me a fuckin' minute! ...Goddamn!" Cid snapped, slowly slipping out of the warm bed. Vincent also got off of his bed, the both of them picking up their scattered clothes. They dressed quickly, giving each other a swift kiss before they opened the door. Vincent reached down and picked up the soiled bedding, deciding to bring it to the laundry room.

Cid took the bedding for Vincent. "I'll take care of this, Vin," Cid said, smiling at the gunner. Vincent smiled also.

"That is not needed, Cid," Vincent said giving the blonde another quick kiss as they stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Vincent lifted the bedding from Cid's arms. "Plus, you have to go land 'the Highwind'." Cid nodded, not wanting to be away from the gunner.

"I know, I know," Cid whined, pouting at the ex-Turk. Vincent smiled at Cid.

"Do not worry," Vincent said, his smile growing at the sight of Cid's persistant pout. "I only have to put these in the washer machine. I will be at your side quick enough." Cid grinned, leaning up to give the pale gunman another soft kiss.

"Hurry up,Vin," Cid said, his breath warming Vincent's full lips. Vincent smiled as he looked at Cid, his eyes half closed and hazy. Vincent nodded, making Cid's grin widen. Cid walked down the hallway, heading towards the controls, while Vincent quickly walked to the laundry room.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid sat down in his pilot's chair, still grinning as he thought of Vincent. Cid turned off the autopilot and took control of the airship. Cid slowly lowered the airship, not wanting to have _every_one on board fall down. Cid made sure that they were still outside of the town as he had the airship descend, not wanting to alert each and every person in the town that they were there.

Cid kept the descent at a slow rate, again, not wanting to knock the others off of their feet. After a while, 'the Highwind' finally touched the soft grass. Cid frowned, noticing that Vincent still had not arrived. Cid turned off the airship, rising from his chair as he walked out of the room, heading towards the laundry room.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Meanwhile, Vincent had entered the laundry room. He walked over to the washer machine, opening the lid after moving the bundle of bedding so it was underneath one arm. Vincent placed the bedding inside of the machine, making sure that it was not overloaded.

The ex-Turk reached over to grab ahold of the bottles of detergent and fabric softener. As he leaned over the washer machine, Vincnet felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand up on edge, alerting him that someone else was behind him.

As Vincent was about to turn around, he felt the person wrap their arms around his waist as they pressed up against him, letting the gunner feel the clothed erection that the other person's pants consealed. "Nice to see you without Cid hanging around. He never seems to leave you alone."

Vincent's eyes widened. "Cloud? What are you doing?!" Vincent could feel the blonde swordsman slowly grinding against his ass. Cloud smirked as he pressed Vincent against the washer machine. With fluidity that could only be matched by Sephiroth, Cloud bent Vincent over the washer machine, slamming the gunner's head and torso into the metal.

Vincent's head swam, his vision blurring from the impact. He was sure that the lid was now dented. Vaguely, he felt Cloud pin his arms down on top of the machine, in front of his head. Vincent blinked rapidly as he tried to see straight, everything blurring before focusing, then blurring again while moving around, making his head throb.

Vincent could feel Cloud press even closer to him, leaning down near his face. "I've been waiting to find you alone," Cloud whispered in Vincent's ear, making the gunman shiver at the tone. Everything was still moving, making Vincent feel nauseous as he still tried to clear his vision.

"C-Cloud," Vincent said, feeling his head throb painfully at the effort it took to talk. "You are not thinking-"

"Yes, I am!" Cloud cut in, pressing Vincent farther into the washer machine. "I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me! You _have _to believe me." After Cloud pleaded, he slowly ran his tongue over Vincent's neck. The gunner shivered underneath him, hoping that Cid would come looking for him. Vincent began to twist his arms, hoping to get them out of the tight grip. His hand was bginning to feel numb due tothe loss of circulation, which stopped Vincent from moving it too much, not that he really could move it.

Cloud pressed Vincent farther into the maching, the sharp corner pressing into hips painfully. Vincent's eyes widened as he felt Cloud's fingers undoing his belts. "S-stop!" Vincent cried out, struggling with a renewed vigor. Cloud dropped Vincent's belts to the floor, then started to undo the button on Vincent's leather pants. "Cloud!"

"Shh!" Cloud whispered huskily into Vincent's ear, feeling the shudder that ran through the gunner's spine. Cloud quickly pulled down Vincent's zipper also, grinning to himself. With his free hand, Cloud started to pull down the ex-Turks pants, so Vincent struggled, trying to get away from the swordsman.

Unfortunately for Vincent, Cloud had also pinned his legs to the washer machine, using his own to press Vincent's legs into the machine. None-the-less, Vincent still struggled, making a feeble attempt to keep his pants still around his waist. Feeling the gunner's struggling, Cloud let go of the leather pants and grabbed onto the gunman's head, slamming it back into the metal machine, making the gunner's vision swim even more.

The ex-Turk immediately stopped struggling, his head throbbing greatly in protest of the sudden impact of the metal. Cloud then turned his attention back to the leather. Cloud pulled down the pants, grinning as the tight leather fell to the floor. Cloud then began to undo his pants, wanting to be freed from his constricting pants.

As Cloud took off his belt, he heard shouting from behind him. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?!?!?!" Cloud turned around to see a raging blonde pilot standing in front of him with his hands clenched. Cloud glared at Cid, who glared back.

Cid's face was flushed in anger as he stood by the door. Seeing Vincent, Cid ran at Cloud, tackling the other blonde to the floor. Cloud and Cid began to fight on the floor, throwing punches and kicking at the other blonde. Cid hit Cloud in the mouth particularly hard, but the swordsman seemed unfazed by the blow. In retalliation, Cloud punched Cid in the abdomen, making the pilot double over, holding his stomach as eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

During this, Vincent backed away from the machine, swaying as he tried to see straight. Vincent reached down, feeling his leather pants around his feet. He pulled up his pants and struggled to close them, relying on his hands more than his sight. He then did the same with his belts. Once he was sure they were going to stay, Vincent turned towards the scuffle, hoping to get them to stop fighting.

Another bout of nausea hit the gunner, making him tremble as he tried to stand still. Feeling everything tilt drastically, Vincent reached out and grabbed the first thing that he could to keep himself standing. The ex-Turk held on tightly to the washing machine, slouching forward.

Vincent dimly heard someone else run into the room. The person stopped right behind him. "You all right, Vince?" the person asked. Their voice was muffled, but even then, Vincent could still tell that it was Reno. Vincent nodded slowly, not trusing his voice. When Vincent nodded, he swayed dangerously, losing his grip slightly.

Vincent felt Reno grab onto his shoulders, holding him upright. "Hey!" Reno called out at the fighting blondes, not caring that Cloud was being pummeled by Cid. "Goldie-Lockses, you two done?!" At first, Reno was ignored, which just angered the redhead.

"I'll come back for 'em," Reno said to Vincent, seeing the gunner's distant look in his eyes. Vincent shook his head, feeling that he needed to separate the blondes. "Fuck, Vince! You can barely stand, yo!"

Vincent fought down his nausea before saying, "I ca-cannot leave. I have to get th-them to s-stop."

Reno rolled his eyes, but understood what Vincent was getting at. "Fine," Reno said, knowing that the only other way to get Vincent out of the room would be to carry him, against his own will, and that would be _very _painful when the blondes went after him, not to mention Vincent.

Reno lifted Vincent, grinning when the gunner's eyes widened. He put Vincent on top of the washing machine, letting the ex-Turk sit on the dented lid. "You wait right here, yo," Reno said grinning at the shocked look on the disoriented man's face. Reno turned to look at the blonde's, still beating the hell out of each other.

Reno winced when Cid kneed Cloud where it counts. Cloud cupped himself as he writhed on the floor, swearing loudly in a higher pitch. "YO, FUCKERS!!!" Reno yelled. Getting no response from either blonde, the redhead began to think of something else to catch their attention.

Reno smirked as he came up the perfect plan. "NO, VINCE!!" Reno shouted, seeing both of the blondes look up when he mentioned the pale gunman. When both of the blondes looked over at the redheaded Turk, he grinned at them. "Done? 'Cause Vince needs to lie down."

Cid stood up, brushing off his pants. "I'll deal with _you _later," Cid growled at Cloud. Cloud glared at Cid as he stood up also. Cid limped over to Vincent, holding onto his stomach, and cringing with every step that he took.

Reno walked over to Vincent, helping the gunner to his feet and holding him steady as he swayed. Cid went over to Vincent and cupped the ex-Turk's cheek. "No offense, Blondie," Reno said as he picked Vincent up bridal-style. "But Vince can barely stand and you can barely walk. So I'll carry Vince to his room."

Cid nodded and followed Reno, leaving Cloud alone in the laundry room. "Ya know," Reno said to the couple. "I'm gonna want to know what the fuck went on in there."

"Later," Cid said as they neared the room. Reno was walking at a pace that Cid could keep up with.

"Fine," Reno said, feeling left out. "But I wanna hear EVERYTHING! Don't leave nothin' out yo! ...Promise?"

"We promise," Vincent said softly, his vision barely beginning to return.

"Thanks, Vince!" Reno said, grinning. Vincent nodded slightly, knowing that Reno had seen it. Cid opened the door so Reno could get Vincent into the room first. Reno whistled. "Man, even when you fuck like bunnies, your room is _still _cleaner than any room in my whole apartment!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. We've almost reached 5,000 hitsO.O!

Thanks for reviewing:

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-That's good to know!

**YoungFreak92**: Welcome to the group, sweetie! -_Chuckles_-It's okay. ...Thanks! -_Jokingly_-I'm a mind-reader!

**Linnsche**: Thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid rolled his eyes as the redhead placed the gunner gently down on the bed. "Thank you, Reno," Vincent said, ignoring the first comment. His head was still pounding painfully, but everything was slowly starting to say still, relieving his nausea.

Reno grinned as Cid sat down on the matress next to Vincent. "Sure thing, Vince," Reno said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Reno quickly dialed a number before speaking. "Hey, Rookie, run into Rocket Town an' pick up a bunch of potions, yo. We're gonna need 'em! ...Great!" Reno then snapped the phone shut.

"Elena's gonna run into town real quick," Reno said, grinning at the couple. "That way, we can get you all fixed up!" Reno paused for a bit, before smiling at Vincent. "Cid give you my message?"

Vincent looked over to Cid, only seeing the semi-blurred image of the blonde, puzzled. Cid's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! Dingbat, over there wanted to say 'sweet dreams' to you," Cid said shrugging.

"You didn't tell him?" Reno said, putting on an expression of mock-hurt. "I'll never trust you to deliver messages!"

"I'm a pilot! Not some goddamn errand boy!" Cid snapped at the redhead, seeing the Turk grin widely.

"Now _that's _an image!" Reno started to snicker. "Imagine it! Cid in a little uniform with a matching hat! OH! He can _sing _the messages!" Vincent, with the image now burned into his mind, chuckled lightly.

"...Et tu, Vin?" Cid said, pouting at the gunman. Vincent turned his head to look at the blonde pilot, the blurred images beginning to become defined. Vincent smiled slightly at Cid.

"Sorry, Cid," Vincent said, reaching out for the pilot's hand. Cid smiled as he reached out and held the gunman's hand. Cid lightly squeezed, feeling him return the action.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it," Cid dismissed. "No harm done. Plus, it's good to hear you laugh."

"AWW!!!" Reno cooed, making the pilot turn and glare at him. "...See, Vince? You make Blondie more...what's the word I'm lookin' for? ...Forgiving! Peaceful! Less violent! ...Kinda. We'll let the Princess decide on that one."

"He'll be a LOT worse when I see him again!" Cid growled, shifting closer to Vincent. "I'm gonna beat his fuckin' face 'til he's one with the ground! Sephiroth ain't got _nothin' _on me!"

Reno held up his hands in defense. "Woah there, Killer!" Reno shouted. "Maybe you should take a break...AWAY for Cloud! ...Like FAR AWAY from him!"

"I agree, Cid," Vincent said, his vision now back. He slowly sat up, just to be pushed back down by the blonde pilot and redheaded Turk. "You might want to be away from Cloud for a while. At least until you have finished what you need to do here. ...And I _can _sit up."

"Fuck that, Vin!" Cid exclaimed. "You couldn't even stand!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Reno quipped. Seeing Cid's glare directed at him, he continued. "Hey! _You _were the one to have the fuck beaten out of ya, by Cloud!" Cid's glared became even more intense. "...What?!"

"Cid," Vincent said, watching the pilot turn to look at him. "Reno is right." Cid pouted again, knowing, deep down, that they were both right. "Besides, I will be fine." Until then.

"You _always _say that, Vin!" Cid said, groaning to himself. "An' then you _always _get hurt!" Vincent opened his mouth to comment, but Cid reached foward and covered his open mouth with his hand. "Nope! Don't say it ain't true, Vin!" Reno was watching the whole scene, wishing that he had some of the Skittles again.

"'Sides," Cid continued, seeing Vincent roll his eyes playfully. "I bet your head's hurtin'!" Vincent's face turned to that of confusion, along with Reno's. Cid explained, "Your eyes are dialated at different sizes, Vin. You've got a concussion. So, I'm betting that the fucker beat your head in. ...Just means I'm gonna have to hurt him twice as bad."

Vincent reachd up and pulled Cid's hand away from his face. "Cid," Vincent said, trying to convince Cid not to _kill _Cloud. "You do not have to-"

"Yes I do!" Cid exclaimed. "You're _way _too forgiving, Vin! He nearly fuckin' _raped_ you!!"

"_That's _what happened?!" Reno cut in, unable to help himself.

"Something is wrong with Cloud," Vincent said, trying to convince them.

"Yeah!" Cid agreed, his face darkening. "Cloud's messed up, but he's gonna be even worse when I'm through with him!"

Reno nodded, "That's messed up of him, yo! That's one of the _lowest _things anyone can do to someone."

"See?" Cid said, pointing at Reno. "Even Dumbass over here gets how fucked up he is!"

"Dumbass?!" Reno balked, pointing back at the blonde. "I'M the dumbass?! _I'm _not the one who went fuckin' apeshit back there! I believe _that _right falls to you, yo!" Cid growled at the redhead.

"How would you have acted if Cloud was 'bout to rape Rufus in front of you?!" Cid snapped. Before Reno could respond, the door burst open and Elena ran into the room. She held many potions in her arms as she came to a sudden stop.

"Got enough thre, Laney?" Reno joked as Elena started to place them on the bed.

"You said to get a bunch of them," Elena said, rolling her eyes at the childish Turk. "What happened?"

"You'll find out in a bit," Cid said as he reached over, wincing when the abused muscles in his abdomen stretched. Vincent started to sit up again, but was pushed back down to the bed. "Just relax, Vin. We'll take care of you!"

"Yeah," Reno said, picking up a potion. "I think that _you're _the one who needs a vacation, Vince." Reno popped the top off of the potion, carfully looking at Vincent. "Hm, how're you gonna drink this, though?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Maybe it would help if I sat up?"

"...Vincent _is _right," Elena said, joining the conversation. "How else is he going to be able to drink it?"

"Got a straw, Blondie?" Reno said, looking at Cid.

"Fine," Cid said, sighing. Cid helped Vincent slowly sit up, being extremely careful not to hurt himself or Vincent in the transition. Once Vincent was sitting up, Reno held the drink up to Vincent's lips. The gunner raised an eyebrow at the action, watching as Reno rolled his eyes.

"Just drink it, Vince," Reno said. Vincent did what the redhead wanted, though, not wanting to deal with his pounding headache any longer than necessary. His headache was instantly gone, and Cid put his hand underneath Vincent's chin, raising his head.

"Yup!" Cid said happily as he let go of Vincent's chin and quickly drank his own potion. "Looks like your concussion's gone, Vin." Vincent nodded.

"And how are you feeling?" Vincent asked, smiling slightly at the blonde pilot.

"Better," Cid replied, smiling back at Vincent. Vincent nodded and turned over to his nightstand opening the drawer.

"How much did you spend?" Vincent asked Elena as he reached around in the drawer.

"...Why?" Elena asked. Vincent pulled out his wallet, which was filled to the brim with gil. Seeing it, Elena's and Reno's eyes widened. "Oh, no! We couldn't possibly accept any money!"

"You were the one to pay for them," Vincent said. "So, it is only fair to reimburse you for your loss."

"No, really!" Elena said, trying to get the ex-Turk to give up. "It's okay!"

"No, it is not," Vincent reasoned. "It is only fair for you to get back the money that you spent."

"We can't take your money, Vince!" Reno cut in, taking the wallet out of Vincent's hands. Reno put the wallet back in the drawer and shut it. "End of discussion."

"But-" Vincent started to say.

"Nope!" Reno said, smiling brightly. "We ain't takin' any of your gil, yo!"

"Don't worry about it Vincent," Elena said, reassuring the gunner. "It's all right."

"Still-" Vincent tried again, hoping that they would listen.

"Let it go, man!" Reno shouted desperately. Cid grinned as he watched the banter. "We ain't, I repeat, AIN'T taking yer money!" Vincent sighed. He opened his mouth to attempt to get them to agree, but was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

Everyone pulled out their cell phones, trying to find out whose phone it was. "It's mine!" Reno said, flipping open the phone. "Y-ello?" Reno greeted. Everyone else in the room was silent, listening to the muffled conversation on the other side of the phone.

After a short while, with none of them able to hear what the person was saying in a such low volume, Reno's eyes widened as they dialated. "...Where are you?!" The other three looked at each other, shrugging. "I'll be right there!" Reno snapped his phone shut and quickly rose to his feet.

"I'll see you guys later!" Reno said quickly. As he stood up, the others held their laughter, watching the redhead run out of the room.

"Did you see that?!" Cid said, laughing loudly.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Wow, this fic now has the highest amount of hits out of all of my fics. So, thanks for reading everyone-_smiles_-!

Thanks for reviewing:

**ryka phoenix**: Yup! I have a very loose outline for this-_grins_-, I'm somewhat of a slacker.

**lunascarlet**: I've got _something _planned for Cloud-_grins evilly_-, and he won't like it...not one bit.

**Linnsche**: I'm pretty sure that you aren't the only one! -_Smiles_-Thanks!

**WolfDemonRika**: Yup! I don't have a strict outline for this, but I do know about...three, maybe four scenes...the ending being one of them-_grins_-. So any requests could possibly end up in here.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid continued to laugh, joined by the others. "He fuckin' had a hard-on!" Cid gasped between his laughter, which just made him laugh harder. Vincent started to laugh, he was chuckling earlier, and Elena was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I believe it...was Rufus who called!" Vincent said, laughing almost as loud as Cid was.

"Couldn't be...anyone else!!" Elena said, clutching her stomach as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, god!" Cid exclaimed as they brought down their laughter, struggling to breathe. "We're gonna have to ridicule them for that!" Elena and Vincent nodded.

"Definitely," Elena and Vincent same at the same time. Right then, another phone rang. They pulled out their phones, looking to see if it was theirs.

"Oh, it's mine!" Elena said, flipping open her phone. "Hello?" Cid nudged Vincent jerking his head towards the other blonde, grinning. Vincent nodded, the both of them guessing who was calling when she blushed. Cid snickered, winkng at the gunner.

"Okay," Elena said, promptly snapping her cell phone shut. "I've got to go." They both nodded at her as she stood up. Elena waved goodbye to them before leaving, making sure to close the door after her. Cid turned to Vincent, a large grin across his face.

"So," Cid said, his grin darkeding. "How should we deal with the fucker?" Vincent raised an eyeborw at the pilot. He was actually going to allow Vincent to help decide the blonde swordsman's fate? "Drowning? Hanging? Any ideas?"

"You actually want ME to help you choose what you're going to do to Cloud?" Vincent asked, not quite sure if he was hearing the blonde pilot correctly. Cid nodded. "Why?"

"Well," Cid said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He violated _you_. So, the way I see it, you get to help choose what's gonna happen to the fucker. And _don't _say nothin', Vin!" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Cid," Vincent said, "I think that Cloud's guilt might be enough for him to deal with."

"No way, Vin!" Cid cut in, stopping Vincent from finishing. "I got _one _thing planned," Cid smiled when he said this. "An' it's gonna shatter him into a million pieces." Vincent raised an eyebrow at Cid, silently asking him what he meant. "You'll find out, babe, don't worry!"

"I believe you, Cid," Vincent said, making the pilot smile. "However, I will not help you hurt Cloud." Cid's face fell and he pouted. "But I will not stop you, either. You may do as you wish." Cid grinned when Vincent said this.

"You sure, Vin?" Cid asked, coming up with different ways to turture the blonde swordsman. Vincent nodded. "Okay, then." Cid paused, his grin slowly turning into a smile. "Hey, Vin." Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the pilot's strange expression.

Cid pushed Vincent down to the bed, pressing his lips against the gunners. Vincent leaned into the kiss, pressing his body closer to Cid's. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling Cid as close as physically possible. Cid moved over Vincent, covering the ex-Turk's body with his own.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, feeling Cid's hands roaming down his chest. Cid broke the kiss, licking his lips. "I'll _never _let that fucker near you again," Cid said, his hot breath warming Vincent's reddened lips. After saying that, Cid lightly kissed Vincent's cheek, making the gunman smile.

"I know, Aibou," Vincent said, his eyes fluttering shut as Cid began to trail kisses down his throat, nipping at the pale skin every once in a while. He moaned softly as he pilot began to suck on his adam's apple. They became more aroused as Cid continued his ministrations. His hands stopped once he had reached Vincent's waist, undoing the belts that stopped him from removing the tight leather pants.

Cid quickly undid the belts, throwing them behind him. Hearing the metal buckles on his bet hit the floor, Vincent grinned. Cid then began to undo the gunner's pants, wanting to get them off of the pale man as quickly as he could. Meanwhile, Vincent moved his arms away from Cid's neck, reaching between them to work on the blonde pilot's belts. He quickly removed Cid's belts, having had practice. Cid and Vincent undid the others pants easily, knowing how remove the garments.

Vincent lifted his hips off of the bed, allowing Cid some room to pull off the soft, black leather. Cid took off Vincent's boxers along with the leather. Cid grinned as he removed his lips from Vincent's neck, hearing the gunner moan at the loss of the heated lips and tongue. Cid looked down at Vincent while he removed the clothes from the lower half of the ex-Turk.

When Cid had finished with that, Vincent swiftly removed Cid lower garmets, freeing the rigid cock that was confined. Vincent and Cid looked at each other with lidded eyes. The couple smiled at each other, lust shining in their eyes. Cid then moved to remove the rest of Vincent's effects.

Once Cid had taken off Vincent's shirt, he began to unwind the bandana from around his forehead. While Cid was doing this, Vincent was taking of the pilot's goggles, putting the carton of cigarettes to the side, and dogtags before working on pulling off the tight, blue shirt.

When they were both completely naked, Vincent leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cid's. The bonde eagerly pressed back, leaning into the kiss also. Vincent cupped Cid's face delicately, parting his lips for the pilot's tongue. Cid took advantage of the space, filling the void with his hot tongue.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Cid's as the kiss deepened. Cid rested in between Vincent's legs, keeping their hips tightly pressed together. Cid had one hand on the back of Vincent's neck, while his other hand was resting on Vincent's side.

Vincent's and Cid's tongues slowly danced together while the two mover closer to the other. Cid began to lethargically rub Vincent's side, making the gunner's hips jerk closer to his. When Vincent jerked, their hardened cocks slid against each other, getting two, low groans from the couple.

In response to this, Cid began to roll his hips into the gunner's, gaining more groans from the both of them. "God, Cid," Vincnet groaned when they parted, spreading his legs farther apart. Cid grinned, kissing Vincent again as he continued to rock into Vincent's hips, sending a burning sensation up their spines.

During this, Vincent bucked towards Cid, wanting more of the burning feeling. Cid grinned into the kiss, still grinding into Vincent. Vincent reached over to rub Cid's ear, knowing that the pilot's breath hitched. In return, Cid began to grind against the gunner with more vigor.

Cid broke the kiss, leaning over to whisper in Vincent's ear. "I can't take it anymore, babe. Can you?"

"Fuck, no," Vincent replied, bucking particularily rough towards Cid. The pilot grinned as he heard this. He pressed the head of his dripping cock against Vincent's puckered entrance, applying a small amount of pressure against the ring. "Move, Cid!"

Cid grinned as he thrust forward, quickly filling Vincent with his throbbing cock. Vincent arched off of the bed as the hot flesh stretched him open. Cid quickly set a pace, thrusting deep enough for the head of his cock to strike against Vincent's prostate, making the gunner writhe underneath him.

Vincent tightly wrapped his arms around Cid's neck, keeping the blonde pilot close to him as he bucked into Cid's thrusts, forcing the pilot to bury himself in deeper. Cid had no obligations to this, thrusting even faster and harder into Vincent's heat.

Vincent moaned, white flooding his vision as Cid's continuously struck his sweet spot. Vincent tightly wrapped his right leg around Cid's waist, forcing the blonde in even deeper as they moved together. Vincent tightened his grip around Cid's neck, feeling the blonde quicken his pace, yet again.

"Fuck, Vin," Cid moaned, reaching in between them to grab Vincent's cock. Vincent cried out as he arched into the hand, throwing his head back farther into the pillow. "You're so hot." Cid could feel the gunner's fingers ruthlessly pressing into his shoulders as he stroked Vincent in sync with his thrusts.

Vincent leaned foward and roughly smashed their lips together, vehemently kissing the blonde. Cid kissed the gunman back as he continued to pleasure him. During the kiss, Cid tightened his grip around Vincent's dripping cock, making the ex-Turk groan into his mouth.

Vincent started to suck on Cid's tongue, making the pilot moan into his mouth. Vincent toyed with the pilot's tongue, which resulted in Cid jerking closer to Vincent, quickening his pace again. The air around them became heavy, filled with the passion that they held for each other.

Sweat rolled down their heated skin as they rocked against each other. Soft moans filled the air as the pressure in their abdomens grew, letting the couple know that they were nearing their release. "Fuck, Cid," Vincent moaned, feeling the pressure increase even more.

Cid quicked the pace between them again as the pair neared their release. Vincent and Cid both came, shouting each other's name. Cid's hot cum filled Vincent, gushing out around Cid's cock when the gunner was filled and there was no more room.

Vincent's cum shot out in white bursts, coating their stomachs in hot streams and dripping onto Cid's hand as well. Their were breathing heavily as they lied entangled in the other. Cid leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Vincent's lips.

Vincent moaned into the kiss as Cid slowly pulled out of the ex-Turk. Vincent unwrapped his leg from around Cid's waist as Cid deepened the kiss. Cid's hands roamed down Vincent's body, stopping as he grabbed Vincent's narrow hips.

Cid pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at Vincent, as he tightened his grip on the slim hips. Vincent smiled up at Cid as he reached up and pulled Cid down for another kiss, their eyes closing shut. Cid eagerly kissed Vincent back as the gunner roamed his hands down Cid's body.

Vincent grabbed onto Cid's hips, pulling them closer to his own as they deeply kissed. Cid began to grind against Vincent's hips again, feeling his cock beginning to harden again along with Vincent's. Vincent moaned into the kiss, feeling their cock's rubbing together.

As they kissed, Vincent heard the sound of metal clicking. His eyes opening widely as they heard someone shout, "HOLY FUCK!!! CAN'T YOU LOCK YOUR DOOR?!?!" They looked over to the door, and Cid glared.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for not updating for the past two days, I was working on my play for my Creative Writing class. ...Wonderful, my laptops now fuckin' up 'cause of Vista (damn you, Bill Gates!), so it might take me a while to update until it get's fixed...which will be god knows when. So, sorry in advance!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Linnsche**: Thanks! -Smiles-Cid is a little sweetheart towards Vince, ain't he?

**Me1ii**: Really? 'Cause right now, many people want him to die. There will be action...-whispers-and some torture...slowly but surely, it's coming!

**lunascarlet**: Thanks! No, they only allow you to review once per chapter, so you're good.

**WolfDemonRika**: -Laughs-I noticed that when you ended with "I"! Don't worry, Cloud's gonna get it.

**Dream-Girl101**: Welcome back! -Jokingly-Have fun? Thanks!

**ryka phoenix**: Well, it IS Cid we're talkin' 'bout. I think that in itself lets you know that Cloud's in some deep shit. ...Cloud just doesn't know how deep of a grave he's dug for himself-_grins_-.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"CAN'T YOU FUCKIN' KNOCK?!?" Cid yelled back, glaring at the small ninja, who had turn around to face to wall in the hallway. "THAT'S _WHY _THE FUCKIN' DOOR WAS CLOSED!!!"

"I stand by my earlier statement: CAN'T YOU LOCK YOUR DOOR?!?!" Yuffie exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. Yuffie slowly turned around, making sure that she could not see anything. "Don't you two EVER take a break? Leave the bed?!"

"We have sex in the shower, too," Vincent said, smirking.

"UGH!!!" Yuffie exclaimed, tightening her grip around her eyes. "NOW I CAN SEE IT!!! Thanks a LOT Vinnie!"

"And the floor," Cid added, watching as the ninja turned a paler shade. "Maybe we'll fuck against a wall next." Cid waggled his eyebrows at Vincent. Vincent smiled as he shrugged.

"Why not?" the gunner said, grinning. "Then maybe we will-"

"STOP!!!" Yuffie cried out, her face clenched in obvious disturbance. "For the love of all thing sacred, STOP!!!" Cid and Vincent chuckled. Vincent reached over and grabbed the edge of the blanket. He leaned closer into Cid as he released the trapped blanket out from under him. Vincent then pulled the black blanket over them.

"You can uncover your eyes now," Vincent said. "We are covered." Yuffie slowly uncovered her eyes, still keeping them shut. Cid grinned evilly at the ninja as she started to open her eyes. Cid was still lying on top of Vincent, still caressing the gunman's slim hips.

Vincent's hips jerked, crashing into Cid's as the pilot touched his hips. Yuffie saw this movement, her eyes widening. "That's it!" Yuffie shouted, turning away from the two. "Fuck it! Tifa can go deliver her messages to you herself!" Yufie turned to close the door making sure it was locked before she slammed it shut.

Cid grinned as he turned to face Vincent, grinding into the ex-Turk again. Vincent moaned as he leaned up, crushing his lips into the blonde's in a heated kiss. Cid moaned into the kiss as he reciprocated the action, not wanting to be left out of all of the fun.

Vincent reached over and pulled off the blanket, feeling his blood beginning to boil, and that the heat radiating from them added with the blanket made things a bit too hot. Cid smiled into the kiss as he ground his erection into Vincent's, making the both of them moan in pleasure.

Vincent reached up and cupped Cid's face with his right hand while his left arm was tightly wrapped around the blonde's neck, keeping their faces close. Cid could feel the tension growing in the air again, wanting nothing more than to become one with the gunner again. Cid know that Vincent also wanted this to happen again, he could feel the ex-Turk's desire.

Vincent moaned as he felt Cid press the head of his cock against Vincent's entrance. Cid pulled back, breaking the kiss as the thrust deeply into his gunner, completely sheathing his rigid cock in the gunman's ass. Vincent moaned in a low tone as he arched closer to Cid, tightening his grip on the blonde.

Cid slowly pulled out of Vincent, wanting this to last. He paused for a moment once he only had the head of his cock inside of Vincent. The gunner looked up at the blonde with hazy, crimson eyes and Cid smiled back at Vincent before slowly sliding back into the tight heat.

Vincent moaned as he felt Cid's tip press against his prostate slowly, not with enough force or speed to make his vision blur, but just enough to make Vincent bucked back for more. Cid leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the gunner's neck, his tongue darting out to heat the sweating skin.

The gunman moaned again, arching closer to Cid as began to suck his neck. The pilot kept his slow pace as he leaned over to Vincent's ear, gently nipping at the apendage before whispering into it. "I'm gonna hate being...damn...away from you," Cid whispered, then licking the ear.

Vincent shuddered as Cid did this. "Well, then it...fuck...looks like we will have to make...oh, God...your return all the more memorable," Vincent said in a sultry voice. The tone made a shiver run through Cid as his blood boiled. Cid groaned as nipped at the gunner's ear, tugging gently at the appendage. Vincent moaned loudly and bucked into the blonde once he did this.

"How do you...plan on...doing that?" Cid moaned out, tightening his grip on the gunman's waist. Vincent grinned as Cid began to trail delicate kisses along his jaw.

"You'll see," Vincent replied, leaving no hints as to what he was planning for the return of his blonde pilot. Cid groaned at the lack of information that he recieved.

"No hints?" Cid said, stiking inot the small bundle of nerves with more force than he previously used, hoping to get more from the ex-Turk. For good measure, Cid reached in between them and wrapped his fingers around Vincent's neglected cock, feeling the gunner jerk closer.

"C-Cid," Vincent moaned as the blonde attempted to get an answer from the ex-Turk. "You'll have t-to wait!" Cid groaned as he nuzzled his cheek against Vincent's, quickening his pace on all parts of the gunman's body, taking the both of them closer to their personal euphoria.

"You know me, Vin," Cid whined, placing soft kisses on the gunner's face. "I cant...wait, even if...my life depended...on it!" Vincent smiled as Cid placed a soft kiss on his lips, as he moved even faster. Ecstasy jolted throuhout their bodies as Cid quickened his pace.

"I kn-know," Vincent gasped, his eyes sliding shut. "B-but you...have to!" Cid whined again, impatient as ever. "D-don't...worry, Cid. ...You'll l-love it." Cid grinned as he heard this, knowing that Vincent would not let him down, now. Cid crashed his lips into Vincent's deeply kissing the man writhing underneath him.

Vincnet moaned into the pilot's mouth as Cid's tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding against his as they rocked against each other. Vincnet tightened his grip around the blonde's neck while Cid's grip on his waist also increased, his other hand pumping in time with their thrusts.

Vincent rolled his hips into Cid's when the pilot buried deeply into him, matching his thrusts to greaten the impact. The air around them grew heavy as they moved together, sweat trickled down their flushed skin. Cid and Vincent moaned into the kiss, the pressure in their groins tightening as they neared their release again.

Cid broke the kiss, the both of them breathing heavily as the pressure increased, making the heat around them grow. Vincent leaned closer to Cid, leaving kisses along the blonde's throat. Cid moaned as he tilted his head to the side, giving the gunner more room the work with.

Vincent eagerly marked the heated flesh, sucking and nipping at the skin in order to mark the pilot as his and soley his. Cid had no objections to this, letting the gunner do as he pleased while he gave the gunman el amounts of pleasure.

The pressure increased more drastically, which made the both of them come, shouting each others names. Vincent's shout was muffled because his mouth was attatched to the blonde's neck. As cum shot from the couple, they remained in their tight embrace.

Breathing heavily, Vincent slowly unwrapped his arm from around Cid's neck. The blonde pilot pulled out of Vincent, relaxing his grip on the gunner's waist. Vincent angled his head and gave Cid a soft kiss, feeling the blonde kiss back passionately.

When the kiss was broken, Cid and vincent looked at each other, their hazy eyes locking. They smiled at each other and Cid placed a gentle kiss on the ex-Turk's cheek. Vincent smiled brightly at Cid, seeing the blonde smiled back. "Love you, babe," Cid said, giving Vincent another kiss.

"I love you, too," Vincent said, feeling Cid nuzzle against his cheek before rolling off of him. Cid lied down next to his lover, the both of them still breathing heavily as the sweat trickled down their cooling, flushed bodies. Cid wrapped his arm aroung Vincent's waist, pulling the gunner closer to him.

Vincent and Cid looked at each other, smiling. Cid was the first to break to comfortable silence. "So," Cid said, grinning widely. "Still no hints?" Vincent laughed, giving Cid another kiss.

"No hints," Vincent said, seeing Cid pout at him. "You can wait, Aibou."

"But that's the thing!" Cid moaned. "I can't!"

Vincent smiled at him. "Sure you can."

Cid's pout became as pitiful as he come make it. "Please? Pwitty pwease wiff sugar on top?"

Vincent grinned at the blonde. "Fine," Vincent said, unable to deny much from the pilot. "But, just one hint."

Cid smiled brightly at the gunner. He instantly hugged the ex-Turk, keeping him in a tight embrace. "What's the hint?" Vincent grinned before responding.

"It involves the both of us..."

Cid waited for him to continue. Getting nothing, he cut in. "...And? What else?!" Vincent's rinned widened and he leaned closer, whispering the next part into Cid's ear.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dream-Girl101**: -_Laughs_-Enough 'OMFG's? You want Cloud to die also? ...Sorry, Cloud, but you've got to votes for your death. Ha! Nope, it ain't Reno...this time. Yes! Vista SUCKS!!!

**R A I N E xx**: Thanks sweetie! Oh, and welcome to our small group of reviewers! Wow, half an hour? You read quicker than I could even dream of!

**ryka phoenix**: Hmm, never thought about killing Cloud...ya know what...it _might _just happen. O.o I just came up with a perfect scene! Now, I have more scenes planned out-_grins_-!

**lunascarlet**: -_Looks around nervously_-Never said that _Cloud _was going to be tortured... -_Dodges flying objects_-Eep!

**Linnsche**: Vista is terrible! It's expensive shit!


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"And..." Vincent whispered, his voice lowering. His tongue darted out and caressed the edge of Cid's ear. The blonde's eyes slipped shut as he was teased by the skilled gunner. "A pair of handcuffs." Cid's eyes snapped open as he heard this.

"Handcuffs?" Cid asked, his eyes taking on a lustful glint. "What're we gonna do with 'em?" Vincent grinned against the blonde's ear as he nipped at it.

"_One_ hint only," Vincent teased, lightly biting down on Cid's ear. "And you've already heard it." The last part was murmured due to the appendage in his mouth. Vincent heard Cid groan as he rolled the flesh between his fangs. Cid bucked his hips down, crashing them into the gunner's.

"Another one, then?" Cid asked, wanting to hear more of the devious workings of the ex-Turk's mind. Vincent chuckled, sending the vibrations in his chest to Cid.

"I think you can wait," Vincent whispered, pulling back after he nipped at the reddening skin again. "After all, the less you know, the greater the anticipation." Vincent then leaned forward to give the blonde a soft kiss, feeling the slick, hot tongue of the pilot slide into his mouth.

As they slowly kissed, there was a timid knock from the door. "Umm..." Tifa said, uncertainly from behind the door. "Are you two...umm..." Vincent chuckled while Cid just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like there will be no more free time this morning," Vincent said, watching as Cid pouted from his words. "Hold on, Tifa," Vincent said. He placed a soft kiss onto the pilot's forehead before speaking again. "We will be there shortly." Vincent looked up at Cid, seeing the blonde sneering door. Seeing that he had no intentions of moving any time soon, Vincent lightly smacked Cid's ass, getting the pilot's attention.

Cid grinned as he looked at the gunner, a lecherous glint sparking in the azure eyes. Cid leaned down and swiftly pressed his lips against the ex-Turk's, gnoring the woman that was standing other side of the door. Vincent tried to keep his focus, but upon feeling the blonde's hand slipping between them to grab onto his cock. Vincent groaned into the kiss, bucking the blonde.

"Um...guys?" Tifa called from the other side of the door. Hearing the two, and what they were doing, Tifa's eyes widened before she took off running down the hallway. This went unnoticed, for Cid had began to stroke Vincent's rigid cock, making the gunner buck into his hands.

Vincent's eyes fluttered shut, and the next thing that he knew, the pilot was placing soft kisses along his jugular. Cid grinned as he kissed the sensitive skin. Cid removed his hand, feeling a tremble run through the pale gunman. Cid quickly replaced his hand with his hips, grinding lightly into Vincent.

In response, Vincent groaned and arched closer to aviator, making Cid's cock twitch at the sound. Cid leaned forward and crashed his and Vincent's lips together, ferociously grinding against the paler man underneath him. Vincent moaned into the sensuous kiss, which furthered Cid's arousal.

Vincent warpped his legs around the pilot, pressing them closer together as they moved. the gunner reached up and cupped Cid's face, pulling him away and breaking the kiss. "Cid," Vincent gasped, his face flushed. "Fuck me, already!"

Cid grinned as he looked down at the aroused gunner. Cid nodded and pressed the dripping tip of his cock against Vincent's entrance. Cid rolled his hips, quickly filling the raven-haired man with his swollen cock. Vincent moaned deeply at the feeling, bucking into Cid, which forced the blonde deeper inside of him.

Cid leaned down and ran his fingers through Vincent's hair as he ravaged his mouth, tasting the gunner as he began to thrust in and out of the pale man. The ex-Turk moaned as he eagerly kissed back, showing the pilot all of the pleasure that he was recieving.

Cid started to thrust quicker, reaching in between them to grab a hold of the neglected, engorged cock. Vincent moaned into the pilot's mouth whe he felt dextrous fingers wrap around his heated flesh. He bucked into the hand as Cid pulled out, only to slam back into him.

Sweat rolled down their heated bodies as they thrust against the other. The kiss was broken and the two looked deeply into the other's clouded eyes. Both of their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads as Cid struck Vincent's prostate, making the gunner cry out and the pilot groan.

The pace of their actions quickened as the air became hot and thick, filled with passion and lust. the pressure in their abdomens tightened, smoldering as their hips crashed together. Wet smacks filled the near silence as they panted, the pressure increasing and threatening to become unleashed.

"Fuck, Vin," Cid moaned, kissing the stoic's neck once again. Vincent groaned in reply, tightly clutching at the pilot's golden hair. Vincent tilted his head to the side, his cheek resting on the cool pillow, as he gave Cid more access to his neck, letting the pilot do as he pleased.

Cid took advantage of the opportunity, sucking the slick skin roughly, as to leave a mark that would be visible to all who looked at the gunner. Vincent moaned at the sensation, bucking into Cid with more force. The blonde groaned against the ex-Turk's neck, lightly biting into the now-reddened skin.

Vincent tightened his grip on Cid's scalp as the pressure in their groins increased, letting them know that their release was near. Vincent and Cid cried out the other's name as they came onto and into the other, their hot cum gushing. White flooded their vision as they slowly regained their senses.

Cid was lying down on top of Vincent, the both of them breathing heavily as they looked at the other, smiling. "Hey, Vin," Cid breathed, his smile growing. "Looks like we found some more free time." Vincent chuckled at the blonde, gently kissing him instead of replying.

Cid kissed back, slowly pulling out of the gunner's searing heat. Vincent broke the kiss, licking his lips as he looked at the blonde. "...Keep that up Vin," Cid warned, grinning. "And we'll never leave this bed!" Vincent chuckled as he leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek against the pilot's.

"Well," Vincent teased. "We would not want to do that, now would we?" Vincent lightly tongued Cid's ear, feeling the aviator shudder in their tight embrace. Cid groaned as he felt Vincent rest back into the bed, pulling away from him.

"Your such a goddamn tease," Cid said, seeing the playful smirk that adorned the placid gunner's face.

"I might tease," Vincent purred, watching as Cid's eyes became more hazy. "But I _always _please." Cid nodded in agreement as he kissed Vincent with a bit more force than their previous kiss. Vincent moaned into the kiss, and this time, it was Cid to break it.

Cid was grinning at Vincent when he pulled back. "Ready for another round?" Vincent grinned, but when he opened his mouth to reply, a ringing sound filled the silence of the room.

"You should get that," Vincent said, smiling softly as the pilot frowned. All of a sudden, Cid's frown turned into a grin.

"I should," Cid said, his grin widening. "And if I could, I would." Now Vincent was puzzled, and it easily showed on his face. This only made Cid's grin grow even more.

"You can**not **answer your own phone?" Vincent asked, not quite understanding what he was getting at. Cid shook his head. "And why not?"

"Well," Cid said, drawing out his response. "I can't leave." Seeing the growing confusion on the ex-Turk's face, the pilot elaborrated. "It'd be such a shame to leave you all alone." As Cid said this, he ran his fingers along the underside of the gunner's chin. Vincent smiled as he heard this.

"Cid," the gunman reasoned. "You phone is only a few feet away, I can wait a few seconds. Besdies, what do you plan on doing when you have to go into Rocket Town?" Cid still grinned as he was asked these questions.

"I'll be _extremely_ lonely without you," Cid replied. Vincent smiled sweetly at the blonde. "I always feel lost when you ain't near me, babe." The phone was still ringing in the background.

"That is very sweet," Vincnet said, giving Cid a soft kiss. "But you still have to answer the person calling." Cid pouted. "I promise you, I will be fine when you go to retrieve your phone." Cid's pout grew more pitiful, but the blonde got off of Vincent, kneeling above him.

"Fine," Cid said, slipping for the comfort of the bed and stepping ontp the cold floor. He quickly found his pants, feeling a shiver run up his spine. Looking back towards the bed, he saw that Vincent was staring intently at him. Cid grinned at Vincent, seeing him smile back. Cid quickly searched his pockets, finding his cell phone.

Cid returned to the bed, jumping into it and lying down next to Vincent, his phone still ringing. Cid flipped open the phone pressing to his ear as he whispered, "Happy?" to the gunner. Vincent nodded, smiling at the blonde.

"Hello?!" Cid snapped at the person at the other end, watching as Vincent seemed to be enjoying himself while the blonde went through his 'torture'. Cid's eyes widened as the person on the other end spoke up.

"Who is it?" Vincent asked, seeing the sudden change in the pilot.

"Shera!?" Cid responded, sounding shocked and slightly angry.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for not updating, but Vista just LOVES to shutdown my computer at the worst moments. So, I can barely get anything for this fic on my "craptop". WOW!!! We've reached 100 reviews and almost 6,000 hits! Thanks, guys!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: Wow, another vote for Cloud's death. I think we've hit three, now! Action is coming up! ...It's just taking a while.

**Linnsche**: Thanks-_grins brightly_-! I try sometimes!

**lunascarlet**: Thanks! ...Umm...-_ducks as a knife is thrown_-. What's the right answer!?! -_Ducks again_-I don't wanna give it away! -_Holds up hands in defense_-Woah! Don't tell the others...but..-_looks around wairly. Nods. Sees another knife being thrown_- Eep! Weren't you ever told to keep your knives to yourself?!

**ryka phoenix**: I know of _one _person. You'll have to wait and read. Or would "read it and weep" apply?

**Dream-Gal101:** -_Grins_-Feeling jealous of Yuffie? ...Who do _you _think it is?


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"The fuck are you callin' for?!" Cid snapped, his irritation clear in his tone. Vincent tried not to listen to their conversation, which was difficult seeing how he was lying right next to Cid. Luckily, due to Shera's soft voice, he could only hear a few words of what was being said to the blonde.

Cid's eyes widened as he listened to the timid woman. "What do you mean 'right now'?!" Cid questioned angrily. "...DAMMIT!!! Can't you do anything right?! ...FUCK!" Vincent gently kissed the pilot's cheek, helping the blonde calm down a bit. Cid looked at the gunner and smiled, showing his appreciation of the simle gesture.

"..I'm on my way," Cid said before quickly flipping his cell phone shut. Cid looked at Vincent with dissapointed eyes.

"I understand, Aibou," Vincent said with a smile. This made the pilot's frown grow. "It is important." Cid nodded, still looking upset. "You should probably get going." Cid's expression became even more distraught. Upon seeing this, Vincent gave Cid another swift kiss.

"...I know," Cid mumbled, wrapping his arms around the ex-Turk's waist as he gave him a breath-taking kiss. When Cid pulled back, he was smiling brightly. "Somethin' for you to remember me by," Cid said as he slipped off of the bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. That's a promise."

Vincent smiled at the blonde, who was getting dressed as quick as he could. Cid looked back at the gunman once he was finished. Seeing the smile that was aimed at him, the pilot smiled back. "See you soon," Vincent said, his smile becoming a grin.

"You can count on it," Cid replied before opening the door. Cid waved at Vincent, who waved back, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Once Cid was out of the room, he ran as quickly as he could, heading for his house and all that awaited him there.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Meanwhile, Vincent rose from the bed, heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower before he would get something to eat for lunch. Vincent closed the bathroom door behind him, remembering how intrusive his teamates have been during the past few days.

Vincent stopped in front of the mirror. Standing in front of the wastebasket and mirror, the gunner began to remove the bandages around his arm, cutting off the know with his clawed fingertips. Vincent the delicately unwrapped the soiled bandages, making sure not to puncture his own skin with the curved, metallic tips.

Once the item was pulled off, Vincent dropped it into the wastebasket, looking carefully at the now-healed arm. With that done, Vincent then headed to the shower. He quickly cleaned himself, keeping the water hot. As soon as he was done, the ex-Turk stepped out of the shower, carefully drying off with a fluffy, black towel. The ex-Turk then walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

Stepping into the room, Vincent started to pick up his scattered clothes, finding the garments all aound the room. After he had gathered up all of his effects, Vincent quickly got dressed, heading towards the closet. He pulled out his cloak and unfolded it. He slid on the crimson garment, smiling as he imagined how Cid would react when he saw him with it on. When he was fully clothed, the gunner was still drying his hair, not wanting to drip all over the floor.

With his hair dry, Vincent reentered the bathroom, hanging up the damp towel. He then headed back into his room, picking up Cerberus and his holster. Strapping them to his right thigh, the gunner then turned to exit his room. When he opened his door, he came face to face with a flustered looking Tifa.

She had he hand raised to knock on the door, but when it swung open, she jumped back, and nearly fell flat on her ass. "Vincent!" She gasped as she stood up straight, a deep blush setting across her face. Tifa placed her hand across her chest as she exhaled loudly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"...I apologize," Vincent said. "I did not intend to frighten you." Tifa smiled warmly at the gunner.

"It's all right!" Tifa said, cheerful again. "...Oh! I wanted to tell you and Cid earlier that lunch was almost ready...but it is now." Vincent nodded. "Oh, and Cid ran out of here _really _quick. Do you know why?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not really. I believe it has to do with the reason we came to Rocket Town." Tifa nodded, slightly understanding.

"Okay," Tifa said. "Are you going to join us for lunch?" Vincent nodded, which just made Tifa smile more. Tifa turned away and started away. Vincent quirked an eyeborw at her strange behavior, but followed her into the dining room. Once he entered the room, Vincent realized that it would be him, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and the Turks.

"Hey, Vince!" Reno called, waving eagerly at the raven-haired gunman, beckoning him to sit between to himself and Elena. "Pull up a chair, yo!" Vincent looked at the other options, which were to sit either next to Tifa or Rude. Deciding not to take his chances, the gunner took a seat next to the redhead, watching as the energetic Turk's face lit up.

Reno draped his arm over Vincent's shoulders, leaning close to the ex-Turk. "Vince," Reno whispered, low enough to only be heard by the gun slinging stoic. "Me an' Rufus were comin' up with a few ideas with how to fix Cloud's wagon. We need some input, though."

Vincent rolled his eyes and Reno leaned back into his chair, keeping his arm around the gunman. "You, too?" Vincent asked in a soft voice, shaking his head slightly. "As I told Cid earlier, I will have no part of your little revenge schemes. I believe that his guilt will be enough for Cloud to deal with."

Reno gaped at the taciturn man. "Enough?" Reno nearly shrieked while evenyone else at the table tried to engage in a conversation with themselves to block out theirs. "Man, you have _got _to punish him in _some _way!" Vincent shook his head, seeing Rufus roll his eyes at the pair.

"Vincent," Rufus said, finally joining in on the conversation. "I agree with Reno." Reno grinned brightly at this. He opened his mouth to comment, but Rufus slapped his hand over the redhead's mouth. "...And don't even think about licking my hand, again." Rufus warned, glaring playfully at the mischievous Turk. "Or you will be dealing with a _serious_ case of blue balls for the next few months."

Vincent grinned behind the tall collar of his cloak as Reno's face fell. Rufus then turned his focus back to the gunner. "Now, Vincent," Rufus said, keeping his hand firmly across the redhead's mouth. "You are being far too lenient with this situation. _Something _must be done to right what Cloud has done."

"But-" Vincent started to say, just to find Reno's hand clamped over his mouth, pressing the fabric of his collar against his lips. Reno twitched his head to the side, signalling Rufus to move his hand. The blonde man grinned as he pulled away his hand. Reno winked at the blonde before turning to face the ex-Turk.

"No 'but's, Vince!" Reno said, grinning as an evil glint flickered over his aquamarine eyes. "You can't _possibly _be standin' up for the Princess. 'Specially not after what he did!"

"Um, guys?" Tifa called, trying to get their attention delicately.

"C'mon, Tifa!" Yuffie said, smirking. "You got to be louder for the Turkeys to hear you. Like this: HEY!!! BREAKFAST!!!" Vincent's eyes flickered over the the women, sending them a questioning glance. Somehow, the ninja's shouting went unnoticed by the two Turks. Or, if they did hear her, they did not show it.

"Seriously, Vince!" Reno continued, angering the kleptomaniac. "You can't really let-"

"HEY!!! FUCK-NUTS!!! I WAS TALKIN' TO YOU!!!" Yuffie yelled, startling everyone except for Reno, Rufus and, Vincent, who still had his mouth covered by the Turk's hand. Everyone else at the table, excluding Yuffie, of course, jumped up in their seats.

"You need to get away from Blondie, Yuffs," Reno said with a charming grin. "You're startin' to turn into him." Yuffie glared at the redhead. "See?! Maybe we should get you some blonde hair dye and some cigs." Vincent, finally having had enough, carfully pulled off Reno' hand, giving himself the chance to speak instead of being talked at.

"I believe we should finish this conversation later," Vincent said to the Turks before looking at the others. "I apologize for-"

"Not again, man!" Reno exclaimed, slapping his palm against his forehead. "Stop apologizin'! Sheesh! It's like you say your sorry enough for _both _you and Blondie, while he _yells _enough for the both of you."

"...Done yet, Reno?" Tseng calmly asked.

Reno grinned. "What if I said 'no'?"

"Let it go, Reno," Rufus said, shaking his head at the Turk. "We're going to finish this conversation later. So, let's enjoy lunch first." Reno pouted, but a kiss from Rufus made him smile again.

"Fine," Reno said as he picked up his fork. With that said, lunch went by rather quietly. Afterwards, Reno grabbed a hold of both Rufus and Vincent, dragging them away from the dining room. "C'mon, yo! We'll talk it over in Rufus' room, he's got a real comfy bed, kinda like yours, Vince."

Vincent released Reno's grip from his arm as he stopped walking. "Later, Reno," Vincent said. "There is something else that I must take care of first. And no, it has nothing to do with Cloud."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Okay, I've decided that I _might_ just kill Cloud, what with 3 1/2 votes and all, so, any prefrences? ...I had some _serious _deja vu writing this, was it just me, or you guys, too? And now, thanks to Emma-Chan A.K.A. **Dream-Girl101**, I now have a new scene planned out-_grins_-. You'll love it, we know you will...at least _we _do!

Thanks for reviewing:

**YoungFreak92**: Thanks! you know, I've been thinking 'bout that, too. -_Grins evilly_-What do you think the handcuffs are for? I've come up with a few things...weapon kink, a few toys, etc. -_Smirks_-Cloud's gonna get more than a spankin', a whole hell of a lot more.

**Me1ii**: -_Grins_-We're gettin' closer to it!

**Dream-Girl101**: Ah, but wait 'til you see what the twist is! -Grins-You'll squeal for joy, sweetie! -_Falls out of bed laughing(and I really did, too)_-Good idea! After all, Cid would be more than willing-_laughs some more_-! You ARE on a roll. I LOVE cliffhangers...can't you tell?

**lunascarlet**: -_Lets out a sigh of relief_-Nope! Vince won't be hurt that bad. So, you're voting 1/2 for Cloud's death? -_Grins evilly_-Oh, don't worry 'bout that, Cloud WILL suffer. But Cid won't be the _only _one dishin' out the suffering! You'll find out what Shera "_wanted_" in the next few chapers.

**ryka phoenix**: Woah, harsh words, there. But what's the good stuff that you're talkin' 'bout?


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Reno pouted at the gunner. "Later then," Rufus said, giving Vincent a curt nod. Reno then turned to put at the blonde. Rufus rolled his eyes playfully at the redhead. "Come on, Reno," Rufus said as he grabbed ahold of the Turk's hand. The blonde ruler then pulled the redhead down the hallway, while Reno turned back to Vincent.

"Don't forget to drop by later, Vince! But knock first!" Vincent smirked at the couple and nodded at the Turk as his boss led him towards his room. Reno gave a quick wave to the gunner before turning around to see where he was going.

Vincent then turned around and began to walk towards the deck of 'the Highwind'. He was glad that he did not run into anyone on his way to the deck. When he had reached said deck, the gunner jumped over the edge, landing the ground.

Standing up from his crouched position, Vincent started to walk towards the town, knowing that it was less of a distance to walk than the town that the others crashed near. The gunman was lost in his thoughts as he walked to Rocket Town. Soon enough, he reached the hometown of the blonde pilot.

Vincent quickly saw the new store that Cid had mentioned, it stood out against the other, plain stores with it's window display of leather. He smiled to himself as he approached the front entrance. A bell on the door jingled softly as he gently pushed the door open.

At first glance, the store looked like any other clothes store, just filled with leather, but he soon realized that there was something different with the store, he just could not tell what. He looked around the place, and saw that there was only one other person in the relatively small shop with him.

The cashier stood behind a dark desk, his eyes glued to the ex-Turk as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. Sub-consciously, Vincent pulled his cloak tighter around him, a feeble attempt to hide from the man's intense gaze.

Soon, the cashier turned to a magazine that he had placed on the desk in front of him. Relaxing slightly, Vincent looked around the shop, browsing through their wares. Vincent was tempted to buy a few things, but he did not know what Cid had wanted him to get.

"Excuse me, sir," a soft, timid voice said. Vincent looked at the male cashier, seeing the man walk out from behind the desk. "Is there something in particular you are looking for?" Vincent slowly shook his head, not really looking for anything to buy.

"Well," the man said. "Would you be interested in our deals?" Vincent nodded, his curiousity getting to him as he watched the cashier reach behind the desk and pull out a large gift bag. "For just a small fee, and the purchase of a gift card, you get these gifts from us. Care to take a look?"

The cashier opened the bag and tilted it towards the gunner. Vincent turned his gaze down, peering into the bag. The gunner's eyes widened when he saw the objects in the bag. A light blush spread across his face as brain registered what the items were. He looked up at the cashier, who was smiling brightly. "I'm sure that you and your girlfriend will enjoy using these, right?"

"I do not have a girlfriend," Vincent replied, his blush darkening as he hid his face behind the large collar of the cloak.

The cashier's smile widened. "You're 'little woman', then?"

Upon hearing this, Vincent grinned, imagining how his blonde lover would have reacted to being called that name. "Something like that," the amusument being heard easily in the ex-Turk's voice.

"So," the cashier continued. "Would you like try it?" Vincent nodded. "Excellent! The fee is only two hundred gil, while the gift card is fifty, though you can put as much gil on the card afterwards as you want." Vincnet nodded as he reached into his pocket, grateful that he took his wallet with him before he went to eat lunch with the others.

Vincent swiftly opened his wallet, pulling out the appropriate amount of gil before handing to the cashier. He grinned Vincent as he handed the gunner the bright blue gift bag and reached over his desk, pulling open a drawer. After few things around, the cashout a stack of cards, setting them on the top of the desk.

He slid out one card before putting the rest back into his desk. He handed the card to Vincent, who inspected the plastic, black card. "There's a two hundred gil limit on it right now, but you can add as much as you want," the cashier said, continuing his conversation. Vincent nodded, knowing that the two of them would spend more than two hundred gil, mainly because he already saw many articles of clothing that he would _love _to see the blonde in.

The gunner then pulled more gil out of his wallet. "I would like to add another eight hundred gil onto the card," Vincent said as he handed the large amount to the shocked cashier, who's eyes had widened when he saw the amount that was placed in his hands.

He nodded eagerly, his face lighting up. "Right away, sir!" He took the card from the gnner and proceeded to increase the value on it. Meanwhile, Vincent grinned as he looked at some of the items in the shimmering gift bag. Vincent's grin grew as he looked at one of the outfits. "All done!" His eyes flickered up as he looked at the excited cashier. Vincent nodded as he took the card from the cashier.

"Thank you," Vincent said as he slipped the card into his wallet.

"No, thank _you_," the cashier replied. "Come back soon! Oh, and bring your 'little woman' with you, okay?" Vincent nodded, knowing that the cashier would be shocked once he saw who his 'little woman' was. Vincent turned around and left the shop, knowing that would be back into the store in the near future, with Cid, of course.

Vincent headed straight for the airship, having little else to do in the town for the time being. He carried the bright blue bag in his right hand, smiling to himself as he strolled to the airship, planning his little suprise for the blonde. The gunner reached the airship without even realizing it, his mind working out every little detail of his thoughts. During this time, he did not even hear his phone ringing, leaving it alone.

When Vincent partially snapped out of his thoughts he saw that he was in his room. He glanced at his clock and saw that he had been gone for the past three hours. Vincent set the bag down on the edge of his bed before he sat next to it, going over his plans again. Unknown to Vincent, Cloud was also in the room, wanting to speak with the gunner.

Cloud was standing next to the closet, trying to think of a way to talk to Vincent while he went unnoticed. Not to mention the fact that Vincent's back was facing the blonde swordsman. Cloud opened his mouth to get the gunner's attention, but before he was able to get out even one word, a ringing filled the silence.

At the sudden sound, Cloud looked for an escape, suddenly feeling as though he could not go through with it. He knew that he could not get to the door unseen, nor under the bed. That left only the closet. When Vincent slid his hand into his pocket, Cloud silently dove for the closet, closing it almost all of the way shut, leaving just enough space to see Vincent.

Vincent pulled out his phone, looking at the caller ID. Seeing Cid's name flashing, Vincent phone open. "Aibou?" Vincent asked as soon as he put the cell phone to his ear. Cloud's eyes widened as he wondered who had called the gunman.

"Hey, babe," Cid a husky tone. "...Where are you?"

Vincent smiled as he recognized the tone as that of lust. "In my room."

Cid chuckled on the other line. "Is your door locked?"

"No. ...Should it be?"

Cid exhaled loudly. "Oh, yeah..." Vincent smiled as he got up and walked over to the door, quickly locking it. He knew that Cid had heard the lock click as the tumblers set. "Good. Now, get undressed."

"Mm, and _why_ would I do that?" Vincent teased, his voice dropping a few octaves. Cloud watched the entire scene, making sure that he was silent. Vincent heard as Cid chuckled again.

"Well, how else can you have some _fun_?"

Vincent smirked. "You could not wait until you returned, could you?"

"You know if I was there, I'd fuck you into to first thing I saw." Vincent moaned, feeling his cock strain against his leather pants as it filled with blood. "An' judgin' by the sound of it, you'd enjoy it, too. Now, get undressed." Vincent grinned as he placed the cell phone onto his bed. With both of his hands free, the gunner was able to get undressed quickly.

While this was going on, Cloud's eyes widened even more. He felt his cock throb as he watched Vincent strip in front of him. Cloud's breathing quickened when he saw the ex-Turk's cock spring up from his pants. He licked his lips as he stared at the pale gunner.

Vincent picked up the phone once his clothes were lying on the floor in a heap. "What now?"

"Now comes the fun," Cid said, his lust clearly audible. "Lie down on your bed, Vin." Vincent did what Cid wanted, relaxing on the plush bed. "All set? ...Then let's get started."

"...And _what_ do you have in mind?"

"Mm, a little phone sex to get off while I'm away."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dream-Gal101**: Yup! Ideas make the world go 'round...like a hamster wheel! -_Grins evilly_-Maybe...fuck am I kiddin'?! Of course! O.o I'm updatin', I'm updatin'!

**Linnsche**: Maybe, I haven't quite made up my mind yet. So you vote for Cloud's death? Then, I think we've reached 4 1/2 votes.

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs loudly_-Those are some VERY origional ideas. I don't know if I'll kill Cloud yet...maybe I'll just break him-_grins_-. Thanks!

**YoungFreak92**: Serious action, of both kinds, is comin' up! Great idea, sweetie! That fits _perfectly _into a scene I have planned. Great minds think alike! What do you think one of Reno's plans is, hm?-_Smirks_-Of course it is!

**ryka phoenix**: Well, -_grins evilly_-the first one's coming, same for the second, and the last one, well...you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for him.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Is that so?" Vincent asked, smirking.

"You can bet your ass on it," Cid said smugly. "Tell me, what'd you do to me if I was there right now? ...But put your phone on speaker, you're gonna need both of your hands, Vin."

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yeah," Cid replied. The gunner smiled and Cid heard a beep as the phone switched to speaker mode. "Good." Cloud's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice as Cid's. He watched as Vincent set the phone down next to him on the bed.

"So," Vincent drawled out. "You wanted to hear what I would do to you, right?" Cid moaned an affirmative. Vincent chuckled throatily, making both Cloud and Cid's temperature rise. "First, I would push you onto the bed...then slowly crawl over you." Cloud bit his bottom lip so he would not moan. "I would then kiss you as I press my hips into yours, rubbing our groins together."

A low moan came from Cid while Cloud stifled his. "Fuck, Vin," Cid groaned, his breathing heavily. "...What else woud ya do, babe?" Vincent smirked as he slowly trailed his hand down his chest. Watching this, Cloud bit down harder on his lip, drawing blood, as he massaged the growing bulge in his pants.

"I would lightly bite your lips, sinking my teeth into them before I tug," Vincent continued. Hearing Cid's deep moan, Vincent's cock twitched as pre-cum began to slowly dribble down the hardened length. The gunner's fingers continued their descent, stopping when they neared Vincent's cock. "...What would you do?"

"Mm," Cid moaned. "Flip you over, so you're now underneath me." Vincent purred softly at this suggestion, knowing that the blonde pilot would hear it. Though, Cloud heard the sound, too, and he bit down harder onto his lip as he slipped his hand into his pants, needing to feel more relief.

"Then I'd slowly run my hands down your sides repeatedly," Cid said, not yet finished. Vincent did as Cid said he would do, and ran both of his hands down his sides, causing a shiver to run throughout his spine as a soft moan came from his lips. "...While I roughly grind into you."

"Hmm," Vincent moaned as he sensually rubbed his sensative sides, his hips jerking from the soft touch. His cock twitched painfully with dsire as more pre-cum dripped from the flushed tip, coating his coat in the hot liquid. Cloud, on the other hand, was still chewing his lips to keep himself silent as he stroked his cock while watching the gunner. "...And what else?" Vincent asked the pilot, knowing that Cid had other things planned to say to him to get him even more aroused.

A sultry moan came from Cid before he replied, saying, "I'd move my hands down...to massage your thighs." Vincent's hands slid farther down to act out Cid's words. Vincent spread his legs as he caressed his inner thighs, a soft moan coming from the gunner. Cloud eagerly watched this, stroking his cock with a tighter grip as he quickened the pace.

"Then I would have to break the kiss," Vincent said, his eyes half closed as he ran his fingers over the pale skin of his legs. "So I could run my tongue along your neck, tasting the delicate skin." Cloud bit down harder on his lip, his mind imagining that the gunner was doing all of the sinfully sweet actions on his body instead of the other blonde's. "...Before I sink my teeth into it," Vincent added, making Cid moan loudly.

"God, Vin," Cid moaned. "...What else?"

Vincent chuckled softly again, making both of the blonde's blood boil. "I would then run my fingers through your hair. Tightly grabbing onto your head." Cid groaned again, letting Vincent hear the pleasure he was feeling.

Vincent and Cloud heard a sharp knocking come from the phone, alerting them that there was someone else near Cid. Cloud grinned when he heard the knocking, but was startled out of his pleasureable haze. A soft voice called Cid from the other line. Vincent easily recognized the voice of that of Shera's.

"Cid," Shera called, her voice timid and meek. "Are you all right in there?"

Cid growled at the woman. "I'm fuckin' fine! Fuck off!" Vincent chuckled at Cid's frustration, knowing that he was not truely angry at her, just angry at being interrupted, like usual.

"Looks like I am going to have to find another way for you to calm down, Cid," Vincent said, lust dripping from every word.

"What're you plannin'?" Cid asked, aroused and intrigued. Vincent could easily hear the lust-laced curiosty in the blonde pilot's tone. Cloud was becoming more and more frustrted with the way the conversation was going, wanting to see more of Vincent pleasuring himself as he spoke in his deep, rumbling voice.

Vincent chuckled again, making Cloud's cock throb painfully with need at the deliciously beautiful sound. "You will have to wait to find out," Vincent said playfully. "No hints this time, either." Cid moaned. "And there is next to _nothing _you can do to convince me otherwise."

"Next to?" Cid asked, hopeful of a chance.

Vincent smiled. "You will have to _convince _me when you return." Cid was grinning on the other line. "But first, we should finish our earlier conversation."

"Mm hm," Cid affirmed, quickly remembering where they had left off. "So, I'd have to press my dick against your opening."

"...Have to?" Vincent asked, playfully teasing the pilot's choice of words.

"Yup," Cid groaned happily, sticking by what he said. "I'd _have _to. Then, I'd slowly...an' I mean slowly, push into you, pushing you open." Vincent's right hand slid along the length of his thigh, gliding up his chest to his mouth, and resting in front of his parted lips.

Cloud watched this with lecherous eyes, tightening his grip arond his cock as he watched the fingers plunge between full, pale lips, only to be toyed with by the hot tongue that lied hidden behind the lips. The blonde's mouth watered as he watched the slick tongue dart out to elegantly wrap around the slender digits.

Vincent then put his drenched fingers at his puckered entrance, lightly pressing against the sensitive skin. Cloud's intense gaze on the gunner became even more focused as he watched two pale fingers disappear beyond the tight muscle of his entrance. Cloud bit deeper onto his bottom lip, not caring that the flesh was being bitten to the point that it was a mangled, bloodied mess of hot flesh.

Vincent moaned as he began to pump his fingers in and out of his ass. Cloud felt his mouth water as he watched the gunman's eyes shut while a soft moan came from parted lips, swallowing hashly as he desperately tried to remain silent. Cloud free hand reached out to grab ahold of the closet wall, helping the blonde swordsman keep his balance as he continued to masturbate to the vision of the ex-Turk before his semi-lucid eyes.

From his phone, Vincent could hear Cid panting, letting him know that the blonde pilot was "enjoying" himself also. Vincent had something that he wanted to say to the gruff pilot, but found himself speechless as he moved his fingers, unable to string a complete though together, let alone a sentence.

Cloud's mouth watered as he watched the gunners index and middle fingers slide into him to the knuckle. The blonde began to pump faster into his hand, watching as the gunman rocked his hips into his fingers, sweat lining both of their bodies. The hot sweat trickled down their flushed skin as they both panted in pleasure.

"Then...I'd havta...fuck you...slowly," Cid panted, his breath coming in rough gasps. "Makin'...ya moan...in...ecstasy." Cid grunted in obvious bliss. "Before I...grab onto...your cock." Vincent groaned as he heard the pilot say this, thrusting his fingers with a quicker pace. "And then...I'd jerk...you 'til...you come...all over my...hand."

Using his free hand, he carefully wrapped his fingers around his pulsating cock, still remembering to be wary of the curved tips of his metallic claws. Vincent bit down onto his lip as he tightly gripped his cock, his eyes clenched shut as a loud moan slipped past his lips.

The gunner's hips continuously bucked into his hands, sending his fingers deeper into his ass while his mechanical hand slid farther down along his rigid length. Cloud saw this with heavy eyes, moving his hand quicker as he masturbated. The swordsman fingers dug deeply into the wall, making small tendrils of pain through his hand. This went ignored as Cloud bit down harder onto his lip, the heat in his groin tightening as he moved his jerked off and listened to the soft moans coming from the ex-Turk.

Vincent cried out as his fingers pressed against his prostate with a fierce stroke. His hips bucked violently as he repeated his stroking, both on his cock and into his ass. He rocked his hips along with the stroking, giving himself as much pleasure as he could from the simple actions.

From the other line, Cid could be heard moaning loudly. "God, Vin!" Cid cried out. "...I wish...I was...there with...ya."

Vincent moaned as the sound of Cid's voice, which increased the pleasure hat he felt. "Me,...too," the gunman replied, knowing that even when separated, they were both going to come together. Vincent moved his hands with more speed, wanting to reach his euphoria.

Cloud felt jeleaous that those sweet words that confessed his need to be with another we not directed towards himself. But because he could not glare at the other blonde directly, Cloud settled for showing his fury to the phone, focusing all of his anger at the technological device.

Feeling a bit satisfied, Cloud quickened the pace on his cock again, feeling the tension in his abdomen grow. Vincent and Cid also felt the pressure inside of them increasing as they moved their hands even faster, needing to reach their euphoric bliss as soon as possible.

As Cloud came, his cry muffled through his abused lip, though it went unheard due to Cid and Vincent's loud moans of completion. The couple cried out each other's names, seeing white burst behind their eye lids. All three of them were gasping for air as they came down from their release.

Once they opened their eyes again, Vincent smiled, knwoing that Cid was doing the same. Cloud, on the other hand, frowned as he slid his now cum-coated hand out of his pants, thinking, **How the _hell_ am I going to get out of Vincent's room?**

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. We have now reached 7,000 hits! Sorry for the long wait, but I had to prep for my presentation for my APUS final. Whoo! Vista's fixed itself...with my luck, I've just jinxed it. -_Grins widely_-School ends on Friday! Then I can update a fuck of a lot quicker.

Thanks for reviewing:

**NilanTiff**: Thanks! I'd LOVE to own FF7. Just _**imagine **_all of the weird things I'd have happen-_grins happily_-.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs loudly_-You and many others think that 'bout Cloud. Danke. ...I think.

**lunascarlet**: -_Winks_-That's a suprise! Aw, that's sad. ...I don't have a job.

**YoungFreak92**: -_Hugs you back_-No problem! Oh! I forogt to mention this in my review, but the second to last chapter, it was the last one when i worked on this chapter, (Chapter Five) for "Humiliated" was SO cute! -_Grins_-...Love Vince!

**ryka phoenix**: But it's so much fun! ...Plus, it's fun to see how you all react-_grins_-.

**Me1ii**: Yup. We're (apparently, I'm more than one person XD) bringin' out the kink!


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cloud looked down at his right hand before wiping the sticky fluid across the front of his pants leg. "Vin," Cid called, getting both the blonde and gunner's attention. "I'm gonna have to hang up and get out of here, otherwise Shera's gonna worry herself until she has an aneurism."

Vincent smiled as he looked down at his cell phone. "I understand," he said, picking up the sleek phone. "I have to go wash up, anyways."

"...Wash up?" Cid asked, the mischeivous tone make the gunman's smile widen.

Vincent snickered at the devious question, easily guessing what the blonde was thinking about. "I am only going to take a long, hot bath, Cid."

"Think of me while you're in there."

"...When haven't I?" Vincent could not see the pilot, but he was smiling widely, his face lit up. He heard the sound of a match being struck, which made Vincent smile even more.

The blonde pilot gave a shuddering sigh as he exhaled the smoke. "Hey, Vin," his words slurred slightly by the cigarette resting between his teeth. "Got a present fer ya." Vincent 'hm'ed in response, wondering what said present was. "Open up your stand's drawer." Vincent reached over and grabbed onto the small handle then he gently tugged it, opening the drawer before peering inside, eyes scanning for anything unusual. His face softened when he pulled out the items that were left for him. "It's for times like now. ...When I can't smoke with ya."

Vincent looked down at the semi-crushed carton of cigarettes and lighter in his hand. He opened the carton to find that it had seven cigarettes in it, each and evey one was slightly warped, most likely because of the beatings that the carton probably went through because of the pilot. He pulled out one of the less-bent cigarettes, placing it in between his lips. He then used the lighter to light the end of the cigarette.

As he deeply inhaled, the nicotine filling his lungs and relaxing him even more, Cloud could not help but think dirty thoughts about the still naked, pale man lounging on the bed. He could feel his cock beginning to stir to life again, engorging and constricting his pants. Cloud swallowed harshly, knowing that he could not stay where he had a clear view of the bare man for much longer, but he could not bring himself to turn away and deny his eyes the sight.

"Thank you," Vincent said, placing the carton and lighter back into the drawer. "You are _very _sweet. And I know the perfect way to make it up to you." Cloud's breathing quickened as he immediately began to imagine all the possible situations of what the gunner was implying, only between himself and the ex-Turk, not between the pale man and other blonde.

"God, I wanna be there with ya _so _bad," the pilot moaned. "...Fuck! Sorry, Vin. But I gotta deal with this, now. I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise."

"I will hold you to that promise," Vincent said before taking a drag on the smoking cigarette, his words slurred as he spoke around the filter. On the other line, Cid chuckled. "See you soon, Aibou."

"I miss you so much, already," Cid replied, his voice soft and filled with need and desire. Someone was knocking on the door again. "I'm coming, dammit!! Hold yer fuckin' chocobos, already!!! ...Sorry, Vin, but I gotta get goin'. Love you."

"I love you too, Cid," Vincent said, hearing the pilot blow him a kiss. Vincent blew the blonde a kiss in return, hearing his soft laugh. "Goodbye." Cid said his last goodbye and they both hung up, still smiling. He gently set the phone down on his night stand before getting to his feet, careful not to hit the gift bag that was still on the edge of the bed.

Once his feet touched the floor, he headed towards the bathroom, out of Cloud's sight. The blonde let out a sigh of relief once he heard the door close and the lock click, grateful for the tall, pale gunman's need for privacy. Just to be sure, he waited until he heard the water running before silently hurrying out of the room.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid slipped his phone into his front, right pocket, glaring at the door. Once his left hand was free, he reached over and picked up a washcloth. Using his elbow, he turned on the tap, running the cloth underneath the cool stream of water. He then brought his hands together, washing the cum off of his body.

He shivered when the cold cloth came in contact with his warm, flushed skin. The pilot quickly wiped all of his fluids, not wanting to feel the cold sweeping across his skin for very long. Once Cid was done using the cloth, he threw it lazily into the sink, not even bothering to wash it. He quickly did up his pants and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his appearance before even considering to walk out of the bathroom.

Cid ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at his reflection. He then turned to the toilet, flushing it for good measure, before facing the door. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked and opened the door, ready to face those on the other side.

"...Is everything all right?" Shera asked, jumping to her feet once she saw the blonde enter the room.

"Everythin's fine, Sher," Cid said before looking over at the other person in the room. "Let's get this over with. I've got other things I wanna do with my day."

The aging, balding man nodded. "Sure thing."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent locked the door to his bathroom, still not feeling compleely comfortable about leaving any door unlocked. he was sure Cid was going to end up breaking that habit of his also. He smiled as he thought of the pilot, thinking of all of the ways that he was going to treat his pilot once he returned.

He opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing onto a small, curvy, purple bottle. He then closed the cabinet door, delicately holding onto the bottle, fearing that he would shatter it to a million pieces if he tightened his grip on it. Quickly stepping towards the bath, he put the bottle of purple liquid on the edge of the tub, next to his shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

Vincent then grabbed on to the frigid, metal knobs, making sure that he had switched the setting to bath instead of shower before turning on the water. He then plugged the drain, wanting to keep the water in the tub, then he turned on the water, putting it on hot, yet still warm.

As the tub filled with the steaming water, Vincent picked up the purple bottle again, carefully removing the lid. He then tipped the bottle over, pouring a bit of the purple liquid into the hot water. Almost immediately, the churning water began to create large bubbles, mixing the purple swirls into the clear water.

Satisfied with the results, he put the lid back on top of the bottle. He stood up again and went to return the bottle to its normal resting place. Then he returned to the filling bath, taking in the sweet scent of lavander that filled the steamy room.

Breathing deeply, Vincent felt himself relaxing. His eyes began to close as he stepped into the filling bath. Settling into the hot, bubbly water, he reached over and turned off the water. His eyes fully closed as he relaxed in the water, his mind slipping back to think about the scruffy blonde pilot. A small smile spread across his face as the images of Cid came to him.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

On the other hand, Cid felt like his head was going to explode if he had to listen to the short man speak any longer. For the tenth time in the last ten minutes, he rolled his eyes. The blonde aviator bit down on his tongue, trying to keep himself from making a rude comment that would keep him from getting what he wanted.

"So, any questions?" the man asked, smiling brightly as he looked directly at Cid. **Be nice. Be fuckin' nice. Remember why you're here... Do it for Vin**, Cid thought. **Do it for Vin. Do it for Vin. Do it for Vin. **

As Cid repeated his mantra in his head, Shera turned and shrugged at the man, giving him a soft smile. "...I got a question," Cid said, snapping out of his thoughts.

The man's smile grew, looking false. "And that would be?"

Cid tried to smile back, he really did. The smile looked more like a sneer than a genuine smile, though. "Can I buy one, now?"

The man blushed lightly, embarrassed. "O-of course! Right this way." Cid and Shera followed the man out of the room, the blonde repeating his mantra; **Do it for Vin. Do it for Vin. Do it for Vin.** Shera looked over at him, smiling brightly at his nervous, yet angry, expressions.

"Don't worry, Captain," she said, drawing the pilot back from his thoughts. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Easy for you to say," Cid said, swallowing the knot that was forming in his stomache. "It has to be absolutely, fuckin' perfect."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. ...I have come to the conclusion that Cloud...drumroll, please...will-_grins_-...die. ...Sorry. Had to do that-_smiles meekly_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**lunascarlet**: Don't worry! -_Smiles sneekily_-You'll find out soon enough! Me? -_Sneers_-School. Then homework, then I write and play video games...I'm strange, I know. But now I'm on vacation...so...not much-_grins_-. Thanks!

**Larissa-chan**: Welcome! -_Confused_-Umm...thanks...I think. I said that there would be little plot, if any at all. I know-_twiddles fingers and pouts_-, I've been _tryin' _to work on that, but I kinda suck at writing, plus, I'm just writing this for me an' my friend's amusment, so, I don't really care-_grins lazily_-. But I've got a question. If you didn't really like the beginning, why'd you continue to read it? ...Okay! Well, I don't want people to be confused, so I repeat the names as a form of descriptive tags(the speaker tags would be the same if I used pronouns, which wolud confuse me, also). Another vote for Cloud's death, then. Ah! But you see, she's(Shera) appearing later/now! ...That _and_, personally, I hate Lucrecia. I LOVE Vince as an uke when he's with Cid, though. Not a big fan of seme Vince. Don't think I'd ever write a CidVin fic with Vince as seme. Though, I've got to say, you confuse the fuck outta me. I'm kinda tacky and repetative, yet I inspired you? ...Oh, well, I'll give myself a headache if I try to figure this out. ...Well, thanks, sweetie!

**Linnsche**: Of course they are-_smiles_-. Thanks, hon! But this fic still has a LONG way to go. I'm seeing 'bout, what sixty...eighty...possibly ninety chapters? ...You know me when it comes to making decisions-_grins_-.

**KT**: Thanks, babe! Welcome to the group, too!

**YoungFreak92**: -_Laughs loudly_-Hope you got it all out! Thanks! I like writing that chapter. Love you, too!

**ryka phoenix**: -_Grins widely, full of proud_-Why yes! Yes, I do! It's fun!

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-I'll have to take your word for that! Action will arrive a bit after Cid comes back to 'the Highwind' from "not-telling-where-_grins_-".


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

A loud, rumbling crash was heard, making Vincent jump awake. He recognized the sound of the crash as that of thunder. Remembering that it was not stormy before he went to take a bath, the gunner realized that he must have fallen asleep. Looking down at his now pruney skin, his thoughts were affirmed, not to mention that the water had become cold.

He slowly got out of the water, unplugging the drain first. As the chill, bubbly water spiraled out of the tub, Vincent turned on the shower, needing to clean off the bubbles and warm his skin, which had turned a lovely shade of pale blue. He stood under the stream of hot water, the searing heat helping with his shaking and shivering. At first, the water felt like Hell, burning right through the cold.

Soon, the intense heat seemed to die down and become comfortable, and he relaxed underneath the hot, streaming water. The gunner quickly washed up, trying to stay awake, before getting out of the shower, not wanting to be in while a storm was going on outside. He dried off as he exited the bathroom, letting all of the steam out of the confined space.

Vincent took his normal clothes out of the bathroom with him...listening to the loud storm as rain pounded against the airship. **I hope Cid is not out in this weather**, he thought, not knowing the blonde's exact location, as he looked out of his window. The rain was coming down in thick sheets and everything was dark, even though it was not very late in the day. A cold had creeped into the room, chilling the room more than normal. He knew that the rain had to be extremly cold to do this, and really began to hope that his pilot was not out in the horrible weather.

He dressed quickly, not wanting the cold to cut through him, taking away all of his warmth. Once he was fully clothed, he began to work on drying his hair. When the dark hair was dried to his satisfation, Vincent returned the towel to his bathroom. He returned to his room, sitting down right next to the blue bag.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid ran through the rain, a small, black bag clutched tightly in his right hand. Shera had decided to do some more shoping, so Cid had let her be. He ran as quickly as he could to his house, knowing that 'the Highwind' was closer, but having something else to take care of. He tightened his grip on the bag, not wanting any water to come in contact with the item that lied at the bottom of it.

Cid nearly ran past his house, almost missing it in the heavy rain. Once he made it on his doorstep, he fumbled while searching for his keys, knowing that Shera always kept the door locked, due to his constant yelling about keeping it unlocked. He finally found his keys, and struggled to find the right one. Once he did, he was able to get the door open, and jump inside.

Cid shook off like a dog, trying to get as much water off of his skin as quickly as possible. Cid then ran to his room, wanting to get back to the airship, and Vincent, as quickly as possible. Once he as in his room, he quickly spotted the object that Shera had told him of. Grinning to himself, the pilot picked it up and slid it carefully into the bag, not wanting it to shatter before he could give it to his gunner. He put some gil down on the bed to repay her for finding and buying it for him while he was away with the others.

Tightly holding the bag, making sure that his hold on it would not slip, Cid sprinted out of the room. Once he reached the front door, he stopped, wondered if he could run to 'the Highwind' without breaking the item. Deciding not to take such a risk, Cid began to walk out of his house, heading for his airship.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent smiled as he looked into the bag, his eyes skimming over every item, while he thought of what he was going to do with each thing. A smile spread across his face as he began to plan how he would use each thing with Cid. He knew that the blonde would be eager to use a few of the items, as was he.

Deciding to keep it a secret until Cid returned, he put the bag underneath the bed, back far enough so it would not be seen by anyone who was not looking for it. Smiling, Vincent sat up on his bed, still pondering what he would do. A loud crash stirred him from his thoughts as lightning arched across the gray sky. Vincent looked over at his clock and saw that he still had a few hours to kill before dinner would be served and everyone would eat.

He reclined onto his matress before glancing over at his phone. Reaching over, Vincent picked it up to check if he had missed any messages while he was in the bathroom. He frowned as he noticed he had one missed call. The thing that alerted him was the time of the message, it had come before he had returned to his room.

The gunner looked at who had called him to find that it was a message from Reno. It read: "Hey! Ya back yet, yo? Don't forget to stop by!" Vincent chuckled to himself and flipped his phone shut. Deciding that now would be the best time to see what the redhead and blonde had thought of, he rose from his bed. Placing the phone back onto his night stand, he walked out of his room.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid grumbled to himself as he entered 'the Highwind', upset that he was now soaked. **But Vin's ****worth it**, Cid thought, smiling. As the pilot walked down the quiet, desolate hallway, he sneezed. **I AIN'T gettin' sick**, he thought, sneezing again. **Not now! Not right now! **He began to mentally plead, **Any other time, but not fuckin' now!**

The blonde scowled as he continued to walk down the hallway, not caring about the trail of water that he was leaving. Cid sniffed as he neared Vincent' room, his nose running. **Damn**, he thought, finally admitting, to himself, that he was ill. **Of all fuckin' days. **The aviator stopped in front of Vincent's room, reaching for the handle.

Before his fingers even touched the metal knob, it turned. Cid grinned widely as Vincent came into view. Upon seeing the blonde's soaked figure, his eyes widened in suprise. "Cid!" the gunner exclaimed, pulling the pilot into the room by the front of his shirt. "You are soaking wet! ...Wait here." The blonde stood by the door, still holding onto the bag and smiling, while Vincent ran into the bathroom to get a dry towel. While he was occupied, the blonde slid the bag under bed, hoping that he was not seen.

He quickly returned with the towel, pausing when he saw the smile plastered on the blonde's face. Vincent handed the towel to him, watching as Cid took it to quickly dry off. "...What is so amusing?" the gunman asked, hesitating. Cid smile grew while he toweled off his hair, making the blonde strands stick out at all angles.

"Don't worry about it, Vin," Cid said before sneezing. "...It's all takin' care off." Vincent was puzzled at the statement, but focused on the fact that Cid had sneezed again.

"Are you sick? ...How long were you out in the rain?" Vincent asked, taking the towel back. Cid shrugged sheepishly, almost glad that Vincent either had not noticed that black bag, or decided not to ask about it. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm."

"Do you count as something warm?" Cid asked, his smile turning into a sneeky smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at the ex-Turk. Vincent chuckled at the suggestion, shaking his head slowly.

"Come on," he said, pulling the blonde closer to the bed.

Cid looked hopeful, "Is that a 'yes'?"

"When you are feeling better," the gunner replied, stopping them in front of the bed. "Now strip." Cid grinned again, and Vincent rolled his eyes, still chuckling. "Not for _that _reason." The blonde pilot pouted at him, but followed the order. He gathered up all of the pilot's wet clothes once the chainsmoker was fully undressed. "Now get under the covers, I am going to go put these through the wash."

Cid's eyes widened once he heard the gunman's words. "Not alone, you ain't!" the blonde exclaimed, standing in front of the ex-Turk defiantly. "Did ya already forget 'bout what happened last time?! I ain't lettin' that happen again!"

Vincent smiled fondly at the blonde, "You can_not_ go down to the laundry room wet, naked, and sick, Cid. I will be fine, just relax." Cid crossed his arms over his chest, still not moving any closer to the bed.

"Then I'll put on a robe," the blonde said, not yet giving up. "That way I'll be warm _and _dressed. 'Cause I'm goin' with ya, Vin." Vincent sighed, and Cid knew that he had won the little argument. "Wait right here." The gunner nodded and he sprinted into the bathroom, grabbing onto a black robe. He slid it on as he returned to gunman, smiling triumphantly. "Let's go then." Vincent smiled as he nodded, heading towards the door with the blonde at his side.

Cid opened the door for Vincent, letting him leave first. Smiling, the ex-Turk leaned over and lightly kissed the blonde's cheek before proceeding out of the room. Cid smiled also as he followed the gunner, determined to keep him in his sight at all times. The pilot snuck his arm around the narrow waist of his lover, pressing their sides together as the walked down the hallway in silence.

Once they had reached the laundry room, they parted slightly, seeing someone else in the room. "Hello, Tifa," Vincent said, addressing the other brunette in the room. She spun around to face them, clutching her chest.

"Scared me for a minute there, Vincent!" Tifa said, smiling. Cid grinned at her, while she continued. "Oh! You want to put those in with mine?"

"We can wait until-" Vincent started to reply, but Tifa cut him off.

"Nonsense!" Tifa took the clothes from the gunner's arm, throwing them in with her clothes. "This way you'll save some time." She was smiling brightly at the couple, who just stood there, unsure of how the respond. "Now, you two can go have fun! I'll bring them over once it's dry. ...Go on!"

Cid and Vincent looked at each other questioningly before shrugging. They left the laundry room, heading straight for Vincent's room. "Sometimes I think Teef's gone and lost her mind," Cid said, breaking the silence. Vincent nodded. "I mean, seriously, who _wants _to do the laundry? ...Think she's as fruity as Spiky." The gunner chuckled and the rest of the trip was silent, excluding all of the Captain's sneezes.

Once back in the ex-Turk's room, Vincent ushered the sick blonde to his bed, tucking him into the bed. "You rest here," he said, placing a soft kiss on the pilot's forehead. Cid nodded, sneezing again. "I am going to go get you some tea."

Once Vincent had left the room, Cid untucked himself and reached under the bed, groping for the bag. He smiled as his fingers brushed across the cool material of the bag. He quickly grabbed onto it and pulled it out from under the bed. Looking at the bag, he became confused. **Wasn't the bag black? **he thought as he looked it over. **...And smaller?**

Forgeting about it, Cid peered inside the bag. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. _**This **_**ain't mine. **All of a sudden, he grinned. **...Must be what Vin had planned for my return. **Cid turned the bad upside-down and dumped all of the items onto his lap. He grinned as he looked over each item.

Picking up one in particular, Cid smirked evilly. **...Maybe Vin will wear this for me once he gets back. It looks like it'll fit him.**

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Forty-six chapters and still going strong...-_grins_-hopefully. ...And we've now reached 8,000 hits.

**lunascarlet**: -_Grins evilly_-Torture(though not saying who will be...sort of) is included...like one-stop shopping...or a two-for-one deal. Aw, thanks, honey.

**Me1ii**: -_Grins_-I'm hurrying.

**ryka phoenix**: That's one of the big secrets/plot-twist that's the backbone of this fic...so-_grins_-, I can't say. But we(plural-_snickers_-if only my English teacher saw this) are getting

**YoungFreak92**: -_Smiles_-Same thing that I told **ryka phoenix**. Thanks, sweetie!

**Linnsche**: Don't worry. This is gonna be one LONG fic-_smiles_-...as if it weren't already.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent reached into the cupboard, pulling out a box of cinnamon teabags and a jar of honey. He put the kettle on the stove, turning the heat on as he filled the kettle with a small amount of hot water, that way it would boil faster. As the hot water was left to boil, the gunner pulled out a blue mug, setting it onto the counter, next to the honey. He then opened the box to get one bag of tea for Cid. Setting the small bag into the cup, with the tag dangling over the outter rim, Vincent closed the box of tea and put it back where he got it from. With that done, he stood waiting for the water to come to a boil.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid grinned as he looked over the Nurse's uniform. He began to wonder where his gunner had gotten the outfit from. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered the new leather shop in town. His grin widened as he figured out where his gunman had gotten such items. He held out the uniform, smiling as he imagined Vincent taking care of him while wearing the white outfit.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Hey, Vince," the person called. Even when he was sick, the pilot knew that it was Reno standing on the other side of the door. He quickly began to put everything back into the bag, not wanting the redhead to see into any more of their personal life. He slid the bag underneath the bed as Reno continued to speak, asking, "You there?"

"Vin's in the kitchen," Cid replied, right before sneezing. The door opened, showing Reno, who was grinning widely. "...What?!"

"Are you _sick_, yo?" Reno asked, seeming happy at the blonde's misfortune. Cid glared at the Turk, then sneezed again, making his grin widen. "You are!"

"Fuck off," Cid growled, sniffling as his nose ran.

"No thanks," Reno said, walking into the room. "Already fucked Rufus, so I'm good." Cid rolled his eyes and gagged. "I'm guessing you were out in the rain, huh?" Cid nodded slightly, admitting that much to the Turk. "So, is Vince gonna baby your ass 'til your better?" he asked, laughing.

Cid glared at the redhead, making him laugh even harder. "I think I'm gonna wait here for Vince to return, but first I have to call Rufus and let him know." The blonde rolled his eyes as the Turk sat down on the bed, making himself comfortable, before pulled out his phone and started to type a message to his boss. "There we go!" Reno said, flipping the black phone shut and putting it back into his right pocket. "So...what's Vince doin' in the kitchen?"

"Making some tea," Cid replied, knowing that if he did not respond, the redhead would have proceeded to ask more intrusive questions. "How much is he makin'?" As this question was asked, the door opened.

"Enough for Cid," Vincent replied, walking into the room. He closed the door with his free hand before going over to the blonde's side. "Be sure to drink all of it." Cid nodded and took the steaming mug, reveling in the warmth that his cold hands were recieving from the blue, glass mug. "Reno, I see you could not wait for me to come to your room."

Reno grinned at the ex-Turk, while Cid looked at the both of them, confused. "Nope," the Turk said, still grinning before he glanced over at the pilot. "Me and Rufus had some ideas 'bout what to do to Princess...we wanted to share them with Vince, seeing how you were out." Cid grinned before taking a sip of the cooling tea, feeling the hot liquid begin to clear his sinuses. He nodded his approval to the redhead.

"So...wanna hear what we came up with?" Reno asked, his eyes glittering with mischief. Cid nodded while Vincent smiled slightly. "Good! 'Cause I was gonna tell ya, anyways!" The blonde pilot rolled his eyes at the childish response from the Turk.

"Well, go on, then!" Cid snapped, still sipping his tea. Vincent smiled at his pilot and placed his right hand on his shoulder, lightly massaging the tense muscle.

"Sheesh!" Reno commented. "Even when you're sick you're still kinda bitchy." This earned him a glare from the blonde. "...You need some patience." The glare he recieved hardened. "...Fine!" Vincent smiled and Cid went back to sipping his cinnamon tea. "We came up with three ideas. The first idea came from Rufus. ...He though we should mess with him mentally. Ya know, get him to do ridiculus, embarrassing things while we record it for future blackmail."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the idea. Cid, on the other hand, just shook his head. "Nope," the pilot said. "That's goin' WAY too fuckin' easy on him." The gunner looked at him with an expression that screamed "Too easy?!". Cid shrugged at him. "...What?"

Reno laughed. "That's what I told him!" Vincent shook his head, unable to hide his smile. "That's why my idea's better! We should take him, knock him out, tie him up...for safety reasons, of course. Then tar and feather him...turning him into the chocobo we _all _know he really is!"

Hearing this idea, Cid started to laugh, nearly spitting out the tea that was in his mouth at the time. "Your ideas are getting better!" he said as he brought his laughing down to snickers. "But what was your last idea?"

"We both came up with this one! ...We think it works for EVERYONE involved...except maybe Cloud, but who cares what he wants," Reno said, getting Vincent and Cid's interest. The redhead signaled them to lean in closer. Once they did, he whispered their idea, making both of their eyes widen.

"NO!" Vincent exclaimed.

While at the same time Cid shouted "YEAH!!!"

Vincent turned to look directly at the blonde. "Yes? Cid, they cannot possibly-"

"But we can!" Reno interrupted. "It's perfect! He'll never see it comin', either!"

"That _is_ true, Vin," Cid said, seeing his pale gunman sigh in defeat. "There's even a bar here in Rocket Town."

"Fine, but I will have _no _part in it," Vincent said, making Cid and Reno grin happily.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Vince!" Reno said as he clapped his hand over the gunner's shoulder. "We got it all covered! ...I gotta go tell Rufus!" Vincent nodded and Reno lept from the bed, sprinting towards the door. "See ya, later!" With that said, the redheaded Turk left the room.

Cid took another sip of tea. "I got a question, Vin." The gunman looked at Cid, letting him know that he could continue. Cid reached under the bed with his free hand and grabbed onto the bag. Pulling it onto the bed, Vincent smirked. "Are these for me?"

"They are for the both of us," Vincent said, smiling as Cid pulled out the Nurse's uniform.

"But, will you wear this for me?" the pilot asked. The ex-Turk nodded, making him grin deviously. "...Now?" Vincent chuckled while Cid just grinned.

"Why not," the gunman said, making his pilot smile widely. He was handed the uniform and stood from the bed. As he began to walk away, Cid reached out and latched onto his wrist. "Cid, I need to lock the door," he explained, seeing the questioning glance that was aimed at him. The blonde nodded and let go of his wrist.

Once the door was locked, Vincent returned to the side of the bed. He could feel the eager eyes of his aviator roaming over his body as he slowly undressed for him, taking off everything that he wore. He easily slid on the uniform, finding that it fit him perfectly. Cid put his now-empty mug on the night stand, reaching out and cupping the ex-Turk's ass.

He pulled Vincent onto the bed, with the gunner kneeling above him. "Now, _heal _me," Cid said, his lustful gaze traveling up and down the pale man's body.

Vincent smiled at him. "As your nurse," he said, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. "I advise you to wait to have sex until you are fully healed." Cid pouted at him, his hands resting on the gunner's legs.

"Mmm, but I don't want to," he replied, running his fingers up the pale legs and under the short, white skirt of the uniform. His left hand stopped at Vincent's waist, holding onto his hip, while his right hand slid between his legs, rubbing small circles around his entrance. The gunner moaned softly and pressed his hips closer to the fingers. "...And it seems like you can't, either."

Vincent looked at the blonde with heavy, lustful eyes. He reached into the bag and grabbed onto another item. "Then," he said softly, leaning forward as he pulled the object out of the bag. Using his other hand, he removed Cid's hands from underneath the skirt. "It looks like I am going to have to restrain you."

Cold metal encircled his left wrist as he heard a metallic click. "Now, sit up," Vincent ordered. Cid grinned, but did as he was told. The ex-Turk the pulled his arms behind his back, cuffing his wrists together. "Think you can keep your hands to yourself, now?" he teased.

The blonde grinned as he leaned forward, deeply kissing the gunner again. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Don't think it's my _hands _that you need to worry 'bout." Vincent chuckled as he ran his human hand across the side of Cid's face while his metallic hand was pressed against his chest.

"I know," the ex-Turk replied before pushing him down onto the bed. He pressed his lips against the blonde's deeply kissing him, once again. Breaking the kiss, he sat on the pilot's groin. "But this way, it will be more interesting." He 'hmm'ed as he looked down at the naked form of his lover. "...Very interesting."

Cid licked his lips as he watched the gunner pull the blankets off of him. then, Vincent pressed their lips together while his hands ran down the muscular chest. Parting, he leaned next to the pilot's ear and whispered, "Was it ever a fantasy of your's to be with a nurse?"

Cid chuckled. "It is now," he replied, bucking his hips into the pale 'nurse's'. "Gonna make it _come _true?" Vincent smirked as he lightly smacked Cid's hip.

"Mm," the gunner seemed to ponder this. He reached down and grabbed ahold of Cid's straining erection. "I don't know." He slowly slid his hand up the blonde's shaft, reveling in the soft moan that came from the aviator. "...Maybe...maybe not." Cid groaned when he felt the hot fingers rub the tip of his cock. "I am still on the fence."

"I can give you _eleven _good reasons," Cid said while the slow touching continued. Vincent arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for the pilot to continue. "But ten of them are handcuffed together." The gunner chuckled at the response. "And you're holdin' onto number eleven."

"Is that so?" the ex-Turk purred, moving his hand even quicker. Cid groaned a positive, which made him grin. "Well, I like _that _reason. Now...I'm tempted to _heal _you." He tightened his grip on the throbbing cock in his hand, making Cid arch closer to him. The blonde fisted his hands, wringing the bedding in between his fingers, wanting the raven-haired man sitting on him to begin to ride him. "But that would not make me a _good _nurse, now would it? ...It would make me _naughty_, instead."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Okay, looking at where this currently is, and where it needs to be, I've come to the conclusion that...-_desperately_-this is never going to end(most likely not even before August)!! We've still got SO much to cover...

Thanks for reviewing:

**Takemi-Chan**: Thanks, honey! Welcome to the group of reviewers.

**ryka phoenix**: -_Smiles_-Don't worry, the wait is well worth the suprise.

**YoungFreak92**: -_Laughs_-Maaaaybe. -_Grins_-Or maybe just some teasing, you'll see. -_Cries_-The site's still cuttin' off my reviews to you...the last one was a LOT longer. So I'm sending you my love for the last review I sent here-_smiles_-.

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-That's a good one!


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Naughty is good," Cid said, grinning as his gunner continued to stroke his cock. "But dirty is better." Vincent smirked as he leaned closer to the blonde that was lying underneath him.

"Mm, and _how _dirty?" Vincent asked, nipping at his ear. The pilot groaned, bucking his hips at the sensation. "...That's not an answer." Deciding to torment the blonde, the gunner shifted so his lover's cock was pressed against the crack of his ass. He began to rub against the hardened flesh, making the pilot moan with need. "...Still not an answer." He continued to pleasure the blonde this way, still not getting a definate answer from the man.

"F-fuck, Vin!" Cid moaned out, unable to stop those narrow hips from moving when his hands were cuffed behind his back. He jerked his hips towards Vincent's, wanting to be buried deeply inside of the 'nurse'.

The ex-Turk grinned devilishly as he looked down at the frustrated face of his blonde. "Fuck, what?" he asked, wanting the gruff pilot say it. "...Or should I say, fuck..._who_?" To emphasize his point, Vincent held down Cid's hips while pressing his entrance against the dripping head of the blonde's cock. The pilot groaned as he tried to thrust into the gunner. "Fuck...you, maybe?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" Cid cried out, still trying to fill the gunman's ass. The pale 'nurse' smirked as he thrummed his fingers against the blonde's hips, still pinning them to the bed, as if comtemplating whether or not he should. "An'... an' I know you want it, too, Vin!" The gunner just smirked at him, knowing that his pilot was right in his last exclamation. "I can see the bulge in the front of your skirt."

"Hm, that you can," Vincent agreed, loosening his hold on the blonde's hips. Cid thrust up again, only able to the head of his cock inside of his personal 'nurse'. He groaned and bucked again, wanting to be deeper inside of him. The gunner moaned, biting down lightly on his lip. Though, instead of pushing his hips farther down on the blonde's cock, like they both wanted, the gunner rose his hips, removing Cid from him entirely.

The pilot groaned at the loss, his hips jerking in an attempt to feel the heat of Vincent again. "Vin, c-come on!" Cid pleaded, much to the 'nurse's' pleasure. The gunner leaned down and roughly kissed the blonde, running his tongue over the pilot's. As he kissed the handcuffed man underneath him, Vincent moved his hands over to rest on the muscular chest of the blonde while he rest his hips farther along the aviator's body so said blonde would not be able to move things along.

"Not yet," the gunner teased, breaking the kiss. Cid groaned, making Vincent smirk. "I think you can...wait a bit." Vincent began to kiss the blonde's neck, tasting the skin every so often. As he toyed with the pilot's neck, said pilot was writhing underneath him in need.

"Vin," Cid pleaded. "When I said '_heal_ me'," he drawled out, his breath more ragged and heavy. "I didn't mean '_tease _me'."

Vincent purred against neck. "I know," he said, his breath heating the pilot's neck. "Trust me, I know." He then lightly bite on the neck before continuing. "But I also know that you are enjoying it...I can _feel _that you are." Cid groaned as the ex-Turk began to play with his nipples, rubbing the hardening nubs between his fingers. "Hmmm... But I thought you wanted a _dirty _nurse?" Vincent teased, still toying with the pilot.

"Right now, I j-just want...a fuckin' _horny _nurse," Cid stuttered, feeling the gunner's tongue trail over his collar bone.

"Good choice," Vincent said, smirking lustfully. "Because that is the kind of 'nurse' you have."

The blonde aviator chuckled deeply once he heard this. "Prove it," he challenged, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. The ex-Turk leaned closer to the blonde, purring as he placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"And..._how _would I go about doing this?" Vincent asked, his hands trailing lower until they reached the pilot's hips. Taking a firm grip onto them, he rolled his hips backward, grinding their groins together. "...Like that?" Cid moaned at the sudden movement, nodding eagerly.

He then stopped moving his hips against the cuffed pilot's. Using his human hand, Vincent grabbed onto the blonde's rigid cock, stroking it firmly a few times. "Or maybe...like this." Once he said that, the gunner rose his waist and angle Cid's cock so they were lined up perfectly. With that done, he thrust downwards, forcing the blonde deep inside of him.

Cid arched his back as Vincent's heat enveloped him. "God, yes!" he exclaimed, his eyes fluttering shut. Immediately, the gunman began to ride him, keeping his hands firmly pressed into the blonde's hips. Holding the pilot to the bed, the ex-Turk was able to keep him from thrusting up into him and taking some control, but that is not to say that he did not try to do so, anyways.

While he was riding Cid, Vincent leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonde's. He parted his lips as the pilot's tongue slid across his lips, wanting to enter. The gunner decided that for the time being, he was done with his little teasing game, allowing the blonde to ravish his mouth. While he was enjoying the kiss, the pilot could not help but shift his arms around underneath him, wanting to grab ahold of the pale man's waist and thrust him down harder on his cock, seeing how he was not allowed to thrust up into his 'nurse'.

The gunner smirked into the kiss, feeling the blonde shifting underneath him. Vincent then quickened the pace, moving his hips even faster to accomodate the pilot's need. Cid groaned into the kiss, letting the gunman know that the increase in speed was appreciated. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, before straightening his back.

Cid was panting once their mouths separated, trying to get oxygen to his lungs. Sweat rolled down their bodies, making the white uniform stick to his skin, uncomfortably. This went unnoticed by Vincent, though, his focus and attention were on the pilot and their release.

The blonde was also finding it hard to focus on anything else, his mind fuzzy in a pleasant way. Cid felt the grip on his hips tighten and he opened his eyes, seeing Vincent biting down hard on his bottom lip as he rode him, eyes shut, blood trickling down his chin and dripping onto his chest.

"V-Vin," Cid called out, knowing that it was the only way to get the pale 'nurse's' attention. Vincent's eyes opened as he looked down at the blonde, but his did not stop moving his hips against the pilot's. "H-how many t-times...m-must I tell you?" At this, he did stop riding Cid, looking at him in confusion.

"What...is wrong?" he asked, slightly out of breath as he lightened his hold on the blonde's hips. Cid shifted again, momentarily forgetting that his hands were cuffed.

"Dammit," he muttered softly as he felt the metal press around his wrists. He soon gave up his attempt to cup Vincent's face. "How many times have I told you to stop biting yer lip?" The gunman reached up lightly touched his bottom lip with his right hand. Pulling it away, he looked at his fingers, seeing the blood that slowly dripped down them.

"I did not realize that I was doing it," Vincent said, sounding as out of breath as Cid. In response, the blonde just shook his head, chuckling.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to get you stop doin' that somehow," the aviator said, making the ex-Turk laugh. Vincent shook his head and resumed the quickened pace on the blonde, starting again where they left off. As he rode the aviator, the both of them could feel a tightening heat in their abdomens, letting them know that they were getting closer to release.

Cid's eyes were half open and he was able to see that Vincent's eyes were closed again, but he was not biting on his lip. During this time, the gunner reached up with his human hand and began to stroke his neglected cock, soft moans spilling from his lips. When he did this, the ex-Turk's hold on the blonde loosened, allowing him a bit of movement. The blonde took advantage of this slim freedom, thrusting up into the 'nurse'.

Vincent's moans became louder when he felt Cid begin to thrust back, forcing himself deeer into the gunner. The blonde's eye clenched shut as the pressure inside of them grew, bringing them closer to their awaited pleasure. Their release came shortly after, leaving the both of them breathless for a short while.

Once the gunman could see relatively straight, he removed Cid from himself, lying down next to the blonde. For the next few minutes, they just lied there, gathering their senses and breathing roughly. Once he could string together a complete thought, Cid turned to look at his 'nurse', smiling brightly.

"Hey, Vin," Cid called, getting the gunner to turn his head and look a him. "That was fun." Vincent chuckled, but nodded in agreement. "We're gonna use all the other stuff you got, right?"

"Later, Aibou," he replied, knowing that blonde was more than willing to used everything at least once straight away. "You should at least wait until after dinner." The pilot pouted at the gunner, not wanting to wait longer than necessary.

"Fine," he agreed after seeing that Vincent was not going to easily give in to the look he was given. After lying in the silence for a few more minutes, Cid began to shift his arms, feeling them start to prickle and go numb from lack of movement. "Hey Vin? Where are the keys to these?"

The gunner grinned sneekily at the blonde, saying, "Around."

Cid saw the glint in Vincent's eyes and decided to play along. "Where, around?"

"Hmm, woud you like a hint?" Vincent quirked an eyebrow as he asked this. Cid nodded enthusiastically. "They're close by."

"Not much of a hint there, babe. Can I have another?"

"Sure. They're _extremely _close." Cid's eyes widened as he finally understood what the raven-haired man was getting at. "Understand now?"

Cid nodded, a smirk spreading across his face. "Sure do. But tell me one thing, if the skirt doesn't have any pockets, and I _know _it doesn't, are they hidden on you?" Vincent smiled lustfully at the blonde, nodding slowly. This new information made Cid grin widely as he sat up, with some difficulty. "Are you gonna stay still?" this gained another nod. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna find 'em, either way."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. _Soooo_ sorry for the _ridiculously _long wait, but my demons were arguing with me about what to do with this chapter(-_Grins_-we came up with a **random** compromise). But, I hope you gals(doubt there are many(if any) guys reading this-_grins_-) like it.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Takemi-Chan**: Thanks, honey. -_Laughs_-Possibly, could be longer, though.

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_- He'll die, not saying how...or when...but that's all I'm saying. -_Grins_-You'll have to wait and see.

**YoungFreak92**: -_Laughs_-I love teasing you guys. Ah, but the scene continues-_grins_-. Don't worry, you've intersted me in your other story, so I reviewed there, too.

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-

**R A I N E xx**: Wow, you reviewed quickly, also. Aw, thanks, sweetie. Glad you liked it.

**Larissa-chan**: Wow, you reviewed quicklyO.o. Thanks for the translation-_laughs_-. Well, more Valenwind lovin' is here. Hope you enjoy it!


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent chuckled as Cid kneeled above him, his eyes scanning over the 'nurse's' uniform. Cid grinned as he carefully leaned closer to the still gunner, making sure that he kept his balance. Once he was sure that he would not fall on top of the thin, pale man, he continued to look for any tell-tale bulges that would give away the key's location. Finding nothing that stood out, he frowned.

Seeing the look on the blonde's face, Vincent chuckled louder, knowing that he hid them well enough to not be given away at the first glance. Hearing the laughter from the gunner, Cid's frown lightened up a bit. "Should'ave know you wouldn't make this easy, Vin," Cid commented, making the ex-Turk chuckle again.

"That you should have," he replied, making the blonde pilot look him in the eyes. Vincent smiled at him, knowing that without the use of his hands, Cid would have to find a more creative means to get the keys. The blonde leaned over a bit more and carefully kissed the gunner, keeping his balance all the while.

"I know," Cid said once they had parted. "I forgot how damn cunning and sneeky you could be." Vincent laughed at this. "And don't even _try _to deny it! ...But, hey, you can't blame me for forgetin', I just had a mind-blowing fuck by the most beautiful man on the whole fuckin' planet!" The gunman smiled softly at the pilot.

"Now, I am tempted to just _give _you the keys," he said, still smiling. Vincent started to move to get the keys, just to be stopped by the pilot.

"Uh-uh!" Cid cut in, getting his 'nurse' to stop moving. "_You _stay still." He smirked as he leaned closer to the gunman, whispering, "I'll find 'em. Don't you worry 'bout that." His smile grew as he watched the blonde seem to ponder where the keys could be while his blue eyes continued to roam across the whie outfit. "Hm...where could they be? ...An' _no _help from you, Vin."

"Would'ave guessed that you hid 'em in your boxers, but they're on the floor...that I know for sure," Cid continued, thinking out loud. "An' you ain't wearin' a bra...so they can't be there." Hearing this, Vincent chuckled softly, knowing that the pilot was just saying the first things that came to mind, no matter how ubsurd they were. "No stockings, either. ...Or shoes, so they can't be there."

"Would have noticed if you put it in your hair," the blonde continued, still going over every part of Vincent. "Aren't in your hands, either. ...So that leaves yer skirt or shirt. Hm...which to search first?" Cid grinned sneekily as he looked Vincent in the eyes, seeing the gunner's amusement, also. "Seeing how the skirt's the least likely choice, 'cause I got a good _feel _there," the aviator commented. "It's got to be in your shirt." Vincent smiled, knowing that Cid had found the right location.

"Would you like some help getting them out?" the gunner asked, knowing that otherwise, the pilot would have a slim chance of getting the keys. Cid stopped, thinking about whether or not he really would need the ex-Turk's help.

"A little," he admitted, grinning sneekily. Vincent smiled as he slowly began to lift the shirt, revealing the creamy white skin that was underneath. Cid's eyes scanner over the skin, not finding the keys there. He then looked at the shirt, which was still being raised, still not seeing the keys.

"Yer damn good at hidin' things, Vin," Cid commented, still not seeing the keys. A soft laugh came from the gunner, making the pilot smile. "Wait! Think I see 'em." Cid leaned a bit closer to the shirt, looking at the folds for the tell-tale sight of metal. Finding none, he frowned, still not able see the keys tht he knew were there. Though, he did not give up, still looking at the shirt, which had now stopped rising, to look for the keys to the handcuffs.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a small ripple in one of the folds near the middle of the shirt, to the far left. Grinning widely, Cid bent farther down and bit into the edge of the shirt pulling it down slightly with his teeth. After a few swift tugs, he was able to see the shine from the metallic key. He then moved close to the key, so he could take it into his mouth.

Holding it firmly between his teeth, Cid pulled back, just to find that the keys were attatched to the shirt somehow. Puzzled, Cid looked at Vincent in confusion, the key still between his front teeth. The gunner grinned as he looked down at the pilot. Reaching over, he removed Cid's mouth from the key, then removed it from the nurse's shirt. He sat up to unlock the handcuffs, smiling at the blonde's still confused expression.

"Vin, how the _hell _did you get that damn thing to attatch to the inside of your shirt?" Cid asked, feeling his ex-Turk unlock one of his wrists. Once both of his arms were free from the metal cuffs, he put his arms in front of him, shaking out the stiffness and tingling sensation.

"It does not matter," he replied, smirking at the blonde. Cid looked at him in question, wanting an answer that satisfied him. Instead, all he got was the gunner's smirk and a wink. The gruff aviator looked over at the clock, judging if there was enough time for something else before dinner. Finding that there would not be enough time for him and Vincent to take a shower together, he sighed.

"We gotta get changed for dinner," he informed the gunman, seeing him nod in response. "Unless..." Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the seemingly mischievous statement. "You wanna go down there as a nurse." Hearing this, the gunner grinned as he picked up a pillow, swiftly smacking the pilot in the face with it. "Hey!" Cid reached over and grabbed the other pillow, whacking the pale 'nurse' back.

Vincent grinned at the pilot, kneeling up on the bed and smaking him again with the pillow. "Oh! So _that's _how it's gonna be, huh?" Cid said, hitting the gunman back with the pillow. "Bring it on, then!" The 'nurse' chuckled as the both of them started to pillow fight. Halfway through the 'fight' the pilot lunged at the gunner, pinning him to the bed. "You give?"

A hearty chuckle was heard before Vincent replied, saying, "Make me!"

"Oh!" Cid retorted, not fully expecting that answer. "Fine! I will!" While he said this, he could not keep himself from laughing, as was Vincent. He leaned down and softly kissed the pinned gunner, the both of them still holding onto their pillows. Once Cid parted from the kiss, he looked down at the ex-Turk. "Give up now?"

His response was another quick hit to the face with the pillow, followed by a "Never!" from Vincent. Cid lightly smacked him back with the pillow, chuckling. The gunner grinned happily as he flipped them over, wacking the blonde again with the fluffy pillow. A timid knock came from the door, barely gaining their attention.

"...Hello?" Vincent asked, keeping Cid from yelling at the person by softly beating him with his pillow.

"Vince!" Reno called, his amusement easily heard in the tone he used. "You an' Blondie both dressed?"

Cid smirked while Vincent looked down at himself. "To a degree. Why do you ask?"

He heard Reno laugh while speaking, "'Cause I'm comin' in!" Vincent and Cid looked at each other with confusion as they heard a click come from the door. Almost straight away, the door swung open, revealing the happy Turk with a pair of lockpicks in his right hand. Taking one look at the couple on the bed, Reno's grin widened. He shut the door behind himself, locking it, before slowly walking over to them. The pilot was still naked, but luckily, the ex-Turk was sitting down on his waist, covering him so he was somewhat decent.

"_Sooooo_...should I even ask?" Reno asked, his grin widening even more once he saw the restrained fury and unamusement in Cid's face, mainly his eyes.

"No, an' get the fuck out!" Cid growled, obviously not liking that his play time with Vincent was interrupted.

"Aw, maybe you should give him a lollipop, eh, Nurse?" Reno asked, looking over at the gunner, who was still sitting on top of the pilot, before he gave the pale 'nurse' a wink.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the comment, but responded. "I have no pockets, so I cannot carry any lollipops. Whether or not Cid deserves one is a whole other issue." Cid gaped at the smirking man, quickly hitting him across the side of his head with his pillow. The gunner's smirk remained as he returned the favor. Reno snickered as he watched the exchange.

"I think you'd manage even without pockets!" the Turk commented, gaining Cid's glare again.

"Is there a fuckin' reason your here?!" Cid snapped, starting to lose his patience for the redhead. "'Cause you _can _leave!"

"Of course I can leave," Reno said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wolrd. "But that's _no _fun! So I'm stayin'!" Cid groaned muttering to himself. "Aw, did I cut into your 'fun time'?"

"Damn straight you did!" Cid snapped, glaring at the energentic Turk once again.

Reno smiled at the blonde. "Well, it's not like you two don't have enough 'fun time' as it is, yo! Day in an' day out you two never fail to fuck." Cid's glare hardened as his anger began to boil over. As he opened his mouth to bite out a harsh comment to the redhead, Vincent covered his mouth with the pillow, muffling his outburst.

Once he stopped, the gunner removed the pillow, looking down at the seemingly pleasant pilot. "Have you calmed down, enough?" he asked, seeing the blonde nod at him in agreement. Reno snickered, getting the both of their attention. "Reno, why are you here, anyways?"

"Oh! We wanted to tell you that 'Operation: Cloudy Skies' is all set to commence!" Reno said, happily reporting to the couple that Rufus had no doubt sent him to do. "As soon as we pick the right moment, me an' Rufus are gonna go ahead with the plan." Cid nodded, listening to the Turk only because it involved their payback to Cloud. "So...what were you two up to _besides_ fuckin' each other senseless?"

Vincent rolled his eyes at the Turk, a small smile on his face. Cid commented, though, "You really wanna know?" The gunner gave his pilot a questioning glance, wondering what he was up to.

"Of course!" Reno said, sitting down on the bed next to Vincent. "Don't leave out any of the good stuff, yo."

Cid grinned evilly, making the gunner's curiousity peak as he wondered what the other was planning. He almost looked sincere...if it was not for the glint in his eyes that betrayed him. "Cid," the gunner said wairly. "What are you up to?"

"Dont worry, babe," Cid said, shifting his hips a bit; his legs were beginning to fall asleep. "I'm just gonna answer his question." Now he was _very _wary of the blonde he was sitting on, not knowing what he was planning, but knowing that it probably would no be what the redhead wanted. "Now, what we were doing was..."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. We've now reached 9,000 hits...and I don't know why I wrote we-_grins_-. ...I just realized that I have _NO _idea where this chapter came from...it wasn't planned or nothin'...just random.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-Good one! I was thinkin' of hidin' 'em there, but for some reason decided not to.

**Pyro DoomDizzy**: -_Laughs_-Thanks, sweetie.

**YoungFreak92**: Thanks, and you're welcome, hon.

**ryka phoenix**: Nope! I have no experience whatsoever! -_Smiles_-I'm making this entire thing up!

**Larissa-chan**: Again, -_laughs_-thanks for the translation. Aw, thanks, hon. Still trying to work on that, but I was writing at around one in the morning, so I'm not that sharp at describing. Well, here's more of it.


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"...None of yer goddamn business!" Cid snapped, seeing the redhead's face fall. The blonde grinned at his reaction, while Vincent just smiled; the both of them preparing for the Turk's reaction.

"Hmph! Fine! Be that way, Blondie!" Reno said, crossing his arms as he stood up. "I'm sure Vince'll tell me _all _about it!" He then childishly stuck his tongue out at the blonde, making the pilot laugh.

"You fuckin' _wish_!" Cid retorted, seeing the redhead pout at him. "Vin ain't tellin' you shit! Right, babe?"

Vincent smiled at the blonde, but when he went to answer, Reno cut in. "Of _course _he's gonna tell me! ...What d'ya think we were doin' when you were off to...where the fuck were you anyways, yo?"

Cid growled at the redhead. "First of all, I know that Vin doesn't gossip, with _you _of all people! Second of all, it's none of yer fuckin' business!" Reno just grinned, coming up with a new way to torment the blonde.

"Says you!" the Turk replied. "You weren't here, so you don't know what Vince was sayin'." Reno grinned triumphantly, knowing that he was not _exactly _lying, though, not telling the truth, either. "An' why can't you tell me where ya were? Not like I'm gonna blab it to your teammates."

"So what if I wasn't here?!" Cid balked. "I've known Vin fer a while, an' I know he wouldn't openly talk about himself...'specially not his love-life! An' I sure as _fuck _ain't gonna tell _you _where I was!! You've got one of the biggest mouths here! ...Same goes for the Brat!" Reno snorted indignantly at that statement.

"Big mouth?!" Reno asked, still not believing he heard the pilot right. "_I _have the big mouth? You might have to talk to Rufus 'bout _that _one! Last night he was the one with the-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Cid yelled, cringing. "Don't wanna here _that_!! Damn! Can't ya keep your fat mouth _shut_ when it comes to yer sex-life?!"

Reno grinned. "Nope!" The blonde scowled at him while the Turk just laughed. "So, I don't have the biggest mouth in here!" Once he said that, he winked at Vincent, which enraged the pilot, just like the Turk had planned on doing. "That title falls to-"

"FUCKIN' SHUT UP!!!" Cid barked out, not wanting to hear anymore than he already had. His gunner leaned down and gently kissed the blonde's cheek, getting him to smile and forget his anger for at least a short while. Seeing this, Reno's smile grew, finding his trip to visit the couple well worth it.

"Reno, we will see you at dinner," Vincent said, turning to look at the static redhead. "But you must leave so we can get changed into something else."

"Sure!" he replied, smirking as he turned towards the door. "'Cause otherwise, half the table's gonna have a heart attack when they see you, just so you can be _their _nurse!" The Turk chuckled as he opened the door, making sure that it would be locked once he closed it. "But once they see Blondie, they'll go blind and drop dead from the horrifying sight!" They heard Reno's laughter as he sped down the hallway, leaving the angry blonde in his room.

"You can get your revenge on Reno at dinner," Vincent said, giving the pilot another quick kiss. "But first, I have to get changed, and _you _have to get dressed." Cid pouted at the gunner, not wanting to leave. He recieved a smile for his expression as the ex-Turk lightly smacked him with the pillow again. "Come on." He got off of the blonde, pulling him into a sitting position.

Cid lightly whapped his gunner on the head with his pillow once he was sitting up. "What if I don't wanna go? Hm? What if I wanna stay here with you?" the blonde asked, questioning his pale 'nurse'. Vincent's smile just grew as he swung at the aviator with his pillow again, gently hitting him in the face. The pilot smirked as he pounced, knocking his gunner back down on to the bed.

Vincent laughed as Cid pinned him to the bed, his fingers roaming over his sensitive side, tickling him. His laughter increased as the blonde began to tickle him more, searching for any other ticklish spots on the ex-Turk. He found out that the pale gunner was also ticklish on his right side and on both of his feet, giving him plenty of area to work with.

The gunner tried to curl up around himself to protect himself from the onslaught that Cid was inflicting on him. Unfortunately for him, his blonde pilot had him pinned to the bed with his arms, while his fingers ruthlessly tickled him. Tears came to his eyes as he continued to laugh. "C-Cid! S-stop! ...P-pl-please!!" Cid chuckled, but did as he was asked.

Cid loosened his grip on Vincent, while the gunner gasped for breath, smiling as tears ran down his face. When his hold on his body lightened up, the ex-Turk began to plan his retaliation on the blonde. The pilot was grinning as he looked down at the brunette, seeing him breathless. Luckily for the gunman, the blonde relaxed his hold even more, giving him the opportune moment.

Vincent flipped them over, pinning Cid to the bed with his mechanical arm, sitting down on his waist, holding his lover's arms above his head, while he tickled the gruff aviator with his human hand, knowing that his clawed fingers would not be the best choice to tickle his pilot with. The gunman smirked triumphantly as the pilot began to laugh, his ticklish spot found.

Tickling the blonde's stomach, Vincent watched as the blonde squirmed underneath him, unable to stop the gunner's fingers from moving. Soon enough, like the ex-Turk had just minutes earlier, the pilot had tears running down the sides of his face as he writhed, laughing.

Soon, Cid was gasping for air as he laughed, not able to get enough oxygen into his lungs. "F-fuck!" he exclaimed in between his laughter. Vincent knew what this meant and stopped tickling the blonde, letting him catch his breath. He smiled happily at the blonde, watching him gather his senses as he roughly breathed. "Was gonna...piss my pants...if you kept that up!" Cid wiped the tears from his face as he grinned at the brunette.

Vincent looked over at his clock, his eyes widening when he saw the time. "Cid, we are running late for dinner," he said, turning back to gaze at the blonde. The gunner got off of him and quickly stood up from the bed, pulling Cid up with him. "The others are most likely waiting for us." Cid groaned, as he was pulled up, not wanting to leave.

"Can we just go in robes?" Cid asked, whining about having to get dressed just to go eat. "You can pull that off while I go get 'em." Vincent just gave his blonde a questioning glance in return. "Everyone'd have to wait less for us to get there." This made the gunner ponder this. He gave a short nod and the pilot went off into the bathroom while he began to pull off the uniform, finding that it was clinging to his skin from his earlier actions.

Once the white clothes were removed, Cid was holding out a black robe to him. Vincent took the robe, giving the blonde pilot a quick nod and a smile. They tied their robes shut before walking to the door together; the nurse's uniform lying in a heap on the edge of the bed.

Vincent tried to walk quickly to the dining room, that way, everyone else would not have to wait much longer for them to arrive. Cid, on the other hand, had his arm around his gunner's waist and was not willing to let the both of them speed down there just for everyone else's benefit. He kept his lover from hurrying down there, recieving a confused look from the taller man. He just smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek, hoping to get his message across. Vincent chuckled and stopped trying to hurry, understanding what his pilot was doing.

Once they entered the dining room, Reno started to cheer. "Was wonderin' when you two were gonna show up, yo!" Reno said around some of the chatter that continued between a few of the others at the table. Cid rolled his eyes at the Turk, not willing to deal with him just yet. Instead, he pulled out the chairs for him and Vincent, letting his gunner sit down first before pushing the chair in, and then sitting in his own chair. "Awww, how cute!" Reno cooed, making Cid growl.

"I apologize for the wait, everyone," Vincent said once everyone had quieted. A chorus of 'it's okay' filled the silence, and Reno just laughed.

"Know what I just noticed?!" Reno exclaimed, getting confused looks from everyone at the table.

"...Apparently not," Rufus said when the redhead did not elaborate. "Are you going to continue, or just leave us in the dark?"

Reno smirked. "What if I just leave you in the dark?" he asked.

Rufus rose his eyebrows. "Take a guess."

In response, the redhead pouted. "Fine. ...Only 'cause you're bein' so _nice_, yo." Rufus rolled his eyes and Reno smirked. "What I noticed is..." He paused, seeing everyone stare at him, some with impatience. "...That..." Another pause, and this time quite a few of the people at the table glared at him. "Blondie and Vince match!" Everyone at the table groaned and rolled their eyes at the Turk.

"Only you would make such a big deal about matching robes, Reno," Rufus said, shaking his head at the grinning redhead.

"So, Teef, what'd ya cook this time?" Yuffie asked, licking her lips as Tifa uncovered the pots that were resting in the center of the table. Revealing a large chicken pot pie, buttered biscuits, and crisp green beans. Yuffie and Reno drooled as they stared at the steaming food, their eyes wide.

"Dig in everyone!" Tifa said happily, sitting back as most of the people eager dug in. Vincent noticed that after everyone had taken something to eat for themselves and their significant others, Tifa had put some food on a plate to the right of her own. He guessed that it was going to be for Cloud, seeing how he was not sitting at the table with everyone else.

Tifa sat up once she had put some food on the extra plate. "I'll be right back, I'm going to bring this to Cloud." Some of the people nodded, not really paying attention as they shoveled the hot food into their mouths.

"I say: let him fuckin' starve," Cid muttered, just loud enough to be heard by those sitting closest to him. Vincent shook his head slightly, while it went unheard by Barret, who was nosily eating the searingly hot food. Some of the others decided to actually eat their food, rather than inhale it, ecspecially after watching Yuffie jump around, yelling because she had burnt the roof of her mouth and tongue.

Cid snickered at her, while Reno laughed, causing the redhead to begin to choke on his biscuit. Rufus, thinking quickly, hit Reno on the back hard, making him cough the large chunk of thick bread onto the table. Almost immediately after the blockage was cleared, Reno resumed his laughter. Once he was done, he kissed Rufus on the lips and whispered his thanks to his blonde.

Tifa walked back into the room shortly after, no longer carrying the plate she was bringing to Cloud. She sat down at the table and began to eat. Meanwhile, Reno had filled the relative silence with his muffled chatter, with Rufus commenting every once in a while. After one of Rufus' comments, while Reno was drinking, mind you, the redhead ended up spitting out his drink, much to the everyone's distgust.

"Can't fuckin' keep yer mouth shut when eatin', either?!?" Cid snapped while the Turk continued to laugh, his drink running down his chin, and Rufus just snickered, unable to help himself. "...Fuckin' moron." Vincent smiled at the pilot, making the gruff blonde smirk happily. He rolled his eyes before turning to look at the gunner sitting next to him. "Hey, Vin, there's somethin' I gotta ask you."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but something...happened...don't ask. Again, this was a VERY random chapter...somehow, it seemed to blend in. ...I think. And, we're halfway to 100 chapters and yet...I have no idea how far we are into this fic-_grins_-. And thank you, Aileen, hon, for volunteering to be my beta-_smiles_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**KT**: Don't worry, -_smiles_-I think many others can't either...me included!

**Me1ii**: -_Snickers uncontrollably_-Probably...'bout a 99.999(repeat 9's until you forget what 9 even _means _anymore(done that before)-_grins_-) percent of that happening!

**YoungFreak92**: Well, here's your update-_smiles_-.

**R A I N E xx**: Aw, thanks, sweetie! Well, Cloud will be humiliated and want to die(ie. Cid, Rufus, and Reno-mainly what Cid's planned, though), but-_laughs_- I'm not gonna have his "happy stick"(as you put it) cut off...so I'll just kill him...haven't decided if I should be humane or not about it. Seeing how you like him, I'll let you choose, honey.

**ryka phoenix**: Thanks, hon! But, yeah, -_grins_-I made thisup(the wonders my mind can create). ...Well, most of it-_grins_-I know what it's like to burn myself with food, choke on something, and set fire to batter, through no fault(okay, a little fault-_smirks_-). of my own.


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the blonde pilot. "What do you want to ask?" he asked softly, hearing how low Cid had kept his voice. He was able to guess that the aviator wanted to keep this a secret from the others at the table. The blonde looked at the others sitting near them to make sure that they were not listening in on their conversation. Luckily for him, they had gone back to eating and talking.

"Well, we've been together for a while, right?" he asked, watching as his gunner nodded. "And...well...I want to...ya know...want to...well, ask you out." Cid blushed as he said this. "...If you want to, of course. I ain't gonna force you."

Vincent smiled, feeling overwelmingly happy and slightly giddy at the question. "Are you asking me out on a date, Cid?" he asked in an almost whisper, still smiling as the blonde pilot blushed even more, his face turning bright red as he nodded in response to the question. "I would have to say-"

"Why ya blushin' Blondie?" Reno cut in, making Cid turn a deeper red, in anger, though.

"Must you interrupt everything?!!" Cid snapped, making everyone who was not in on the conversation jump and turn to look at the starting argument.

"Sheesh! Just asked a question, yo!" Reno snapped back, smiling as the blonde's face darkened. "But now I'm interested. What were you two love-birds talking 'bout?" Cid growled at the redhead, who was sitting at Vincent's left.

"It does not concern you, Reno," Vincent said, givng the redhead a blank stare.

Fortunately, Reno took the hint. "Gotch ya," he said, giving the couple a thumbs up. He turned to look at Rufus, "We'll find out, don't worry," the redhead assured Rufus, smirking. The blonde ruler shook his head as he chuckled. Everyone else at the table turned back to what they were doing earlier, no longer paying attention now that the commotion had calmed down.

"Now," Cid said, looking at Vincent again. "What were you gonna say?" The blonde had a slight blush on his face again.

The gunner smiled sweetly as he kept his eyes on the pilot. "Well," he said softly, leaning closer to the blonde. "I would have to say," his voice became soft as he leaned even closer, making sure that Cid, and only Cid, would hear his response. "That I would be delighted to go on a date with you."

Hearing this, the pilot smiled brightly as he pulled Vincent in for a kiss. Although the kiss was short, a few people at the table cheered; Reno was the loudest, followed by Rufus and Yuffie. They slowly parted, the both of them still smiling warmly at the other.

"_Now _will you tell us what that was about, yo?" Reno asked, getting the pilot and gunner's attention. "'Cause I'm dyin' of curiousity!"

"Then die," Cid said, smirking at the redheaded Turk. Reno gaped at the blonde, trying to think of a new comback to upset the blonde.

"Boys!" Tifa cut in, not wanting a fight to break out. "Can we just finish dinner peacefully?" Cid and Reno mumbled their replies, but gave up their little banter. The rest of the meal was devoid of any fights, and the chatter between them continued.

Once dinner was finished, Cid grabbed onto Vincent's waist and led him out of the room, letting the others deal with the dishes. "How's about we go out tomorrow?" The blonde asked, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway, while keeping his arms around the gunner's waist as he kissed his neck.

"Hmm," The marksman moaned, tilting his head to the side. "Tomorrow is fine." Vincent reached behind him to grab ahold on the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. Cid chuckled against the gunner's neck, his hot breath heating up the warm skin near it. "Mmmm...let's get to my room," he moaned as the pilot's quick kisses became more drawn out. Cid groaned as Vincent began to walk, pulling him along.

"We gonna break out somethin' else from your "big blue bag o' fun"?" Cid asked, his lips brushing against his lover's neck as he followed the gunner to his room. Vincent chuckled softly as he continued walking, not really giving the blonde an answer.

Once they had reached the door to the gunner's room, Cid opened the door, still keeping his other arm tightly wrapped around the ex-Turk's waist. He kicked the door shut behind them, not caring if it was locked or not. Cid began to nibble on the raven-haired man's neck as they walked over to the bed.

If Cid was futher behind Vincent, he would have walked into the gunner when he stopped. Luckily, he was not. The pilot removed his mouth from the gunman's neck, while the ex-Turk leaned down, his hand disappearing into the bag that was still resting on the bed. The aviator grinned widely as he saw the package that was pulled out of the blue bag.

All of a sudden, an annoying tickling feeling filled Cid's nose. In response, his nose scrunched up as he shook his head. The attempt did not help, because the blonde ended up sneezing anyways. He turned his head far enough so he would not sneeze on his gunner.

"Damn!" Cid cursed before sneezing again. "Thought I got rid of it!" Vincent chuckled, turning his head to look at the pilot. He was pouting when the gunner saw his face, making him smile at the blonde's position.

"Do not worry Cid," he assured the aviator. "Your cold will go away soon enough. Just give it some time." The pilot mumbled, making the gunman's smile widen. "But first, pick one." The blonde turned to look at the package again, reading all of the labels on the glass bottles.

"Hmm...not orange," Cid muttered as he looked over the bottles of edible oils. "Definately not banana. ...Or kiwi. There we go! Strawberry!" Vincent chuckled as he removed the bottle with red liquid from the assorted package, knowing that the blonde had made up his mind and was not going to read the other's labels. He handed the bottle to his blonde pilot, who eagerly took it.

Cid unscrewed the lid, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of the oil. "Oh, yeah. This is the stuff," he said, slowly twisting the cap back onto the bottle. "Even smells like you, Vin!" The gunner laughed as he heard this, shaking his head slightly. The blonde pilot just grinned, happily handing the bottle back to his lover. The ex-Turk lightly held the bottle as he put the package back into the bag.

Cid decided to keep himself occupied by by placing soft kisses along the length of Vincent's neck, making the taller man smile at the affection he was shown. "Come on, Cid," he said. His deep voice rumble through his throat, making the blonde's lips move slightly with the soft vibrations.

Moving a bit away from the pale, warm neck, Cid said, "Come? Come where? ...Hopefully in you." Vincent chuckled at his blonde's response, feeling the kisses continue as he walked them over to the bathroom.

"...Maybe," he said as thy walked into the bathroom. "If you are feeling better."

"'M fine," he slurred around the gunner's neck, making the pale man chuckle again. "Don'ch ya think?" To make his point, Cid began to suck on Vincent's jugular, making him moan in response. "See?"

"Mmm, you make a _very _tempting argument," the ex-Turk said, still leading them farther into the bathroom. He stopped them infront of the bathtub, placing the bottle of stawberry, edible oil next to his stawberry shampoo and conditioner. When Vincent had leaned forward, Cid had done the same, wanting to continue his tasting of the gunman's neck.

"Cid...this will go quicker if you stop for a bit," the gunner was able to get out, just to hear the pilot laugh against the side of his throat.

"When'd I say I want it to be quick?" he retorted, after he pulled a bit away from his lover's neck. Vincent chuckled from in front of him, turning his head to a look at the blonde. Cid grinned and lightly kissed his lover's cheek. "Maybe I wanna take my time."

"Well, we still have to draw a warm bath for you," the gunner said, smiling warmly at the blonde. "After all, I don't want your cold to get any worse."

"Warm?" Cid asked, seeing Vincent nod. "...Are you gonna join me?" He recieved a sly look from the pale man in his arms. "'Cause then it'd be a _hot _bath." The gunner chuckled as his blonde lover grinned. "An' you _know _how I like the heat."

The ex-Turk smiled as he slowly turned on the water, plugging the drain first. "I don't know," he teased as he stood upright. "Do you still have your reasons from earlier?"

"Ten and a half," Cid said happily, pressing his body closer to Vincent. "...Can you feel 'em?" Vincent moaned and took a small step back, moving closer to the blonde. "'Cause they're _dyin' _to feel you, babe."

"...Like you are?" the gunner responded, hearing the pilot laugh.

"You know it, Vin," Cid said, his hands slowly sliding up Vincent's hips. He grabbed onto the ends of the robe's tie, pulling it until the knot came undone. "...I just love how you feel." He let go of the tie and his hands grabbed onto the sides of the black robe, pulling it open as his gunner just stood there, purring seductively. "Outside..." His hands slid past the wider opening, and while one hand lightly caressed his lover's hardening cock, the other began to lightly trace a circle around his entrance. "And in."

Once he said that, Cid pushed his index finger into Vincent, feeling the ex-Turk jerk his hips towards the intruding digit. He moaned and threw his head back, letting it rest against the blonde's shoulder as his blonde lover began to tenderly pump it in and out of his ass.

"Mmm...Cid..." Vincent began to say, his brain having a difficult time verbalizing his thoughts. "Your...b-bath..._fuck_..." The pilot grinned as he slid another finger into his gunman, making the pale man flush as he moaned louder.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Cid assured the ex-Turk, thrusting his fingers in with more force. Vincent groaned as he took the digits all the way to the knuckle. "_Our _bath'll be fine." The gunner could only moan as the blonde aviator slipped another finger inside of him.

Smiling devilishly, Cid removed his fingers altogether, letting Vincent stand there as he tried to control his breathing. "Come on, Vin," he whispered in his lover's ear, moving his arms from his gunner's body to the tie to his robe. "Ten and a half is now eleven."

"...Is that so?" Vincent asked as he turned around, looking at Cid lustfully. The blonde smirked when he saw the look that he was getting from his raven-haired gunner.

"Feel for yourself," the blonde replied, knowing that the gunman would. Once his robe's tie was undone, Vincent did just that. His long fingers gently wrapped around the blonde's throbbing cock.

Giving the throbbing flesh a few solid strokes, the ex-Turk said, "Hm, feels like eleven...but I am going to have to test it first." Cid grinned as he slipped the robe off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"Test away."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Wow, 10,000 hits... Question for you gals. Would you be in favor of Cloud dying with a carrot shoved up his ass? **Me1ii **came up with this idea(among many others-thanks again, honey!) So, send your votes, should he? Or shouldn't he? So far, it's a 'yes'.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Grins_-Working on it. Yes, -_smirks_-he does, he really,_ really _does.

**R A I N E xx**: -Grins-Wasn't planning on it. I'll be somewhat descriptive, though. I like you, too, hon. And thanks! -Laughs-It's a "lonely stick".

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-Can't say! You'll have to read to find out...which you probably did to get to the comments. About the laws in their world...-_grins_-who cares! -_Smirks_-They're in _my _world, now. 

**Linnsche**: Think your review got cut off, hon. Question(I know, I got another one for ya-_grins sheepishly_-)! You're reviewin' also? -_Smiles_-Had to ask 'bout what happened, didn't ya? I'll tell ya by e-mail, hon.

**lunascarlet**: Umm...well...Cloud's "torture"(using that term VERY loosely...kinda...sorta) comes...hm, before or after?...a bit after(I think) the major(one of 'em-_grins_-) plot-twist. His death...one the other hand...is after major plot-twist #2...or 3(not real sure). ...Or I could be lyin'-_grins evilly_-.

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_-Never done that one before!


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent smirked as he tightened his grip around Cid's pulsating cock. "I plan to," he purred as he stroked with a bit more force. "...But first," the blonde groaned when he heard this. "You have to get into the bath." The pilot smirked as he placed his hands onto his gunner's shoulders, gently sliding the robe off of the pale skin. His ex-Turk removed his hand from his throbbing flesh, making him whimper softly at the loss.

Vincent smiled as he let the robe fall to the floor. His human hand went back to stroking the blonde's hardened flesh almost immediately. Cid groaned as he arched closer to his lover, wanting to feel more of the gentle touch. The gunner smirked as he stopped moving his hand, pulling it away altogether. "Get in the bath."

"I love when you get forceful," the blonde pilot said, grinning at the raven-haired man. Vincent smirked at the blonde before putting his hand on the middle of his pilot's chest.

"How is this, then?" he asked in a sultry voice, pushing Cid. The blonde was not expecting that from the brunette. Nor was he expecting the edge of the tub until the back of his legs collided with it, and his momentum sent him into the warm bath with his arms pinwheeling the whole time.

His head roughly broke the surface of the water as he sat up in his bath. Cid glared at the ex-Turk, who was smiling triumphantly, as he spit out the water in his mouth like he was impersonating a fountain. "_Very _funny, Vin."

Vincent's smile widened as his shoulders shook with supressed laughter. "I thought so." He leaned over and picked up the bottle of stawberry scented oil. "Besides, I told you to get in the bath earlier." He removed the cap to the bottle, pouring a bit of the oil into the warm bath before putting the lid back on. "So you _were _warned ahead of time."

As the gunman turned off the water, Cid replied, saying, "Hell of a warning, Vin!" The pale man smirked at the blonde, reaching over to pat his head.

"But still a warning," he said, ruffling the drenched hair a bit. Cid sneered playfully at the naked man, batting away his hand. Vincent chuckled as he pulled his hand back, seeing the wet blonde slowly start to relax in the water. "...Feeling better?"

Cid looked up at the smug gunner, pouting at the pale man. The gunman's smile widened even more as he saw the look the aviator was shooting at him. "Know what'd make me feel better?" the blonde asked. He recieved an intrigued look from Vincent before he spoke.

"Hm...should I even ask?" he asked, leaning down so he was almost eye-to-eye with the soaked blonde. "...Or do I already know?"

"Ya might," Cid said sneakily as he sat up straight, narrowing the gap between their faces. "Depends on what you know...ya know?" Vincent leaned a bit closer to the blonde pilot. "So...what do you know?"

"Mmm, I know _many _things," Vincent purred, brushing his lips against his lovers.

"Ain't that the understatement of the century," Cid muttered. He grinned as he felt the gunner's lips touch his. "But tell me what you _know _would make me better." The gunman smiled as he began to softly kiss the pilot's cheek.

"I think you would like it more if I show you what I know, instead of just telling you," he purred, making the pilot's already hard cock throb painfully underneath the steaming water. "Wouldn't you?" Cid nodded enthusiastically, making the pale ex-Turk grin seductively. "I thought so."

He stood up straight, getting a confused look from Cid. Once the blonde saw that he was stepping into the bath, he grinned widely at the pale man, his hands grabbing ahold of his waist to help him into the water. The gunman smiled as Cid pulled him closer, having him sit in the blonde's lap. "Mmm, feeling a _bit _better, babe."

"Only a bit?" Vincent asked as he face neared the blonde's. "Then it looks like I am going to have to fix that..." Cid grinned as he heard his lover purr, his hands sliding from the brunette's waist to his ass. Only to be pulled away by the gunner's hands. "Patience is a virtue."

"Don't know if you haven't noticed, Vin," Cid said in an almost purr. "But I ain't all about virtues...I'm more of a vice, kinda guy. Don't really have many virtues...and patience ain't one of 'em." Vincent chuckled as he heard this, sliding farther into the blonde's lap.

"Maybe so," he said softly, smiling at the pilot. "But you did say that you wanted to take your time."

Cid smirked. "I said 'maybe', though." His hands slipped from the raven-haired man's grasp and returned to his ass, gently cupping the flesh. "Didn't mean I wanna take it slow."

"But it also does not mean that you want to be quick, either," Vincent said, grabbing onto the blonde's wrists again. "Besides, you still have to take your bath."

"But I wanna take _you_ first," Cid said, shifting his hips a bit. His desired effect was recieved when he watched his lover squirm as he bit back a moan from the friction. "An' I'm guessin' that you want it just as bad." The gunman looked into his pilot's blue eyes, seeing the unhidden passion that lied in the azure pools. He was sure that his eyes had the same look.

"Are you sure you are 'guessing'?" Cid's eyes widened as he heard the question. "Or are you positive?" Vincent had let go of the pilot's hands, instead letting his hands to slip into the pilot's lap. The blonde groaned as he felt the human hand gingerly stroke his cock, the mechanical hand resting softly on his thigh. The gunner pressed his lips against his lover's lips, feeling the blonde kiss back as warm hands settled on ass, pulling their bodies closer together.

Cid moaned as he felt Vincent open his mouth, letting their tongues intermingle. As their eyes shut, the ex-Turk groaned, sliding further into the blonde's lap, their hips grinding together. This action made the both of them moan into the other's mouth. The gunner tightened his grip around the blonde, feeling him buck into his hand; bringing their bodies even closer.

He moaned loudly as Cid began to pull him farther along his lap before pushing him away a little, making their hips rock against each other repeatitively. The pilot moaned also, his hips jerking closer to Vincent's, making the friction underneath the water increase.

The gunner pulled his head back, ending their kiss. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at Cid's face, seeing that the blonde was pleasantly looking back at him. He smiled at the shorter man, rubbing his claws gently across the man's thigh. The pilot smiled back at the brunette, taking in the scent of strawberries, and wondering if it was from the oil or the gunner in his lap. Feeling the gunman's lips and teeth glide over the edge of his ear, he quickly gave up trying to think of the answer.

Cid groaned as he felt the gunner lightly bite on his right ear. Deciding that he would not be the only one having all of the fun, he moved his hands away from Vincent's hips, wanting to give the ex-Turk a taste of the pleasure that he was recieving. He tightly gripped the gunner's throbbing cock, feeling the pale man jerk under his touch. He grinned as he slid two fingers from his free hand into the pale man.

Vincent groaned around the blonde's ear, nibbling on the warm flesh in his mouth as he rolled his hips back into the awaiting fingers, and forwards, into his tightly gripped hand. Cid moaned as he felt his lover begin to nibble on his ear, while the hand around his cock tightened around the hardened flesh even more, moving at a faster speed.

Although his mind was hazy from their actions, Vincent could feel that the water was beginning to chill around them. Knowing that he could not allow Cid to stay in cold water if he was sick, he quickly began to think of when he would have to heat it up again. Finding that would take a few more minutes before the water would become too chill, he knew he would either have to speed things along, or be prepared to stop at the worst time possible for them.

Pulling away from Cid's ear, Vincent moaned, "C-Cid." The pilot grinned as he began to force his fingers even deeper into the gunner, making him moan again. "We're g-going to h-have to warm up...the w-water soon." The blonde paused momentarily, turning his head to look at the man in his lap.

"Don't worry...'bout it," Cid moaned, the hand on his cock still sliding up and down. "I don' care...'bout the water." Vincent shook his head slightly, not agreeing with the blonde, like he was hoping the gunner would. "C'mon Vin, there're more things...important than warm water."

"L-like your...health," Vincent countered, knowing that he had the upper hand, even though Cid was still driving him crazy with the way he would stop his fingers just short of his prostate.

"F-Fuck health, Vin," Cid said, knowing that his lover was not expecting that for a response. "Right now, a-all tha' matters is...us comin'." Vincent smiled slightly at this, knowing that while the blonde had a point, he was also wrong.

"C-Cid," he said, trying to get the pilot to see what he was trying to point out.

"Never th-thought I'd say this, V-Vin," Cid said, effectively getting the pale, flushed man to stop trying to argue his side to the pilot. "But yer talkin' t-too much." Vincent chuckled as he heard this, making the blonde smile. "Now, go back...to chewin' o-on my ear."

The gunner snickered as he leaned closer to the aviator. "I love it when you get forceful," he said softly before licking the flushed skin. Cid's eyes widened as he heard what Vincent said.

Grinning to himself, he said, "How's this, then?" The blonde quickly removed his hands from the gunner, grabbing onto his shoulders. He pushed the man off of his lap, making the ex-Turk let go of his cock, and he forced him onto his back, deeper into the scented water. He heard Vincent purring as he lied down on top of the gunner.

"Mmm, perfect," he purred, wrapping his hands around Cid's neck. The blonde smiled as he pressed his lips against his lover's, relishing in the warm touch of his lips as he was eagerly kissed back. Vincent parted his legs, feeling the pilot settle in between them.

As Cid cupped his gunner's left cheek and right hip, he broke off the kiss. "I love ya, Vin," he said, smiling at the gunner.

"I love you too," Vincent replied, sweetly smiling back at the blonde. Cid kissed the pale man softly as he began to grind against him. He smiled happily as he kissed the gunman, hearing the throaty moan that came from his lover. He ran his tongue over the tips of his gunner's fangs. He moaned in pleasure as he felt Vincent jerk, pressing their hips together with even more force than he was using.

The gunner tightened his grip around Cid's neck, wanting the blonde to be closer to his body. The aviator smirked into the kiss when he felt the Vincent's need for physical contact grow. He easily complied with the silent plea, grinding harder against the man as he pressed their bodies even closer together. The ripples in the cooling water grew as he did this.

Vincent moaned into the kiss right before Cid ended it. "Yer so...damn beautiful, Vin," he said, smiling brightly at the gunner underneath him.

Vincent shook his head, his hair swirling elegantly in the water, as he chuckled softly, saying, "Shut up." He pulled Cid down for a quick kiss, feeling that the blonde was still smiling before he pulled them apart.

"It's true, babe," the pilot said as he lightly kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't...lie to ya." He lightly rubbed his thumb across Vincent's left cheek, still smiling happily.

"I know, Cid," Vincent said, spreading his legs a bit more. "Now, seriously, shut up...and fuck me."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-It's a big world.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Confused_-What's with the numbers? I'm blonde, -_grins_-you're gonna have to tell me what you mean. -_Laughs loudly_-Thanks! Glad you're a supporter! -_Smirks_-Don't know about the celery(-_grins_-and a "little" stalk, at that), though. ...Though it'd turn Cloud into a Chocobo-stew. -_Grins evilly_-now where did I put that potato and onion?

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_-Well, that's good...and probably not as good. Not for a while...still so much to do...

**R A I N E xx**: -_Grins_-When don't I have details? ...Don't answer that. I just won't be too gruesome about his death...which I could have done-_smirks_-. -_Laughs_-The possibilities! But you came up with some great ones-_grins_-.


	53. Chapter 53

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid grinned as he looked Vincent in the eyes, still gently rubbing his lover's cheek. "Mmm, don't have to tell me twice," he said, pressing the tip of his cock against his lover's entrance. He slowly entered the gunner, wanting to take his time. The ex-Turk moaned in pleasure as he felt the throbbing heat of his blonde pilot slowly fill him to the brim.

"Ohhh, _fuck_," Vincent moaned out once he felt Cid stop pushing inside of him, having completely filled him. Cid was panting also as he slowly pulled out of his lover. The pilot continued to delicately thrust in and out of the gunner; the both of them panting softly. His hand slid up the side of his gunman's face, gently slipping into his silken hair under the surface of the water.

Cid leaned forward, putting his lips next to Vincent's right ear. "God, Vin," he whispered huskily. His left hand began to massage Vincent's hip, while he buried his cock deeply into the flushed man. "Yer so...damn hot...right now."

Hearing that the pilot was still talking, Vincent growled softly. "C-Cid," he groaned, jerking as the blonde's cock brushed against his prostate. "Seriously...shut...the fuck up." Cid chuckled in response, kissing the gunner's ear. The blonde aviator could tell that his gunner said it playfully because of the slight smile that was audible in his words, so he decided to tease the pale man a bit more.

"Mmm...ya know...ya l-love it," the blonde moaned in his ear. Vincent just moaned in response, feeling Cid's hand slide from his hips to his inner thigh, rubbing the sensitive flesh in small circles. "Love get-gettin' talked to...when fucked." The blonde heard the gunner's groan, which made him smirk in glee.

"...Cid, f-faster, please!" Vincent begged, the desperation in his voice turning Cid on even more. "I n-need more..." Cid felt his cock twitch while inside of his lover as did what as begged of him, thrusting into the raven-haired man at a quicker rate. "Y-yes!"

The pilot grinned as he heard his ex-Turk's moans of pleasure, glad that he was the one to cause such sounds to come from the usually silent man. He angled his hips a bit, knowing that he would hit Vincent's sweet spot, in turn, making the gunner cry out in ecstasy as his body jerked. "GOD!!!" the gunman shouted, his eyes clenching shut. Cid smiled as he placed soft kisses near his ex-Turk's ear, happy to get such a reaction.

"That's...what I l-like...to hear," the blonde moaned, feeling Vincent's arms tighten a bit more around his neck. Cid resumed his kissing as Vincent began to subconciously bite his bottom lip again. As his fangs sunk deeply into his flesh, blood dribbled down his chin. Yet, the gunman did not notice it because of the pleasure that his blonde was sending his body through.

Cid began to kiss a trail along Vincent's jawline, feeling how the body underneath him quivered in need. Cid continued his trail until he saw a deep red line in the corner of his vision. Turning his head to look directly at his lover, he saw that he was mangling his lip again. Huffing at the sight, the blonde untangled his hand from the raven tresses before pulling it out of the water.

Cid reached over and pressed his fingers against Vincent's flat, front teeth. Using the position as an advantage, he easily pried his mouth open. Freeing the abused lips from the sharp fangs, the pilot looked his gunner in the eyes, seeing the crimson irises slowly revealed. "Yer doin'...it again, Vin," he said, a tad bit breathless as he stopped rocking his hips into his lover's. He dabbed his fingers into the blood and put them up to Vincent's eye level, letting him see the bright stain that was trickling down his fingers.

A look of confusion spread across his face as he saw the blood. "Gonna have to find a way for you to quit doin' it," Cid muttered, more to himself than to the ex-Turk. He dipped his fingers into the water, seeing the blood swirl into the water, leaving little, pink swirls that varied in tint and size. "Can't be good for ya, babe."

"...But I think I know how to get you to stop," Cid muttered, a slow smile creeping across his face. Vincent gave him a confused look, wondering what was running through the blonde's head at that moment. Seeing the look that had occupied his gunner's face, the pilot's smile grew at a faster rate. "Here's how."

Cid leaned down and covered Vincent's lips with his own, tenderly lapping up the blood that still trickled out of the punctured flesh. He began to suck gently on the wounded lip, looking directly at the gunman's face as he did so. The ex-Turk's eyes were half-lidded as he looked back into his blonde pilot's eyes, seeing the love and pleasure in his eyes. The corners of his's lips curved upwards in a slight smile as he released his lover's lip, turning his attention back to kissing the raven-haired man.

While he did this, Cid also began to thrust into Vincent again, easily picking up the pace that he left. When the aviator rocked his hips into the gunner's, a low moan came from the gunman, making the blonde's heart swell with happiness. He was still looking at the gunman's face, seeing the glazed, crimson eyes become veiled behind his pale eyelids.

Cid broke the kiss, his breath coming in gasps from the lack of air. He heard the identical breathing of his lover, knowing that he was also breathless from their kiss. His eyes were still slightly open as he gazed at the writhing gunner. Vincent could feel that his breathing was becoming more strained as the feeling of euphoria wracked his body.

The blonde could feel a liquid trail down his temple, though whether it was sweat or water from earlier, he did not know, or really care. Instead, Cid just kept his focus on the gunner in his sight, his hand sliding back into his hair. Meanwhile, the blonde's other hand had begun to wander again, sliding along the soft inner thigh. He stopped moving his hand once he felt his fingertips brush against his lover's straining cock.

Cid felt Vincent buck into his hand as he wrapped his fingers around the neglected flesh. When the ex-Turk was distracted, the blonde began to press soft kisses against his lips. This kept the taller man from biting down on his bottom lip. He could barely hold back his smile when he felt the lips underneath his own begin to kiss him back. Although he was not fully expecting the man to be able to respond to the soft touch, he was not put off by it.

Vincent began to roll his hips against Cid's, forcing the blonde in deeper as the hand around his cock tightened slightly. His lips were parted a bit, but he could feel that Cid was only lightly kissing him, never deeply like they were not too long ago. Not like he wanted. The gunner wanted that mind-numbing kiss that his blonde lover always managed to give him.

"C-Cid," the gunner moaned as Cid continued to gently kiss him. The blonde mumbled a response, letting the gunman know that he could continue. "S-stop...with the soft k-kisses." Hearing this, the pilot immediately stopped, looking at the taller man with confusion. "And re-really...kiss me."

Cid grinned widely as he heard this, asking, "Like this?" He crashed his lips into Vincent's roughly, knowing that it was what the gunman had wanted. His tongue was almost instantly plunged into the taller man's mouth, tasting everything in its path. Vincent moaned deeply into the kiss, feeling his head become peacefully foggy.

Cid could feel his head become devoid of all thoughts when he heard Vincent's deep moan, glad to please his lover. The ex-Turk could feel the blonde's tongue roaming over every inch of his mouth as he began to thrust into him quicker, making his temperature seem to skyrocket.

He moaned again as he slid his tongue against Cid's, the muscles dancing intricately together in his mouth. The pilot moaned as he pulled back, their need for air forcing him to end the hot kiss. "...J-Just like that..." Vincent said in low voice as they looked deeply into each other's lust-filled eyes. Cid smiled as he roughly pressed their mouths back together, their teeth clashing as they passionately kissed again.

They both could feel the heat in their abdomens curling upon itself as it grew, heating them even more. The couple knew that they were getting closer to thir release, and the kiss became all the more fierce as they made this realization. Cid began to pound into Vincent with even more speed, making the heat grow even faster than before. This made the gunner tighten his grip around the pilot, almost as if he was making sure that the blonde was real and would not disappear on him.

Cid also tightened his grip on Vincent, both on his scalp and on his cock, making the gunner moan in his mouth. The blonde broke off the fierce kiss, leaving the both of them breathless. Once the gunman was stopped being kissed, he began to nip gently at his blonde's neck, making the skin turn a light pink.

Cid groaned as he felt Vincent play with his neck, enjoying the way his hot tongue would tease his skin. As the gunner was toying with his lover's neck, he could feel how quick his pulse was underneath his tongue. This made him smile happily, knowing that he was the one to cause such an increase in the chainsmoker's heart rate.

Then, trying to get another reaction from Cid, Vincent roughly sucked on his neck, knowing that it would leave a mark that was sure to stand out. As he drew the blood near the surface of the skin, he felt the aviator's thrusts become erratic.

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he felt Cid's neck vibrate as he groaned. Vincent could feel the hand tangled in his hair tighten a bit more, making him moan in pleasure as he sucked even harder. The blonde tilted his head to the side, silently letting his gunner know that he wanted more.

Vincent noticed that Cid had shifted, and one look told him all that he needed to know. Still trying to hold back his smile, and not doing that well of a job, the gunner began to leave hickeys along the skin before him. The blonde moaned as he felt the gunman's mouth move across his throat, heavily sucking every once in a while.

The heat grew even more and they both knew that they were close to their euphoria. Cid decided to take them both there quicker by stroking Vincent faster while plunging deeply into him at the same time, making the flushed ex-Turk tremble with the need for release. He felt his lover moaning with him as they both shook; the heat in them increasing to an almost unbearable temperature.

Vincent loudly moaned Cid's name when he came into the water, while the blonde moaned his name, shooting his cum deep inside of the gunner. The gunman released his lover's throat from his mouth and took a shuddering gasp of air, seemingly unable to catch his breath. The pilot was doing no better at catching his breath, but he was also focusing all of his attention on the man underneath him.

Vincent looked at Cid with a smile on his face, seeing the same smile on his aviator's face. The gunman felt his spine tingle and a shiver ran up his spine. The blonde pilot frowned as he saw the gunner shake; then he sneezed, which got the ex-Turk to frown at him.

"...You are getting...worse from the water," Vincent said, still trying to catch his breath. He reached over and unplugged the drain, letting the cold water swirl out of the tub. "You should have let me...heat it up earlier." The gunman then turned on the water, making sure that it was warm, as Cid slowly pulled out of him and released his now-spent cock. He then backed up, sitting near his lover before pulling the man into his lap, smiling brightly as he sneezed again. All he got was the hint of sadness in the crimson eyes.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait...-_grins sheepishly_-writer's block. We _might _be halfway done with this fic...or maybe a third, the hell do I know? It's gonna be a long one...

Thanks for reviewing:

**Larissa-chan**: -_Grins_-Yeeeaaah, plot is not the focal point right now(-_Smirks_-Never really said it was). Later it will be...kinda-_snickers_-. Aww, thanks, sweetie! Glad it made you laugh/happy.

**Me1ii**: Don't worry, I am! -_Grins_-...They've intrigued me.

**R A I N E xx**: Didn't mean to limit you in any way, honey. O.o Yeeaaaah, not doing that. ...In this fic, at least-_grins_-. -_Smiles_-I'm sticking to the humor...kinda.

**YoungFreak92**: It's alright, hon. -_Smiles_-Thanks!

**ryka phoenix**: Nah, I'll do fine. -_Smirks_-Besides, how can someone else help, when I don't even fully know what's gonna happen next?


	54. Chapter 54

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking _

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Aww, babe," Cid said, kissing Vincent's cheek. "Don't be sad." He turned his head to the side and sneezed again, guilt rising in his chest, making his heart ache at the sight of those eyes. "It ain't your fault." He looked the man in the eyes again, seeing that they were downcast, yet still saddened. "Hey..."

Cid reached over and placed his fingers underneath Vincent's chin, lifting his face so their eyes would meet. "Listen to me, Vin," he said, seeing the guilt-ridden eyes look into his depressingly. His heart throbbed painfully at the look on his lover's face, seeing the complete turn-about the pale man had taken. "I'll repeat myself: It _ain't _yer fault." When this did not seem to improve the gunman's spirits, he tried a slightly different approach. "C'mon, babe..." He pause as he sneezed again, then seeing that the ex-Turk was even more distraught.

"It's killin' me to see you so sad," Cid admitted, pulling the man in for a hug. When Vincent was hugged by the pilot, he reluctantly hugged his lover back. The pilot could tell that the gunner was still sad, so he tried to get the man to fell better again. "Just, trust me, Vin. I don't blame ya. ...So please, please don't be sad."

Hearing Cid's eagerness to get him happy, again, Vincent nodded, trying to feel happy, but finding it difficult. The blonde felt the slight nod, knowing that he was going to at least try not to blame himself. "Good. ...I hate seein' you look so sad...makes me wanna give you one of Spikey's stuffed chocobos."

A soft chuckle came from Vincent when he heard the comment. Cid smiled brightly when he heard the soft laughter. "That's more like it, Vin." The gunner leaned back, ending the hug as he looked at the aviator with a small smile on his face. On the other hand, the pilot was grinning madly. "Plus...you know he's got to have _at least_ ten of 'em."

This made Vincent laugh, which, in turn, made Cid grin widely. Once he was done laughing, the gunman softly kissed his lover's cheek. "Thank you, Cid," he said before plugging the drain again, feeling that the water was hot enough for the both of them.

"No problem, Vin," Cid said, kissing him one the lips. When they parted, they were both smiling. The pilot sneezed again, then looked warily at Vincent, making sure that he did not become sad, again.

"...Come on," Vincent said, reaching over and grabbing his bar of soap. "If we hurry, you will be under warm blankets, shortly."

"But all I need to be warm is you, babe," Cid commented, pulling the gunner in for another kiss. During the short kiss, the aviator reached over and turned off the water, not wanting it to spill over the rim of the tub. When they had parted, the blonde still kept his hands around the gunner's waist, making sure he stayed in his lap. While they were so close, Vincent began to lather up Cid's chest, wanting to get the ailling man under the warm covers so his health could start to improve.

"Mmm, gonna sleep well, tonight," the pilot muttered, stifling a yawn while his lover covered his body in the bubbles. "Think you will, too."

"Mm hm," Vincent mumbled, trying not to yawn as he cleaned Cid. While the blonde was still covered in the suds, the gunman reached over and put down the soap, picking up his bottle of shampoo. He poured a bit of the pink liquid into his palm, unable to hold back his yawn.

"Let's hurry up, ya look like you need to get under those warm blankets just as much as I do," Cid said, watching as Vincent nodded slowly. The blonde then took over, quickly bathing the both of them before unplugging the drain, letting the soapy water spiral down the drain. He turned on the shower to rinse the remaining suds off of them before turning it off, the both of them stepping out of the tub.

Cid kept his arms around Vincent, holding him close as they walked out of the bathroom together, the gunner grabbing a towel on their way out. The pilot took the towel from the tired gunman, using it to quickly dry themselves off before they climbed under the blankets.

Cid held Vincent in his arms, feeling the gunner lightly kiss his lips, whispering a goodnight. He did the same thing, feeling the brunette snuggle closer to his body, sharing the warmth. Cid smiled happily as they both fell asleep, warm and sated.

Vincent awoke first, finding himself lying partially on top of Cid, instead of in his arms like how he was before he fell asleep. _Yup, you sure move a lot in your sleep, _Vincent heard.

_Chaos? _he asked, having not heard from the demon in a while.

_No, it's the Tooth Fairy, _Chaos commented sarcastically. _...And you haven't been flossing everyday. Shame on you, Vincent. Mouthwash does not do the same thing as flossing. _

_Very funny, Chaos, _Vincent thought dryly.

_No, I told you, I'm the Tooth Fairy, _Choas said, his amusement easily heard in his voice. _Besides, I've come to help. _

_Help? _Vincent asked, confused at the strange behavior of the demon. _Help with **what**? _

_Your sex life of course! _Chaos said, cheerily. Vincent groaned when he heard that. _Come on, I'm not **that **bad at giving advice! _

_Chaos, _Vincent said, slowly. _I mean this sincerely, but yes, yes you are! _

_Jerk... _Chaos said. _Anyways, we want to watch more entertaining sex. ...So, I'm here to help. _

_We? _Vincent asked. His eyes widened as he figured out who the demon was refering too. _Oh, no. You cannot possbily mean... _

_I do, _Chaos said, chuckling. _We all want to see more...we're starting to get bored. So, we've come up with a few ideas to help you along. _

_I will have you know that I am happy with my sex life, _Vincent said, getting slightly annoyed at the demon. _And you can tell the others that, too. _

_I will, don't worry about that, _Choas said happily. _You might be, but we aren't. _

_Too bad, _Vincent said. _Deal with it._

_Fine, _Chaos bit out, before suddenly becoming happy. _But one question. _Vincent remained silent waiting for the demon to continue. _Are you to going to use those-_

_Yes, _Vincent cut in, not wanting Chaos to finish that sentence.

_You don't even know what- _Choas started again.

_I do, _he said, cutting the demon off again. _And we are._

Chaos grinned widely when he heard the confirmation. _Good. Now things'll get more interesting. Oh, before I go... _Vincent groaned again. _Thought you should know that Chef Boy-Ar-Dumbass is cooking again._

_'Boy-Ar-Dumbass'? _Vincent asked confused.

_God, you're dense! _Choas groaned, smaking his hand to his face. _The ninja! And she's gonna set the place on fire soon. _Right then, the fire alarm went off. _...Or, now. Gotta go!_

"The fuck?!" Cid shouted as he sat up in bed, taking Vincent up with him. "Don't tell me! Fucker's cooking again!" The blonde just lied back down, getting a confused look from Vincent.

"Cid?" Vincent asked, seeing the the man had closed his eyes once his head was back on his pillow. One eye craked open to peer at the raven-haired man. "Are you going back to sleep? With the fire alarm going off?"

"Course," Cid muttered, seeing that Vincent was still sitting up in bed. "Now lie back down, Vin. The others can deal with the fire. I'll deal with that retard later." Seeing that he had still not moved, Cid reached up and grabbed onto his waist, pulling him back down. "Much better."

Although the alarm was blaring in their ears, he could tell that Cid was beginning to fall asleep again. A puzzled look spread across his face as he looked at the man snuggling against him, wondering how it was possible for him to sleep through the fire alarm.

_Wow, he's a heavy sleeper, _Chaos chimed in. _Think he'd sleep through a bomb. Or an air raid._

_Why are you back here? _Vincent asked, rolling his eyes.

_Why must you ask? _He cheerily answered, not giving the response that was wanted. _You can guess at the very least._

_I am not guessing, _He replied, resting his head on Cid's chest.

_Why not? _Chaos asked, his grin audible because of his tone. _It'll be fun._

_Simple, I refuse to, _Vincent replied, not elaborrating.

Chaos pouted. _Spoil-sport._

_Either tell me, or go away, _he said, relaxing in Cid's warm embrace.

_Why? _Chaos was grinning widely again._ Not like you can make me. ...So, take a guess._

_No, _he said, his voice dull. _And you cannot make me._

_Touche,_ Chaos replied._ But I'm **bored**, and the others can't hold a good conversation. So...talk to me._

_I am going back to sleep, _Vincent said, yawning as he curled around Cid's body.

_Keep that up and you're gonna give him a boner, asleep or not, _the demon replied, smirking.

_Shut up, _he said, nuzzling Cid's collar subconciously.

_Ever been told you act like a cat? _Getting no response from the brunette, he continued. _'Cause you are. Purring, nuzzling, gonna cough up a hairball soon?_

_No. Now shut up and go away, _he said sleepily. _I want to sleep._

_Fine. We can talk in your dreams, _Chaos said happily as Vincent fell asleep. _And we've got a lot to discuss._

_CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV_

_Review for the next chapter. Came up with the Chaos scene last night. -Grins-Had to put it in, couldn't resist._

_Thanks for reviewing:_

_**Takemi-Chan**: -Laughs-Glad to hear it! -Grins evilly-Or slowly roast him on a bed of vegetables...served with a wedge of lemon-laughs histerically-!_

_**Me1ii**: -Laughs-Nope. There's a whole different reason for that. -Smirks-But I'm not sharing the reason why._

_**ryka phoenix**: -Shrugs-I have a little bit planned out...just a little. -Grins-Besides, you say that like it's a bad thing._

_**R A I N E xx**: -Smiles-It's okay. You don't have to worry about that. Someone will die(-Smirks-you know who), and some WILL laugh._

_**Larissa-chan**: Thanks, hon. -Grins-Yeah, but I confuse myself(-smirks-not that hard of a thing to do) if I write "he" sometimes. And sometimes they are; trying not to use their names too much. -Laughs-Well, I can promise that there's more smut to come._


	55. Chapter 55

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Cid yawned as he woke up, feeling the warmth coming from Vincent. He looked down at the sleeping man, seeing how peaceful he looked. Smiling softly, he gently tucked some of the hair behind his ear, revealing his face. His smile grew as he saw the small smile that was on the Vincent's face.

Cid kept mostly still, knowing that he was a light sleeper and he didn't want to wake him up. He felt Vincent shift slightly, a soft sigh warming his chest before he settled again. Cid let out the breath that he did not even realize he was holding.

Cid began to gently run his fingers through Vincent's hair, loving the feel of the silken strands between his fingers. His smile grew even more as he continued to play with the dark hair, listening to the soft breathing from his lover. While he did this, he heard the sleeping man mumble something, moving a bit closer to him in his sleep. Cid froze when he moved, hoping that he had not woken the man from his peaceful slumber.

Seeing that he was still sleeping, he began to twirl a lock of hair in his hand, twisting it around his fingers as he watched Vincent sleep; a calm settling deep into the room. Well, that was until the door swung open; the handle hitting the wall loudly.

Upon hearing the commotion, Vincent jumped into a sitting position, while Cid sat up, snapping his attention to the door, glaring evilly at the person who ran into the room, just to slam the door shut and lock it. "Go away, Turkey!" Yuffie shouted at the person on the other side of the door. "Go back to your chicken coop! And go lay your eggs!"

Cid began to snarl at the ninja, effectively getting her attention. "...Uh oh," she said, seeing the two in bed. "...Hi Vinny! ...Morning!" She looked directly at the tired man, seeing his weariness easily in his expression. A loud knocking came from the door, followed by shouts.

"Ya damn kleptomanic!" Reno shouted, still pounding on the door. "Give me back my fuckin' stuff!!!" Vincent rose one eyebrow at the ninja before collapsing back down on the bed. Cid looked at him, just in time to see him close his eyes. He turned to the Wutian girl, seeing her confused expression.

"What's up with Vinny?" she asked, ignoring the redhead on the other side of the door. Cid just glared at her, feeling Vincent curl close to him, keeping himself warm. He put his hand on the gunner's shoulder as he continued to give her the heated look. "Sheesh! Did you drink a tall glass of Intsa-Bitch this morning?"

He growled at her while Reno continued to yell in the background. "HEY!!! DON'T FUCKIN' IGNORE ME!!! GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Still, he went unnoticed.

"Fuck off, Brat," Cid snapped at her, still glaring. She gaped at him, opening her mouth to retort, but the pilot would have none of it. "Now, get the fuck outta here! An' take the dingbat out there with you." If anything, Yuffie's mouth opened even more, letting him know that she was very close to yelling.

"Don't you _dare _yell," Cid warned her, looking directly at Vincent. She looked over at the sleeping man also, and closed her mouth, nodding in agreement. "Now let that fucker in, I wanna have a word with him." Although she stuck her tongue out childishly at him, Yuffie did as she was told, opening the door, which resulted in Reno hitting her on the head.

"Shut up," Cid warned, looking directly at Reno, who had been screaming not even minutes again. The redhead looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He pointed at Vincent, not saying anything to the Turk. Reno's eyes widened as he looked at the sleeping man, a large smile forming on his face.

"Tire him out?" Reno teased as he saw the unamused look on Cid's face. "...Think I'll take that as a 'yes'." In return, he sneered at the redhead, making him snicker. "Don't worry, we'll leave you in peace." Cid rolled his eyes, knowing that as long as they were within fifty feet of him, he would never be in peace. "I'll get back my stuff from-" He turned to look at the thief. "The fuck she'd go?!"

Looking around the room, quickly, Cid and Reno realized that Yuffie must have made a break for it at the first chance that they were both occupied. "Now _that's _why I don't date women!" Reno snapped before running out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly.

Cid shook his head as he lied back down, relaxing on the soft matress. Looking down, he saw that Vincent was still curled around his waist. He gently unwrapped him from around his waist, making sure to move slow enough to not wake him up. Once that was done, he carefully picked him up, just a fraction off of the bed, and brought the gunner closer to him.

When he was put down next to himself, Cid felt Vincent almost immediately wrap his arms around his body, drawn to the warmth. He smiled sweetly as he felt his lover snuggle against his chest, getting as close as physically possible. Cid wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close to him as he began to drift asleep, no matter how much he tried to stay awake. Soon, he gave up his losing bout with sleep, slipping into sweet dreams as he held Vincent.

Hours later, Vincent slowly stirred awake, having had a very interesting conversation with Chaos about any and every thing the demon could think of. He tilted his head to look at the blonde, his heart easily heard from having his head rest on his chest. He smiled as he saw the man asleep. Keeping his eyes on his pilot's face, he began to feel drowsy, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms again. Like Cid had earlier, Vincent found himself in a losing battle before quickly giving up.

As they slept, the door slowly opened, revealing two people standing in the doorway. "Still out like a light," Reno said in a hushed tone, looking over to the other person. The person nodded, and they stepped into the room. Reno walked over to the bed, putting a plate with food and a glass of orange juice on the nightstand. "Looks like it's time to wake 'em up, yo."

Rufus rolled his eyes as he handed the plate and glass to Reno. "I think it would be best if I wake them up, Reno," he said, carefully pushing the redhead away from the bed. Reno pouted, but followed the direction that Rufus was pushing him in. "Now, stay."

"What am I? A dog?" Reno asked, seeing his boss' grin.

"That could be arranged," he said, turning to face the bed. "Now be quiet." Rufus reached down and put his hand on Vincent's shoulder. Lightly shaking the sleeping man, he saw Vincent's eyelids flutter before opening slowly. He looked at Rufus in confusion before the blonde spoke up. "Think you can wake up Highwind? Tifa wants you two to eat breakfast, seeing how you missed it."

Vincent nodded, his sleepy mind barely comprehending what was asked of him. He turned to look Cid, yawning as he faced him. "Don't think Vince's gonna be able to wake him," Reno said, watching the entire thing. Rufus just shrugged as he stepped back from the bed.

Vincent sat still, trying to remember how he woke Cid up the last time._ ...How did I do this? _he wondered, his weary mind trying to rapidly remember how he was able to wake up Cid.

_My God, _Chaos groaned. _Are you __**really **__that scatter-brained? _Vincent gave the demon a tired glare, which just made him laugh. _Very scary, Vin. Remember that face for Halloween, you'll scare plenty of small children out of their candy. ...Just get him 'up'. _Seeing the confused look on his host's face, he sighed. _How are you even able to tie your shoelaces?! Get him '__**up**__', you moron. Meaning give him a hard-on. You know when he's horny enough he's not gonna be able to sleep._

Vincent's eyes widened as he heard what the demon was suggesting, his mind clearing a bit more. _Get the picture now? _Chaos asked with a sneaky grin. _Good. Was beginning to wonder if someone had switched your brain with Barret's while you were sleeping. Now, get to it! _

_You can__**not **__be serious, _Vincent said to him, staring incredulously at Chaos.

_Sure I am! _the demon replied. _Why wouldn't I be? C'mon Vincent, you know you wouldn't mind getting Cid hard. __**I **__know you wouldn't. _Vincent blushed as he heard this, making the demon laugh. _See? Now, hurry up, the Turks are waiting. _He seemed to ponder this option for a short while, but was urged on by a shout from Chaos. _We're waiting! Get your ass moving already!_

Deciding to go along with the demon's suggestion, his muddled brain finding nothing wrong with it, Vincent leaned down and began to kiss Cid. While he did this, his right hand slid down the blonde's chest, lightly teasing the skin. Vincent felt him move slightly as his hand continued to travel lower.

Although the majority of Cid was still in his little dream world, he could feel that something was going on. Yet, he knew that he liked it. He groaned lightly as he began to wake up, his mind registering that there was something warm on his mouth, and more importantly, something was moving down his abs. His eyes began to flicker open, when he felt his cock begin to awaken, hot fingers wrapping around him.

Reno and Rufus just stood next to each other, eagerly watching the the couple on the bed. Rufus looked at Reno, who was grinning madly, with an amused expression. "You're really getting off on this, aren't you?" he asked, getting the redhead's attention.

"Yup," Reno said cheerfully, but still low enough to not get Vincent to stop. His eyes roamed over his boss' body and his grin grew even more. "And judgin' by the bulge in the front of your pants, so are you, yo." Rufus looked down, seeing exactly what Reno had said. He looked up at the redhead to see that his eyes were back on the other two. Rufus turned his attention back to Cid and Vincent also, watching as the gunner stroked his lover underneath the blanket.

Cid slowly opened his eyes, a low moan emanating from his throat. He grabbed onto the back of Vincent's head, making sure that he would not be able to end the kiss. His other hand hooked around his lover's waist, pulling him even closer. The kiss only broke when the need for air became prevalent, though their faces were just barely a centimeter apart.

Cid grinned as he looked into Vincent's eyes. "That gonna be my wake-up call from now on?" he asked, feeling that the gunner's hand was still stroking him. "'Cause I gotta say, I ain't hatin' it."

_Neither are we, _Chaos said, snickering. _In fact, Vincent, you might wanna go ahead and shove Cid's dripping-_

"Mornin', Sleepyhead!" Reno said, grinning widely as he got their attention. "I gotta say, Vince, you sure got a hell of a way to wake people up."

"Yeah, well, he's not gonna wake you up, that's fer sure!" Cid snapped glaring at the still-grinning redhead. If anything, Reno's grin just got bigger. "Why're ya here, anyways?"

"Tifa sent us to deliever your breakfast," Rufus said, rolling his eyes at the thought of her turning them into her personal delivery boys. "Especially since you two slept through breakfast." Rufus pointed to the food on the nightstand while Reno just handed the plate of food he was holding to them, seeing Cid remove his hand from Vincent's hair and grab the plate, while the redhead put the glass down next to the other one. "Now, we have better things to do with our day." Reno winked at them before following Rufus out the door, sliding his hands into the blonde's back pockets as they made their leave.

Cid rolled his eyes, hearing the door click shut. He looked back at Vincent before putting the plate down behind him. Then pulling him in for another kiss, this one shorter. When they parted, Cid was smiling brightly. "Good Mornin', Vin," he said softly, loosening his grip on Vincent's waist. "Sleep well?"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**KT**: Glad you like it. Well, more Chaos is coming, enjoy!

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Grins evilly_-I'll bring the mashed potatoes and gravy...everyone'll pitch in-_laughs_-. Thanks, babe. No, don't think you did... Oh, only a mild Chaos addiction? -_Smiles_-...That _**might **_change.

**ryka phoenix**: -_Grins_-To a point.

**Me1ii**: I don't know, -_smiles_-do you? -_Grins_-I want to know what you dare to ask.

**Larissa-chan**: You know that's not gonna be enough for him-_smirks_-. -_Laughs_-Ain't he(personally, I think they all are-_grins_-)! Love him for it, too. Hm, never thought of that...-_grins_-but now I want them to. O.o Now _I _can see it! -_Smiles_-...Now I _**have **_to draw it.


	56. Chapter 56

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent smiled at Cid, saying, "For the most part." Seeing the confusion on the blonde's face, he continued. "Chaos decided to have a little discussion with me." Cid's face became even more puzzled.

"'Bout what?" he asked, wondering what the demon could have wanted to talk about.

Vincent smiled slightly as he looked at Cid. "You and my sex-life," he responded, seeing the blonde gape.

"The fuck'd he ask about me and our sex-life for?" Cid asked, bewildered.

"...He wanted us to have more _entertaining _sex," Vincent said as they sat up, Cid's arms still around him.

"More enter-" he began to repeat. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Wait a fuckin' minute! You mean to tell me that them fuckers are actually _watching _us when we have sex!" Vincent nodded, completely understanding why he was so upset at the thought. "We ain't a fuckin' _movie_! The hell're they?! Perverts?!" Once again Vincent nodded, chuckling this time.

_We aren't perverted! _Chaos defended. This earned him a strange look from Vincent. _What? What's with the look?! We aren't! If you want, I'll convince him, too..._

"He's talkin' to ya right now, ain't he?" Cid asked, getting Vincent's attention. He slowly nodded, wondering how he was able to tell. "He can hear me, right, babe?"

"Yes, he can hear you," Vincent said. "He can also see you."

"Good," he said sneakily. Vincent arched an eyebrow, getting a feeling that he was planning something against the demons. "Hey! Fuckheads! This ain't a fuckin' movie theater! Fuck off an' do something with yerselves!" Cid smirked happily once he was done yelling at the demons.

_He didn't __**actually **__think that was going to work, did he? _Chaos asked, laughing. Vincent shook his head slightly at the laughing demon. _Oh! Do something with ourselves? We were doing __**something**__, all right! _He recieved a disgusted look from his host. _Oh, don't give me that look, Mr. Phone-Sex. You of all people shouldn't be disgusted. _

_It still does not mean I want to hear about-ugh! _Vincent countered. _I am not even going to put it in the form of words. _

_I mastur_-Chaos began.

_Shut up! _he shouted, cringing as he gagged. Cid watched this in interest. _I do __**not **__want to hear it._

The demon smirked evilly. _Masturbate! Touch myself! _Vincent groaned as he blocked his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. _Jerk off! _Chaos snickered at the reaction he recieved. ..._Hey, Vince! Give me just enough control to talk to Cid, and I'll stop. _

_No! _he denied the proposition. _Who knows what you will do? _

_Oh, I don't know...talk? _Getting no response, he smirked. _Fine, be that way. Sometimes, when I'm __**really **__horny, I also like to touch- _

_Stop! For the love of God! _Vincent cried out, clenching his eyes shut as images of what the demon could possibly do filled his head. ..._I'll give you a bit of control...but, I am going to let Cid know first. _

_Fine, but hurry it up, _Chaos said, grinning at the fact that he had won.

Vincent looked at Cid, cringing. "The hell'd he do?!" Cid asked, seeing the way he gagged and shuddered a bit.

"Cid," he said, getting the blonde's attention. "Chaos wants to speak to you, personally, so I am going to give him a little bit of control. That way, you can talk to him." Cid nodded an evil grin forming on his face. Vincent then closed his eyes, leaving the room in silence.

Cid sat there, eyes never blinking as he waiting for Chaos to take over. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, revealing the demons glowing, yellow eyes. "Cid, nice to see you."

"Yeah, I'll fuckin' bet," Cid growled, glaring at the the demon.

"No need for such harsh language," his chided, smiling brightly at the blonde.

"There's a fuckin need for it!!" Cid snapped, his glare intensifying. "Yer fuckin' getting off on watching us have sex!"

"So?" Chaos said, still smiling as he shrugged. "You should take that as a compliment. Plus, it's not like I'm the only one. _All _of us have a little fun when you two fuck. So, you should be flattered."

"Flattered?!" he yelled, unsure if he had heard Chaos correctly. Seeing how the demons smile widened and he nodded, he question was affirmed. "Why the fuck would I be flattered?! You're _all _perverts!!"

"Sticks and stones," he cheerfully said. "After all, it's like you said. We have to do something with ourselves. We just found something to keep ourselves occupied with."

"That ain't what I meant!" the pilot growled, making Chaos laugh.

"It doesn't matter what you meant," he said. "'Cause we're going to do whatever we please when you two decide that you need to fuck." Cid's growling increased as he clenched his fists. "Hey now, you wouldn't want to do something stupid now, do you?" He seemed to ponder this before relaxing his hands. "Much better."

"Can't you all go on a vacation and just leave us alone?!" Cid bit out slowly, refraining from punching Chaos in the mouth. The main thing that stopped him from actually hitting the demon was the fact that it was still Vincent's body, and he was betting that Chaos would not feel it as much now as the gunner would later. Not to mention he could not bring himself to hit Vincent when he was being provoked by the the demon, instead.

"We could," Chaos said, smiling madly. "But we can't film everything that we'd miss. What you said is true. You aren't a movie." Cid became confused at trying to find out the reason why he was actually agreeing with him. "...There's no rewind button." And there it was.

"Then go find youself a fuck buddy, then you can do something else instead of watching us!" Cid suggested, feeling creeped out at the knowledge that they were watched every time they did anything.

"Who said that I don't have a fuck buddy, already?" Chaos said, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Well, you're only with-" his eyes widened again as he gagged. "The fuck?! You fuck each other?!" Cid shuddered as he gagged again.

_I did __**not **__need to know that, _Vincent commented, having a similar reaction as Cid. _At all._

Choas chuckled loudly, seeing both of their reactions. "Of course! Though, sometimes, Galian likes to go over to the couch and-"

"Nope!" Cid shouted cutting him off. "End that sentence right there! No one in there right fuckin' mind wants to here how that ends!" This just made the demon laugh, holding his sides. "...It ain't funny!!"

"Yeah! Yeah, it is!" he laughed, breathing deeply as he tried to calm down and regain his composure.

_For you, _Vincent said, grimacing. _For everyone else in this conversation it is a horrible piece of information that we could have lived without._

"Just bring Vin, back," Cid said, seeing the demon frown slightly. Suddenly, he grinned evilly.

"Sure thing," Chaos said, his grin looking twisted to the blonde.

"...The hell're you plannin'?" he asked warily, curiousity getting the better of him. If anything the evil grin seemed to become even more devilish as he looked deeply into Cid's eyes.

"Well, you know Vincent's blue bag?" the demon asked. Cid nodded, not yet understanding what point he was trying to get across. "There's one item in there that you probably have not given much thought." He stopped, letting the blonde attempt to figure out what item he was alluding to. Cid paused, thinking about every thing that was in the bag, knowing that Chaos was not talking about the things that they had already used.

Suddenly his eyes grew large as he gaped at the demon. "Bingo!" he said, winking at the pilot. "Though, I was not able to convince Vincent to try to use a bowling ball."

"A bowling ball?!" Cid shouted, wondering if the demon had lost his mind.

_See?! _Vincent shouted at Chaos. _Even Cid agrees! A bowling ball is out of the question._

"Of course," the demon answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Hell, I'd help with any healing that would be needed. Plus, he's already had you shoved up his ass so many times, it shouldn't be too hard to do."

"A fuckin' BOWLING BALL?!?!" Cid shouted. "We ain't gonna shove a bowling ball up Vin's ass! And yeah, he's had my cock an' all, but not a fuckin' bowlin' ball!!!"

"Wow," Chaos simply said, cleaning out Vincent's right ear. "You almost yelled as loud as he did about the idea. ...Almost. He didn't even try to see my side of the argument. Even though I told him that it would be easy to pull back out."

"But a _**bowling ball**_?!" Cid yelled again, still unable to move past that one thing.

"Yes, a _bowling ball_. Sheesh! How many times are you going to repeat yourself?" the demon said, staring blankly at the still gaping blonde. Rolling his eyes, he snapped his fingers in front of Cid's face, hoping to bring him back to reality. "Imagining the scene? ...Hot, isn't it?"

Cid glared openly at the demon for that comment. "Well, I'll let Vincent come back. Think it over!" With that said, his eyes closed again and Vincent's head lolled forward. Cid sat by, looking for any immediate change. Vincent shook his head slightly as he opened his eyes, showing the piercing crimson orbs to the pilot. Cid grinned and kissed him eagerly, taking full advantage of the man's parted lips.

When they parted to breathe, Vincent looked at him with heavy eyes. "Cid, our breakfast might be cold by now," he said softly as the blonde began to lay kisses all over his face. "We should probably-" he stopped talking as a moan rumbled out of his throat. Cid had begun to toy with his nipples, making them perk at the sudden touch. He soon found himself pinned to the bed with the blonde ravishing his mouth.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Yeeeaaaaaah...about this chapter...I really wish I could tell you what thought led to this...but even I don't know. And I'm too damn lazy to change it, so the bowling ball scene stays.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-...Okay. I'll take your word for it.

**Larissa-chan**: -_Smiles_-Glad you liked it. Well, you'll know if they finished by the time you get here.

**ryka phoenix**: -_Smiles_-No problem. Just try not expect too much right now, -_grins_-I'm also working on my other Valenwind fic(FAG). ...A very perverted older brother, though.

**Takemi-Chan**: Cid can roast his chestnuts over an open flame-_dies laughing_-. Couldn't stop myself! -_Smiles_-I think everyone's addiction to Chaos is doing the same.

**R A I N E xx**: -_Grins_-Of course.


	57. Chapter 57

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent cupped Cid's face as they continued to kiss, feeling the heated hands of the blonde roaming over his body. Cid broke the kiss, his hot breath warming his lips. "I'll heat it up, later..." the blonde said before crashing his lips against his lover's, pinning him to the bed. Vincent moaned into his mouth, his hands sliding across the sides of his face to tangle into his soft, blonde hair.

Cid smiled into the kiss as he felt the gunner's growing need, making the kiss a bit more passionate, filled with lust and love. His hands roamed down to rest on the pale, narrow hips of Vincent, caressing the soft skin that was there. Another moan spilled from the ex-Turk as he bucked towards the blonde.

Cid's smile transformed into a grin as he began to grind their waists together, making his already stiff cock rub against Vincent's hardening one. The kiss ended and they were gasping for air, their eyes half closed and glossy. The pale gunman began to place soft kisses against his lips, slowly moving across his face.

All of a sudden, Cid rose to his knees, leaving Vincent stunned as he got off of the bed. "What is wrong?" he asked softly, watching every move of the blonde. He was looking around on the floor, pouting as he searched for something. Cid then dropped to his knees, which made Vincent wonder what he was doing even more. He sat up on the bed, trying to get a better view of the blonde. Cid was on all fours, looking around at the floor.

"...Aibou?" Vincent asked seeing Cid jump to his feet. "What on Earth are you doing?" Cid grinned as he sprinted over to the right side of the bed, bending down to grab ahold of something. When he was standing upright again, he was clutching at the blue bag, grinning widely. Seeing what the big commotion was about, Vincent started to laugh.

Cid's grin just grew as he climbed back onto the bed, upturning the bag. "Hmm..." he pondered, filtering through all of the objects that were in front of him. "What to use, what to use..." Vincent grinned as Cid picked up the handscuffs, spinning them around happily.

"You really seem to like using handcuffs, Cid," he mused, smiling when the blonde nodded eagerly.

"But you're gonna be usin' 'em this time, babe," the blonde said happily as he stopped spinning the cuffs around his finger. Looking back through the pile of objects, he saw the item that Chaos was alluding to. He picked it up and glared at it, hearing the soft chuckling from Vincent. "We don't need anal beads," he muttered as he threw them into the waste basket near by. "Not when I'm already hard."

"Mmm," Vincent moaned, wrapping his fingers around the hardened flesh. "And you _are _hard..."

Cid grinned widely. "That I am, babe," he said, his voice husky. "But, first, lets see what else we can use here...without playing dress up." He put all of the outfits back into the bag, putting the oils into it also. He also threw the gag ball into the waste basket. "Don't need that..." He grinned as he pulled out a blindfold. "This'll be interesting."

Vincent could not help from laughing at Cid's eagerness, like a child's on Christmas morning. The pilot was beaming as he handed the blindfold to him, wanting to continue to look for anything he deemed as "fun". He raised an eyebrow as he picked up a pair of nipple clips. "These ain't needed," he said as he threw them away also. "I have fingers if I wanna play with you."

"Think those'll do fer now," Cid said, putting the rest of the items into the bag, before putting the bag back onto the floor. When he turned back to look at Vincent, he was pulled into a gentle kiss. While their tongues danced, the blonde slowly pushed his lover to the bed, taking the blindfold out of his loose grip.

Cid pulled back, breaking the kiss as they both struggled to breathe after the mind-blowing kiss. He gently lifted Vincent's head as he tied the blindfold around his eyes, making sure that he could not see anything. "Ya know," Cid muttered as he tied the knot. "They say that it you cut off one sense, the others are get stronger."

"And you want to try it out?" Vincent asked, looking in the direction of Cid's voice.

"Why not?" he said, grinning as he picked up the handcuffs. "And..." The gunner felt the metal of of the cuff lock around his right wrist. "...Wouldn't it be even more fun..." He felt his arm being pulled up as Cid moved the handcuffs. He heard another click and knew that he was now fully hancuffed with his arms above his head. "If you can't touch anything, either?"

Testing out the handcuffs, Vincent tried to move his arms down. Getting nowhere, he came to the conclusion that he was cuffed to his headboard. "It will be interesting, to say the least," he said, smirking. Cid grinned as he leaned down so his face was hovering right above the gunner's.

"_Very _interesting," he added, roughly crashing their mouths together, their teeth clashing as they probed each other's mouths. Vincent curled his fingers into fists, wanting to bury them into Cid's hair as he pressed their lips together with more force.

Instead, Vincent had to come up with another way to speed things along, which would have been a lot simpler task had he been able to see Cid. So, trying to drive the blonde into a sex-driven frenzy, he began to slowly tease him with his tongue, running it across Cid's teeth, and avoiding his tongue at all costs.

The pilot parted, leaving the both of them slightly out of breath as he looked at Vincent. He pouted at the gunner, knowing that on some level, he could tell. Immediately, he smirked, guessing that his blonde lover was less than pleased about the way he was kissed back.

"I take it ya wanna go faster?" Cid asked, lightly kissing his way down the pale chest.

A shuddering gasp came from Vincent as he shuddered, assuming that he was not planning on stopping his slow descent for a while. He quickly thought of what he should say, trying to come up with something that would make Cid even more horny than he already was.

"Fuck, yes," he purred, hearing the blonde's groan at the simple words. "I want you to fuck me so bad, it aches." Cid groaned louder this time, his cock throbbing painfully at hearing the confession from Vincent.

"All in due time," he muttered, even though that was not what he wanted to say. He really wanted to do what was confessed, but he also wanted to make love to him, not just fuck him into the sheets. He began to slowly tease Vincent's nipples, listening to the soft gasp as he shifted.

He could only focus on the pleasure that he was recieving, unable to see or touch for himself. His thoughts of trying to get Cid to lose his self control still remained, though they were surrounded in haze. He tried to gather his bearings, but the hot tongue that lightly flicked the tip of his hardening nipple made that simple action seem impossible.

Cid grinned happily at the soft sounds slipping from Vincent's parted lips, slowly torturing the hardening flesh underneath him in order to hear more of the beautiful sounds. He felt the gunner jerk upwards when he rolled the nipple between his front teeth, applying just enough pressure to make him want more. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, getting similar reactions from the blindfolded man.

Vincent spread his legs as he felt Cid slide farther down his body, leaving small kisses wherever he felt he could get a reaction. Soon, he was kissing down the abs of his lover, loving that he seemed to quiver underneath him. He stopped once he reached the gunman's navel, looking up at him briefly before turning his attention back to the flesh before his eyes.

Cid slipped his tongue into Vincent's navel, feeling him buck vehemently as he cried out the blonde's name, his eyes rolling back into his skull behind close eyelids. Hearing the desperation in his voice, he decided to give the raven-haired man a bit of mercy, quickening the pace of his swirling tongue as even more needly sounds came from the ex-Turk.

Vincent spread his legs even more, wanting to feel that searing tongue slide along other parts of his anatomy. Although he did not say it, Cid seemed to know what he wanted. His hot tongue continued it's journey, slipping even farther down the flushed, yet once pale, skin.

Feeling what was going to come, Vincent spread his legs even farther, not caring that he would damage anything, most likely his legs, Cid stopped, removing his tongue from his waiting skin. This made him whine at the loss, unable to find out what was happening past the blindfold.

Cid sat onto his legs as he kneeled between the parted legs of Vincent. His fingers latched onto his slim waist as he lifted them off of the bedding by a few inches. This made Vincent look around, trying to guess at what Cid was going to do, confusion spreading across his face as he felt his hips get raised even more.

The tongue that had suddenly disappeared, returning at once, making Vincent moan loudly as his hips jerked toward his lover's tongue. Cid was slowly running his tongue in small circles around his entrance, teasing him when he would begin to apply some force, but then back out.

He groaned loudly when he felt Cid's hot breath chill the saliva that was now coating his entrance. "Is this fast enough fer ya,?" the blonde teased, licking him gently for an added effect.

"Mmm..." Vincent moaned, his hips rocking towards Cid's face as if he wanted even more from him. "I th-think you can g-go faster than th-that."

"You know it, babe," Cid replied, pushing his tongue inside of Vincent before grabbing a hold of the gunslinger's cock, wanting him to make more noise out of pleasure. He recieved his desire when the gunner did just that, crying out as he jerked his body closer to his lover's. A strangled cry came from him as he felt Cid's other free hand curled up gently into the silken hair.

He slipped his tongue back out of the man before ramming it back in, making a note of the appearance of the ex-Turk as he began to tongue-fuck him. If he could, Cid would have taken a picture of the way that he looked, for future reference, of course. he felt the gunner's legs open even more, now at the point that he was going to believe that Vincent was double-jointed if he managed to spread them any farther apart.

"Cid..." he called out in a raspy voice. "I cannot take it...I need more."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**kougaluv**: Ummm...what do you want to know 'bout it? ...I'll try my best to explain...-_grins_-but don't expect much.

**VermilionValentine**: -_Laughs_-Yeah, it's a long one, ain't it?

**ryka phoenix**: Glad you liked it, hon!

**R A I N E xx**: -_Grins_-You should know what it is now that you're at the comments.

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-I don't know, but we ain't gonna find out.

**Larissa-chan**: Could be, but hey, it IS Vince we're talking' bout. Never seen that pairing before. Aww, I love 'em all. Don't worry 'bout that, the bag's here...an' a trip's comin'.

**Me1ii**: Chaos'll never behave. -_Grins_-Not unless we get him fixed...which'll be...NEVER!

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs histerically_(really did too)-At least you know know where it was gonna go.


	58. Chapter 58

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

_Awww,_ Chaos commented, sulking. _No fair. _The other demons nodded in agreement as they pouted, or at least tried to. _Now we can't see. C'mon, Cid! _he pleaded, even though he knew that the blonde could not hear him. _Take it __**off**__! We wanna see! Please?! It's not fair! _The others nodded.

_Sh-Shut up! _Vincent stuttered, mentally arguing with the demon as he shuddered. He felt Cid's hot tongue still inside of him, teasing him even though he wanted more. A quivering moan spilled from his lips as the pilot's hot tongue slid in even deeper. The demons snickered at him, noticing how much pleasure their host was recieving.

_Mmm, _Chaos purred, feeling himself become aroused at the sounds coming from Vincent. _But we want to __**watch**__. He's doing this out of spite, you know._

The tongue was shoved even deeper, making the gunner moan out, "Oh, fuck, Cid."

The blonde grinned as he removed his tongue, looking at the sweating man. "Havin' fun, Vin?" he asked sneakily, sliding his tongue over the tip of the gunner's cock. He bucked his hips towards the warm tongue in response, groaning in pleasure as he felt Cid's hot tongue continued to taste him. Moving back, the blonde blew on the head, making Vincent moan shakily.

"F-fuck, Cid," he moaned, his heart racing. Cid grinned as he placed soft kisses along the gunner's inner thigh, teasing the sensitive, pale skin as his lover's hips jerked, signalling that he wanted more. He began to suck on the soft skin, leaving hickeys in his wake. He could feel Vincent squirming as he continued to mark him. Soft moans and gasps came from him as he felt the pilot slowly travel up his thighs, nearing the part of his body that was begging for his attention the most.

"G-God," he groaned, feeling Cid move even closer. "E-enough foreplay, C-Cid." The blonde stopped his actions, intrigued with what was going to be said, and he looked at the pale man. He grinned as he saw the sheen of sweat that coated his flushed skin, knowing that he was the reason for it. "Fuck me, f-fuck me, now...pl-please."

Hearing this, Cid crawled up so his face was right above Vincent's. He leaned down so his lips were right above his lover's ear, he whispered, "I'm not gonna fuck you, Vin." Glancing over he clearly saw the confusion on the other's face. "I'm gonna make love to ya."

Smiling softly, Vincent replied, "As s-sweet as that is, th-think you can h-hurry it up?"

Cid grinned as licked the edge of his ear, "No chance in hell." A groan came from him as he felt the blonde's tongue continue to toy with his ear while the blonde pilot settled inbetween his legs, pressing their hips together. A soft groan came from the both of them as their erections slid against each other.

_Goddamn!!! _Chaos shouted, frustrated with the turn of events. _This is no fun! I know I've got a good imagination and all, but c'mon! I wanna see! This's useless if you don't at least tell us what's goin' on! We can't __**feel **__what he's doing like you can, Vincent! Work with us here! _

_Fuck o-off! _he stuttered in response, feeling Cid begin to suck on his ear as hands slid up his chest.

_Can't do that without your help, _Chaos said, knowing that he was distracting the gunner a bit. He heard his host half-growl, half-groan, making them snicker in amusement. _You know that we just wanna have some fun...like you are._

Instead of responding to the demon, Vincent found himself bucking his hips roughly against Cid's, feeling the blonde's fingers press into his side while also tangling into his hair. A thick moan came from his throat and he heard Cid chuckling softly, his breath tickling his ear.

"You have no idea how sexy you are right now, Vin," Cid said, his voice waivering and husky. He lightly shifted his hips against his lovers, hearing another moan come from Vincent. He continued to gently grind their arousals together, keeping the pace slow and sweet. He felt his gunner's legs wrap loosely around his waist, keeping his hips in place.

All of a sudden, sharp, loud knocking came from the door. Cid and Vincent's heads snapped towards the sound. "Cid!" Tifa called, making the blonde growl in frustration.

"Fuck do you want?!" he snapped, tempted to ignore her and focus on the naked man underneath him. "I'm busy!"

"Trust me, we ALL know," Tifa said, her tone making it sound like she was rolling her eyes. "But Shera's here for you, and she says that it is an emergency."

"Shera?!?" Cid yelled, his mind desperately trying to find out what she was doing here.

"Yeah," Tifa replied. "Reno and Rufus are keeping her company while I came to get you." Cid's eyes widened, his mind thinking of all of the things that the two Turks could be telling her, especially what they could be telling her about his current relationship with Vincent.

"Looks like we will have to finish this later," Vincent interjected, getting Cid's attention. The blonde groaned, smacking his face as he slowly got off of Vincent.

"Tell her I'll be there shortly!" Cid yelled to Tifa, knowing that she had not walked away yet. He then turned his attention back to the gunner. He reached over and undid the blindfold, watching the crimson eyes flutter open. "I'm _really _sorry 'bout this, Vin. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Vincent smiled sweetly as Cid began to unlock the handcuffs. "It is all right, Cid," he said as his hands were released from the metal contraption. "I can tell that this is rather important."

The blonde huffed, "It better be." Vincent sat up, feeling Cid's arm slink around his back, holding him close to his own body. "Or there'll be hell to pay." A soft chuckle came from the brunette as he swiftly kissed the blonde's cheek.

"But first," Vincent said as he got off of the bed, pulling Cid up with him. "We need a quick, cold rinse."

Cid groaned as he followed Vincent into the bathroom. "Ugh, I _hate _cold water," he whined, pouting at the snickering man.

_Especially what it does to the body, _Chaos added, grinning widely. _Never a good thing. _The other demons nodded in agreement, while Vincent just rolled his eyes at all of them.

"Can't we take a _hot _shower?" Cid asked, his husky tone sending a shiver down Vincent's spine. "And use an alternative way to get rid of 'em? ...A more _pleasing _way?"

"Mmm," Vincent purred, stopping in front of the shower. "As appealing as that is," he felt Cid wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his erection against his ass. "It will take too long."

"Not if we try really hard," he replied, grinding slowly against Vincent as the ex-Turk moaned. "And you can feel how _hard _I'm willing to try." The gunman 'hm'ed in response as he bent over to turn on the water, making sure that it was as cold as it could possibly be.

"Thought that you wanted to make love, not fuck," Vincent said with a smirk as he turned around to face Cid, placing his hands on the pilot's shoulders as he looked into the azure eyes of the blonde. "But either way, you are getting a cold shower instead. After all, Shera is waiting for you."

Vincent then pulled Cid under the stream of frigid water with him. Instantly, the aviator felt the change, shivering against the drastic drop in temperature. "Holy fuck! That's cold!"

The brunette chuckled at him as he felt the effects of the cold water right away. "It is supposed to be cold," he said, turning off the water after a few minutes. "That is the point of a _cold _shower, Cid." Once the water had stopped, he jumped out of the shower, shivering as he quickly grabbed a towel and a hold of Vincent's wrist. Pulling the taller man closer to him, the blonde wrapped themselves in the fluffy towel, taking a small amount of pleasure from the miniscule warmth that came from the cloth.

"Well, it sure did it's job, Vin," Cid commented as they walked out of the bathroom. As quickly as they could, they both got dressed, coming to the realization that Vincent's room could get almost unbearably cold. "Gonna have to fix the heating in here," he muttered once he was fully dressed.

"There is nothing wrong with the heating in here, Cid," Vincent replied before he gave the pilot a chaste kiss. "Now you better go see what the emergency is about." Cid grumbled as he walked near the door.

"Fine, but I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, stopping in the doorway. He looked back at Vincent, grinning as he added, "Don't go anywhere." The brunette chuckled in response and watched him walk out of the room. Once Cid was out of the room, he sprinted down the hallways, not wanting to leave the Turks alone with Shera if it could be stopped.

He stopped once he saw the three of them, Reno doing most of the talking. "You should'ave seen it, yo!" Reno said, his hands gesturing excitedly. Rufus was rolling his eyes, smiling, while Shera was blushing softly. "I picked the lock to Vincent's room and they-"

"The hell're you doing?!" Cid shouted, getting their attention. Reno grinned widely at him, waving him over.

"Just telling Sher 'bout the first time I saw you two-" the Turk was cut of yet again.

"I know _that_!!" he bit out, glaring at the redhead. "The fuck're you tellin' her that for?!"

"Well," Reno said as it it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You weren't here, so we were-"

"Don't drag me into this," Rufus cut in, shaking his head. "I had nothing to do with your little story time."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, wrapping his arm around his boss' waist. "Well, anyways, _we_ were-" Rufus growled. "Fine, _I _was tellin' Sher here, 'bout the first time you an' Vince-"

"I know the damn story!" Cid cut in, stopping the redhead once more.

"_Anyways_," Reno said. "We, I mean _I_, needed something to pass the time with. So, a story was the perfect way to pass the time with. Get it?" Cid growled as he stalked near the redhead, who was still grinning.

"Oh, I get it," he growled, seeing the Turk's grin falter. "And you're gonna get it, too!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, would tell you why, but I'm sure you don't care.

Thanks for reviewing:

**VermilionValentine**: -_Laughs_-. Ummm, they're not there?

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-True! Define: hurt... 'Cause he's gonna...well, I can't say.

**ryka phoenix**: Yeah, but it's still appreciated...-_laughs_-no matter how much of this I'm pulling outta my ass.

**Takemi-Chan**: You know what-_grins_-? It's kinda scary how alike we think. But, sadly, that's later.

**Larissa-chan**: Thanks, sweetie! I _love _Vince when he's dirty.

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs_-Yeah, there're other things in the bag, but those aren't comin' out for a while...you'll see why shortly. O.o Skittles covered in ecstacy in a box in a bag covered in rainbow stickers? -_Grins_-Never heard that one before.


	59. Chapter 59

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Reno gulped and ran as Cid lunged at him. He got most of the way out of the pilot's rage, but not completely. Reno felt a sharp tug on the back of his skull, knocking him off of his feet and onto his ass. Looking up at the furious blonde, he saw that his hand had a firm grip on to end of his ponytail. Seeing that, Reno was able to guess that his own hair was used against him, and that there was no escape from the enraged man.

"Umm, Cid?" Shera asked meekly, getting his attention away from the Turk in his clutches.

"What?!" Cid bit out, angry with her and the redhead for different reasons.

"Do you think that you can let him go?" she asked, seeing how Reno was looking around for a way to get out of his predicament. "It's rather important." Growling, Cid let go of the flaming red hair, watching with satisfation as the Turk scrambled away. Once he was out of the blonde's way, Reno ran and hid behind Rufus, his fingers holding onto the blonde leader's shoulders.

"Hide me," Reno squeaked as he cowered behind his boss. Rufus rolled his eyes as he put his hands over his lover's, rubbing them in a reassuring way.

"What'd you want, Shera?" Cid asked, turning to face the brunette.

She smiled slightly as she held out a piece of paper for him. "It's from-" she looked directly at the Turks. "You-know-who."

"Aww," Reno said, still hiding behind his human shield. "We wanna know."

Cid glared at the redhead before looking at the small piece of paper in his hand.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

A gentle knock came from Vincent's door as he sat down on his bed, making him wonder who it was seeing how Cid would have just entered the room instead of knocking. "Vinny?" Once he heard the name that was called, he knew that it was Yuffie on the other side of the door, not even needing to hear her voice.

"The door is unlocked, Yuffie," Vincent said, watching the handle slowly turn as if she were afraid of what was on the other side of the door. Ever so slowly, the door opened, just enough for her to peer into the room to make sure that she would not be mentally scarred or become blind from entering.

"Cid is not in here, either," Vincent said, watching as the door swung open swiftly once he finished saying that. Yuffie quickly entered the room and jumped onto the bed. He bounced slightly on the matress from the sudden movement.

"Morning, Vinny!" she said as he looked over at the gunner. "Missed you at breakfast." She looked over and saw the plate of untouched food. "You didn't even eat? ...Are you feeling all right? ...You're not sick are you?"

"I am fine, Yuffie," Vincent said seeing the concern in her eyes. "I can assure you that I am not sick."

She watched his curiously before saying, "...Are you sure?" He nodded, seeing her smile widely. "Good, then I'll go heat this up for you."

"That is not-" Vincent started to say, but was cut off by Yuffie.

"Nonsense! You need to eat, Vinny. And I'm gonna make sure that you do!" He sighed as the ninja jumped off of the bed, grabbed the plate, and headed out of the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't go anywhere!" he heard her laughing as she ran out of the room.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"This was the emergency?!" Cid snapped, very agitated with the woman. "This?!?!"

"What is it?" Reno asked, looking around Rufus' neck to try and catch a glimpse at the paper.

"Well, no," Shera admitted seeing the pilot's face turn red as he glared at her.

"Then _what _is?!" he growled, clenching the paper in his fist.

"Well, _he _called about the...you-know...and wanted me to tell you-"

"Can't you just tell us?" Reno asked, wondering what the big secret was. Cid turned and glared at him.

"...Well, can you keep a secret?" Shera asked, finding little reason why not to trust them.

"Yes," Reno and Rufus said at the same time.

While the pilot shouted, "NO!"

"We can keep a secret," Rufus said. Seeing the disbelieving look that they recieved from the blonde. "Reno will keep your secret, because he knows that you will kill him if he doesn't."

"Damn right I will!" Cid barked, looking directly at the both of them.

Rufus nodded, "So, will you tell us now?"

"...Fine," he agreed. "But not a word, not a single, fuckin' _WORD_, gets to Vin 'bout this!" They all nodded, though Shera already knew what the blonde was doing and planning to do. "Good. Now, me and Vin have a date later today, and soon I'm gonna-"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Yuffie came back sprinting into the room with a steaming plate of food. "I left Cid's portion in the refrigerator so he can eat it later," she said happily as she handed the hot plate to Vincent. "Careful now, it's really hot!" He nodded as he delicately held the plate with his mechanical hand.

He looked at the pile of food carefully, wondering how long he should let it rest so he would not destroy a large majority of his tastebuds. "C'mon, Vinny. Dig in already! It won't bite."

"But it _will _burn," Vincent commented, placing the plate on his nightstand, deciding that it would be safer to eat in a few minutes. "So, Yuffie, why did you come here?"

The small girl grinned widely as she looked at the gunman. "Well, I heard about the big emergency from Tifa..."

"So?" Vincent asked, not quite understanding where the ninja was going with this conversation.

"Well, aren't you wondering what it is?"

"Of course," he admitted, seeing her face brighten. "But I am not going to go sneaking around to find out what it is."

Yuffie's face fell. "Oh, come on, Vinny! You gotta kill your curiousity _somehow_!"

"Maybe so," Vincent said. "But I refuse to break my promise to Cid."

"You...you _promised _him that you wouldn't snoop?" The Wutian girl looked at him as if Vincent had grown a second head and it was singing showtunes. He nodded, seeing her jaw drop. "But...why?!"

"Because I trust Cid and his judgment. He would not do anything to hurt me."

"But he's gotta be up to something!" Yuffie said, trying to sway Vincent to her side of the arguement.

"Not necessarily, Yuffie."

"Then what is he doing?" A smirk spread across her face as she saw him stop.

"I...do not know."

"See?"

"But that does not prove anything. There is much that I do not know."

"Argh! Come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I do not know everything, Yuffie."

"Not that!"

"Then, what?"

"You can break a promise, Vinny! Everyone does."

"I am not like everyone else, though. I prefer not to break my promises that I make."

"He won't have to find out about it! I won't tell him. Swear!"

"Yuffie..."

"Then, can _I _go snooping?"

"...I will not stop you from doing what you want, but do not tell me about it, all right?"

"Aww, but Vinny, where's the fun in that?"

"Not everything is for fun, Yuffie."

"But most things are! ...Can I give you a hint?"

"No."

"Can I tell the others?"

"...Yuffie..."

"If they swear not to tell you?"

"...I see no reason why not... Though you might not want Cid to find out that you are spying on him."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Wow, apparently you guys do care...

Thanks for reviewing:

**R A I N E xx**: Aww, thanks, sweetie. -_Smirks_-I hate Shera. **Sooooo** very much. -_Snickers_-Cid-o?

**lunscarlet**: You'll have to wait to find out. Again, a **long **story.

**ryka phoenix**: Thanks! Oh, that's a _**long **_story.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-True! -_Grins_-Maaaaaaaybbe, maybe not. You'll find out!

**Larissa-chan**: -_Laughs_-Ain't it the best way?


	60. Chapter 60

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the !

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Chaos and Vincent talking

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Awww," Reno cooed, making Cid glare at him once again. "Vince'll love that."

"Well," Rufus cut in. "He might not. You never really know when it comes to Vincent." Cid then turned to glare at the other blonde.

"Don't worry, Cid," Shera assured him. "I'm sure Vincent will love it." The pilot grumbled, now wondering about Vincent's reaction to his suprise.

Seeing the turmoil in the pilot's eyes, Reno decided that it was the best time to speak up, figuring that there was virtually nothing that he could say that could upset the blonde even more than he already was. "Hey, if he doesn't like it, the worst he could do is hit you with it on his finger...or shove it down your throat."

Rufus shook his head while Cid glared at the redhead, hoping against everything that Vincent would not do that. Deep down, he knew that the pale gunner would not do something like that, but the fear of rejection already had the gruff pilot re-thinking his plans.

"Don't listen to him, Cid," Rufus said, seeing Reno gape at him. "He knows nothing about this kind of thing."

"And you do?" Reno questioned, looking directly at his lover. Getting no response, his eyes widened. "Who'd you ask to marry you before?!"

"I refuse to answer that," Rufus said, trying not to look directly at the redhead, who was determined to be seen _and _heard.

"Hey!" the Turk shouted, stubbornly staying in his sight. "You'll answer that damn question, and give me the details!"

"Does it really matter anymore?" Rufus asked, hoping to avoid the inquiry and all the others that he was certain were going to follow it. "It happened a long time ago, and besides, I am with you now, not with them."

"THEM?!?!" Reno shrieked, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "THEM?!?!?!? As in more than one?!?!?" Everyone winced at the sound, his voice having raised as few pitches as he yelled at the blonde leader of Shinra. Cid stuck his fingers in his ears, trying to stop the ringing in his head from standing too close to the redhead.

Rufus bit his tongue, mentally betrating himself for the slip up. "That's not what I meant-"

"The fuck'd you mean, then?!" Reno snapped, feeling a bit threatened at the new information. Still, he recieved no reply from his lover. "Well?!?! Tell me what the fuck you meant by it, then!!!"

"...Should we try to stop them?" Shera asked, not wanting to see the two Turks fighting.

Cid shook his head. "Useless now. Let's go talk somewhere else. ...Far away from them." She nodded and followed the blonde out of the room.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"I swear to you, Vinny," Yuffie said, crossing her fingers over her heart. "Cid'll never know I was there." Vincent watched her warily, knowing that if she really put her mind to it, the small ninja could go undetected. Yet, he also knew that if Cid was really trying, and he knew for a fact that the blonde would be, to keep people from listening in on his conversation, he would catch any and every thing that he could before one word could be heard.

"I think that you will not find anything out from listening in on his emergency talk with Shera, Yuffie," Vincent said, knowing how Yuffie would react to his statement, no matter how much truth was in it.

"I will, too!" She huffed, her over-inflated ego kicking into high gear. "After all, I _am _the white rose of Wutai _and _the greatest ninja ever!" Hearing this, Vincent was unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the small girl. "I am!"

"Of course you are," he said, trying to reassure the small brunette and stop her from going of on another tirade about how great and undetectable she was. "I have no doubt in your abilities." Mentally, he added that Cid's abilities were far greater than her's were and that she would either be caught or find out nothing.

"So, I'm off!" Yuffie said, heading towards the door. "And when I come back, you better have finished all of that!" He nodded slowly, knowing that she was not going to leave until he gave her a sign, no matter how small, that he was going to do as she ordered.

Smiling, she quickly turned around and left, closing the door behind her. _Well, now that she's gone, _Chaos said. _What do you think Cid is doing with Shera?_

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Here we are," Cid said, closing the door behind him as he walked into his bedroom, knowing that if he used any other room, anyone could easily listen in on them. "So, what's the big emergency?" He kept his voice down, knowing that there was a good chance that the others were eagerly trying to find out why he had made the stop in Rocket Town in the first place.

"Well, the jeweler called about the ring you bought," Shera said, pointing at the bill that was still clenched tightly in Cid's left hand. "He wanted me to drop off the paper, seeing how you left so quickly. He also wanted me to let you know that the ring, if ever needed, and I'm sure it won't be, can get a full refund if you return it to him in the next two years."

"I ain't gonna return the ring," Cid said, "even if Vin doesn't keep it-" He swallowed thickly at this thought, hoping that it wouldn't be true, yet again. "-I ain't gonna give it back. Money be damned."

Shera nodded, smiling sweetly at the blonde, hoping and praying that Vincent would not reject his proposal. She knew that if the brunette did not accept it, Cid would be broken, and she was not sure that she was going to be able to put together all of the pieces, or if anyone ever could.

"Well," she added, knowing that the blonde was still a bit doubtful. "He also wanted you to know that if the ring does not fit, you can get the size changed, free of charge." Cid snorted at this thought. "I know that you said that you know Vincent's size, but he just wanted you to know that the offer still stands."

Cid nodded, knowing that the small, bald man only wanted to give him the best service, even though he was sure that he knew everything that he wanted in a ring. "Yeah, I know 'bout that all, Shera. Was that all that he wanted? Or is that it?"

She shook her head a bit, "There's one last thing that he wanted you to know. He said that if you don't completely like the gems that you chose, you can change them whenever you like." He rolled his eyes at this.

"Wasn't he listening when I said that this was the kind that I liked?!" Cid snapped, having told the man exactly what he wanted and making sure that it was exactly how he had planned it to be. "Or is he already goin' senile?!"

Shera smiled meekly at Cid, knowing that his temper was slightly justified. "Well, he wanted me to remind you of this as soon as possible."

The blonde aviator rolled his eyes yet again, feeling slightly ticked off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now that that's over with, let's get the fuck outta here." Shera nodded and followed Cid out of his room, seeing the blonde's paranoia show once he looked around the corners of his room for any listeners before stepping out of it.

"You know the way out," he said once the had stepped out into the hallway. She nodded and headed off in the opposite direction that he was going in. Once Cid was sure he was far enough away, he ran back over to Vincent's room.

As soon as he saw the door, he flung it out, hoping that Vincent was still in there. His face fell once he realized that the brunette was nowhere in sight. Immediately, Cid wondered where he had gotten off too, thinking of every place that he could be. He remembered that Vincent swore that he was not going to go snooping around to find out what he was planning, and he knew that he was a man of his word, so he trusted that he was nowhere near where he was with Shera or the Turks.

But this made him wonder where Vincent actually was. He knew that the gunner was not fond of spending his free time with any of the Turks, or the women, or even Barett, though he knew why he was not fond of the other gunman in their group. He was sure that his lover was not going to go visit Cloud alone, especially after his last incident with the blonde swordsman, that they knew of, at least.

That left very little places for him to be. Cid knew that he was not in the shower, because he would have been able to hear the water running, so that left one of the main rooms on 'the Highwind', Nanaki's room, or in Rocket Town. He hoped that Vincent was not in the town. Because, even if the town was small compared to many others, it would still take up a lot of his day trying to find the elusive man in any of the many shadows and rooftops that were in his hometown.

Deciding to start his search on his airship, he wanted to start looking in Nanaki's room before branching out to the main room. As Cid turned around, he came face-to-face with the man in question himself. Vincent stood before him, holding a plate with food in his hands.

"Just in time, Cid," Vincent said as he walked into the room. He quickly kissed the blonde's lips, pulling away before the pilot could deepen the kiss.

"In time for what?" Cid asked as he walked over to the bed, placing the plate down on his night stand. All he recieved was a smirk from the gunner as he slowly walked towards the blonde, who was still standing in the same spot.

"You will see..."

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs_-I know what you mean. -_Snickers_-If you used symbols you'd sound like Cid-o. Aww, thanks, sweetie. -_Laughs even more_-I can guess. An' I think many people are on the same page with you.

**Takemi-Chan**: Well, you'll see just how far Yuffie's snooping gets. Destroy the CidVin? -_Grins_-We(I'm more than one person apparently-_laughs_-) would _never _do that. -_Laughs_-Yes! Down with Shera!

**ryka phoenix**: You should know the answer to that question by now.

**VermilonValentine**: You do? You can PM me to tell me what you think it is. -_Laughs_-Had to stop it there, just had to. Glad you like it.


	61. Chapter 61

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Just in time, Cid," Vincent placed his hands gently on Cid's shoulders, pulling him towards the bed with him.

"I think I like where this's goin'," the blonde said, a grin appearing on his face as he walked over to the bed with his gunner. The brunette chuckled as he sat down, making Cid sit down next to him.

"Not yet, Aibou," Vincent whispered in his ear, making his blood boil. He reached over and picked up the warm plate, handing it to the pilot. "And you need to eat your breakfast first. We have something else to do today." A puzzled look overcame Cid's face, making the gunner chuckle. "We have to go shopping to day."

"Forgot about that," the pilot admitted as he took a bite from the plate. "But, yeah, we gotta do that." Vincent nodded, watching as his lover quickly ate his food. Once he was done, Cid leaned over and placed the plate down on the stand, turning to look directly at the brunette, smirking.

Vincent smirked once he saw the look that the blonde was giving him. "Cid, you know we have to-Cid!" His sentence went uncomplete as he was pushed down on the bed, his body covered by the aviator's. Getting over his intial shock, he opened his mouth to speak to the blonde, but all that came from him was a moan as he felt his tongue travel along his neck while Cid nipped lightly at the skin.

Vincent moaned again, feeling the blonde begin to roughly suck his neck, marking the fair skin. Once again, he tried to speak to Cid, attempting to tell him that they should stop, and he would have, if his vocal cords were willing to cooperate with him.

_Don't you just love a man of action? _Chaos quipped, smirking as he watched the scene play out. He looked briefly at the others, seeing them nod with enthusiasm.

A soft groan came from the brunette as he felt Cid begin to grind against him. He began to wonder how he was going to be able to stop him from continuing, even though he truely wanted it to continue. Luckily for Vincent, the door to his room swung open, revealing a pleased looking Reno.

"...Don't mind me," the redhead quipped watching as Cid quickly turned to glare at him.

"Fuck do you want?!" the blonde snapped, not feeling entirely amicable after having been interrputed yet again when things were going fine for him.

Reno grinned widely as he walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the pair. "Well, Rufus sent me to go talk to you 'bout the revenge." Cid rolled his eyes, agitated that this was the source of his interuption this time. "Rufus was thinking 'bout it being tomorrow, yo."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the Turk. "Did he tell you why he wants to do it so soon?" The pilot got off of him, sensing that this conversation was going to take longer than he would like for it to be. Sighing, the blonde sat up, and the brunette followed suit. Reno shook his head, now beginning to wonder why the blonde had wanted them to get their revenge sooner rather than later.

"Didn't say why," the Turk said, shrugging.

"Lemme guess," Cid said, rolling his eyes. "You didn't even think of asking him why, did you?" Vincent placed his hand on Cid's shoulder, knowing that the man was a bit testy right now.

"It is all right. There is no reason to be upset," he said gently. The words affected both of the other men; calming Cid down from his anger and keeping Reno from yelling back in irritaion. Both of them nodded towards the gunner, signaling to him that they had placated a bit. "Now, Reno, did Rufus say anything else?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, he said that we'd invite everyone to the nearest bar, our treat, yo. That everyone was to come, 'specially Cloud, and once he's drunk, we strike!" Vincent nodded, still a little unsure about the scheming that was happening on his behalf. Cid smirked, knowing that the plan was going to go off without a hitch.

"That all?" Cid asked, looking directly at the Turk. He seemed to ponder the answer a bit, almost as if he were unsure of the answer himself. After a few moments of silence, which were starting to get on the blonde's last nerve, he spoke up.

"Yup! That's all, yo!" As soon as the words had left his mouth, Reno sprung up from the bed and quickly made his way to the door. Once it was opened and he was standing in the doorway, he turned back to look at the couple. "Have fun!" With that, Reno closed the door, leaving them alone once more.

"Moron," Cid muttered, turning to look at Vincent. The gunner saw how quickly his look had changed, knowing immediately what the blonde was thinking of.

"Oh, no, Cid," he said, standing up from the bed as quickly as he could. Once he was on his feet, he saw Cid face first on the bed, having apparently lunged for him when he stood up. "We do not have the time for that right now." The blonde looked up at him, pouting as he sat up. "Come on, Aibou, do not give me that look. You even know that we have much to do."

"Come on, Vin," the pilot said sitting up on the bed. "I can't stand being so close to you without doing something."

Smiling Vincent said, "I know." The pilot grinned, thinking that he had managed to convince the brunette to see his side of the conversation. "Which is why we will do something." His grin widened a bit more. "We are going to go do some shopping before our date."

Cid's eyes lit up once he heard this. "Oh, yeah! And there's some leather pants that you've just got to try on!" The gunner chuckled as he heard this.

"Which is why we have to leave soon," Vincent said. "If we start to have sex now, we will never make it there in time to buy a few outfits before our date tonight." Cid smirked, knowing the truth in that statement. "So, we should leave now if we want some alone time before our date."

"And ya know how much I love my alone time," the blonde added, standing up abruptly. The ex-Turk nodded, feeling his hand held in his lover's. They walked out of the room, Cid remembering to pick up the plate and carry it out with them. As they neared the kitchen, the blonde prepared himself to put the plate into the sink, although he really wanted to just throw it in to be done with the small task quicker.

After he placed the plate gently in the sink, seeing the knowing look on Vincent's face, Cid had to refrain from scooping the man into his arms and running down to the small leather shop and back. He knew that it would look odd to all of the people in town, but he did not truly care what they thought. The main thing that stopped him was that he knew the other members of the group would not like it...while a few others would like it a bit too much for his personal preferance.

So, opting not to go with that, knowing that it would enrage himself, Cid decided to instead hold Vincent's hand, nearly dragging the man with him as he practically sprinted out of the airship. On the other hand, the gunner was smiling at Cid's action, laughing happily in his mind.

In a matter of minutes, the pair was already in the town, heading straight for the store. Vincent made a mental check, making sure that he had his gift card with him, and some extra money just in case. Once they entered the store, the cashier looked right at them, smiling widely at Vincent.

"Welcome back, sir!" he said cheerfully before looking at Cid. A puzzled look overcame his face as he looked over the blonde. "You brought a friend?" He looked over to Vincent, realizing that the man was not wearing the red cloak that he had worn the first time. "I thought you were going to bring your little woman with you."

"'Little woman'?!" Cid snapped, blushing brightly as he whipped his head over to look at Vincent.

The gunman in question was grinning widely. "I did say that I was going to bring my 'little woman' over," he said, looking the cashier in the eyes. "And I did so." He looked over at Cid, seeing that the blonde was still blushing furiously.

The cashier's confusion seemed to grow before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh!" A smile spread across his face. "I get it now!" Vincent grinned even more as he nodded, watching as he cashier's smile widen. "...Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"'LITTLE WOMAN'?!?!" Cid shouted, still not able to completely accept the term. "I get that I ain't as tall as you, Vin, but-" His protest was cut off as he felt a soft kiss pressed against his cheek as a warm hand cradled the back of his neck.

"Calm, yet?" Vincent asked as he looked directly into Cid's eyes.

The next thing he knew, the blonde's lips were pressed against his. Once they parted, he was grinning widely. "Am now," Cid said, winking at the gunner, making him blush as he smiled. "Come on Vin, let's get you some clothes."

"You also need some new clothes, Cid," he replied, knowing that mostly everything that the blonde owned was stained, torn, or worn out. The pilot nodded and walked over to a rack of black leather, looking for the specific outfit that he wanted Vincent to wear.

After about an hour of searching through all of the clothes, Cid happily had an armful of clothing for the both of them, knowing that they were going to be wearing some of it on their date later tonight. He handed the pile to the cashier, who was cheerfully watching them.

He quickly rang them up while Vincent pulled out his gift card, handing it to the cashier. The man had bagged everything before handing the card back to the gunner, who slipped it back into his pocket. Cid took the reciept and the bags, leaving the gunner with nothing to carry.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude," the cashier said, making Cid look at him carefully. "But how was everything in the gift bag?" Vincent smiled as he blushed while the blonde just grinned.

"Some things we could'ave done without," the pilot said, watching the cashier nod in interest. "The rest was fine, though."

"Fine?" Vincent asked, knowing what the blonde was thinking. Cid winked at him.

"We enjoyed ourselves, alright," he admitted, seeing the cashier smile and nod, although it was kind of creepy at how intrigued he was in their sex-life. Keeping the bags in one hand, Cid wrapped his other arm around Vincent's waist, pulling the man close.

"Come back soon, you two," the cashier said, waving at them as they turned to leave. "And it was nice to meet your 'little woman', sir." Vincent chuckled while Cid turned around.

"I. AM. NOT-" His rant was cut off when they heard the door open. Turning around, they came face-to-face with Cloud, who did not seem shocked to find them there.

"Cid," he said in a slightly angered voice, his eyes narrowed at the other blonde. He turned slightly to face the brunette. "Vincent." His voice was softer as he said this, angering Cid even more than just seeing him did.

"Cloud," the both of them said at the same time, though the tone was different. The pilot's was angered while Vincent's was more calm.

"Fuck do you want?!" Cid growled, not feeling happy at the way Cloud seemed to keep his eyes on his lover. Turning to look at him, Cloud growled a bit as he looked at the blonde.

"Nothing to do with you," he bit out, trying to keep from lunging at the aviator and attacking him. "I need to speak to you, Vincent. ...Without Cid near by." Vincent could easily feel the way Cid's finger's seemed to tighten around the fabric as his face turned deep red in a rage. For a moment, nothing was said...until the anger and tension in the room boiled over, and Mount Cid erupted.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. gals, I'm gonna be swamped for the next few weeks, so try not to expect much, kay?

Thanks for reviewing:

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs_-You can swear all you like, babe, -_smirks_-I took down the filter. -_Grins evilly_-Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I know...but you don't. Vince is a sauntering-type of guy. He's full of sass. -_Snickers_-I can imagine it, now...

**Me1ii**: Umm... -_Grins_-Don't know what that means.

**ryka phoenix**: Well, I did tell everyone 'bout it in the warnings. -_Grins_-So it was kinda predictable. Here, you go!

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-Maybe you should get a better watch?

**Takemi-Chan**: I would rather die than let Shera have Cid(this's how you can tell that I don't own it ). -_Laughs_-Well, here's the next chapter. Hm, well, maybe he will, maybe he won't. You'll have to wait and find out, now won't ya.


	62. Chapter 62

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Oh, FUCK NO!!!" The pilot shouted, glaring darkly at the blonde while he glared back. "There's no WAY in the fuckin' hell that I'm gonna let you be alone with Vin! 'Specially not after what you did!" His eyes narrowed even more as they glared at one another.

"I _don't _need to talk to you, Cid," Cloud bit out, still growling. Vincent looked from one blonde to the other, knowing that something was going to happen. Like the gunner, the cashier was looking between the blondes cautiously, unsure of what to do.

Almost immediately, Cid's right eye began to twitch as his hands clenched into fists. "Does it _look _like I give a fuck?!" he snarled, his thin patience becoming a bit more strained. Cloud's growling became a touch more audible as his glare hardened.

"I. DON'T. NEED. TO. TALK. TO. YOU. CID." The blond swordsman ground out, feeling extremely irritated with the other blonde. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Vincent. "Can I talk to you, alone, Vincent?" The gunner paused, not sure of what he should do. During the brief silence, Cid tightened his grip around the pale man even more, not trusting the other blonde just yet.

"...Cloud," Vincent said, placing his hand over Cid's one that clenched his shirt. "You do not have to say anything. I have already forgiven you for everything."

The swordsman nodded, though he did not look any bit relieved. "But there's still something that I have to tell you...away from Cid." A puzzled look spread across Vincent's face, while Cid's seemed to loose a bit of his anger to confusion.

Seeing the expression that Vincent had, Cloud decided to fix it. He reached forward and grabbed the front of the ex-Turk's shirt. Tugging him forward and down, he crashed their lips together in a harsh kiss. Right when he tried to deepen it even more, he felt a fist collide with the side of his face, ending the kiss quickly.

Rubbing his cheek, Cloud looked over at Cid, who looked about ready to murder the leader of Avalanche. In fact, he did not wait very long to try. Still stunned from the actions from the swordsman, Vincent barely registered the sight of his lover lunging at the other and tackling him to the ground.

The both of them landed with a dull thud as they eagerly fought. The cashier saw everything and his eyes widened before he stepped out from behind his desk, quickly making his way over to the feuding swordsman and pilot. He stopped in front of them, wondering how to break them apart when they both seemed so intent on killing the other.

He winced when he saw Cloud bit down on Cid's arm, effectively getting out of the aviator's tight grip. Quickly looking around the room, the cashier found nothing that he could use to his advantage in his attempt to separate the two. Then he looked directly at Vincent.

The gunner's eyes were wide while his lips were parted and his jaw slack in surprise. His arms hung loosely at his sides while his back was stiff, giving off the appearance that he could easily be knocked off of his feet. "Sir?" the cashier asked, hoping to get Vincent's help in splitting up the pair. "Sir?"

Seeing no reaction, he decided to try again, speaking a bit louder and with some more urgency. "Sir?!" At this he saw Vincent snap back to reality and look at him. "Is there any way to get them to stop?" The pale man seemed to ponder this, thinking back to all of the other times that the two blondes were pulled apart under similar circumstances.

_Come on, Vincent, think! _Chaos commented, feeling that he had been silent far far too long. _Think of all the times that your little Ciddy had to be pulled off of someone that he was pummeling! ...Oh, come on! It's not that hard to remember!_

Trying to ignore the demon's words, Vincent began to think of any possible way to get Cid and Cloud to stop fighting on the floor of the leather store. His eyes widened as he came up with a plan. Reaching over, the gunman pulled Cerberus from his thigh holster, showing it the the cashier.

Pointing at the floor, Vincent asked, "Do you mind?" The cashier shook his head and the pale man nodded, turning off the safety. "Cid! Cloud! Stop it, now!" Getting no response, he fired a shot off mere inches to the right of them.

Hearing the loud blast and seeing part of the hardwood flooring become shrapnel, the two blondes looked over at the shooter and store clerk. "That's enough," Vincent said, looking unamused with the two. "Next time you both _will_ be shot."

Sending each other one last glare, they both stood up, Cid wrapping his arm around Vincent again, while Cloud just stormed out of the store. Looking the pilot over, the pale man sighed, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "Honestly, Cid, you do not have to attack Cloud every time he comes near me."

"The hell I don't, Vin!" the pilot said, looking at his lover incredulously. "I ain't gonna let him kiss ya in front of me! Not when I still have a say 'bout it!" Shaking his head, Vincent looked over at the cashier. "I will pay for the damage to the floor. ...When you can get the bill, you can find us over at 'the Highwind', we will be parked near the outskirts of the town."

"It's all right, sir," the cashier said. "You don't have to pay for a small hole in the floor. I'm just glad that no one was really hurt, or even killed in here. ...But I have to ask, who was that?"

Cid smirked evilly, and Vincent rolled his eyes. "An evil, little, prick who's really getting on my nerves!"

"He is one of our companions, Cloud Strife," Vincent said, smirking slightly at Cid's response. "And I will pay for the damages, it is only right."

"Oh," the cashier said, slightly understanding. "...But really, there's no need to pay for the small hole, it's barely noticeable."

"Still-" Vincent started to say.

"Vin, don't worry 'bout it," Cid cut in. "Ya don't have to pay for every, little thing that you feel responsible for." The cashier nodded happily, while the gunner just shook his head slightly.

"...If you are sure..."

"I am!" the man said, grinning. "So, is everything all right, here?" Cid grinned and gave the store clerk a thumbs-up. Vincent just gave a small smile. "Can I get you a cloth for your bleeding mouth?"

"Nah," the pilot said, still grinning while his lover wiped another trail of blood off of his face. "It'll heal on it's own." Vincent raised an eyebrow at the blonde, making him chuckle. "It will, Vin!"

"This coming from the man who worries every time I get even slightly injured," the gunner said, his smile growing a bit more. Cid pouted, which made him laugh.

"C'mon, Vin," he said. "You know you're never 'slightly' hurt. Every time you get hit, you're _really_ hurt, never _slightly_. Anyways, we gotta get back to 'the Highwind'," he turned and looked at the cashier, "we'll prob'ly be back again."

The man nodded, and waved at them as they left. "Bye! Don't forget to come back soon!"

The trip back to the airship was silent and calm, Cid keeping his arm tightly around Vincent's waist while his other hand viciously gripped the handles for the shopping bags. Luckily, the pair had no run into Cloud on their way back to the pale gunner's room.

Once they were in the room, Cid locked the door, dropping the bag next to it. He went to kiss Vincent, just to find that he pulled away. Giving him a questioning glance, and saw the gunner smile before walking into the bathroom. Dumbfounded, the blonde followed him, wondering what he was doing and why he was acting so strangely.

Standing behind Vincent, he watched as the man looked though the medicine cabinet, pulling out a white cloth and the healing salve. "Go sit on the bed, Cid," he said as he turned around, facing the pilot. Seeing that he was still standing there, blocking the door, he gently pushed the blonde out of the room, smiling the entire time.

"Come on," Vincent said as he walked over to the bed, looking over his shoulder and seeing the Cid was still standing in the same spot. "Earth calling, Cid!"

"What're you doin', Vin?" the pilot asked, watching as his lover sat down on the edge of the bed as he put all of the materials to his left. He then pat the bedding to his right, signaling the blonde to sit down next to him. Cid did what was asked of him, all though he was not really asked.

Once he was sitting, Vincent turned to face him, picking up the white cloth. "Open up, Cid," he ordered.

"Why?" Cid asked, looking at the cloth carefully.

The gunner smirked, as he replied. "Just do it."

"Not 'til you-" Cid's sentence was cut short as he ended up biting down on Vincent's mechanical fingers. The gunner smirked at him as he pried the pilot's mouth open a bit more.

"Try not to move around, I do not want to accidentally hurt you." Cid nodded, getting a small smile from Vincent. "That is what I mean by moving around, Cid." The blonde grinned as the gunner began to gently open his mouth a bit more, delicately dabbing away the blood until he could see where it was coming from.

Sighing, Vincent put the cloth down. "Keep your mouth open, please." A garbled response came from Cid as he removed his artificial fingers from his mouth. Chuckling, he picked up the salve and opened the jar. Almost immediately, he began to protest the salve, just to find the metal fingers in his mouth again.

"It is going to happen, Cid." More protesting came once the blonde heard this. Rolling his eyes, Vincent dipped his fingers into the cold goo. "It will help stop the bleeding and heal your jaw quicker." Snorting, Cid crossed his arms over his chest, looking desperately at the brunette. "And that look will not change my decision, either."

As soon as the salve came in contact with his mouth, Cid shivered, tempted to pull Vincent's hands out of his mouth. "Do not even try to do it," the gunner said, somehow knowing what he was going to do. Sulking, he tried not to gag as the goo was spread along the edges of his gums.

"Almost done." Another garbled came from Cid, making Vincent chuckle. Soon, he removed his fingers, making the blonde shudder as he stuck out his tongue. "It was not that bad."

"The hell is wasn't! It tasted like- The hell are you doin'?"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. School is killin' me.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Manders1953**: -_Laughs_-Well, you never know, there's still plenty of time in the day...er...fic!

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs_-Nice choice of swears! Well, he's gonna say somethin'...an' that's all I'm saying. -_Snickers_-Helpful, no? Yeah! Vince's a regular polecat-_dies laughing_-. We gotta get him a catwalk! Ha, he can do a striptease for Cid! -_Laughs_-I'm so odd.

**ryka phoenix**: We all know Cid, so, yeah, he is. -_Laughs_-I had to do the 'little woman' scene.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-No need to spaz. Aww, I wouldn't kill myself...even when depressed. -_Grins_-Here's more, babe.


	63. Chapter 63

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the **sequel**!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

Thoughts

Chaos and Vincent talking

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

In an instant, Cid found himself lying spread eagle on the bed with Vincent sitting comfortably on his groin. As soon as he realized what had happened, the blonde felt his shirt being pulled off by the gunner. "Oh yeah!" the pilot said, lifting his arms to help his lover get the blue cloth off of his chest quicker.

Rolling his eyes, Vincent chuckled at the blonde. "I am just searching for any injuries that you have..._forgotten_...to tell me about," he said, his eyes quickly roaming over the toned muscles of the pilot. His fingers gently traveled over Cid's chest, carefully listening to him for any changes as he passed over tender flesh.

Getting nothing, he rose to his knees, getting a provocative look from the blonde. "Flip over," Vincent said, smiling slightly when he saw Cid's look transform into another pout. Though, he did roll over, almost knocking the gunner over when he did so. Once he was lying still, the gunman gently began to give his back and sides the same treatment, listening the the blonde's breathing in case he was going to try to hide any pain.

Still, he found nothing except for a darkening bruise on his back. It looked slightly larger than a fist, letting Vincent know that it was still forming and would be sensitive for quite a while. Though, it was not a mix of purple, red, and yellow yet, only a darkened yellow with a touch of purple.

Shaking his head, Vincent knew that the salve would not do anything to help heal Cid's bruise, so he rose to his knees again, moving so he was on the blonde's side, not above his back. "Now, take off your pants," the gunner said, watching as the blonde whipped around to look at him, grinning widely.

"Now?" Cid asked as he began to unbutton the front of his pants.

Laughing, Vincent shook his head, "No sex yet," he said, disappointing the pilot yet again. "I need to check your legs for any damage."

"Gonna check me _everywhere_?" the pilot questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chuckling, the ex-Turk responded. "Maybe, it depends on how quickly we can get this done, first." Hearing this, his fingers became more frantic, helping him get his pants off as quickly as he could. Though Cid did leave his underwear on, he was not sure of his own reasoning behind it, but he figured it was too late to pull them down when he felt Vincent's fingers roam over his thighs.

Cid moaned softly as he felt the warm and cold fingers trail up his thighs, sending a chill up his spine at the same time. Vincent smiled as he continued to check the pilot's legs, making sure that there was nothing else wrong. Satisfied, he had the pilot roll onto his stomach once more, checking the other side of his legs.

Moving to the side again, he gently put his hand on Cid's shoulder. "You can sit up now," Vincent said, watching as his lover turned to look at him. Flipped over, he grinned. At first, the gunner was wondering why he was being looked at in such a way, but when his eyes swiftly skimmed over his body, he understood why.

The front of Cid's blue boxers were tented, proudly begging for Vincent's attention. Grinning, the gunner reached over and gently ran his fingers over the flesh underneath the soft, cotton boxers. His grin widened at his reaction; arching into the soft touch. He sensually licked his lips as he stared at the blonde lying on the bed, his red eyes half-lidded and his cheeks slightly reddened.

Vincent then leaned down, pressing his lips against Cid's, while his free hand helped support himself as he remained off of the blonde. The aviator, on the other hand, snaked his arms around the pale man's waist, pulling him down on top of him, effectively pressing their groins together.

The kiss was deepened as the blonde's right hand slid farther down Vincent's waist, stopping so he could clutch at the firm muscle of the gunner's ass. He groaned into the kiss and Cid began to rock their hips together, feeling his pulse quicken as his temperature rose and his heart beat wildly in his chest, while his blood surged to his cock.

Cid rolled over, taking Vincent with him, so he was above the brunette. The blonde then broke the kiss, panting heavily, his hot breath spilling over the gunner's mouth. Almost immediately, their lips were pressed together in a hungry kiss, their bodies slowly rocking against each other, a needy motion.

Groaning into the kiss, the gunman wrapped his arms and legs around the blonde, keeping their bodies pressed firmly together. Meanwhile, Cid's hands had snaked between them, unbuttoning, unclasping, and unbuckling any and everything that he could on the pale man's clothes, wanting nothing more than to throw the offending articles as far away from them as he could, just to make sure that they could not cover up the warm skin he wanted to feel anymore.

As quickly as humanly possible, Cid had managed to reduce Vincent's attire to just black boxers. He broke the kiss again, just so his eyes could soak up the delicious sight of the man lying pleasantly under him, awaiting his next move.

"Cid," Vincent moaned, keeping his hazy eyes focused on the pilot above him. "For the love of God, do something besides staring at me. Anything." Grinning wolfishly, Cid did just that.

The next thing Vincent knew, he was arching off of the bed, a choked moan coming from his throat. "How's that?" Cid asked, tightening his grip around the straining cock underneath the soft fabric of the ex-Turk's boxers. He slowly began to run his hand along the hardened shaft, keeping his grip on the flesh tight. Another strangled moan came from the writhing man, laced with pleasure and desperate, raw, emotion.

"Tell me, Vin," Cid said, his voice deep with lust. "What do you want me ta do to you?" Vincent's breathing became quicker along with the rate of the blonde's stroking. "I wanna hear ya say it."

"Ugh, I...I want..." he started to say, panting in between his words. "You to...fuck me...long and h-hard." Cid groaned as his own cock jumped at the sound of Vincent's words, throbbing almost painfully. "I want you...to make me scream...your n-name so loud...I won't speak for hours... I need you...so fuckin' bad. I wanna f-feel you come...deep inside of me."

Cid bit down into his tongue as he moaned, his cock reacting to Vincent's husky words. "I w-want to...suck your dick...so hard, you'll come...in my mouth." The grip around his cock tightened even more, making the gunner's vision blur a bit more. "Fuck, Cid! ...Just fuck me already!"

He quickly released the pulsating cock, reaching for the waist band to the black boxers, feeling Vincent do the same to his. Cid pulled them down, noticing that the ex-Turk rose his hips a bit off of the bed to make the movement a bit easier. Once both of their cocks sprung free from the irritating flexible confines, the blonde pressed their bodies together again, making sure to create extra friction at their waists.

"What...'bout the blind...fold an' cuffs?" Cid gasped, feeling the grip around his shoulders tighten even more.

"Later," Vincent growled, jerking his hips harsher against the blonde's. "Right now...oh, God...I just want...you." Smiling, Cid slowly ran his hands down the gunner's side, making him groan and jerk his hips again. He stopped his once his hands came to rest over the pale hips, holding them gently, yet firmly.

At once, the blonde held Vincent's waist to the bed and stopped grinding their hips. They both groaned at the loss, wanting to continue with the blissful torture. Cid pulled back a bit, putting some space between them, making the pale ex-Turk groan at the loss of his warm body.

"Don't worry, babe," the blonde panted, staring deeply into Vincent's eyes. He pressed the tip of his cock gently against his entrance. "See? Nothin' to worry about." A deep moan was heard as he slowly pushed a bit into the gunner. Though, neither knew if they made the sound, or if it was their lover.

Even slower, he filled Vincent, sliding in until their was no room between them anymore. "Fuck, Cid," the taller man moaned, holding onto Cid like his life depended on it. He bucked closer, forcing the throbbing cock in a touch further. "Move."

Following the demand, the blonde began thrusting in and out of the gunner, moving his hands, he had already loosened his hold. Sweat had already begun to coat their skin, a feeble attempt to cool down their already heated bodies.

As Cid set the pace, Vincent leaned forward and crashed their mouths together, their teeth clicking roughly as the brunette invaded the blonde's mouth. With the pilot slightly distracted, he was not able to notice that the pale man underneath him had bitten down lightly on his bottom lip, tugging gently on it as he roughly sucked the flesh, reddening the skin.

Moaning, Cid felt his temperature rise a notch at Vincent's teasing. Deciding to make the other man just as desperate as he was making him feel, the blonde angled his hips slightly, making sure to thrust in with a bit more force this time.

The affect was just what he had wanted. Vincent immediately released his hold on Cid's lip, throwing his head back as he arched off of the bed, pushing his thin form closer to the aviator's muscled form. He moaned deeply as white filled his vision, his hips bucking wildly at the electric, warm feeling.

"R-right there..." Vincent moaned, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Cid's shoulder blades, though even in a lustful haze, he still managed to remember not to put too much pressure on the delicate flesh with his metallic fingers, not wanting to hurt his lover unintentionally.

Cid grinned as he struck the small bundle of nerves again, making Vincent quiver as he gasped, trying to bring oxygen into his overly heated body. His grin widened at the sound that came from the gunslinger, proudly knowing that he was the sole cause of it.

_Oh yeah, _Chaos moaned, tightening his hand around his painfully hard cock. _Finally, we get front row seats to the action. Took 'em long enough! I was getting blue balls over here. Vincent! Nibble on his ears! You know how hot under the collar it makes him! Tongue-fuck his ear, at least! Vincent tried to ignore the moaning coming from the rowdy demons, instead, focusing on his lover. You can give him a hickey, too. Make it noticeable!_

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. I _might _be able to update once a week... **_Might_**. -_Laughs_-...Obviously, this week wasn't one of 'em.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Grins_-Of course. Did you expect somethin' else? Like Cid congratulatin' him?

**Takemi-Chan**: School, a more vicious form of prision...no chance of parole. -_Grins_-Cookies, deviously delicious and delectable. -_Laughs_-Maaaaaaaybe...we'll all have to find out, now, won't we? ...'Cause I don't know.

**VermilionVanlentine**: -_Laughs_-Well, you should know, by now. Well, it had to be in front of Cid... -_Grins evilly_-For now.

**ryka phoenix**: Yeah, school's evil. He'll die...eventually. -_Laughs_-We're getting closer to it, though.

**Manders1953**: Cid is very devious. -_Laughs_-I can just imagining Vince passin' out, too! Well, here's more, sweetie!

**R A I N E xx**: -_Snickers_-nice swears, and, yeah, yeah he is. But, it ain't over yet. -_Laughs_-Two _whole _minutes?! You've got a _lot_ of faith in Cid. I give him...ten seconds...tops! Well, if you kill my school, it'll come back. It's like the Blob-_laughs_-.


	64. Chapter 64

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent growled softly at the demon, finding him difficult to ignore when he was ordering him around. "Tell 'em to shut the...fuck up," Cid commented, reaching in between their bodies to stroke the gunner's cock. "They're...distractin'."

_Hey! _Chaos snapped, sounding a miffed at the response. _We might be distracting, but it'd be better if you'd just do as we said, Vincent. After all, when have I ever steered you wrong? ...Okay, wrong example. Don't answer that! But, come on! Tongue-fuck his ear! Or suck his neck so much the hickey'll stay there for months!_

"Seriously...shut up, Chaos," Cid growled, gently rubbing his thumb across the dripping head of Vincent's cock. A low groan came from the pale, sweating man as his hips jerked towards the touch. The blonde then leaned close to the brunette's lips, less than an inch of space between their mouths. "Better?"

"Ohhhhh...much better," Vincent moaned, closing the space. They eagerly kissed as Cid continued with his ministrations, making their temperatures rise even more. The heated kiss was broken, and the gunner began to place soft kisses along his jaw, trailing down towards his neck.

_That's it! _Chaos moaned as he moved his hand at a quicker pace. _Make him bleed a bit. _Instead, the demon went ignored as the ex-Turk proceeded to kiss back up to his jaw once he had reached his Adam's apple. _Oh, now that's just spiteful!_ The others growled in agreement with him.

Paying him no attention, Vincent began to vigorously kiss the blonde again, leaving him senseless when they parted. Cid was panting heavily as he continued to pound into his lover while still stroking him, sending him into a state of heated bliss.

While Vincent was occupied, Cid used his free hand and gently caressed the sweating chest underneath his. He groaned into the blonde's mouth as the calloused fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples. Deciding to tease the gunner a bit more, he began to tweak the nubs, making them harden under the heated touch.

As they rocked against each other, their vision blurred a bit more and Vincent clung onto Cid even more, using the pilot as a way to ground him to reality. "God, Vin," Cid groaned, feeling the sharpened teeth drag across his delicate neck. A low growl came in response as the gunner left light red trails along the length of his neck.

"Cid," Vincent moaned, his hot breath spilling across Cid's skin. "I can't...hold...fuck..." Cid grinned slightly when he heard the broken sentence, knowing exactly what the other was trying to say.

"Know what...you mean," the pilot replied, feeling the heat in his abdomen tighten to the point where he could not take it any longer. He felt warmth coat his hands as he came inside of Vincent, knowing that he had come in his hand also. A chill ran down his spine, making him shudder before rolling to the side.

"That...was..." Cid's said, his breathing coming in rough gasps. He looked over at Vincent, just to find that he was already asleep. Smiling brightly, he reached down and grabbed the black blanket, pulling it over themselves before relaxing against the warmth that came from the gunner. He draped his arm over his waist, pulling the flushed, yet pale man towards him.

Even in his sleep,Vincent curled around Cid, drawing close to the heat. His smile widened before his eyes widened, remembering something that he knew he had to do. Looking around, he found his pants...on the other side of the room.

Weighing his options, Cid quickly chose that he would rather lie with Vincent and bask in the afterglow of sex. Smiling, he did such before, like Vincent, falling asleep.

Cid groaned, waking up only a few hours later. Glancing around the room, he realized that Vincent was still asleep, having not even moved in his sleep yet. Smiling, he slowly moved his right hand from the gunner's waist to his head, stroking his fingers through his hair. He felt a warm sigh come from the taller man as he shifted closer, nuzzling his cheek against the blonde's neck.

"What time is it?" The soft whisper made Cid jump slightly. He looked down at Vincent's face to find the man smiling while his eyes were close. "Do you plan on answering any time soon, Cid?" The gunner opened his eyes and saw Cid staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"When'd you get up?" he asked, looking over at the alarm clock. "An' it's only the afternoon."

Vincent pressed his body against Cid's a bit more, relishing in the warmth that came from the other man. "It does not matter when I woke up," he said, making the pilot pout slightly. "And we will have to get ready soon."

"Not yet, though," Cid said, softly kissing Vincent's forehead. "So let's just relax in the silence for a while." As soon as that was said, a large crash was heard throughout the airship.

"That did not last long, huh?" the gunner said, grinning.

"Shut it, Vin," Cid muttered, making sure not to make eye contact.

Vincent laughed at the blonde. "Did you honestly think that they could ever remain silent for longer than five seconds?"

"...A man can dream, can't he?"

Another laugh came from the pale man. "Maybe you should make your dreams a touch more in the realm of reality?"

"Then it's not a dream, just hope."

"True."

"Now, let's just relax. Then we can get ready to leave."

"Mmmm," Vincent purred, snuggling closer to Cid. "Just for a short while."

_More like a few days, _Chaos muttered, yawning. The gunner narrowed his eyes at the demon. _Just saying. Plus, you can't say that you don't just want to sleep in his arms forever. _Getting no response, he looked over to his host. _Well, so much for not wanting to sleep, _he said, realizing that he had already fallen asleep.

Cid smiled widely once he realized that Vincent was already out cold. He continued to play with the silken hair, wondering how he could keep himself entertained so he would not fall asleep and make them both miss their date. His eyes widened immediately.

**Shit! **Cid thought, his eyes scanning the room for his pants. He groaned as he realized where they were; lying on the floor at the other end of the room. **Goddammit, the hell'm I supposed to get those?!**

Cid turned to look carefully at how entangled they were. Seeing that they were wrapped around each other, he sighed slightly, trying to figure out how he could possibly get to his pants. **Hope Vin's a heavy sleeper... Yeah right! He wakes up at the slightest of movements.**

Moving as slow as he could, Cid reached over and gently began to lift Vincent's arm from around his waist, carefully watching the man's face for any sign that he was going to wake up. **God, just stay asleep, Vin. **_**Please **_**stay asleep.**

After a few minutes, agonizing slow minutes for Cid, he finally was able to separate himself from his lover. Then he realized something. **Goddamn, how am I supposed to get **_**out **_**of the bed without him wakin' up? This has got to be the most stressful, few minutes of my life...**

Even slower, Cid began to carefully move to his side, hoping to gently roll out of the bed and let Vincent remain sleeping. Not soon enough for him, he was able to land on the floor, jerking up to make sure that he was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief once he saw that he was still asleep.

**Thank God for small favors, **he thought, carefully rising to his feet. He then began to tiptoe to his pants, staring at the floor so he would not trip over anything and go crashing to the floor, waking up the man he was trying to let sleep the entire time.

Cid let out another sigh of relief as he bent down and picked up his pants, making sure to look behind him and study Vincent's face, making sure that he was truly asleep. Seeing nothing different, he fished through his pockets, pulling out his cell phone. He had to stop himself from throwing the pair of jeans over his shoulder, knowing that metal button, along with the sheer weight of the fabric would make a sound, startling the brunette.

As carefully as he has done every other action in the past few minutes, Cid lowered his pants to the floor. Straightening his back, he flipped open his phone, dialing a number. "Hello, this is 'ze London'," a French, male voice said.

"Yeah, I need to make some reservations for tonight," Cid whispered, just loud enough for the man to hear him.

"For what time?"

"Eight's good. Oh, an make it a table for two. Candle-lit, too!"

"Sure thing, sir. And the name for the reservation?"

"Highwind."

"Thank you for your business."

"Yeah, yeah," Cid muttered, ending the phone call. Just as he started to dial the next number, he heard something that made him freeze.

"CID!! Open up! It's an emergency!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. **VermilionValentine **gave me an idea that I hadn't thought of before, Cloud rapin' Vince. So, my beta, Aileen, says "Absolutely mega NO", but if the majority votes "yes" I'll cut the scene out when she reads it (so she won't cry/ be scarred for life), and I think we can count **VermilionValentine**'s vote as a "yes", while mine's on the fence. So, the polls are open, type away!

Thanks for reviewing:

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs_-That it is! -_Snickers_-He might even do so at just the thought of it. Arson? Been tried before, failed, so, it'll live forever. Awww, you aren't greedy, addicted maybe-_laughs_-, but not greedy.

**VermilionValentine**: Aww, the site's not one of your friends right now, huh? Glad you love it, babe. The "for now" means, maybe it won't happen in front of Cid, maybe it will. Hm...haven't thought of that...let's take a poll...'cause I can't decide...yet, 'cause if no one votes, it's up to me, and -_smirks_-chances are it might just happen. Oh, we ALL know that by now, if not, I need to try a bit harder.

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-And he will. Aww, but he's a good kind of evil...-_grins_-well, at least I think so. Thanks!

**ryka phoenix**: Thanks, sweetheart. -_Laughs_-You read this in school? My school blocks this site. ...The bastards.

**Lady Ninja Maria**: -_Laughs_-Long, ain't it? It's coming...eventually. -_Laughs_-Still gonna take a while to get there, but he will pay, so don't worry 'bout that. Glad you love it, sweetie!

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-Chaos' horny. Could ya blame him? Don't haveta tell me twice, -_grins_-I'm a Senior, so I know. Yeah. Cookies's good...it oozes naughty thoughts. Oh, but Vince doesn't have to, that's the beauty of it! He's gonna be dead before he dies...O.o...wow, that, somehow makes sense...-_smirks_-to me. Aww, the Princess does need his veggies! What is it? Five to eight servin's a day? -_Laughs evilly_-That's a _**lot **_of veggies.


	65. Chapter 65

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

The blonde growled as he heard Reno's voice. He looked back to Vincent, making sure that he was still asleep. Satisfied, he slowly walked to the door, where he was sure that the redhead was standing behind. "What do you want?!" he hissed, making sure to keep his voice low.

"I need to talk to you guys. Can you open the door?" Reno asked.

"...I can..."

After a few minutes of silence, the Turk spoke up again. "_Will _you open the door?"

"Not on your life!" the pilot said cheerfully.

"Come on, yo! It's _really _important!"

"No! Now, go away," the blonde hissed, not wanting to wake up the sleeping gunner.

"Please?! I really, _REALLY _gotta talk with ya and Vince!"

"I already said 'no'!"

"Let me just speak to Vince, then!"

"Fuck off, Reno! We can talk later!"

"Promise?"

"Argh...fine, I promise!"

"Pinky swear?"

"Reno, I swear on all of the Brat's materia-"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm goin'." The blonde pilot rolled his eyes as he listened to the redheaded Turk walk down the hallway. Waiting a few extra minutes just to be sure, Cid then flipped open his cell phone again, making sure that Vincent was fast asleep and that there would be no other disturbances. Once the coast was clear, he carefully pressed in the right buttons, his eyes flickering to the gunner after each button.

"Pick up," he whispered, harshly, listening to the ringing as he waited as patiently as he could. "Pick up!" On the fourth ring, the line clicked, letting the blonde know that someone was now on the other end of the phone. "Took ya damn near long enough!"

"Sorry, Captain," Shera said, sounding slightly out of breath. "I was on the other line, working on the plans that you had made for your date."

"Good, think you'll have it done by eight, eight-thirty?"

"No problem, sir. Any idea where I should have it delivered?"

"Yeah, know the restaurant called 'ze London'?"

"Oh, they serve great food! It'll be perfect for the two of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyways, you can have them send it there."

"All right."

"Now, I've got other people to call-"

"Well, I just want to wish you both a good time tonight."

"...Thanks, Sher."

"No problem, Chief. Bye!"

"G'bye."

"And don't forget to call me with the details!"

"Good lord, woman!"

"All right, all right. I can always get the details from Yuffie and Tifa."

"Women," the blonde sighed, shaking his head.

"Well,_you _won't tell me."

"'Cause that ain't something ya go blabbing 'bout on a daily basis!"

"...Well, maybe not for guys..."

"That's it. I've heard enough! I'll leave it to the women to tell you want happened." With that said, the blonde snapped his phone shut, shaking his head. He looked over to Vincent, making sure that he was still asleep before flipping his phone open again. He dialed another number, and the person in the receiving end picked up almost instantly.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said, sounding like he had been smoking for years.

"Hey, Mike, it's me, Cid."

"Ciddy? Long time no see! Regular booth?"

"Ya know it, Mikey. Oh, and I'm bringin' company with me this time."

"The more the merrier! So, who're you bringing?"

"Someone special."

"Can't wait to meet 'em. So, comin' 'round yer usual time?"

"Most likely."

"Great, the usual's were wonderin' where you've managed to wander off to this time."

"Well, we prob'ly won't be here long, so I've got to make the most of it."

"Of course! See you later, Ciddy!"

"See ya, Mike."

The blonde was grinning as he closed his phone, bending down to slide it into his right pocket of his pants again. He then slowly made his way to the bed, contemplating a way to get into it without waking the slumbering man. He pulled back the cover and held his breath as he lied down, lowering his body at a maddeningly slow rate. Once he was lying on his back, the covers around, but not over him, and Vincent still asleep, he let out his breath, slowly reaching for the blankets.

Once he was covered by the now cold cloth, he put his arms around the brunette's waist, drawing in the warmth that was coming from the pale, thin man. Vincent snuggled back into his arms, sighing contently in his sleep as he was drawn in to the blonde's natural heat.

Cid smiled as he pressed his body up against Vincent's, relaxing to the point where he began to fall asleep. He looked over to the clock, and tried to stay awake, knowing that the chances were good that he was going to have to wake up the sleeping man. Though, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he found himself falling into an even deeper sleep. Eventually, they were both asleep, finding the other's embrace to be comforting.

When Vincent finally woke up, he found himself wanting to go back to sleep. Though, his personal demons would not allow it, insisting that he wake up, or face the consequences, and, having dealt with them for quite some time, the pale man knew that it would be a losing battle if he had decided to go against their determination, well, this time, at least.

_Nice of you to join the world of the living, Vince! _Chaos teased, grinning widely. _We aren't stuck in the coffin of impending doom, anymore, you know? There are other things to do than sleep. Like, Cid, for example._

**I do more than just that in a day, **Vincent retorted.

Chaos snorted. _Right, I forgot, you eat, too._

**Shut up. You are already going to give me a headache, and I just barely woke up.**

_Aww, suck it up! Be a man, Vince!_

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. Holy fuck, it's been a while, huh? Sorry for the ridiculously long delay. Short, I know. And the votes are in! -_Laughs_-I'll let ya'll know before I post up the scene!

Thanks for reviewing:

**inluver666**: Yeah, plot with start to appear in the next five to ten chapters, took a while to get to it, huh? ...If it could even be considered a plot(more like a sugar-high crack addict thought it up)! -_Grins_-I like to think that there's somethin' in the water to help with that "issue". -_Laughs_-But that's just me.

**VermilionValentine**: -_Laughs_-Yup, ya'll won!

**Lamika**: Thanks! Well, technically, it ain't a full version, 'cause I haven't written anythin' yet...for any future chapters! ...Bit of a slacker. But, with all a the yes's, and the few no's, it's gonna happen. Here's your update!

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_-I don't know if it was a typo or you meant to type "hole rape", but it made me laugh so hard and made my day!

**KT**: And you brake the tie! The tie that never seemed to end... Oh, hadn't thought 'bout that! -_Grins_-Now I am, an' I think I'll use it, so, thanks, sweetie!

**R A I N E xx**: -_Laughs_-I'd have to say that it does count! -_Grins evilly_-He's a biter all right! -_Laughs_-Chaos would, too! It did? That's good to know! -_Laughs loudly_-I think I'll take that as a 'no' then. Making the voting game come to a tie!

**Manders1953**: He is OOC in here...but they all are! Ohhh, and that another 'no'...making it 3 : 2. Yeah, I'll warn you gals before hand, so don't worry 'bout it.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs_-I had to call it 'ze London'...you'll understand why later...that, and I was watching Gordon Ramsey when he mentioned his restaurant. I'm pretty sure the wait from the proposal is killin' a lot of people. -_Grins_-He's a very lucky demon! I know! That was my weekend off, which is probably the only reason it was put up. Strangely enough, that did make sense. -_Laughs_-Well, you'll see just who ends up killing him, though you are wrong, not Vince or Cid. -_Laughs_-Princess does need need to get his veggies...like he's part bunny or somethin'... -_Laughs histerically_- 54966545677 billion 'yes's? Well, it only count's once!

**Lady Ninja Maria**: -_Laughs_-Okay, so that's another 'yes'. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Larissa-chan**: Okay, that's a 'no'. -_Laughs_-His death is comin'...slowly...but it's comin'. Thanks.

**VermilionValentine**: -_Grins_-So thats...-_counts_-(18 6) + (6) + (5)...60 + 48 + 11...159 'yes's. That a LOT of 'yes's. But it only counts as one vote! -_Laughs_-You're so devious, babe...don't ever change! Well, if they vote 'no', I'll still write it...just put it but as a side piece/ oneshot. -_Laughs_-Whether or not he gets raped, they're gettin' drunk, that's a given. Vince chained to a wall...Cid tied to a chair, gagged, with his eyes taped open so he's forced to watch...very entertaining idea. -_Grins_-I know. I love Vince, too...but sometimes, I've just got to hurt him.


	66. Chapter 66

Title: Cat's Out. 

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

* * *

**For all those who waited ever so patiently for me to update, this chapter's longer for all a y'all (Especially those who're still readin' an' reviewin' faithfully----an' my Leeny who's been dealin' with Sezer all by herself----Have fun with that, Hon!). Love y'all an' wish ya the best of luck in life! Now, onward, an' enjoy!!**

**Peace!**

**An' Valenwind FOREVER!!! -_Laughs_-**

* * *

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Vincent rolled his eyes at the demon as he turned his head to look at the blonde who was sleeping next to him. "Cid," he whispered, not wanting to startle the blonde awake, even though he knew what it took to wake him up last time. "We have to get up if we plan on going on our date."

"'M up," the pilot groaned, cracking open his eyes.

_Wow, that was easy, _Chaos commented. _Almost too easy._

**Ever think that maybe, just maybe, Cid does not want to miss our date because he was asleep? **Vincent replied as the blonde sat up, yawning.

_I still don't get __**why **__you two need to date, _the demon replied. _You've already fucked at least seven HUNDRED times. A date seems rather pointless now, don't you think?_

**Almost everything seems pointless to you.**

"Hey, Vin," Cid said, turning to face the brunette. "We should probably leave 'round seven thirty to get to dinner."

"And where are we going?" the gunner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise," he answered, sneakily, grinning widely. "Wouldn't want to ruin it, now would we?"

_Ha! Course you would! _Chaos commented, just to be ignored.

"Then we have to leave soon."

"Yup, so we each get to wear a new outfit to it, too."

"Would you like that to be a surprise, too?"

"You know me all too well, Vin." The blonde snickered as he said this, wrapping one of his arms around the brunette's waist. "Guess we'll have to take separate showers, too..."

_Where's the fun in that? _Chaos whined. _Then it's not a steamy shower an' it becomes a boring one!_

"Oh well," Cid continued, unknowing of all of Chaos' commentary. "We'll have plenty of time to take another shower later tonight. So, we should probably get goin', huh?"

"That would be best if we plan on getting to your surprises on time."

"I know," Cid muttered as he slowly got out of the bed. "So, guess I'll be gettin' changed in my room? Well, we'll meet together on the deck in twenty minutes, Vin. Don't be late." The blonde winked before gathering his clothes, both new and old, and walking out of the room, not caring if anyone saw him. Vincent sat there for a few seconds, processing what just happened as he ignored Chaos' complaining about a lonely shower.

Though, quickly enough, he rose to his feet and hurried to get ready for his first date with Cid, a nervous feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. _You can't seriously be feeling nervous, Vince, _the demon commented, eyes widening. _You've already seen him naked! The hell are you nervous about?!_

**I don't know, **Vincent replied, hoping that his response could possibly get the demon to shut up. **But I am...**

_Well, if that isn't the stupidest answer I've ever heard... _

**Shut up. **With that, the gunner ignored the demon as he showered quickly, wanting to have plenty of time left to pick out the outfit that he was going to wear to such a special occasion. Soon he was dressed in a pair of tight, black, leather pants, the pair that the blonde had chosen out, with dark red decorative stitching along the side and bottoms of the leggings. With it, he wore a red cotton shirt that clung comfortably to his skin.

_Sheesh, any tighter and you might be considered a Lady of the Night, there, Vince, _Chaos snickered.

**Go bother someone else. **Vincent looked at his alarm clock, seeing that he had ten minutes left to brush his hair and meet Cid on the deck. Not bothering to tie his hair back with his headband, the gunner quickly brushed his damp hair before sprinting out of his room, heading towards the deck, where Cid was hopefully waiting for him.

Sure enough, the blonde was standing there, smiling brightly as he wore a pair of leather pants also, but a loose, dress shirt, light blue in color, naturally. His smile seemed to brighten once he caught sight of the gunman. "Hey, Vin," he called out, wrapping his arm around the taller man's thin waist. "Ready to go?" Vincent nodded and they both slowly walked into town, the sun just beginning to set as a slow chill swept through the town. Cid just pulled him closer, using their combined body heat to fight off the chill. "Almost there," he whispered heatedly into his ear, feeling the shudder that wracked his lover's frame.

Soon, the blonde let go of Vincent's waist, using his hands to firmly cover the brunette's eyes. "Let me guess, another surprise?" the gunner said, smiling as he heard the pilot chuckle in his ear.

"You know it!" After about twenty minutes of walking slowly, Cid came to a stop, keeping Vincent pressed against his chest as he whispered, "We're here," against his neck, making the gunman shudder. He removed his hands and turned around to see the expression of confusion displayed on the gunman's face. "Surprised?"

"What...is this place?" Vincent questioned, staring at the lit up sign that read: Welcome to 'Ze London'.

Momentarily, fear coursed through the pilot's veins as he began to think that the gunner might not want to go out to eat with him. "Well...umm...it's a restaurant that I heard about from some pals of mine. ...If you don't want to eat here we can always-"

"Cid," Vincent silenced him by pressing his fingertips against the blonde's lips. "It is a restaurant?" Seeing how he could do little else, he nodded in response. The gunner then smiled sweetly at him. "Then we should get inside, should we not?" He pulled his hand away and Cid grinned happily. The blonde held his hand as he led the taller, thinner man into the building.

A skinny man standing in front of the door with a clipboard stopped them from fully entering the building, though. "Name?" he asked, looking the pair over.

"Highwind," Cid said, still smiling happily. The man, rolled his eyes a bit before looking at the list of names in his hand.

"This way." The pilot was tempted to hit the man in the back of the head for the look he gave them, but followed him in a slight rage, thinking that Vincent might not appreciate getting kicked out of a fancy restaurant because of his behavior. They were seated by a window, which gave them the ability to watch the sun set. The man walked away and Cid growled at him once he was sure to not be heard.

Vincent chuckled softly before smiling at the blonde, his nervous feeling still persisting. Cid smiled back happily, knowing that he had heard him. The man quickly returned, handing them both their menus with a look of disgust. "Your menus," he muttered before walking away.

"_Your menus_," Cid muttered snottily, impersonating the man, which just made Vincent laugh. The gunner opened his menu, chuckling at the blonde. His laughter died as he read through the items, or tried to at the very least.

"Cid?"

"Hmm?" The blonde also stared puzzled at the menu.

"...Do you understand any of this?"

"Not a damn word!" Cid closed it, smiling happily. "I failed French!" Vincent laughed at the blonde. "Mmm, so should we get out of here, or pick a random thing and hope it's good?"

"Hm, well do you know of a place that makes cheeseburgers?" the gunner asked, smiling at the shocked look that spread across Cid's face.

"You wanna get a burger, Vin?" The gunner nodded, seeing Cid's face lit up instantly. "I know the best place!"

"Are you ready to place your orders?" the man asked, having returned silently. Cid turned to face him and gave the man a sickeningly sweet, false smile. He took Vincent's menu and his before handing them to the man. He stood up and grinned at the stunned look on his face.

"We sure are," Cid said, looking at Vincent, who stood up, smiling as he tried to keep from laughing. "Which is why we're going to do so at a place that serves stuff we can actually read!" Ignoring the man, he reached over and held the gunner's hand before leading him out of the building, laughing. "D-did you see his face?!"

Vincent just laughed harder as Cid led him throughout the small town. Once they had calmed down, the gunner could not help but look at the blonde questioningly as the stood outside of a bar named "Mike's".

"A bar, Cid?" he smiled devilishly at the blonde, who blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck. "One might think that you were going to attempt to liquor me up."

The blonde looked at him, seeing that laughter that sparkled in his eyes. He smiled back and led Vincent into the bar, whispering, "Don't think there's enough liquor in the world..." Once they were in the bar, the smell of alcohol and smoke met them, and the ex-Turk's eyes quickly scanned the bar, taking in all of the sights that it had to offer. A loud shout caught their attention almost immediately.

"CIDDY!!!" The blonde pilot grinned happily as they both turned to face the source of the voice. A gaunt, but cheery, man grinned wildly at them, his light brown hair looking as if he just rolled out of bed. "Ain't seen ya in AGES!!!"

"Hasn't been that long, Mikey!" Cid said as the man came out from behind the bar, giving the blonde a tight hug.

"And this must be your _special friend_," Mike said, turning to face Vincent. A slightly inebriated man shouted for another drink, and Mike just turned to him. "Hold yer damn chocobos! ...Now, who're you, and I hope you can handle the hell Ciddy'll put ya through!"

The gunner smiled meekly at the man, seeing Cid's snort of disgust. "Handle me?!" the blonde snapped. "What do you think I do all day?! Drag people to their deaths?!"

"Well, look at yer past girlfriends, Ciddy," Mike said, grinning mischievously at the blonde. "If I remember correctly, didn't they all say that-"

"Yeah, I remember," he muttered as Mike's grin grew.

"I believe I can handle him," Vincent commented.

"Ya know, that's what the others said, then they-" Mike started to say.

"C'mon, Mikey, leave the interrogation for later," Cid said, blushing slightly. "We're on our first date."

"First date, huh? Well, ya have fun," he winked at Vincent, who blushed lightly. "Your regular booth's open, Ciddy."

"Yeah, yeah, think you've got drunks to go tend to, Mikey," Cid commented, leading the gunner over to his usual booth, away from the bartender. "Don't mind him," he muttered to his lover as they sat down at opposite ends of the booth, facing each other. Vincent smiled at him as he reached over and held Cid's hands in his own. The blonde smiled back, and soon Mike came over to take their orders.

"So, what'll it be?" he said happily as he waited to write down what they wanted on the small pad of yellowing paper.

"We'll take two of yer specials," Cid replied.

"Comin' up. Oh, still never got yer name," he said, turning to face the gunner.

Vincent smiled slightly as he said, "Vincent."

"Well, Vincy, got a last name?" Mike said happily, not bothering to use his full name.

"Valentine."

"Valentine, huh? Did ya sweep ol' Ciddy off his feet?" He chuckled as the blonde pilot punched him in the arm. "What?! Ya gotta admit it, Ciddy, that's a romantic last name. Wouldn't surprise me much if he did...no matter how hard it'd prob'ly be to sweep yer greasy, grouchy ass off a yer feet!"

"Why I'll-"

"Be back with yer orders, lovebirds!" Mikey called as he walked away, leaving a slightly pissed off Cid and chuckling Vincent alone. The gunner began to gently rub his fingers against the back of the blonde's hands, getting his attention almost immediately.

"So," he purred, leaning in closer to the pilot, who seemed to flush a bit. "What is this...'special' that you are treating me to, Cid?"

"Umm...it's just the special that Mikey makes..." he muttered, feeling the temperature rising in the room. Mikey returned with two large glasses of a sparkling white wine, placing one in front of each of them.

"For the couple," he said, smiling sweetly as he batted his eyes playfully at Cid, who pushed him away, laughing.

"Get the fuck outta here!" the pilot shouted, grinning at Mike.

"Ya know ya love me, Ciddy! Don't even deny it!"

"Mmmm, does that mean I should be worried?" Vincent cut in, smiling at the playful banter and the way the Cid seemed to falter.

"Eh, no way, Vincy!" Mike said happily wrapping his arm around the gunman's shoulder, plainly ignoring Cid's evil glare. "I like Ciddy, an' all, but that's as far as it goes!" Another drunken man yelled for another drink. "Fuckin' relax! The booze'll still be there in a minute! ...'Sides I'm to devoted to the love of my life!"

"...His bar," Cid muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, like you're much better with those planes of yours, Ciddy!"

"Hey! I ain't as bad as you are!"

Turning to look Vincent in the eyes, Mike said, "He once ran outta here like a bat outta Hell when it started to rain. The reason: he didn't trust Shera to put a tarp over the Bronco! Sounds a bit obsessive, no?" The gunner chuckled while Cid turned bright red. "But, who knows, maybe you'll be the one to take precedence over the metal contraptions on his mind!"

"Hey, fuck-nut," Cid called, effectively getting Mike's attention, and his pout. "Yer boozers are callin'."

"I would ask if ya kiss yer mother with that mouth, but, seeing how she _taught _you all of those words, it's kinda redundant."

_I'm beginning to like him, _Chaos said, grinning almost evilly at Vincent. _He's ballsy, at the very least. Witty, too. I'd say that puts him in second place for who to have other than Cid, who comes first. Reno's now third, but just barely._ The gunner ignored him, not even wanting to know why the demon decided to create a list.

"Fuck off."

"Aww, think little, ol' Ciddy's feelin' a bit jealous and wants ya all to himself. Well, I've got burgers ta flip and boozers ta liquor up, be back in a bit!" Mike said, leaving them once more. The blonde glared at his retreating form, and heard soft laughter coming from Vincent.

"Is that true, Cid?" he asked, a small smirk settling on his face.

He blushed furiously before responding. "Is _what _true?"

"Are you feeling a bit _jealous_?" the gunner purred, leaning over the table and diminishing the gap between him and Cid. The pilot could not help but gasp as he felt the stoic gunner's foot rub against his leg. "Hmm?" It was then that he noticed that Vincent was not wearing his usual, metal-plated boots, but instead, what felt like leather dress shoes. He nodded dumbly as he felt the foot rise higher, rubbing along his inner thighs, and the blonde could not keep the shuddering moan to himself. "There is no need for you to feel that way," his lover purred, rubbing with more enthusiasm the farther up he went. While he did this, he reached over and ran his human fingers under the pilot's chin, pulling him closer to his own face.

As their lips touched, he pressed his foot almost roughly into Cid's crotch, feeling the pilot buck closer to the touch, eagerly. Catcalls rang out from around the bar as the other, drunker townspeople cheered them on, watching the open display. When the kiss ended, Vincent was still rubbing against the pilot with his foot, smiling as he saw the goofy, glazed smile across his face.

_ I say now would be the **perfect **time to get under the table and blow him, _Chaos intervened again.

"As much as everyone enjoyed the free show," Mikey said, carrying to places and grinning widely. "Here's yer food." he winked at them before walking away, choosing to ignore the flustered appearance that Cid took on in the short amount of time.

_Okay, Reno's back to being second, _Chaos said. _Just for that interruption._

"Cid," Vincent purred, not even pausing as the demon voiced his opinions. "We have to eat now." The blonde let out a shaky gasp as the gunner pulled back, his glazed, blue eyes looking into crimson ones.

"Y-yer such a damn tease, Vin," he commented, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

"Mm, I believe we already established that," he purred, looking at Cid lustfully. The blonde had to keep himself from jumping over the table and taking Vincent in the middle of the bar. It took even more control for him to try and focus on the food that was placed in front of him. "I do not think that it would be possible to actually eat this all."

Cid grinned, "Never is. We'll get Mikey to brown bag the leftovers fer later. This shit's amazin' cold."

"That we will, then."

After they both ate their fill and drank enough to be slightly buzzed, Cid flagged down Mike, who was all too eager to escape from the regulars and sprint towards them. "_However _can I serve ya?" the brunette asked mockingly. The blonde snorted at him, while Vincent could not help but smile slightly. "C'mon, out with it, gotta bar ta run and all."

"We need the check and this ta go," the blonde responded, seeing the bartender pout at them.

"Well, I'll just put it on your tab, special night and all, and I'll have it packed in a jiffy, even a little extra."

"Extra?"

"Well hell, Ciddy, Vincy's skinnier than I am! Ya gotta keep the man fed! Free of charge too! And I ain't takin' 'no' fer an answer!"

Cid rolled his eyes as Mike walked away, carrying their plates away from the table. "Don't mind him, he's always like that," the blonde commented after seeing the almost stunned look on Vincent's face. He quickly returned, carrying a brown bag in one hand and a bottle of the sparkling wine in the other.

"Your bag, m'lady," he said, batting his eyes at Cid before handing him the bag. This earned him a swift punch to the arm, and he chuckled. "And for the lucky couple, courtesy of Mike's Bar, the wonderful wine you've been suckin' down all night. Again: not takin' 'no' fer an answer." He handed the bottle to Vincent, who seemed almost shocked at the generosity of the man. "Now, the two of you be sure to visit at least once more before ya up and leave town. I wanna get ta know ya a bit more, Vincy." The gunner nodded, intrigued by the bartender's strange actions. "Good, now the two of ya should get going, and _have fun_."

Cid turned to punch him, but the brunette had already sprinted off to another customer. "Nosy little fuck, he is," he muttered before they left the bar, heading back towards 'the Highwind'. On the way there, the blonde pulled out his cell phone from the tight pocket, slightly surprised that it had not snapped under the pressure of the taut leather. "Hey, get all of the other fuckers to get to deck, and turn on the spotlights, I've got something important planned." With that said he quickly hung up, leaving the person on the other line no time to protest or even speak.

"Something important?" Vincent asked, curious as to what the blonde was thinking. Cid nodded, his nervous feeling returning with a vengeance. "You are not planning on tying everyone underneath 'the Highwind' for the rest of the trip, are you?"

"Nah," he replied, still feeling nervous and jittery. They were back at the airship far sooner than the pilot would have liked. The blonde's nervous feeling seemed to double once he saw that everyone was there, including Cloud, who had a habit of disappearing recently. He swallowed dryly as they reached the deck, a multitude of eyes staring at them.

"So, everyone's here," Reno said grinning at the couple. "What's the big idea, yo?"

"Well, you fuckers wanted to know why I took us to Rocket Town, so yer finding out," he said, glad that he wore such a loose shirt. "I had to get something important."

"Which is?" Yuffie pestered, wanting to know more.

"He's not going to-" Rufus began to ask.

"I think he is, yo!" Reno added, cutting off his blonde lover. The rest of the group looked between to two blondes and redhead curiously, wondering what was going on.

Cid glared at them all before turning to face Vincent, feeling his heart nearly stop in anticipation as he looked at the gunner. "Vin, I know we've only had one date an' all, but, you're the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you, my Viero," he said, seeing the slight confusion on the taller man's face. "An' I guess what I'm really trying to say is..." He dropped down to one knee before reaching into his shirt, pulling out a small, black box. Keeping his eyes to the ground, he opened it, revealing the ring as he worked up the nerve to ask to question that was on his mind for the past few weeks. "Will you marry me?"

To his side, the majority of the groups either cooed or smiled, a few others looked crestfallen and began to pray that the gunner would refuse. Reno was grinning widely, while Rufus was smiling slightly, trying not to grin like the Turk that was practically wrapped around him. Yuffie and Tifa were giggling in excitement, while Barret tried not to smile.

"Cid," Vincent said softly, his voice sounding a bit choked. "Please stand up."

"Oh, shit," Reno said as everything went silent.

The blonde looked up at him quickly, his heat stopping in his chest. He saw a strange emotion in the watery eyes that stared back at him intently. "Aibou," the gunner continued, looking down at him. "Stand up...please?"

"I told you," Rufus muttered softly as Cid rose to his feet.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. PS. If ya kill me for the new cliffhanger, ya'll never know what'll happen next-_laughs evilly_-.

Thanks for reviewing:

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_-Well, it'll be somethin' all right, prob'ly not smutty, but somethin'.

**KT**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Yeah, I'm alive. Trust me, I'd leech, too! Love ya, too!

**Mahoko**: Well, I've thought of a way to do it so Vince won't know, an' Cid'll be downright furious at Cloud. Not to mention, it'd leave them with plenty of comfortin' time. Have Barret rape Cloud? -_Laughs hysterically_-Now, _that'd_ be hilarious ta watch! Ahh, was wonderin' where ya ran off ta, sweetie.

**VermilionValentine**: -_Laughs hysterically_-I won't stop for a while. ...A long, long while. Yeah, 'cause I had to figure out where the scene would go, which meant I had to create and organize a few scenes, which I'm bad at (kinda why I like makin' it up as I go along).

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-Nope, I'm back. Well, wait no more.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs hysterically_-It's comin', like in a few chapters. Well, at least ya work (I have no time/am too lazy). Nope, not suicide, -_grins_-it's much, much better. -_Laughs_-think most people love that number!


	67. Chapter 67

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

"Well, maybe he should have written Vinnie a poem first?" Yuffie suggested as they watched Cid slowly rise to his feet. 

"A poem, yo?" Reno asked, turning to stare incredulously at the ninja. "The hell would it say: 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't want to ever stop fuckin' you'?"

"Shush!" Tifa hissed watching as Cid stood straight in front of Vincent, looking like he was about to burst into tears. His chest felt hollow while he almost felt like getting sick and hiding from the world as the blonde looked at his friend and lover. The others looked at them; Cloud and Rude feeling a bit happy at the gunner's current words to the pilot, though, they couldn't wait to hear him all out reject him.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! _Chaos shouted, eyes wide as he gaped at his host. _HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING **MIND**?!?!_

**Shut up, Chaos, **Vincent said, smiling slightly at the demon. **I know what I am doing.**

_Oh, really now?! How so?! By **crushing **the man of your dreams?!? _he bit back. _...Wait a damn minute...you aren't actually going to trade him in for Reno, are you?_

**No! **the gunner snapped, glaring at the demon, who just shrugged in return.

_Well, it was worth a shot, _he quipped, grinning almost evilly. _You have to admit, the redhead **is **smoking hot. If you're ever feeling generous and let me out, I'll make **sure **to be fucked by the Turk along with Cid. **Hell **knows what he could do in bed._

**I did not need to hear that.**

_Well, then answer me this: THE FUCK **ARE **YOU DOING?!?! Crying aside, we all know you're a pansy, WHY are you saying no?!_

**Who said I said I was saying no?**

_...What? _The stunned look on the demons face made Vincent slightly happier inside.

As soon as Cid looked him in the eyes, standing up next to him, the gunslinger quickly crashed his lips against the pilot's, shocking the man. His tears smeared onto the blonde's face as he eagerly kissed the man, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he pressed his body against his.

His eyes closed and he felt his lover slowly wrap his arms around his waist before he broke of the kiss, saying, "Yes."

"Yes?!" Cid said loudly, his eyes snapping open and he saw Vincent smiling as fresh tears were running down his face.

"Yes!" The blonde kissed him again, pulling the gunner against his chest as he spun around in a circle, taking Vincent with him. As they broke apart, he continued, smiling widely, "I will gladly marry you, Cid!" The pilot reached up and wiped the tears from his future husband's face, ignoring the ones that were smeared across his own.

"Reno, stop that," they heard Rufus say, getting their attention. Looking over, they could only see the redhead standing fully behind the blonde ShrinRa leader.

"But that kiss made me horny," he whined as Yuffie shrieked.

"EWWW!!! No one wants to see you humping him!!!"

_I DO!!! _Chaos shouted, making Vincent grimace at him.

** You have got to be the most sex-deprived demon in the universe, **he muttered to the demon.

_ Like you're one to talk, Mr. I've-been-locked-under-a-basement-for-thirty-years?_

**Oh, yeah, _that _hurts. **

_Shut up._

"Brat's right!" Cid snapped glaring at the redheaded Turk.

"HEY!!" the ninja yelled at him.

"Yo, Blondie," Reno said, grinning as he looked at them. "What's in the bag? And Vince, feel like sharin' the alcohol?"

"Fuck off!" Cid growled at him. "This ain't for you!"

"Cid's right," Tifa said, smiling widely. "If we're going to celebrate, we'll need more than just one bottle!"

"I like the way you think, Teefs!" the redhead shouted happily. "So, you guys work on that, I'm gonna go work on Rufus!" With that said, he grabbed the blonde by his waist and all but pulled him into the airship. The pilot groaned, not wanting to have heard any of that.

"Vincent," Nanaki called, looking at the gunner curiously. "Why did you tell Cid to stand up, though? Surely you could have agreed to marry him without having him stand up?"

"While that is true," Vincent said, seeing the group's, and especially Cid's, growing interest in his answer. "I cannot kiss Cid while he is on his knees." The blonde pilot grinned almost evilly at him.

"I ain't on my knees now, Vin," he said, voice lowering.

"True," Vincent purred, looking almost lustfully at the blonde. He stepped closer to him and caught him in a lip-bruising kiss that made the rest of the group cheer, well, the majority of the group.

"You still have to put the ring on his finger, Cid!" Tifa called out once they parted, breathing heavily.

"That would be near imposs-" Vincent started to say, just to pause, feeling Cid's lips against his neck.

"Trust me, Vin," he whispered hotly.

"With my life," the gunner replied. Cid, realizing that he was still holding onto the black box, removed the ring and slipped it onto his fiancé's left ring finger. Vincent was slightly shocked to find that it fit perfectly and would not fall off.

"But how-"

"Some slight enchantments," he replied, seeing the smile that spread along his face.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Aibou," he whispered hotly into the blonde's ear, feeling him shiver.

"It was a very thoughtful question."

"Hey, Old Man!" Yuffie shouted, getting the blonde's glare. "How long were you planning on popping the question, anyways?"

"That ain't none of yer damn business!"

"Hmph! You would answer it if Vinnie asked you!"

The gunner cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Is that so, Cid?" He was grinning at the pilot, who blushed before nodding. This made Elena and Tifa smile while Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the gruff man.

"Told you!" she retorted.

"So, Cid," Vincent purred, pressing his chest against the blonde's as he ran his fingers through the short, blonde hair. The sapphire and ruby gems on the ring catching the light and throwing it around the deck as he moved his fingers. "Just how long _were _you planning this for?"

_Sneaky, _Chaos said. _You do realize that curiosity killed the cat, right?_

**Luckily, I am not a cat, **he told the demon.

_Could'ave fooled me, _he snorted, grinning at his host.

Shut up.

"Well, Old Man?" Yuffie asked, "your fiancé asked you a question."

Cid growled at her before leaning closely to Vincent, his lips almost touching the gunner's ear. "For a _long _time," he whispered hotly, making the taller man's heart flutter wildly in his chest.

"I do not deserve someone like you," Vincent countered, smiling brightly at the blonde who was pressed up against him.

"I agree, yo!" Reno shouted returning with a flustered looking blonde in tow.

"That was quick," Tseng said, smirking. "What's wrong Reno, becoming impotent?"

"Ha, ha, ha," he bit out. "I'll have you know that Rufus ended up blowing his load once I rammed my tongue in his-"

"Hey!" Cid snapped, glaring at the redhead. "I don't wanna hear this! An's just _why _ain't I good enough for Vin?!"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter. -_Laughs hysterically_-I absolutely loved Reno's poem.

Thanks for reviewing:

**KT**: -_Grins_-Think almost everyone was waiting for it. Surprisingly, it does! Well, ya'll see just what he thinks of it. We ALL would'ave killed to have been there! -_Laughs_-It won't! It's gonna suck so much, but I'll live...I think.

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Then it's done it's job! I _did_ say that there were gonna be a few plot twists in this. ...Just took a while, a long one, ta get there.

**Linnsche**: -Laughs evilly-Well, if I rock _anythin'_, it's gotta be my ability to come up with cliffhangers.

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_-So do the others!

**Mahoko**: -_Grins happily_-Think a lot of people are scared, well, if their reviews say anythin', that's 'bout it. -_Laughs_ _evilly_-I _AM _cruel! As you'll find out later. -_Laughs_-Well, ya have ta read this chapter ta find out, now donchya? -_Grins evilly_-Tend to, but since when do I follow tendencies? Nope, then again, never thought of that. Dark closet sex? -_Grins evilly_-think ya might be helpin' Chaos spice up their sex-life, there! -_Grins_-Well, it won't be. I know _exactly _what I'm doin'(that only applies to that scene, though). -_Laughs_-Yup, Barret fits that description to a tee! -_Smiles_-One of mine, too, then again, I like many pairin's. Ha! Prob'ly won't do that, no matter how hot it sounds, but, I will have somethin' comin' up that ya're _sure _ta love! (Hint: it involves Reno naked, and Chaos commenting!) Here's ya'r update, not as soon, but still here!

**VermillionValentine**: -_Grins evilly_-Can't do what? Have Vince say no?


	68. Chapter 68

Title: Cat's Out.

Dedicated to all those who love CidVincent, and mainly **Dream-Gal 101**, for asking for a sequel.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent-Come on, it's the _**sequel**_!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game. ...And it'd sell millions!

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, swearing, minor blood, masturbation-of a _certain_ kind, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, a wedding, showers-if you don't know what this means, flee!, grinding, groping, I'm sure you can use your imaginations to make this list longer. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, Microsoft crashed for me, and this is Wordpad, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS CAN GO FUCK OFF!

**Thoughts**

_Chaos and Vincent talking_

Note: 1. This takes off where "Their Little Secret" left off. 2. This will have chapters- unlike the other. And 3. This will be longer-as soon as I figure out what to write.

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVC

Reno grinned widely at the furious blonde. "I'm glad ya asked, yo! Do ya wanna know in alphabetical order or fer me to just go with it?" Cid growled at the Turk, ready to lunge at him in an instant. "Wingin' it, it is!"

"Calm down," Vincent whispered hotly into Cid's ear, wrapping his arms around the pilot's waist and slipping his hands into the blonde's back pockets, his hands cupping his ass.

"Mm, find it hard to argue with that, Vin," he replied, grinning wolfishly at his fiancé. The gunner grinned back and tightly gripped the flesh under his fingers.

"Hey! Why don't we go celebrate in town?" Yuffie called out, getting everyone's attention and effectively cutting off Reno's speech. "There's gotta be a place in town that we can use, other than the Old Man's house, to party!"

"Hey!!" Cid snapped at the ninja, still not going to lower himself to that nickname.

"There's a bar in town!" Reno offered looking hopeful. He turned to face Rufus, who was still flustered. "Can we go?! Please, please, please?! I'll be good!" Reluctantly, the flushing blonde nodded. "YEAH!!! Booze, here we come!!"

"We're all going to die!" Cid muttered, making a few of the others laugh while the Turk pouted. "C'mon, we can go to Mikey's after I put this in the fridge. Comin' Vin?"

"Always," Vincent purred hotly, making the blonde's heart flutter at the double meaning.

"Hurry up, lovebirds!" Elena called happily. "We all have to celebrate!"

"Liar!" Reno challenged. "You wanna get to the bar, get drunk, an' get in Tseng's pants!" As the blonde female turned as red as the other Turk's hair, Cid and Vincent left to put their alcohol and food away. Knowing that they would have to get to the bar in one piece, the pair hurried. They walked side-by-side with their fingers interlaced, smiling brilliantly at the space in front of them.

Once the group was ready, and Reno could talk in his normal voice, they made off for the bar, finding it easily under Cid's guidance.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mike called once they all entered the bar. "Didn't expect you two back so soon!"

"We're here to celebrate!" Yuffie shouted picking out her next materia victim in the bar.

"Celebrate what?" Mike asked, looking directly at Cid. "A successful first date?"

"Their proposal!" Tifa replied, making Cid and Vincent blush while Mike grinned.

"Well, ya ain't never proposed to a girl that quickly, Cid!" the bartender replied, making the blonde pilot blush even more. "What happened to 'never being tied down by one girl'?"

Reno snorted. "Yeah, well flip up _that _skirt an' ya **_won't_** be finding a vag-"

"RENO!!!" Tifa snapped, punching him in the back of the head.

"OW! The fuck I do?!"

The female fighter pointed to Yuffie. "There are young people around!"

"The Brat?! Fuck! She fuckin' _has _a vag- Owww!! Fine! I get it!"

"Good! Now, we're all going to need a LOT of alcohol to celebrate."

Chaos grinned evilly. _What are you planning to do? _Vincent asked, feeling a bit worried.

**Nothing. **His grin darkened. **...Not a damn thing. **

"These are my favorite kinda customers," Mike replied, grinning widely. "Follow me, an' I'll have you lot seated." Soon, the group was seated at a long table, toasting the new couple and following that with shots, mixers, and margaritas. Reno pulled Rufus on to the table to do body shots, which made Mike laugh when he accidentally kneed his lover where it counts.

Cid and Vincent made sure that they got a table away from the rest of the group, and they sat across from each other, similar to the way that they did during their date. They were both taking sips from a bottle of alcohol, the label of which they could no longer read. "Heeey, Vin," Cid murmured soft enough for the brunette to hear.

"Hmmmmm?"

"How's bout...when we get back to the ship...we have our own _celebration_?"

Vincent grinned as he leaned toward the tipsy blonde. "Ya mean fuckin'?"

"Sure!"

"'M fine with that," he purred. "But I wanna kiss, now." As Cid and Vincent sloppily kiss, Chaos snickered.

**Awww, drunken love! Ain't it sweet? **Hellmasker looked at him curiously. **Hey, I said that I was going to do nothing, and I did! ...Including keeping Vincent sober. **A dark chuckling came from the masked demon standing next to him. **I know, I'm a genius.**

"Lightweights," Mike commented as he watched the pair kiss. "Cid, at the very least, should have been able to hold his liquor better than that."

"Well, the sex'll be hotta'," Reno mumbled, a lime wedge between his teeth.

"Hey! No talkin' wiff yer mouf full!" Tifa reprimanded.

"Her, on the other hand," Rufus muttered, pointing to the drunk bartender of the group. "She's a bartender in Midgar! What do you say 'bout that?"

"That's sad," Mike said, grinning. "But, at least Blondie's gonna have fun!" They looked over to see Elena giggling as Tseng kissed her neck.

"Pathetic," Reno groaned. "I'd rather watch Vince make out."

"Me, too!" Rude added.

"Hey, Vin," Cid said, taking another mouthful of alcohol, the bottle almost empty. "Let's go ta the baffroom."

"...I dun' have ta go..." a puzzled and completely sloshed gunner replied.

"Didn't say ya did."

"I dun' get it... Ooohhhh, ya wanna fuck there."

"Tha's why I love ya; brilliant." The blonde stumbled out of his chair before helping Vincent, who was slightly less steady on his feet, out of his chair.

"You're horny, too," the brunette giggled, reaching over and grabbing the front of Cid's pants.

"An' yer observ'nt."

**I like where this's going, **Chaos commented,. **Anyone diagree? **Getting only deadpanned stares, he continued. **Guess not.**

Cid pulled Vincent tightly against his body as he drunkenly ran his tongue against his throat. He could feel the purr coming from his future husband as he slowly pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to clean that up once- Hey, where'd Red and his 'Human-Shot-Glass' go?"

CXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXVCXV

Review for the next chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Takemi-Chan**: -_Laughs hysterically_-He could'ave bent over, but where's the fun in that? -_Snickers_-That does spell 'yay' all over! -_Grins_-There'll be somethin' close to CidVinReno in a bit. Well, if anyone can get outta it, Reno can; he's a smooth-talker!

**VermillionValentine**: Well, then ya'll forgive me fer chapter 69! They have ta celebrate sometime, no?

**Mahoko**: -_Laughs_-Now, that's a secret! ...Well, fer now! Hmm, I prob'ly will 'cause I'm on break right now (only one week, so sad.). -_Snickers_-Vince's an erotic kinda bastard all right! We love him fer it, though! (Who wouldn't?!) -_Laughs_-No need ta feel dumb(I'm blonde if it's any condolence--that doesn't seem like the right word, oh well!)._  
_

**Ramis Hunroll**: Aww thanks, sweetie! Ya know, that's odd 'cause I absolutely hate Tifa (Yuffie, Shera, an' Aeris included). To yer comment on "Their Little Secret": I have standards? That's kinda funny 'cause I don't create standards, I usually ignore 'em! (I'm special that way.)

**Beloved and Defiance**: -_Snickers_-Yeah, I'm just gonna steamroll into the good parts! I ain't that frilly of a person...or that patient.

**KT**: Of course, sweetie! What kinda cruel, heartless person would I be if I skipped the honeymoon? ...Wait, I think I just answered that, never mind!

**ryka phoenix**: -_Laughs_-Glad ta make ya happy! Hmm...well, I usually shoot fer 3 1/2 to 4 pages (if feelin' generous).

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Tries not to laugh_-Aww, sweetie, but he's gonna die. It'll be human (an' quick) though.


End file.
